Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power
by teacherbev
Summary: Nominated for best action adventure at Quills! After being ambushed and kidnapped, Harry and Snape escape... Snape becomes a mentor. No SLASH. AU story starts in the middle of Harry's 5th year. PDF, ebook, mobipocket available on author's homepage!
1. Chapter 1: Ambush

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Potter-Universe besides a warped plot, several original characters and the desire to share my story with others. I am a medically retired teacher, four children, seven grandchildren, three cats and one husband, therefore no reason to sue me, you won't get anything!

AN: I will not answer individual reviews on this site. If you want an answer or acknowledgement please e-mail me. This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me as I get used to writing and posting.

Summary: AU/ Middle of 5th Year. No spoilers for HBP. After being captured by Voldemort, Snape and Potter escape to... New relationships, new powers.

AN: **_Chapters one and two are both prologues and both situations will be revisited and expanded in the main story which begins in Chapter 3. Please stick with the story until then, thanks for reading and reviewing._**

Chapter One: Ambush

Harry Potter didn't think his week could get any worse. After detention with the horrible toad, Umbridge, he was told to go to the Headmaster's office directly after dinner before reporting to Professor Snape's office for remedial potions. He just never understood how or why his best friend Ron Weasley could ever be jealous of his life. His life _sucks_!

Just great, the old coot has ignored him for the entire year and now he is supposed to report to him but no one gave him the blasted password. How many sweets would he have to guess before getting the right one? He could feel his anger growing inside him like a fire being stoked with coal, 'I will not loose my temper; I will not loose my temper. If I can hold my temper with Uncle Vernon beating on me and degrading me with every word I can certainly hold my temper now.' He thought to himself.

Luckily the head boy, bloody hell, he couldn't even remember his name, happened to be passing and whispered, "_Skiving Snack Box_." That was the final proof Harry needed to know the old man really was going senile. He gave a snarl worthy of Snape as he stomped up the stairs and banged loudly on the Headmaster's office door.

Great, just great! All Dumbledore wanted to tell him was that the ministry was renewing the wards around Hogwarts over the holidays, and that he would have to spend Christmas with the Dursleys. No matter how hard he had railed and pleaded with the old man, Dumbledore had been adamant. Unless Harry would tell him exactly _why_ he didn't want to return to his relative's care, then he, Harry, would be leaving on the Hogwart's Express with the rest of the students for three weeks with his family. And there was no way that Harry was going to embarrass himself with telling Dumbledore what actually happened at that house. The whole wizarding world would laugh that Harry couldn't even protect himself from a grossly overweight muggle who liked to beat him senseless at every opportunity. Yeah, right, he'd be sure to admit that so the Daily Prophet could do a front page expose on him. His life _really_ sucks!

He stormed down to the dungeons to make his remedial potions appointment with Snape. Actually he was taking Occlumency lessons from the greasy git but no one was supposed to know that. Of course he didn't actually learn anything from the git, he just managed to make his scar hurt and make Harry relive every bit of guilt from his parents' and Cedric's deaths over and over until he couldn't stand any more. Then all the flashbacks to his 'loving' relatives' care as an extra bonus! As if yelling 'Clear your mind' before attacking was teaching anything!

He knocked loudly on Snape's office door already in a foul mood. His life really sucked! Snape yelled for him to come in and immediately attacked the boy without warning. Images of the graveyard started to flash in Harry's mind. 'I have had enough! If everyone is so intent upon my life let them have it!' Harry may not know Occlumency at all, but he was an incredibly strong natural legilimens. He gathered up every memory from his time at the Dursleys and blasted them out of his mind and into Snape's. Snape reeled at the onslaught of memories not his own and staggered back in shock as Harry threw open the office door and ran down the empty corridors. He was so angry and upset that he didn't notice the appearance of Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe around the next corner until it was much too late. Malfoy threw curses and hexes at Harry until he was bleeding and unconscious on the floor.

As Malfoy started toward Potter, Professor Snape came barreling around the corner intent upon catching Potter and making him explain what had just happened and what all those memories meant. Snape reached Harry's side on the floor, rolled him over, and put his hand on his chest to make sure he was breathing, just as Malfoy, with an evil glint in his eye, tossed a scarf onto Potter's chest. With a soft pop, both Potter and Snape disappeared. A Dark Arts alarm in Professor Dumbledore's office went off and the corridor around the Slytherin trio sealed itself until the Headmaster could arrive.

After hearing the whole story of the unprovoked attack against a fellow student and the unauthorized portkey kidnapping of the same student and a professor under _Veritaserum_, all three of the boys were summarily expelled pending a hearing at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Unfortunately, it didn't change the fact that Snape and Potter were still missing and no one had any idea of where they were.


	2. Chapter 2 Out of the Frying Pan

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please send me a review and I will respond.

Title: Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Chapter 2: Out of the Frying Pan

Snape realized where he was immediately as he looked up from the unconscious body of the brat in front of him into the glowing, evil red eyes of Voldemort himself.

"Wonderful, Severussss! You have managed to bring me the boy from under the nossse of that muggle-loving old fool. You ssshall be rewarded for your diligenccce." The Dark Lord hissed at him. "But why is he in sssuch a ssshape? I wanted him aware of hisss peril and my power!"

"I had to stop Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle from killing him in the hallway. They wanted to take the glory from you for themselves, Master!" Severus Snape was thinking as fast as he could to get out of the true situation. Voldemort could never find out he had been saving Potter from the three bullies and had no intention of bringing him to Voldemort. He bowed down over the brat's body and prayed that the megalomaniac would believe him.

"Malfoy! How dare your ssson try to take away my glory? You mussst punisssh him at once. Or you will be taking hisss punissshment yourssself!" Voldemort's hiss was deeper and even deadlier than normal. Malfoy blanched and backed quickly out of the chamber, muttering apologies to the Dark Lord and death threats against his son. Even Voldemort knew that Crabbe and Goyle only did what Draco told them to, they barely had one brain between the two of them. "Rissse, Severus!"

After enervating the hapless boy, Voldemort had two death eaters hold him upright. Snape had never noticed exactly how small the child really was. He looked like a battered first year for Merlin's sake. And he must be 15 or even 16. Snape had no idea when the boy's birthday was, and truth be told he really didn't care how old he was. But he knew the spoiled brat certainly wouldn't be having _another_ birthday if Voldemort had his way.

Harry forced his eyes open only to squeeze them shut again. Voldemort's evil cackling face was the first thing he saw through his pain fogged vision. His brain barely registered the evil high pitched laughter as each painful curse hit his already battered body. He lost count of the times he was cursed as he willed the blackness to overcome him again. He must be going insane with the pain as the only thought in his head was that Tom really laughed like a girl. He wondered if he could muster up enough voice to tell him that. That would really piss him off, he thought as the blackness enveloped him again.

Severus knew the child was at the end of his endurance. With each curse the boy's body was battered more. He was bleeding from numerous cuts, not an inch of his skin was unbruised and unblemished, and now the evil bastard was throwing bone breaking spells. Well, Severus thought, it had been exciting being Dumbledore's spy for so long, but he had had several discussions about when he was to risk revealing his treachery to save his own life or the precious Golden Boy's life. He knew there was some prophecy regarding Potter and Voldemort, but only as much as Voldemort knew. He certainly wasn't going to risk his life just to know the whole thing; but Dumbledore had impressed upon him that Potter had an important role to play and he must save him if this situation ever occurred. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Master? Forgive me my impertinence, but if I might heal the boy some, he will last a lot longer for your pleasure." Severus groveled while saying this. Please let him take this the right way, he thought desperately. He really needed Voldemort to allow him to remove the boy to his lab or at least somewhere that he wasn't under the direct gaze of the evil bastard and over twenty of his brainless death eaters. Only then would he have any chance of escaping the anti-apparition wards and saving them both. Blast, but he didn't have the emergency portkey he always carried in his death eater robes since he was just dressed in his normal teaching robes. He hadn't been called to this meeting, he wondered why? Did the Dark Lord suspect his spying duties, or was he just being paranoid?

Voldemort waved his hand dismissively at Snape granting silent permission for the Potions Master to tend to the boy. Snape had managed to give the spoiled brat a strengthening potion and was searching among his robe pockets for other useful potions when a new death eater rushed into the room and bowed low before the Dark Lord, kissing his robes. "Rissse… You have newsssss…." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, Master. I was able to slip a mild truth serum into Mundungus Fletcher's fire whiskey this evening as he was drinking at the Leaky Cauldron. He told me the name of the spy for the Order of the Phoenix is….Severus Snape!" the masked man gasped out.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about you? That the muggle-loving fool has corrupted you!" Voldemort was so angry he was spitting as he cast the Crucio curse on the Potions Master. Severus fell at the feet of Potter where he was slumping in the arms of the two death eaters holding him up. Snape writhed in agony as each nerve in his body felt as if it was on fire. His spine bent backwards in unnatural ways as he repeatedly banged his head against the cold stone floor. His violent convulsions totally flipped him over several times before Voldemort released the cruel spell from his quivering body. Voldemort stood and slinked closer to his two victims, cackling insanely.

With another evil look at the man collapsed face down on the ground in front of him Voldemort spoke again, "It iss time you joined the other muggle loving foolsss that ssstand in my way! Too bad my plans allow no further time to play with you, Ava--"

Potter roused himself to yell, "NO!" and wrenched himself free from the arms of the two startled death eaters holding him. He threw himself down on Snape, protecting him with his own battered body.

" -da Kadavera!"

As the streak of deadly green light surged toward the two huddled on the floor a glow of pure white enveloped them. Even Voldemort was gob smacked and stopped after casting the curse as he looked at the boy in shock. The curse hit the white glow and rebounded throughout the room, blasting all the death eaters in attendance onto the ground. As the glow disappeared, the room came back into focus, and Voldemort screamed his frustration from his position on the floor where he had been thrown by the pure white pulse of energy. Both men had completely disappeared. Surging to his feet and spitting in rage, his death eaters quaked and writhed on the ground as he flung curses in all directions to relieve his anger and frustration.


	3. Chapter 3: And Into the Fire

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please send me a review and I will respond.

Chapter 3: And Into the Fire

Snape knew he was dead. He had failed Dumbledore and now both he and Potter were dead. But if he was dead, why did he have a blinding headache and why was it so bloody hard to breathe? He felt like he had a hundred pound dead weight on his chest. No wait. He _did _have a hundred pound dead weight on his chest! Potter's body was draped across his back making it impossible to draw a deep breath. Now he was really dead. He had survived and Potter was dead. It was only a matter of which 'master' killed him first!

He felt a shallow breath against his back, followed by another one. Potter wasn't dead either! He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and listened as hard as he could. No sounds of death eaters, no curses being thrown, no—nothing; but the sound of Potter's painful, ragged breathing and his own heartbeat pounding in his chest and the top of his head.

He forced his eyes open, expecting to still be in Voldemort's throne room, only to be surprised with the view of a meadow bathed in early morning sunlight. He was vaguely aware that it had been the middle of December when he and Potter had been kidnapped and the air now felt like early morning of late June. He was aware of the feeling of dewy wet grass under his face and the sound of birds in the dense forest that encircled the meadow. So they were safe at least for now. No birds would be singing if there were death eaters tramping through the forest looking for them.

He could find out where they were later, first he had to assess the boy and heal him as much as he could. He had a few potions secreted about his person because he was never without them, but not the normal stash of emergency stocks he had stashed in his death eater robes. He only had his normal heavy wool teaching robes. At least he still had his wand, the death eaters hadn't removed his wand from its pocket before the Dark Lord, hmm, and he would never have to call that sadistic bastard that again! Dumbledore and Potter called him Voldemort, or even Tom. Hmm, he really liked the idea of calling the insane idiot Tom! Blast, but his mind was wandering badly as he forced his thoughts back to the situation at hand.

His head was pounding and his whole body was trembling and shaking from that bloody curse. He gently ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head. Feeling a disturbing amount of wetness, he gingerly touched the large lump he found. Ouch, he could barely brush his finger across it without blinding pain. He was aware that his vision was blurry and he was having a terrible time catching one thought long enough to act upon it. He brought his hand forward and found a disturbing amount of blood upon it. 'I hope that's only because scalp wounds bleed so freely!' he thought cursing Voldemort again.

Forcing his mind once again back to the immediate problem he returned to thinking about the boy. He pushed himself up on his arms while moving Potter as little as possible. Using his chest for leverage, he managed to turn over onto his back while wiggling to a sitting position under limp child. He gently picked up Potter while holding his head and neck as still as he could. He scooted out from under Potter and laid him down in exactly the same position on the wet grass. Well, that couldn't be helped. He couldn't put a pillow or even a robe under him until he had assessed the boy's injuries. Albus would kill him if he saved the boy's life only to kill him while trying to heal him. Though to be absolutely accurate, the _boy_ had saved _him_, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone if he didn't have to. Maybe the child wouldn't remember what had happened? Blast, his mind was wandering again.

He used his hands to gently feel the boy's head and neck. Too bad he wasn't very good at healing charms and diagnostic spells. There was a reason he had been drawn to potions instead of that 'silly wand waving' as he told his students in their first classes with him. Truth be told, he wasn't very good at anything except dueling and Madame Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate him doing that to her _Golden Boy_. His father had made sure he could do all kinds of dark curses and hexes but everything else he discouraged his son from practicing. He had of course mastered Transfiguration and Charms while in school, but that had been a long time ago. After school, he had promptly forgotten most of what he had been taught. After all, how often is the knowledge of how to transfigure a rat into a water goblet needed? 'Bollocks!' he thought, 'my mind is wandering again!'

He cast a quick undressing spell and sighed with deep relief when he found no major injuries to the boy's head and neck. Too bad he couldn't say the same for the rest of him. Between Malfoy's brutal attack and then Voldemort's even _more_ brutal attack, the boy's body was a mess. 'Thank Merlin, the torture had only just gotten started and Voldemort hadn't thrown cutting and slashing curses. I couldn't handle massive bleeding in a bloody meadow all by myself.' He thought.

Both arms and legs were broken in several spots and he was a mass of bruises and cuts, but the most dangerous injuries were to his ribs. Snape could tell at least 5 ribs were broken, one even poked through his skin just below his left shoulder, and he hoped none of them had punctured his lungs. Snape knew he wasn't prepared to treat that kind of devastating injury while in the middle of a meadow. He could be a mile from Hogwarts or a million miles away because it made no difference if he didn't know _where_ they were. The boy could not be moved at all because of the risk of perforating his lungs and the probable internal injuries that he had no way of diagnosing. And he couldn't apperate with his own head injury even if he had been willing to leave the stupid brat.

After a long and stressful two hours he had the boy bandaged as much as he could. He was glad for once that the boy remained unconscious. He had kept one eye on the boy as he searched for any thing that might help him as he scrounged for suitable sticks among the surrounding underbrush. He had been able to set the broken limbs and splint them with the sticks he found, and bandages he conjured from his wand. He had carried just one vial of bone set salve which had moved the broken rib back under the skin when he had rubbed it into the skinny chest.

He stopped a moment, deep in thought, as he realized from Potter's memories exactly _why_ that chest was so skinny and the boy was so small. 'Even Death Eaters feed their captives, and this was their own _nephew_. How could you starve your own nephew for days at a time while you lock him in a dark cupboard?" It just proved not all sadists were Death Eaters, some were Muggles!

With the rib back in place, he tightly wrapped the boy's ribs. He rolled up Potter's shirt and used it to make a pillow for the boy, making his breathing ease somewhat, and wrapped him up in his own heavy wool cloak for warmth. He was wearing the boy's threadbare cloak which obviously didn't fit, but he was moving around enough to keep warm and he didn't think he was in danger of going into shock like the child was. It was getting warm enough in the sun that he wouldn't need it much longer anyway.

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm and center himself before taking stock of their situation. He knew he had injuries himself since he was having a hard time concentrating on a single thought. Though his mind wasn't wandering as much as it had been when he first woke up. At least he hoped it wasn't. He noticed his vision was no longer blurry. That was something to be thankful for. It probably meant his own head injury wasn't getting worse, thank Merlin. It was difficult to properly diagnose one's own mental status after all. His headache had dulled so he was no longer seeing double, but he was still made painfully aware of it if he moved too quickly or tried to bend over.

He continued with his mental assessment of their predicament. No one had come looking for them while he bandaged the boy; therefore they were not likely to be rescued any time in the near future. He had about 3 days worth of pain potions, 4 days worth of strengthening potions, 2 days worth of fever reducer, and 5 days worth of nutrient potions but absolutely nothing for internal injuries or blood replenishing. He had only had the one vial of bone set salve and had no post cruciatis potion at all. And he could really use some right about now for both of them. At least, Voldemort hadn't held the blasted curse for very long before Potter had done whatever he had done. Snape still didn't know exactly _what_ he had done.

Now that the child was stable, Snape gathered firewood and several herbs and pieces of bark he had found and returned to the brat's side. He used his wand to clear a space and surround it with rocks, start a fire and conjure a small cauldron. He filled it with water from the small stream that flowed through the side of the meadow and started the water to boil. He could make a mild pain and calming tea from the herbs and bark he had found but he had found nothing to make it very strong. He could also make a salve to ease the numerous cuts and bruises on the boy's body with the ingredients he had scavenged along with the few he had in his hidden robe pockets. Luckily he had several boxes of his favorite tea that he had been carrying from his quarters to restock his office supply. Potter really didn't want to be around him without his tea in the morning! Thank Merlin he didn't like it with anything added to it or he would be out of luck.

Catching a stealthy movement out of the corner of his eye, he quickly cast a stunner at a rabbit that was too slow to run to safety. Good, he could make a broth to feed to his patient and some roast rabbit would be fine as his evening meal. He could add those wild carrots and onions that he spotted earlier too and make a fine stew for the morning.

The surrounding country looked familiar to him; at least it appeared they were still in Scotland and perhaps not too far from the castle. He had no way of explaining the apparent change in the time of year or the climate. But no one would know to look for them here and he didn't dare risk apparating, the boy was too badly injured and between not knowing how far from Hogwarts he was and no idea how bad his own head injury was it would be too dangerous for him too.

No, there would be no one looking any where close for the two of them. If anything, the Order would be searching to rescue them from Voldemort's current hideout; where ever that was.

Snape took a moment to relish his freedom from spying. He never had to grovel at that insane idiot's feet again. As far as anyone in the Order would know, he had blown his cover to save their _Golden Boy_ and he would bask in their admiration and praise. Then he could just retire to making his potions and terrorizing Griffindors like he liked. And he would never have to suck up to the likes of Malfoy and pander to the Death Eater's idiot children any more. Now if he could just be rid of the responsibility of caring for this pampered **_brat-who-would-not-die-and-was-continually-a-pain-in-his-arse_** his life would definitely be looking up. Oh, and get rid of this pounding headache!

Snape still sat in the blasted meadow three days later. The only thing that had changed was he was finally rid of the headache, as long as he didn't forget and try to scratch the itching scab on the back of his head.

He took a small bowl and spoon he had conjured out of some twigs and dished some squirrel broth for the boy. He sat it beside the herbal tea he had already cooling in the shelter he had made from Potter's old cloak draped over the string the boy had been using to keep up his humongous pants. The string and his two shoelaces tied together had been long enough to tie between two trees and drape the cloak over.

Time to try to wake Potter and get him to swallow something. Potter didn't really wake up, but at least he was aware enough to swallow if Severus took care to dribble the liquid down the inside of his cheek. He had gently picked up Harry's head and shoulders, then slid his long legs down either side of the boy's body so that Harry's shoulders were supported against his own chest. Potter's splinted arms were supported by Severus' thighs and his broken legs were between Severus' own long legs. He had the boy's head draped over his left arm with his neck tilted back so he could drip the last of the potions down the boy's throat without choking him. He had the bowl of meat broth cooling beside him to feed him next. Luckily, the stream drew small game to it and he hadn't missed yet with his stunners. Neither of them would starve; though he was getting pretty tired of rabbit and squirrel.

"Come on Harry. Just a little bit more and you can rest again. Merlin, when did I start calling the boy, Harry? And talking out loud to him?" Of course, three days tending to a semiconscious child gave you ample time to digest all those disgusting memories that the boy had blasted into his mind. "How had he gotten past my mind shields?" He didn't think even Albus could do that and he knew Tom couldn't. For all the evil one's bragging, he really wasn't that powerful an Occlumens or Legilimens.

With nothing but time to think, he had realized he really had known nothing at all about the boy. "I thought my father was cruel but he had nothing on Harry's _family_. And I had my mother and grandmother to love me. Father was a terrible task master and brooked no disobedience but he didn't break bones and burn me; the house elves made sure I always had plenty to eat and did all the household chores. Even as much as I hated the stupid child, I wouldn't have locked the boy in a blasted _cupboard_ for years bringing him out only to work as a house elf! How has this child remained so loving and caring? He should be the next Dark Lord by his upbringing alone."

"No wonder he never goes to an adult with his problems! I wouldn't trust them either. And he certainly has no idea how to express any emotions. Any time he expressed anything his aunt slapped him and his uncle beat him. Was I as cruel as his memories of me? If I am going to be honest with myself, yes I was. I am going to have to change how I treat him if I am going to be able to help him... Do I want to help him...?" Severus mused, quietly talking to himself while spooning broth and herbal tea into the slack mouth of the child he held tenderly in his arms. Severus never noticed the pain dulled green eyes open and staring at him.

Finished with his task, Severus continued to cradle the broken child to his chest as he pondered his disturbing thoughts. He didn't even realize he was gently running his right hand through Harry's unruly hair while murmuring nonsense soothing sounds at the child. He continued out loud "Yes, I do want to help him. I have been pushing him away all these years because I was afraid to care for him. He looked so small and helpless at the sorting feast. I can't believe Hagrid had to tell him he was a wizard and how his parents died! But after seeing his memories I believe the truth is more horrific than anyone could have even guessed."

"I can't let Albus return him to those brutal muggles! And now that my spying days are over I can reinforce the wards on Snape Manor so that no one can enter without my express permission, Albus will certainly be my secret keeper. I haven't been there in ten years so I don't think any of Voldemort's idiots will think to look for us there. I'm sure the house elves have kept everything in working order. I don't think Fudge will let me file for official guardianship, how am I going to get custody? Well, maybe I can have Albus just not inform the Ministry that I have Harry. We don't have that long until he's 17, I don't think, and then he can stay with me forever without anyone being able to stop us. " Snape continued to muse softly to himself as he gently stroked the boy's hair.

Harry held back a soft moan as he closed his eyes. He must be having hallucinations; he hadn't just heard his most hated professor, the _evil git_ who hated him, talking like he wanted to take him home! He curled into the man's warm chest, relishing the feeling of being held and comforted. No one had ever held him and cared for him when he was hurt, well except for hugs from Mrs. Weasley, Hermoine, and Ginny, but no one had ever just held him in warm comfort. He thought 'I could get used to this feeling! Is this what a parent feels like? Why does Ron push his Mum away if it feels like this?' was his last thought as blackness overtook him once again.

Severus gently laid Harry back on the bed of fresh rushes covered by Harry's old clothes in the makeshift shelter that protected them both from the gently falling mist in the meadow. It had been almost a week since they had escaped from the Dark Lord. Harry still only woke up long enough for Snape to spoon his herbal pain reliever and a few spoonfuls of broth into him before Harry would pass out again. Snape was very thankful that Harry appeared to have escaped puncturing a lung but he still couldn't move him anywhere yet. He knew the herbal tea wasn't keeping much pain away and it hurt him to look at the child and know there was so little that he could do for him. And now he had developed a fever.

Snape had found Echinacea and Goldenseal to brew with his other herbs, but he would soon have to give him one more of his precious fever reducer potions and he had only had 10 doses of them to begin with and no way to brew any more. He was bathing Harry with cold water and dosing him with tea whenever the boy showed any signs of consciousness but he was afraid it would not be enough. He was stretching the remaining 6 doses by administering them every 6 or 8 hours instead of every 4 like Madam Pomfrey would but that would still only be a couple of days worth. He hoped that would be enough.

"Harry, Harry I need you to wake up now and take some potions and eat. Come on my stubborn child, you can do it. Wake up. Wake up! " Snape was concerned that there seemed to be no response at all. Snape felt Harry's forehead again and knew he would have to be more aggressive in dosing the child or the fever would get out of control.

Snape took his knuckle and rubbed it harshly against Harry's breastbone trying to miss any healing ribs or bruises. It might be a crude Muggle method but it did work, and it was a lot easier on the body than an enervate spell. Harry moaned and tried to move away from the pain. With a sharp gasp and a soft groan, Harry opened his eyes.

"Professor?" he croaked. "Where are we?" He asked this question each time he regained consciousness. Snape knew he would have to keep repeating information until Harry was aware and well enough to actually remember information from one awakening to the next, but he didn't mind. He didn't know why he had so much patience with this child. Well, he really did have nothing else to do.

"Hush, Harry. I need you to swallow this potion to bring down your fever. I am sorry; child, but I don't have any pain potion left. I have some tea with herbs for you that should dull the pain some and then I need you to drink as much of this broth as you can. You really need the liquids to help you heal." Snape said gently as he lifted the boy's shoulders and slid his body behind him so he could rest Harry's upper body against his chest. He didn't even notice any more how naturally and easily he cradled the child against him, "This should help you breathe better and help you to swallow."

Snape felt himself choke up as he noticed the tears of pain running down Harry's cheeks. 'What kind of monsters taught a child to cry completely silently? And why did Albus return him year after year to their _care_? Surely the old coot had checked on him from time to time, hadn't he?' He absent mindedly brushed the tears off the cheeks of the boy as he contemplated different tortures that he could vest upon the Dursley's.

"Professor? Are you all right?" The quiet croak startled him from his increasingly black thoughts.

"Yes, Harry shush now. Here, drink this and then I'll feed you some tea and broth. I know it tastes bad, but not as bad as skele-grow." He chided.

After drinking the vial, Harry whispered, "Or polyjuice potion… "

Startled, Snape hissed, "When did you taste that, Potter?"

Harry unconsciously cringed at the Professor's harsh tone and the return of his surname.

"Uh, I just heard about that from… Moody." He stammered quickly. Neither of them was satisfied with that answer but Snape let it go.

It took almost 30 minutes of slow spoonfuls of tea and broth before Snape let Harry stop swallowing. He had told him of their predicament and where he thought they were and what injuries he had and how he was going to have to treat them once again. Snape could tell that the boy was tiring but in too much pain to sleep. He was secretly happy that Harry had made no motion to leave his spot leaning against his chest. Harry started to squirm uncomfortably in Severus' arms.

"Its okay, Harry. I kind of like you right where you are. And I think you are breathing much better propped up."

"It's not that, Professor. I need to… you know… um… use the loo?"

Severus took out his wand and made a quick motion with a softly spoken incantation and Harry felt instantly better.

"What?" Severus smirked, "Surely you have had Madame Pomfrey perform that spell many times in all of your stays in hospital?"

"Well, yeah. I just didn't expect you to know it. And I usually don't stay in the hospital wing once I regain consciousness, sir."

Severus actually smiled, well sort of. "I had noticed that about you. But think. It's not possible to leave the Dark Lord's side just to use the loo. And there are many times that brewing potions involves very long hours of precisely timed brewing. I would hate to have to begin again just because I had to leave for a few minutes. They teach you that spell when you begin making complex potions that require more than a couple of hours to brew. I also know that most professional Quidditch teams use that spell too. Some of their games can go on for many hours or even days with breaks few and far between."

"Oh, well, yeah. I guess I never thought about it. It would be rather bad to lose your potion or explode the dungeons because you were, well, you know. And I would certainly hate to lose a match because you needed to pee. Plus I guess it would piss off old Tom enough that he might kill you himself." Harry had to stop for a breath between every couple of words but he seemed to be able to talk better after the herbal tea.

"Glad you realize, Mr. Potter. And even if it is just the two of us, watch your language."

"It's Harry, sir. Just Harry. You were calling me that earlier. "

"Then you may call me Severus when we are alone… or in front of Professor Dumbledore. I can't wait to see his face the first time you call me that in front of him! But if you call me that in class or the halls, I will pickle you and use you for potion ingredients." He smirked at Harry, but there was no malice or anger in his face and there was a smile in his dark eyes.

"Uh, okay sir. I guess, boy, that's weird, uh, Severus. " Harry almost turned as bright red as Ron's hair.

Severus couldn't help himself now and actually smiled while he gently hugged Harry tighter to his chest. He even laughed when he heard Harry mutter, "No one is going to believe this!"

Severus gently rocked Harry against his chest; talking softly about nothing as the boy fell back to sleep. This time he was actually sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends or Foes?

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others.

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please e-mail me and I will try to respond.

Chapter 4: Friends or Foes?

Severus awoke after another night of cat naps interspersed with feeding Harry, tending the fire, and checking the perimeter for incipient dangers. He fed and dosed Harry again, noticing his fever elevating again. He wracked his brain for another solution than what he was already doing. He had searched diligently but in vain for more helpful potion ingredients, but there was nothing available in the area. He was unwilling to leave Harry for very long or to range further than he could comfortably hear or see the child.

Severus had tucked Harry in with his cloak after propping him up as much as he could to help his breathing. It had been a relief to see the boy in a restful, healing sleep instead of the semiconscious state he had been in for the past week.

As Severus carried the pot over to get more water from the creek he whipped around suddenly, wand at the ready. A wagon with two men in the front pulled by a large bay mare came into view and stopped when they noticed the armed and alert wizard.

"Hail, fellow wizard. We come to offer help. We noticed the surge of raw magic that originated from this meadow last week. My granddaughter saw a vision of your need and sent us with supplies to bring you back to the castle where the boy can be healed. My granddaughter, who is also at the castle, is a renowned healer. There are bandits in this area and many wild animals that will be drawn from the surge of power. Keep your wand up and see in my mind that we mean you no harm. I can tell by your mind shields that you are an Occlumens also. I will allow you access." The older of the two called across the clearing.

The old man looked a lot like Dumbledore with a long white beard and hair. His robes however, were plain earth tones with a sash of gold belted at the waist. He carried a thick staff with intricate carvings and a large green stone on the top. The younger man looked to be in his 30's and was dressed plainly in brown robes, clean shaven with his nondescript brown hair tied neatly in a short ponytail that hung just past his shoulders. Both men wore simple sandals.

Severus met the bright green eyes of the older wizard and felt his probe being allowed inside the man's mind. He could see a beautiful woman with dark black hair telling the old man about a child and his guardian needing their help and that it was imperative that they be brought to the castle for their safety and the good of their world. He also felt an overwhelming sense of goodness and caring just as he felt when Dumbledore let him past his shields. Severus nodded at the two and dropped his wand hand.

With a gentle flick of the reins, the younger man pulled the wagon up near the shelter and the two climbed down. With a sprightliness that made the old man seem much younger than he appeared, the two men started to unload supplies from the back of the wagon. Severus poured the water into the cauldron to simmer by the fire and hurried into the tent to be beside the boy before the strangers could enter. He may trust them to help them; but his trust only went so far. He would not leave the boy alone with them until he was positive they meant him no harm.

As the younger man started preparing a meal at the fire from the supplies he had unloaded, the older man knelt beside Severus and handed him a box full of potions and salves to inspect. Each carefully labeled vial matched the proper color and consistency and the Potion Master carefully sniffed, visually inspected and finally tasted each one cautiously. He found strong pain relievers, sleeping potions, nerve strengtheners, bone strengtheners, and fever reducers. Finally, with a nod of respect, Severus gently scooted behind Harry and gently propped him up against his chest to feed him the potions. "Harry, child, you need to wake up and drink these potions. Harry, wake up, child!"

Harry groaned and fought to open his eyes. He knew the voice speaking to him, he knew it fed him and cared for him but in his fever and pain, he wasn't too sure who it was yet. Understanding flooded him and the stabbing pain surged through his battered body again. "Don't want to…hurts too much…" he croaked in a whisper.

"Harry, this man has brought real potions to heal you but you need to wake up to take them."

"Real? Heal me?"

"Yes, silly child." The tone in the voice made the insult almost a pet name.

Harry opened his eyes and obediently opened his dry cracked lips to accept the offered potions. Only after swallowing what seemed to be dozens of potions, Harry noticed the old man sitting beside them. Because he didn't have his glasses, he had at first thought it was Dumbledore, but no, this man had green eyes like him even though his beard and hair looked like the old headmaster's. "Who are you?" He mumbled.

"You may call me Emrys, my child. My companion, Artemus, and I felt the magic and knew you were hurt and came to find you to bring you back to my castle where my granddaughter can heal you. She would have come herself but she is very much with child and it wouldn't be safe for her to travel right now. After we get some more potions in you and a couple of meals followed by a good nights sleep, we will load you and your guardian up into our wagon in the morning and take you back to the castle. It is only two days from here. It took us longer to get here because we weren't exactly sure where you were, and it took us several days to find you."

Harry felt the immediate relief of the magical potions flowing through his body, healing him with a feeling of warmth and comfort. He relished the touch of the man gently cradling his body against his own chest. He wasn't sure he wanted to be healed. He had come to care for the '_evil git_' that was holding him like a father.

Whenever he was awake, Severus had talked to him, explaining how they had escaped, how his injuries were doing, and a myriad of other subjects. Merlin, they had even calmly discussed why Harry did so poorly on potions when he did so well in all of his other magical classes. Severus had told him stories of wizarding history and culture, of his own feelings towards Harry, and why he had acted like he had hated him. They had even discussed about how they would act toward each other when they returned to the castle. Harry had to admit that most of the discussions were pretty one sided as he was unable to make more than one or two word responses because of his ribs.

Harry hadn't yet discussed his childhood with the Professor but he knew the older man was only waiting until he could actually say more that one or two sentences without the pain in his ribs flaring up. Severus still didn't know that Harry had heard him musing about taking custody of him; so that subject hadn't been broached. Harry was afraid the man would reject him after having been such a burden to him the past week. His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had spent his entire life letting him know that he was a burden, not worthy of anyone's care or love and he knew that once Severus realized this he would turn away and abandon him just like everyone else. So for now he would lean against the strong chest, comforted by the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and sleep with the rumbling vibration of his deep, silky voice above him talking to the old man.

Harry woke to the smell of a delicious aroma of sausages and hot bread with melted cheese. Severus still had him against his chest and was eating while talking quietly to the old man.

"Hello, child. How are you feeling? I know you are not completely healed, but you should be feeling a lot better." Emrys asked gently after putting down his own plate. "Are you ready for some broth?"

"My chest doesn't hurt when I breathe anymore and my head feels almost normal. But my arms and legs still hurt, though not as bad as they did." Harry admitted, "And food smells wonderful."

Severus laughed and said, "It may smell wonderful, but you only get broth, a small piece of bread, and tea for now until we know that your stomach can handle more. You have been out of it for over a week."

Harry squirmed slightly against the man holding him. "Severus, I need your 'special spell' though before I eat anything." Harry whispered so only the man sitting behind him could hear. Severus chuckled and whispered the incantation making Harry feel much better.

Artemus brought in a bowl of broth and a piece of soft bread for Harry who looked rather disappointed at his dinner. Severus laughed outright at his expression and explained that he had to keep the broth and bread down and if he did all right on the simple fare he could have the other food in a couple of hours. Harry had gotten over his embarrassment at being fed and cared for over the last week but he was still grateful that the two strangers went out while Severus fed him and then changed his bandages and cleaned him up. The supplies included clean clothes for both of them and Harry felt much better actually wearing the soft warm robes instead of just being wrapped in Severus' cloak and his pants and socks. Luckily Severus knew the proper spells to dress someone who had bandages everywhere.

"Ah, Harry, you look much better. Perhaps Harry and I can visit while you get cleaned up yourself, Severus? I will be sure to call you if he needs anything. Artemus has hot water in your cauldron down by the stream so you can wash if you like." Emrys smiled as he ducked into the makeshift shelter.

Severus looked grateful to Emrys and took the folded pile of clean robes and undergarments the old wizard had in his hands, and left the two alone to become acquainted. Severus knew from his talks with the wizard that he was completely trustworthy. He knew the old man was keeping something secret, much like Albus always did, but everything he had told him was truthful. He had just not told _all_ of the truth yet.

After Severus left to get cleaned up, Harry learned that Emrys lived in a castle about two days travel from where they were. His granddaughter and her husband as well as his grandson and his wife lived in the castle. Emrys' granddaughter was a healer and her husband was a potions master and they had made the potions that Harry had taken. His grandson and his wife were both scholars and his grandson's wife was a well known seer as well, and had '_seen_' Harry's and Severus' plight and sent them to bring them back to safety.

As the old man quietly talked to Harry his eyes blinked slower and slower until he could no longer keep them open. Just as Severus came back to the tent, clean and freshly clothed, Emrys ducked out the front and smiled saying, "He's asleep again. Perhaps you would take this opportunity to sleep also. The back of the wagon is well padded for our journey and Artemus or I will wake you if he needs you."

Since Severus had only managed a series of short naps while tending to Harry alone for the past week he gratefully accepted and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry barely woke long enough during the afternoon and evening to eat, swallow potions, and go back to sleep. Severus never woke at all. Artemus and Emrys took turns watching while sitting by Harry while the other slept that night.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others.

Summary: After being captured by Voldemort, Snape and Potter escape to … AU/Middle of 5th Year, No HBP Spoilers, NO Slash, and No Mary Sues.

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please review and I will respond on the author's page or in an author's note. Author's page has been updated with answers to most frequently asked questions about this story and the author. Please read and review. Thanks. Question: Would you like longer chapters or quicker updates, let me know in a review.

Chapter 5: Explanations

Severus opened his eyes to the smell of sausages. Directly overhead the blue sky shone with fluffy white clouds. 'Why am I sleeping on the floor of the Great Hall?' he thought until memories came crashing back. Severus groaned softly, he really wasn't a morning person. 'Perhaps there is strong hot tea with those sausages.' He sincerely hoped so.

He gingerly climbed down from the wagon to find Harry propped up against a log, tightly wrapped in his cloak while Emrys fed him small pieces of bread with melted cheese on it. "Severus, come join us. We were just making Harry's acquaintance. I have changed his bandages this morning and it looks like his fever is down."

Severus knelt beside Harry and assessed the boy himself. He did appear to be much better today. "How are you feeling, Harry?" he asked as he brushed the unruly fringe off the boy's forehead and ruffled his hair even messier with an affectionate touch. Harry looked startled at the touch and the concerned tone from Professor Snape. He knew the man had told him to call him Severus, but he had too many years of the Dursleys changing the rules without letting him know just to give them an excuse to scream at him and beat him. And the professor had hated him for years; he wasn't ready to completely trust his supposed change of heart. Habits are much too hard to break that quickly.

"I would like to get these splints off but Emrys says my bones aren't completely healed. I could bend or even break my bones again if I put stress on them. My ribs don't hurt as much either. I can talk without too much pain. I still can't take a deep breath or move very quickly. I can't even sit up by myself yet, but it is much better than yesterday." Harry could actually say a full sentence without stopping for several breaths as he spoke, but Severus noted he still spoke in short choppy sentences so he could breathe shallowly between them.

After getting washed up in the crisp river water and changing into clean robes, Severus sat beside Harry and took over feeding him bites of sausage between drinks of tea. Harry was full rather quickly and Severus ate his own breakfast as he talked to Emrys. He realized that Artemus had said not one word to anyone. Emrys noticed Snape's quizzical looks at the younger man and answered the unspoken question. "Artemus is a mute. He can understand you perfectly. He is very smart and a powerful wizard, but he was terrorized by an evil wizard when he was just a young child and his tongue was cut out."

Harry cringed and gasped, but Artemus looked directly into his eyes and Harry heard a voice in his mind assuring him that it was a long time ago, and that Artemus had developed other ways to communicate.

"He talked to me in my head! He's a legilimens!"

"Correct, young Harry. How is it that you recognize that? That is not a common talent and usually not even known about by someone so young." Emrys queried of the youth.

Harry looked at Severus and stammered, "Professor Snape has been trying to teach me Occlumency but I can't do it yet. I guess I really haven't tried hard enough." His eyes were downcast as he sounded ashamed of his failure. He was careful not to make eye contact, fearing an outburst of the temper that had characterized their Occlumency lessons all year. When Snape said nothing, Harry looked at him through a veil of hair and swallowed hard. Before either could say anything, Emrys reached over to Harry's forehead and touched his curse scar. He closed his eyes and murmured several phrases in Latin. He looked at Severus with a startled gaze. "How is it that this child is so pure in thought and soul, and yet so surrounded by evil?"

Turning back the old wizard looked directly into Harry's eyes and Harry could feel a gentle touch wash over his mind, soothing and caressing him. Harry could feel the hurt and anger at the Dursley's, and the guilt and sorrow at his parents' and Cedric's deaths ease. He knew the pain and guilt were still there, but they were no longer aching and tearing him apart. Harry looked wide eyed at Emrys. "What did you do? My scar doesn't hurt any more!" He turned to Severus and explained, "Ever since Tom took my blood to resurrect himself, my scar has always hurt some. It can be blinding or even make me pass out, and the scar even bleeds when he is very angry or ecstatically happy. And I _always_ feel the Crucio being cast as if it was cast upon me; just not quite as strong as when he cast it on me in the graveyard. And now it's gone." Severus looked startled and very upset. Albus had told him the boy was connected to Tom through his scar, but he had never dreamt they were _that _connected! He shuddered at the thought of how often Tom liked to use that particular curse and the unendurable pain the boy spoke about so matter of factly.

Severus and Harry both turned to look quizzically at Emrys. "I placed a mind shield within Harry's mind to contain the evil one until we can permanently sever the connection. Severus, you can not occlude your mind against someone who is always already inside of it." He softly chided the man, and then turned back to Harry. "I believe young Harry, that you have been 'caging' this evil presence within your mind as best you can, but since it is already within, you can no more completely block it than you could block your own thoughts from yourself. So when the evil one feels great anger or great joy you feel the backwash and it spills over your barricade and into your mind."

Harry looked panicked, "I don't want to be a dark lord, and I can't be like him. NO, NO, I won't…."

"Hush, child. There is no way you will be like the evil one. The thirst for power at any cost, the delight in another's suffering, the blackness of the soul is not in you. I have seen your soul and it is as pure white as that of a unicorn or a phoenix. Not only is it not in your nature, I do not believe you _could_ become dark even if you wanted to. Your mind and soul have been battling darkness for so long that it is almost as if you are allergic to evil. That is why your scar burns so when evil comes near you or tries to break out of your mental cage."

Severus turned a tormented gaze upon Emrys, "You said you could break the connection? How? I know the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has tried for the past fourteen years to find a way to remove the curse scar from Harry. And the past year, Dumbledore has had everyone in the Order working on a solution to break the connection so Harry doesn't have the visions and the agony of that curse. Dumbledore feels it is only a matter of time before Voldemort discovers the link between Harry and himself, and uses it to either possess the child or to send false visions to set a trap."

"Yes, there is a ritual to throw evil from the heart and soul of an innocent. It is an ancient ritual known by very few and can only be performed in one exact location. I can execute it and the spot where it must be implemented is not far off of our route home. But you would have to be willing to purify yourself to perform it. It can only be done by someone who knows and cares for the one cursed, and must be done with only the purest motive. I like young Harry, but I cannot be the one to cast it because I do not know him well enough to be classified as one who cares for him. Plus, I am the only one who knows the ritual to cast it, and it must be cast upon you; you cannot cast it upon yourself."

"Then we are doomed for I am not innocent. I am a former Death Eater and now I spy for the Light, but there is blood and death upon my hands." Severus admitted with pain in his dark eyes and a feeling of a crushing weight of despair in his chest. The pain and sorrow in his eyes was clear to see.

Emrys took Severus' face into his two hands and looked deeply into his eyes. The two men were locked together for many long minutes. Severus let Emrys see deeper even than he had let Albus see. Something about the older wizard compelled him to be totally honest about his life. Emrys broke his gaze and moved his hands down to Severus' shoulders and squeezed him gently. "My boy, you have redeemed yourself many times over to everyone but yourself. The good you have done has paid your debt in full. You will be able to cast the spell for Harry. You cannot lie in your mind, and I have seen the love and caring for the child you are beginning to care for as a son. Your parents gave you no choice in taking the Dark Mark, but you took that great evil that was forced upon you, and made it a force for great good. You have been in a war, and in war, sometimes the light must do things that they would never do on their own. And as any soldier, you have done what you had to do in order to survive and continue the fight." Emrys' words were spoken with compassion and without judgment.

Albus had tried to tell Severus the same thing many times, but the sincerity and conviction that Emrys, a total stranger, had spoken with finally reached Severus' heart. The cracks and chips that Harry had made over the past week now split the wall around his heart, and the younger man openly wept on the older man's shoulder. After several minutes, Severus turned to Harry and carefully picked him up into his lap and they both cried together for the promise of the end of the evil cursing them.

Harry and Severus awkwardly broke apart. Harry's lip quivered and his voice shook when he asked Severus, "You still want to be around me? Even though I'm a burden? Everyone who gets close to me gets killed. It's my fault they died…my parents… Cedric… Voldemort killed them all because of me, and it's my fault." The last was said barely in a whisper.

Severus hugged him closely, being careful of his splinted arms and legs, "Harry, I have seen all of your memories, remember? I know what your family tried to tell you. And if you can care for me and Emrys says I can be worthy of redemption, there is no way you are guilty of anyone's death. Remember what Emrys said about your heart and soul? The Dursley's verbal abuse of you is just as evil as anything the death eaters spout. The wizarding world's claim that it is your fault that you haven't defeated the dark lord yet is just as evil as what Tom advocates. No matter how often Tom espouses his pure blooded nonsense it does not make it true. No matter how often your relatives preached _their _evil, it did not make it true either. And I will always want you, if you will have me?"

Neither of them had known much love in their lives and didn't even know that they knew what it was, but they each felt it for the other at that moment. Neither knew how to tell the other exactly what they were feeling, but the fierce hug made words unnecessary.

While Severus and Harry were working out their new relationship, the other two had quietly packed up the entire camp and loaded everything into the wagon. Emrys came over to them and said, "We must be getting underway, particularly if we want to make the site where we must conduct the cleansing ritual by nightfall. I do not want to travel after dark if we do not have to and the ritual must be done at daybreak."

Severus gave Harry sleeping and pain relieving potions and went to pick up the child as soon as he was asleep. After handing the much too light boy to Artemus, Severus climbed up into the back of the wagon and situated himself comfortably into a padded corner of the bed. Emrys and Artemus handed Harry up and laid him carefully onto the padding so his head was on Severus' lap and all his broken bones were padded and protected for the journey.

As the wagon traveled steadily and carefully through the forest, Severus told the two men the story of Harry's life from surviving a killing curse at the age of one to the Dark Lord's terrible resurrection and the killing of Harry's classmate before his eyes only six months before. He had a hard time retelling the troubles of the current year, especially the horrible visions, the pain he had not known Harry felt of multiple cruciatis curses the child endured during them, and the horrible experiences of Occlumency lessons. Severus talked steadily except for short stops to eat and to water the horse. They roused Harry enough to feed him more potions, but put him back to sleep, feeling it was a kindness to spare him the inevitable bumps and jars of the wagon traveling through the forest. By early afternoon, Severus' voice gave out as Harry's story was completed and the wagon traveled in silence for the next hour as they all contemplated the horrors of that one small child's life.

The wagon had left the forest behind for over an hour before the travelers came to stop in a clearing beside the shores of the most crystal clear lake that Severus had ever seen. The lake was fed from the north by a spectacular waterfall that was over twenty feet tall and sparkling like the finest cut diamonds in the afternoon son. The lake was almost perfectly round and a small river exited the lake directly south of the waterfall. Severus thought it was almost too perfect to be natural but he saw no signs of it being man made.

Artemus and Emrys quickly and efficiently set up the small camp and had the small tent and the bed for Harry made up before they came back to the wagon to lift Harry off of Severus. Severus had enjoyed holding Harry and keeping him propped up so he could breathe, but now both legs were asleep and he wasn't sure he could climb down from the wagon without assistance. He managed with only a shoulder from Artemus and carefully walked the stiffness out by taking a bucket down to the river to bring water back for the camp. Emrys had made a point of telling him to fetch water only from the river, and then only past the first bend beyond the lake. Knowing the kinds of things that lived in Hogwart's lake he thought there must be something similar living in the lake and if Emrys wanted river water, river water he would get. He noticed the water in the river was so clear he could see every rock and pebble on the riverbed but he noticed not one fish or plant growing. There must be something in the lake then.

Artemus and Emrys were skilled and experienced travelers who worked together like a well practiced team. Almost before Severus had the water back to their camp, Artemus had a fire going with sausages cooking with onions and carrots that Emrys had gleaned from the clearing they were camping in. Severus gave the man the bucket of water to heat in the cauldron sitting on the side of the small blaze. Artemus had all the supplies laid out to brew tea and make more of his filling and delicious toasted bread with melted cheese. Severus supposed that the two men had used up most of their supplies while trying to find the meadow, but now it was more important to get Harry safely back to the castle than to complain about the sameness of their traveling fare. At least it wasn't squirrel and rabbit!

Severus knelt beside Harry and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. He was glad to see the boy no longer flinched away from the slightest touch. When they had first appeared in the meadow, each time he touched the boy, Harry had flinched while trying futilely to protect his head. Even with two severely broken arms, he had tried to cover his head and curl into a ball despite his broken ribs. Severus knew in his semi consciousness and fever, the boy had thought that he had been his Uncle, but it still hurt to know the child was so afraid of him. He had had to work very hard to keep his tone nonthreatening and soothing before the boy relaxed enough for him to treat his injuries during the long hours of the first two days. As the days stretched longer, Severus had sat and examined each of Harry's memories, knowing how badly he had misjudged the boy's life. Severus had searched through his own memories of their encounters to match them up with Harry's.

He had sadly and reluctantly come to the conclusion that he had been the instigator and had escalated their enmity by constantly berating and belittling Harry and his dead father. And he could not honestly find a reason that Harry would engender such blind hatred. He had not liked James, but they had managed to work together on projects for the Order on several occasions just as he did not like Sirius but could still at least work with him. As the long days and even longer nights blurred together into a never-ending repetition of caring for the boy's physical needs and just sitting, thinking while watching to keep the child safe, he had wondered more and more why this boy could elicit such emotions from him. To everyone else, Snape was an emotionless man, who never allowed his face to show how he felt, but he totally lost control around the young Gryffindor. And by the end of the week he could still find no real reason for it. He had taught the children of people he did not like without blind rage at the mere sight of them. For heavens sake, he had taught Cornelius Fudge's daughter and could barely remember what she looked like. And Severus hated Fudge more than he ever did James Potter. After all, Fudge had thrown him into Azkaban and it had taken Dumbledore 5 long weeks to free him from that hellhole!

Severus knew that he was a mean bastard with a tendency to be cruel to his students, especially Griffindors, but he would never physically injure one, not even Potter, even when he still hated him. It had been a long eight days but Harry had at least grown to trust him enough to not flinch when he was touched while asleep. It was a large step forward, but Severus knew there would be a long battle ahead for both of them, before they could completely break through their own demons and trust the other completely. He just hoped Harry would let him try and that with time he could overcome Harry's hate of him.

Snape carried a now awake but still groggy Harry over to eat supper. He was so tired it was difficult to feed him without him falling asleep between bites. Harry still wanted Severus to feed him. He really hadn't been awake and aware enough the last two days to build a trust of the two men who were still strangers to him. He liked them, but was still more comfortable with Professor Snape feeding him. Merlin, but he wished his arms would heal so they would remove these splints. He hated being a baby and he felt so vulnerable being totally dependant and helpless to do anything for himself.

After the four had eaten quietly, they sat around the comfort of the fire and sipped strong tea. The crackle and spitting of the dying fire filled them with peace while the night sky twinkled with thousands of stars flickering in the heavens. The evil of Voldemort and his Death Eaters seemed a lifetime away. Emrys looked at the two leaning together on a log; Harry had his head pillowed on Severus' shoulder and the man had his arm protectively encircling the child's skinny shoulders. He hated to break the solitude and peace of the night but they must know something of the ritual they would be a part of in the morning. He sighed and put down his mug and began to tell them of the ritual they would invoke in the morning.

"'The Ritual of Innocence' goes back to the ancient Druids and was used to exorcise demons that had possessed young children turning them dark. This lake is called 'The Lake of the Innocent' because a long time ago, an evil wizard kidnapped all the women and children of a nearby village and wanted to sacrifice them in blood rituals to gain immortality and power. During the night, the women took their children and themselves into the middle of the lake and they all drowned willingly rather than be used for such evil purposes. Since that time, anyone invoking the proper ritual and asking the spirit of the lake for purification has had any evil that does not belong to their own soul cast from them. An evil person would still be evil after the ritual; it would have no effect upon them. But someone, like Harry and you too Severus, who has had evil thrust upon them, will be purified and become innocent again. I will need you, Severus, to seek purification first, then I will need you to assist Harry and carry him as needed. His bones are not strong enough for him to bear weight on them, he must not walk at all without his splints and he cannot wear anything into the lake. I cannot explain the ritual to you; you must come to the lake without any preconceived ideas of what will occur. But I will direct you out loud whenever I can, and Severus, you must allow me to send messages to you through Legilimency as I need to. You must both try to keep your minds as clear of other thoughts as possible, especially between the first casting and the second one. You will understand what I mean in the morning. Now we need to sleep. We will be leaving directly after the ritual so that we may reach the castle by nightfall. There are still bandits in this area and they will be looking for us."

After deciding watches for the night, the men quietly prepared for night; each still lost in their thoughts about the upcoming ritual and wishing for freedom for the frail child that had suffered so much in his short life. They settled back into their blankets and hoped for sleep. Harry, once again dosed with pain relieving potion, slept blissfully unaware of the other's thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: The Purification Ritual

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others.

Summary: After being captured by Voldemort, Snape and Potter escape to … AU/Middle of 5th Year, No HBP Spoilers, NO Slash, and No Mary Sues.

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please review and I will respond to questions on my author page. Please read and review. **Question: Would you like longer chapters or faster updates? Also, Chapter 5 was revised to clarify Severus' apparently too quick change in attitude towards Harry. Please read 5 again if you have not. Thanks.**

Chapter 6: The Purification Ritual

Severus had had the first watch last night since he hadn't been driving the wagon and had slept the entire night before. He had still not totally recovered since losing so much sleep caring for Harry, and the opportunity to hand over the responsibility for the boy's welfare, if only for a few hours, allowed him to release his mind into truly deep sleep. He was normally a very light sleeper. At times his dreams rivaled Harry's and he had used so many sleeping potions over the years that they no longer worked for him. But total exhaustion is nature's best sleeping aid. And for once, he was sound asleep, without a nightmare or needing a sleeping potion, still when Emrys shook him on the shoulder to wake him Severus was instantly alert, wand in hand. Luckily, he stopped before flinging a curse when he realized who had touched him as he slept. All of the Hogwart's house elves knew not to touch Professor Snape when he was sleeping. Emrys chuckled at the look of chagrin on Severus' face and moved on to wake Harry. He stooped to gently wake Harry. "Come child, it is time for the ritual to begin. We must do it exactly at dawn. Come, come child. Severus, can you carry him down to the lake?"

Severus carried Harry through the dewy, wet grass and through the gravel to the edge of the lake and laid him down carefully on the blanket that Artemus had spread for him on the shore near the southern river. Emrys stood facing the eastern sky where the first gray light was beginning to glow on the horizon. He held his staff aloft and invoked the ancient power of the sun and the lake to bless their endeavor and to save the innocent. On the shore, Emrys removed his robe and stepped, naked, onto a rock about 2 feet out into the lake that was completely surrounded by water in the southern part of the lake. Artemus stopped and held a rough grey stone bowl aloft and although he made no sound, it was apparent he also called upon the sun and the water to bless the ritual. Artemus took 7 steps to stand directly in front of Emrys. The brown haired man bowed and knelt to Emrys while holding the bowl up to the old wizard with both arms stretched over his head. Emrys took the bowl from Artemus and bowed to him, then turned and held the bowl aloft to the sunrise that was starting to paint the lake in soft pinks and yellows.

Emrys silently directed Severus to disrobe and to stand directly in front of him in the lake. Somehow Severus knew that he was not to speak unless asked a direct question. Most ancient rituals were very stylized and must be performed exactly. He did his exercises to completely clear his mind of all thoughts but the coming ritual. Severus had quickly but deliberately disrobed, and entered the water walking to stand in front of the older man. He stood in front of Emrys and bowed respectfully.

Severus was surprised that the water wasn't cold and actually felt strangely as if it was body temperature. The water in front of the stone was not quite up to his knees and was so clear he could see every pebble on the lakebed clearly. Emrys used both hands to lift the stone bowl above his head while directly facing the sunrise. The red glow of the sun was just kissing the horizon and the lake was almost glowing with the power of the sunrise. A soft white glow came from the water and up the rock. It rose magically up the wizard's body until it spread completely around the wizard and the bowl in his hands. It shimmered for several seconds that seemed an eternity to the three watching. The power was so palpable they found themselves involuntarily holding their breaths. The white light pulsed outward and then contracted, and then disappeared with a flash completely into the bowl. Emrys handed the bowl to Severus and directed him to spread the softly glowing substance everywhere from head to toes while facing the sunrise directly to the east. Severus complied, and was told to take exactly ten steps to the south and to stay completely submerged for at least one minute. Severus carefully counted nine swishing steps, carefully making no splash. He stopped and took several deep cleansing breaths, than a deep breath, held it and sank into a deep sinkhole with his tenth step.

Severus felt as if the substance he had spread on his body was now reacting with every cell in his body. He felt on fire, but not a fire like _Crucio_, a fire like the warmth of a cozy winter fire when you come in from the snow; or the wonderful feeling of a warm summer sun on your skin after a swim in a cold lake. He thought it felt like he was bathing in pure love, or joy. His world stood still as he lost himself in the amazing feeling of total peace. He realized he had forgotten to count the time and started hurriedly counting. For good measure, he stayed under water until his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. He turned around and took one step back onto the lakebed. Quietly gasping for breath, he tried to recapture the feeling that he had felt flowing through every artery, vein, and capillary. He felt strange, somehow at peace, but with a curiously empty mind. He couldn't describe it but it didn't feel bad or good, just there somehow. His mind was strangely blank, as if his head was filled completely with a peaceful white fog. He turned obedient eyes onto Emrys and waited for the man's next instructions.

Emrys called for Severus to return and undress the boy while remaining with his feet in the water. Artemus had removed the splints and bandages from the child while Severus had been cleansed. Severus stood with the water lapping at his ankles and reached for Harry who was being held upright by Artemus. Severus leaned the boy up against one shoulder and started to remove his robe from his right arm. He noticed Harry's face was turning red so he looked deeply into his eyes and sent feelings of trust and caring to the child. Harry stilled and understood the man's unspoken message that the ritual was right and that he should not speak. This man cared deeply for him and had taken care of him for the past week; there was no reason to be embarrassed at being undressed.

Harry kept his eyes on Severus' face as he was gently turned from one side to the other to be disrobed. Of course, Emrys and Severus were both naked already, so it couldn't be too embarrassing could it? And without his glasses it somehow didn't feel as bad as he thought it would be. The old magic he could feel flowing all around him made the ritual much easier to bear.

When Harry was naked and cradled like a baby in his arms, Severus carried him to stand directly in front of Emrys again. Emrys repeated the chant over the stone bowl until the white glow flashed and disappeared in the bowl, and then reached down and completely covered the front of Harry with the softly glowing white substance. Severus turned Harry over in his arms until he was facing the water and watching Severus' feet. Emrys then spread the substance over the back of Harry until he was completely covered head to toe, front and back. Emrys was upset to notice the word 'FREAK' carved into the pale skin and the thin white scars that crisscrossed the boy's back.

After Emrys nodded at him to turn the boy back over, Severus carried Harry the nine steps to the south, waited until he saw Harry's nod that he had a deep breath held; he clutched him tightly to his chest and stepped off letting both of them sink into the strangely clear, warm water. Severus was amazed as he saw Harry's body start to glow with the same light that had surrounded Emrys as he chanted. He then saw the light turn grey then darker, and finally completely black before it was completely washed off the boy's body and flowed like an evil dark cloud down the river and out of the lake. He gripped the youth tightly to his chest and stood up on the lakebed once again. Both men were gasping for breath. Severus looked with great concern at Harry but he didn't seem to be in pain. Harry's face mirrored the white fog that still blanketed his own mind as he strode through the water returning them to stand in front of Emrys again.

Emrys stepped down into the water and placed one hand on Severus' forehead and the other one on Harry's. He walked backward, slowly leading them while maintaining contact with their foreheads. He chanted continuously as they slowly walked through the waist high water. He led them north until they stood directly in front of the waterfall where he continued chanting in his deep bass voice in the unknown melodic language as they stood at the base of the magnificent, glittering waterfall. A golden glow gleamed brightly around all three when Emrys stopped a meter in front of the cascade. He removed his hands and stepped aside, turning to face the glittering waterfall with the two beside him. Both Harry and Severus felt strangely bereft of something. Severus grasped Harry firmly and took 7 regal steps forward until they were both completely inundated with the falling water. The sparkling light coming from the water intensified until Harry thought they must be standing inside a rainbow. A feeling of euphoria washed over him, taking the white fog that had blanketed his thoughts. He felt that he never wanted to leave from under the cascading flow but his air quickly ran out. Harry's lungs were burning and he began to wonder how long Severus could hold his breath. Certainly longer than Harry could. Harry touched Severus gently on his cheek and was astonished to find tears streaming down his professor's face. His tears mingled with the crystal water from the waterfall and fell on Harry's chest enveloping him with a feeling of peace and tranquility.

Harry's gentle touch broke the trance that had held Severus and he looked at Harry as he realized the boy's damaged ribs probably meant he couldn't hold his breath very long without pain. He quickly kissed Harry's forehead before he lost his nerve and carried his boy out from under the water.

Emrys was waiting to help Severus climb out of the water. Artemus handed a towel to the wizard who dried Harry and then Severus laid him gently back on the blanket so his splints and bandages could be reapplied. Severus gasped as Emrys removed the towel he had been drying Harry's hair with. Harry's scar was faded and almost non-existent. He had to know where to look to even see it! "Harry!" he exclaimed, "Your scar is almost gone. The ritual must have worked!"

Harry was making noises and opening and closing his mouth as he pointed at Severus' arm. Severus looked down to see what was wrong with the boy. Certainly he knew he bore the Dark Mark? He knew that the child knew he was a spy. He glanced at where the boy was looking. He startled himself. Severus Snape was speechless. His Dark Mark was gone as if it had never been. No scar, no blemish, no pain…he was free!

Severus fell on his knees and dropped his face into his hands and wept. He felt Harry pulling him down to wrap his thin arms around Severus' neck. They both wept as the realization of true freedom from the Dark Lord's touch sank in. Harry was beginning to hurt again when he felt Emrys and Artemus kneeling on either side of the two and wrapped two sets of arms around them for a moment of support and caring.

Reluctantly, Emrys said, "Severus, Harry, we need to get you dressed and fed so we can get underway. We still have a long journey and young Harry needs to have his injuries re-bandaged before we leave."

With one last squeeze, Severus laid Harry down to allow Artemus to give Harry pain potions before re-splinting his arms and legs. He pulled on clean undergarments and robes and knelt beside Harry to support him while Emrys rewrapped his ribs. He smiled as he realized all the scars from Harry's uncle were gone. The boy's skin was unblemished and perfect. He gave a quizzical look at Emrys. "All evidence of evil was washed from both of you. Your scars are also gone, Severus. Any other marks from accidents or such will remain. Only marks given deliberately with anger and evil are gone." The two men smiled as they finished re-bandaging the now groggy youth.

Severus kept pulling back the left sleeve of his robe as if to check that the despised mark was still gone. He felt as if a heavy weight he had not known was there had been lifted from his mind. How had the mark disappeared, he thought only his death or Tom's demise would remove the mark completely?

* * *

The four traveled in the wagon in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the daylight ritual. Harry had been dosed, though not as heavily as the day before. He dozed off and on while settled comfortably on Severus' lap. His teacher would absent-mindedly brush the fringe off his forehead and run a finger over the faded scar and then look at his own bare left forearm and mutter to himself in amazement several times each hour. After several hours, quiet conversation started again but almost by an unconscious consensus, talk remained inconsequential and avoided any deep issues. They stopped several times that day for a brief rest to eat and feed and water the mare. Severus was careful to climb in and out of the wagon without disturbing Harry, who was once again heavily dosed against pain and asleep. The constant bumps and jars of the wagon had caused him so much pain that Severus had decided the risks of drugging him were less than the damage caused by tensing and fighting the movement of the wagon were.

They came to a clearing next to a rapidly flowing stream just as the late afternoon sun was reaching the tops of the trees and decided to stop for the night. It would still take several hours to reach the castle and no one wanted to travel in the open after dark. Harry's pain potions should be wearing off soon and Artemus wanted to fish for their supper. Emrys informed Severus that Artemus had mentally sent him a message that he was tired of sausages and bread with cheese. They left Harry sleeping in the wagon while Severus and Emrys set up their modest camp. Artemus had pulled a string and hook out of a pocket in his robe and tied them to a long stick he had found before setting off up the river to find a quiet pool to fish.

Emrys started a fire while Severus went to fetch Harry who had woken up and called to him worried about the absence of movement of the wagon. After Severus picked the child up, Emrys gathered the bedding out of the wagon bed and fashioned a bed against a log for Harry to sit by the fire so they could talk about what had happened that morning.

After a wonderful dinner of fresh trout and fried potatoes with wild carrots and onions, the four sat back drinking hot tea in contemplation. Emrys began to speak first, "The first ritual is used to cleanse the body of any evil and dark magic. It broke the mental connection between the evil one and his marks, both the scar and the brand. Without that connection, the physical mark had no anchor to remain. Harry's scar is still there because there was a deep physical wound as well as the curse. I found evidence in both of your minds that the evil one was draining magical power as well as physical life force from each of you. Much more from young Harry than from you Severus, but it was there for each of you. Harry, when the killing curse rebounded on the evil one, the connection of your scar allowed him to use your life force and magic to remain alive. Now that he is out of your mind, you will find your magic will greatly increase very rapidly. You might not notice for a while because of your injuries and the release of the draw on your physical body will probably mean you will be subject to a rapid growth spurt after you have healed. He has been using you to keep himself alive, especially since last year when he used your blood to resurrect himself."

He turned toward Severus, "And the evil one feeds upon anger, pain, and darkness. He used your mark to encourage those feelings in his followers. In essence, he worked to stir up those negative emotions in you. I feel he has bound each of his followers in this manner to allow him to maintain his unnatural body. He has bound the life and magic of each of his followers to his own life. When he dies, anyone wearing his mark will also die. I have truly never heard of one so evil before. He must be stopped. We will help you in any way we can."

Severus looked thoughtful, "Is that why my emotions have been so difficult to control around Harry, since I felt the Dark Mark beginning to return in Harry's first year of school? And why the mere sight of Harry's face was enough to make me fill with unreasonable and unfounded hate and rage?"

"Yes, you were being fed those emotions through the mark. The mark on your arm allowed the evil one to access your mind. Not enough to read thoughts, but enough to feed each of his follower's false emotions. It became a destructive loop that he used to strengthen his shade until he could build a golem and imbue it with his shadow last year. When you and Harry escaped and appeared in the meadow, you were beyond his reach and without his constant prodding, your own emotions were able to come forward. You were able to each see the other without the anger and hate that the evil one fostered. I do not believe you could have changed your opinion of each other as quickly as you have, were you still under his influence."

Harry perked up, "If you know how he came back to life, do you know how to destroy him? I know he keeps trying to kill me and my luck is bound to run out sooner or later. I mean each time someone has done something to help me get away from him. I certainly can't kill him; I'm only 15 for goodness sake!"

Emrys looked speculatively at the youth, "15? I thought you were much younger. The evil one really has been draining you of life energy!"

Harry just hung his head while Severus explained, "Harry had been living with his Aunt and Uncle who worked him as an unpaid slave while withholding adequate food, and sometimes they would starve him for days at a time as they tried to '_beat the magic out of him'._ They, of course, are non-magic themselves and hate anything to do with magic."

"Ah, that explains much that I saw. I could not understand how Harry had been so wrapped in hate and evil unless he had been bathed in it every day of his life."

Harry smirked, "Yeah that kind of describes the Dursley's care pretty well. So do you know how to defeat him for good so I don't have to return to their _loving care_ each summer?"

Emrys reached over and patted Harry on the shoulder, "Yes, child I do. He lives on negative emotions. We will battle him with the opposite, powerful positive emotions. Like those used to produce a patronus. Have you heard of those yet, Harry?"

Severus laughed, "Ask Harry how old he was when he first produced one and what his patronus is." His voice reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon when he talked about Dudley winning his boxing championship. Could Pro – er – Severus be proud of him? Harry thought hopefully to himself.

Harry smiled with pride, "I produced a corporeal patronus when I was 13."

Emrys looked startled and asked Severus, "Corporeal? Has he faced a dementor then?"

Severus smirked and answered, "He drove off over a hundred dementors all by himself when he was 13."

Emrys looked surprised, very surprised. "I can tell you will be very powerful when your magic peaks on your 16th birthday if you were that powerful with the evil one draining your magic. We must train you up or the magic within you will burn you up from the inside."

Artemus and Emrys stared into each others eye and then both men nodded as if they had reached a decision. Artemus refilled their tea cups and then sat back again as Emrys began telling Severus and Harry a tale.

"Harry, do you remember exactly what you were thinking when you threw yourself in front of Severus and you two appeared in the meadow?"

"Yeah, kind of. I just thought 'Sweet Merlin, please keep us safe.' And then I yelled, 'Merlin, help me!" Harry said quietly.

Emrys smiled. "And it worked. My full name is Merlin Emrys. My grandson is Godric Gryffindor, his wife is Rowena Ravenclaw. My granddaughter, the healer, is Helga Hufflepuff and her husband is Salazar Slytherin. By the stories you have told us about your adventures and Harry's history, I assume you recognize all of these names, gentlemen?"

It took more than five minutes before Severus was able to pose a coherent question, "What year is it?"

"The year of our Lord, 994 A.D." Was the quiet answer. "And Godric and Helga are actually great, great, grandchildren as I am over 200 years old."

Severus and Harry were unable to formulate any more questions so they listened as Merlin talked to them for the next hour. He told them about the troubles in his lands, how Salazar had gotten drunk at the age of 14 and had a fling with a local maid who gave birth to a son who was now rampaging the countryside claiming to be Salazar's heir and waging war against all the non-magical communities because he hated his mother and father, but most especially his grandfather, the local barman who made him work for his keep and the local villagers who shunned him and called him a bastard. Salazar had not even known of his existence until 2 years ago when the then 16 year old started tormenting local townspeople and telling everyone that his name was Slytherin. Salazar had tried to talk to him, but the boy was too full of hate and had actually nearly killed him. Godric and Sal were reluctant to go against the boy, but he was becoming more of a danger to the area with each passing day. He was also gathering a following of thugs and highwaymen about him that were running lawless through the villages. That was why Merlin and Artemus themselves had come to fetch the travelers. Merlin of course was very powerful, and most people underestimated Artemus because he was a mute, but he was able to do soundless spells quite well and was powerful in his own right.

Merlin explained the five of them ran a very small, select school for young witches and wizards and that each of them would train between 4 and 6 apprentices each in their chosen field. Salazar's and Helga's fields they already knew, but Godric was a master in both charms and defense, both magical and physical. Rowena was an expert in Transfigurations and Arithmancy and could also teach the occasional seer, though true seers were very rare and she had no apprentice in that at this time. Artemus taught soundless magic and herbology, as well as Legilimency and Occlumency. Merlin himself only took one apprentice on at a time as he taught elemental, wandless magic, and shape shifting; as well as having his apprentice learn all the other subjects taught in the castle. His apprentice must be exceptionally powerful and able to command magic with great control. He had not found a suitable apprentice in thirteen years since his last apprentice had left to travel to the Orient.

"Harry, we don't usually accept an apprentice until they are at least sixteen years old because it is hard to know how strong someone's magic will be until they reach magical maturity, but you are already more powerful than most of our older students. Would you consent to become my apprentice? I know that you will need training in magical control before your birthday simply because of the cutting of the connection that was draining you. From what Severus told us, your magic was forced to become active at only 15 months old, when you survived the killing curse and the scar connection was forged. Most children's magic does not become active until around 7 or 8 years of age and some even later than that. You must know that the younger a person's magic manifests itself, the more powerful the wizard."

Before Harry had a chance to respond, Artemus and Merlin both stood and turned to look out into the darkness. Artemus had his wand drawn and Merlin's staff was pointing in the same direction. Only a second later, Severus also stood, wand in hand. Harry felt useless. Merlin started to glow as he swung his staff into a circle above their heads. The circle spread out until their campsite was enclosed within the glowing gold dome. Flaming arrows sped through the night only to stop and slide down the dome, causing the grass outside the protective circle to catch on fire. A second volley quickly followed the first and was equally ineffective. Artemus and Severus were firing stunning spells at the shadows that could be seen flitting through the light of the burning grass. With a last arrow that completely missed them, the attack ended as quickly as it began.

Emrys stood holding the shield dome in place as Artemus hitched the mare to the wagon. Severus gathered up their belongings and stashed them into the wagon. When everything was secured, the two men picked up Harry, bedding and all, and loaded him into the bed of the wagon. Only after everything was ready to leave did Emrys drop his staff and almost collapse into Artemus' waiting arms. Severus and Artemus helped Merlin into the back of the wagon with Harry while Severus climbed up on the seat beside Artemus. The thin grass of the glade had burned out as the mare pulled the wagon into the encroaching darkness. It was a long time before Severus or Artemus relaxed into talking quietly, even though neither man put away his wand, as the two in the back of the wagon slumbered on in exhaustion from the long, eventful day. Neither of them noticed when they arrived at the castle three tense hours later and they were carried, in Harry's case, or levitated, in Merlin's case, into their beds for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Meanwhile Back at the Ranch

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others.

Summary: After being captured by Voldemort, Snape and Potter escape to … AU/Middle of 5th Year, No HBP Spoilers, NO Slash, and No Mary Sues.

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please review and I will answer on my author's page. Please review and thanks for reading**. Chapter 5 was revised, please reread if you have not. Also, please let me know if you want longer chapters or faster updates? Thanks.**

Chapter 7: Meanwhile Back at the Ranch…Er, Castle

(Earlier in the evening that Harry and Severus disappear.)

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at his desk with his head in his hands and thought of a deeply troubled 15 year old boy. Not just any boy, but Harry Potter, a boy that Albus was beginning to realize he loved as a grandson. Over the many long years of his tenure as Transfiguration Professor and then Headmaster, there were many students that he thought of with great fondness, but none had touched his ancient heart as much as one skinny, green-eyed, black haired stubborn boy.

Albus had always suspected that Harry's life at the Dursley's house had never been as idyllic as he had hoped it would be when he left the infant on their doorstep only hours after the murder of his parents. But he didn't know for sure because Harry stubbornly refused to tell anyone exactly what went on behind the closed doors of No.4 Privet Dr. And until Albus had something concrete to take to Wizarding Children's Services, the idiot Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, would not let them place Harry anywhere else.

And the Ministry kept such close tabs on Harry's magical signature that they would know if Harry was moved without their knowledge. Especially since that hag, Delores Umbridge had made it her personal vendetta to get Harry expelled and hopefully locked up. Albus didn't know why Umbridge hated Harry so, but he suspected that Tom Riddle was behind her in some way. She didn't bear a Dark Mark, but that didn't mean she didn't sympathize, especially with her unreasonable hatred of all muggle born and 'half breeds'.

Albus was particularly upset this evening because he had had to tell Harry that he must return to his Aunt's house for the Christmas holidays this year. Something the boy had never done and was very unwilling to do now. First he had begged to be allowed to spend the holidays at the Burrow with the Weasleys, and then he asked to spend it at Grimmald Place with his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry had in fact volunteered to be Argus Filch's unpaid helper in cleaning the castle if he didn't have to leave for the holidays. And that was something _no_ sane child would _ever_ do. But when Albus had pressed for details of his Aunt and Uncle's care, Harry had clammed up and refused to give specifics no matter how the Headmaster pressed. Dumbledore knew that if he had pressed further, Harry would be even angrier with him, if that was possible. Well, he had almost two more weeks; perhaps he could get the boy to open up before then. Or maybe he could convince Severus to transfer some of the boy's memories into a pensive so they could document Harry's treatment. Severus adamantly refused to admit the boy's upbringing was anything but _pampered_. How could his two boys be so stubborn? For Albus had grown to love the irascible, bitter Potion's Master like a son. He just didn't understand Severus' illogical hatred of Harry. Usually Severus kept his emotions under such tight control that it was difficult to ascertain exactly _what _he was feeling. But he had no control around Harry it seemed.

Albus looked at the clock on his mantle, 10 p.m., curfew. And he knew if he kept beating himself up over the treatment of the boy he would have a headache in addition to the heartache he already felt. Albus cleared his desk as he prepared to leave his office for the night. As he sighed in frustration again, a loud gong reverberated throughout the castle and he felt a deep, shuddering grind of stone on stone. Albus stopped for a moment as this sound had not been heard in years and it took him a moment to realize just what had happened. Someone had cast a dark curse, an unforgivable in the castle!

A quick glance at the wards' monitors as he rushed out the door showed that there were no intruders in the castle, and the curse had been cast in the dungeons only one corridor away from the potions master's office. On the landing outside his office door he shouted, "Potion's Master's corridor" and swept through the door that appeared on the wall next to the spiral staircase. He pushed through the back of a portrait, to be instantly standing outside Severus' office. He knew instantly something was dreadfully wrong! Severus Snape _never_, _ever_ left his office door open! The man was paranoid about locking and warding his office before leaving, no matter how soon he expected to return. His long strides making him seem much younger, Albus rushed around the bend in the corridor, brushing aside the curious Slytherin students who had crowded out of their common room. The Headmaster stopped and surveyed the scene. The stone walls had swiveled and shut off access to the corridor, effectively trapping everyone involved inside. He knew the corridor walls on the other end had also swung shut awaiting the releasing password that only he alone or a combination of two Heads of House could give.

"Headmaster of Hogwart's, Fawke's Flames" he stated quietly. At the proper identification and password, the stone walls ground slowly aside and allowed passage. Dumbledore threw a quick barricade behind him to prohibit students from following and strode forward to glare down at the three stunned students lying in the middle of the corridor, surrounded by the animated suits of armor the castle used to defend its students. All three had been stunned and were lying with their wandson the floor beside them, all facing the wall. The wall and floor were covered in blood spots and two bloody handprints had trailed down the wall in front of them. On the floor next to a frighteningly familiar wand was a cracked and shattered pair of equally familiar glasses. Albus felt his heart wrench with pain as a single tear slid down his aged cheek. The headmaster shook himself and forced his emotions deep into his mind to take control of the situation. He bent and pocketed the wand and glasses before turning to look at the three stunned students with a look of disgust. He knew who they were likely to be without even seeing their faces.

With a deep screech of stone on stone, the other end of the corridor opened in front of Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Albus forced an expression of neutrality on his face and turned to face the two silent, shocked professors. Dumbledore just glanced at the two Heads of House, stopping for a moment to take notice of Professor Flitwick's yellow footed pajamas.

"My Goodness, Headmaster. What has happened?" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall, she pinched her thin lips together in an expression of distaste at the sight of the three unconscious boys. Her dark, green dressing gown billowed to show her sensible green tartan plaid flannel nightgown as she stalked down the corridor. She stopped at the sight of the blood pooling on the stone floor. With her hand coming up quickly to cover her mouth, she gasped before turning the three on the floor over to see who they were. "Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe, why am I not surprised? Albus, who did they attack? And where is he, he must be injured to have lost this much blood?" She gestured at the puddle of blood and the streaks down the castle's wall. She looked almost afraid to hear the answer. In her heart, she suspected who their target had been.

"I'm afraid, Minerva, that I have recovered Harry's wand and glasses from the floor. I have no doubt that it was Mr. Potter that was thrown against the wall. It appears he was attacked from behind."

Both Filius and Minerva looked distraught at this information. With a look of grim determination, the three Professors turned their attention back to the students splayed out in front of them.

"I was just about to revive these students and escort them to my office for questioning. The alarm means at least one of them has used an unforgivable within the castle, but I don't know yet the circumstances. Please help the students to return to their common rooms and do a head count to see if anyone is missing. Then join me in my office. I will need all the Heads of House to attend and I will need to contact two Auror's to witness and take the offenders into custody."

Flitwick looked around, "Where is Severus? All the Slytherins seem to be here but where is he?" It was a testament to the gravity of the situation that no one had mentioned anything about the child's bright yellow, footed pajamas that the tiny Charms professor wore.

"I don't know. His office was open and unwarded when I arrived so he would not have been 'called' and left. I admit I am very worried about his absence. He was closest so he should have been here before me. He could have heard the alarm and left his office to investigate without warding it in his hurry, but then where is he?" Dumbledore looked around and noticed Mr. Filch standing among the students. "Argus, will you see to the Slytherins and bring a head count of them to my office?"

"Certainly, Headmaster." Argus looked at the students with glee. They took one look and fled back to their common room without comment. No one wanted to give the bitter old caretaker reason to take notice of them.

After pocketing the three wands that he found near the students, Dumbledore conjured handcuffs on the three unmoving students and cast an enervate to revive them. He dismissed the armor and cast protective wards to keep everyone and everything, including Peeves, from the corridor until the aurors could investigate and collect any evidence needed.

"Ah, Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Why am I not surprised? Please lead the way to my office." The Headmaster's voice was cold and the trademark twinkle was absent from his bright blue eyes. He walked behind the miscreants, holding a wand steadily on them the entire time.

* * *

In less than 30 minutes, all of Hogwart's Heads of House were present except for Severus Snape. There were four students missing, the three sitting in front of the headmaster's desk, bound and awaiting the arrival of ministry aurors, and Harry Potter. Apparently Delores Umbridge was also missing and could not be found. 

With a green flash of floo powder, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks appeared in Dumbledore's office fireplace, followed by a St. Mungo's healer and a ministry clerk with a recording quill and parchment clutched in his nervous fingers.

The clerk sat at Dumbledore's desk, if anything looking more nervous at sitting at the great man's desk than recording the interrogations. At a nod from the clerk, Dumbledore began.

"The proceedings of December 10, 1996 may begin. Present are Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster; Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, representing Gryffindor House; Professors Flitwick and Sprout representing Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses. Missing from these proceedings is Professor Severus Snape; Head of Slytherin House, who is also missing from the castle."

"At 10 pm this evening, the castle alarm signifying the casting of at least one Unforgivable Curse was sounded. The castle's protections caused the corridor on either end of the incident to automatically seal and they remained sealed until the proper passwords were given. I was in the corridor outside Professor Snape's office, which was uncharacteristically open and unwarded; when I entered the next corridor I was blocked by the castle. Upon giving the password, the corridor opened and I found three students, stunned and surrounded by three wands. The corridor had blood on the wall and the floor, including two bloody handprints that looked like whoever made them was sliding face first down the wall. I also found a pair of shattered glasses, a wand, and a pool of blood on the corridor floor." He looked at the aurors and said, "Professor Snape's office and the corridor have been sealed. All of the students have been sealed into their respective common rooms, the head count was completed and the only ones missing from the castle are Professors Snape and Umbridge, and…Harry Potter. The wand and the glasses have both been positively identified by all present members of the staff as belonging to said Harry Potter. No trace of either Mr. Potter or Professor Snape has been found."

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick verified that they had also witnessed the scene, though from the other end of the corridor. Tonks inspected each of the four confiscated wands to verify ownership and then cast _priori incantatem_ to show any spells cast in the last 4 hours.

"Harry Potter's wand shows no spells cast, Draco Malfoy's shows an_ expelliarmus_, a _reducto_, a stunner, and 2 crucio's. Vincent Crabbe's shows a cutting curse and a _crucio_. Gregory Goyle's wand shows a single _crucio_ and a bone breaking curse." Intoned Tonks for the record. Everyone present showed various expressions of horror and shock, that students of Hogwarts could be so cruel to another student, no matter how much they disliked each other. The order of spells cast proved that Draco had cast crucios on Harry while he was already gravely injured and stunned. Harry had been totally helpless since the first expelliarmus had thrown him face first into the unforgiving stone of the old castle walls. The attack had been not only vicious, but cowardly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward. "Since Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle are both 16 years old we will lawfully administer one drop of Veritaserum. The casting of an unforgivable makes the mandatory sentencing guideline life in Azkaban; thereby giving the Ministry the duty to administer the truth serum. Mister Crabbe being 15 will not receive any, but he will have a truth spell cast upon him before he testifies, and will be removed from the premises to await further questioning. Professor Flitwick, if you will escort Mr.Crabbe into the antechamber until we call him back?"

He called the healer forward to administer the potion to Malfoy first since he had cast the most curses. After the single drop, Malfoy's eyes glazed over and Shacklebolt began questioning him.

"Your name and age?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, age 16"

"Explain what happened tonight beginning at 9:00 pm."

"Crabbe, Goyle and I saw Potter going down to Professor Snape's office. He looked upset and didn't even notice us so we followed him. He was only in Professor Snape's office for about 10 minutes when he ran out, leaving the door open. Professor Snape yelled at him to stop but he didn't. When he ran past us, I hit him with an _expelliarmus_ and a _reducto_; he hit the wall face first, really hard. Goyle and Crabbe also hit him with spells and then I stunned him. We had all hit him with crucio's when Professor Snape ran around the corner. He had just rolled him over when I threw a portkey onto Potter's chest. They both disappeared and then somehow we were stunned. I woke up with Dumbledore standing over me." He spoke with a flat, emotionless inflection.

"Where did the portkey take them? Where did you get it?"

"I don't know where it took them. My father gave it to me and told me to throw it on him tonight, but not to be touching him when I did it or I would wind up somewhere I didn't want to be."

Malfoy kept answering questions and admitted his father was a Death Eater and an unregistered animagus. Everyone there snorted when he told them his father was a ferret. Malfoy had no idea where the Death Eaters were meeting and had only one more bit of information that was both surprising and very useful to the Order.

"Are you a Death Eater? Do you have the Dark Mark?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, and I have the new Dark Mark. You can't see it unless you cast a _revealo_ on it."

Tonks pushed up his left sleeve to show his unmarked left arm and cast a _revealo._ Sure enough, the Dark Mark glowed for about 30 seconds and then disappeared back into his skin.

No further information was gleaned from the testimony of the two other boys. As expected, they had only followed Malfoy's lead and done as he had planned. It was a shame they were going to be spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban for simply being too stupid to think for themselves, but that fit the profile of many of Voldemort's followers. As the professors and the aurors were discussing the disappearance of Potter and Snape and how they might effect a rescue of the two, a portrait hanging on Dumbledore's office wall called to the Headmaster. He stepped over to the portrait and softly questioned the man portrayed within it. He smiled at Professor McGonagall and spoke softly to her.

"Apparently Mr. Malfoy is here to see his son. Would you bring him up here so that they can visit with each other?"

"Delighted to, Headmaster."

Dumbledore noticed the feral grin on Minerva's face and thought about how much she looked like a cat about to go eat a rodent, a ferret in fact.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had disapperated from the Dark Lord's presence intent upon inflicting severe punishment upon his son, but the walk up from the main gate in the night's cold air had cooled his anger. Perhaps he could use this to usurp Snape's position next to the Dark Lord? Snape's usefulness as a potion's master made him indispensable to his Lord so Malfoy had to step carefully around him. But he was vulnerable; almost everyone was since the man was so paranoid after his resurrection only 6 month ago. If he could get Draco's treatment of Potter as somehow necessary and unavoidable because of the terrific battle that Potter had put up and Draco had managed to eventually overpower the brat, then he could explain… His musing and plotting was abruptly halted by the arrival of the stern, prudish McGonagall. 'The old witch hasn't changed any since I attended school, still cold and ruthless against Slytherins, the old bat.' He thought maliciously. 

He thought he should lay it on a bit thick, "Professor McGonagall, excuse my late arrival at the castle, but Narcissa has taken ill, and only my promising to bring Draco home to her would soothe her. I am afraid I don't know how long I will have to keep him home. His mother is rather anxious to see him." He smiled his most endearing and gracious smile at the old bat.

Her smile back at him made him start in surprise. She looked delighted to see him. In fact, she looked like the proverbial cat that caught a rat. She nodded her head slightly in his direction. "We will need the Headmaster's permission, but I don't see why he won't let the two of you go together tonight. The two of you definitely need to be together. I am sure the Headmaster won't object to the two of you staying together and having a nice, _long_ visit." She seemed to be accentuating the word 'together' but he was in too much of a hurry to return to Voldemort's side and explain his son's actions to notice. Lucius also failed to notice the evil glint that flashed in her eyes as she waved him up the spiral staircase in front of her to the Headmaster's office.

Lucius Malfoy was terribly surprised to be met with two aurors in the Headmaster's office where he was promptly arrested for the kidnapping of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Yes, he and his son were going to be _together_ for a nice _long _visit courtesy of the aurors and Azkaban.

* * *

The proceedings in Dumbledore's office, followed by inspections of Professor Snape's office and the corridor where the assault had taken place had taken all night. The students had been released from their dorms and most were heading into the Great Hall for breakfast when the Malfoys, junior and senior, Goyle, and Crabbe were escorted out the front doors in magical handcuffs by Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt. 

More than three-quarters of the students in the entrance corridor and the Great Hall cheered and clapped as the four were removed from the castle. Hermoine and Ron were too upset to cheer as they looked frantically through the crowd for their messy haired friend. Ron had told Hermoine that Harry's bed hadn't been slept in and no one had seen him since he had left to go to the Headmaster's office after dinner last night. They both knew he had 'detention' with Professor Snape after that and they were always worried about how angry and upset those lessons always made their friend.

Hermoine spotted Professor McGonagall in the crowd and hurried up to her, "Have you seen Harry this morning? No one has seen him since his detention with Professor Snape last night."

Ron added worriedly, "And his bed wasn't slept in either!"

McGonagall pursed her lips and waved the children aside, "Follow me, we can talk in Professor Firenze's classroom without others hearing."

Professor McGonagall drew the pair into Professor Firenze's classroom and told them the little that they knew about their friend's disappearance. Their Head of House swore the pair to secrecy before escorting them from the room. The pair clung to each other in shock as they were ushered to the hospital wing for a calming potion. Hermoine didn't even object to missing class.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked every one of his 150 plus years as he stood quietly at the staff table. His face looked grave and the twinkle was missing entirely from his clear blue eyes. The Great Hall fell silent without a word being spoken. Dumbledore spoke barely above a whisper but everyone in the Great Hall heard every word clearly. 

"Last night in an unprovoked and cowardly attack, a fellow student was ambushed and gravely injured. Harry Potter was waylaid by Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Professor Snape was injured while trying to render assistance to Mr. Potter. The three students involved in the attack have been arrested after admitting to casting an Unforgivable curse on a fellow student. They are awaiting sentencing and are being held at the Ministry for Magic as is Mr. Malfoy's father who was also involved in the assault. Mr. Potter and Professor Snape have been removed from the castle to allow them to heal in a quieter location. We will let you know as any further information on Mr. Potter's and Professor Snape's condition is available. Classes are dismissed for the day. Please finish eating and return to your houses. Thank you."

Dumbledore asked Professor Umbridge to follow him to his office where they were met by the same two aurors. As a _revealo_ cast by Shacklebolt revealed the new Dark Mark on her left arm, she was arrested as a conspirator to kidnapping and assault to commit murder. Her childish protests to her innocence fell on deaf ears. The others in the office were too worried about their missing student and colleague to stand for her babbling. They wanted answers _now_ and quickly. Each minute that the two injured remained missing was another minute that the two were in grave danger and pain.

Kingsley Shacklebolt administered three drops of Veritaserum to the now bound, former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and began the questioning in his deep bass voice.

"Name?"

"Delores Jane Umbridge"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes" she answered the questions in the same flat inflectionless voice that Draco Malfoy had used only a few hours before.

"Do you know who sent Dementors against Harry Potter and his cousin last summer?"

"Yes, I sent them."

Dumbledore had long suspected Umbridge but had been unable to prove it.

"Who told you to send them?" Everyone expected her to say Voldemort, but she surprised them, "Cornelius Fudge."

"Why did he send them?" was the startled question from Tonks.

"He's a Death Eater and our Lord told him to discredit or kill the boy. Potter has escaped him too many times and he wanted the boy locked up or destroyed. He also wanted his credibility destroyed in the public's mind to shore up support for Minister Fudge."

Umbridge went on to reveal several other top Ministry officials including the names of several aurors, none of which really surprised Shacklebolt or Tonks. She admitted the Ministry was riddled with Death Eaters in several crucial positions. Dumbledore quickly began notifying key members of the Order of the Phoenix to start investigating those named by Umbridge so they could begin arresting them quietly. Luckily Madame Bones, the head of Magical Law Enforcement was not named. And none of the top Unspeakables were named so they could be used to start purging the Ministry. This must be done as quickly and quietly as possible so the public didn't panic. And Harry Potter's and Severus Snape's disappearance must be kept quiet as long as possible. There were less than two weeks before the students left for the holidays, so that should give them some time before more questions about the two's disappearance were asked.

As Delores Umbridge was led out the front doors, the entire student body stood and saluted her as she left with a magnificent cheering roar and the tossing of hundreds of hats into the air. She was still raving about 'taking everyone else down with her' as she was dragged out the steps and across the grounds to an undisclosed location safe from the Ministry's meddling and corruption; where she would join the four arrested in the castle this morning. Dumbledore had been preparing a special place for captured Death Eaters that were too important to let stay at Azkaban. After all, how many times did he want to catch the same Death Eaters?


	8. Chapter 8: A Bug's Eye View

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others.

Summary: After being captured by Voldemort, Snape and Potter escape to … AU/Middle of 5th Year, No HBP Spoilers, NO Slash, and No Mary Sues.

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please review and I will answer on my author's page. **Chapter 5 was revised, please reread if you have not already. Also, please let me know if you want longer chapters or faster updates? **Please review and thanks especially to those who have faithfully reviewed each chapter and added my story to their favorites list.

Chapter 8: A Bug's Eye View

(The early evening of Dec. 10th, before the disappearance of Potter and Snape.)

Rita Skeeter didn't know if she was more pissed or happy. After that little witch, Hermoine Granger had kept her trapped in a jar since the third task last summer, she had plotted how to escape and get revenge on her and her friends. And tonight she had managed. The girl had been distracted about something, Skeeter didn't know what, and it was too hard to hear anything from inside a stupid jar after all. But the girl had left the jar standing only half on the nightstand beside her bed and Rita had been able to bang against one side of her 'jail' until it fell and broke on the floor. Rita had transformed back into human form from her beetle animagus only long enough to heal herself of the cuts her escape had given her and transformed back. Now she was winging through the castle in search of _dirt_. It had to be really good to pay back all her humiliation and degradation. Nobody trapped Rita Skeeter without regretting it, and regretting it bad!

'Ah, Ha! There was Potter running through the halls, it was almost curfew, perhaps he was going to meet up with some girl. The scoop on Potter's love life would rate the front page of the Daily Prophet and get me right back on top. My editor would just _have_ to believe I have been on the trail of this story. Right, if I hide myself in his robe pocket, he won't even notice me and I can hear everything. Hey, what's that noise and ooof, watch it. Hey, you're squashing me and ahhh! Pain, Agony!' Skeeter fell into unconsciousness, still in her beetle form, trapped in Harry Potter's robe pocket. She was still unconscious when she was unwittingly portkeyed into Voldemort's inner sanctum along with Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

* * *

Rita crawled out from inside Potter's pocket and scurried away from him as quickly as her six little bug legs would allow. No one noticed the small beetle with the weird markings scuttling into the shadows. 'Wow, this is even better than Potter's love life! If he kills he-who-must-not-be-named I have a front row seat to report all the details. And if he dies, I still get the story! Hmm, maybe I better fly up into the shadows on the ceiling so I don't get stepped on.' From Rita's hiding place in the shadows made by the flickering candlelight she watched; wishing she had her Quick Quotes Quill but oh well, she could always just make up what she didn't remember or too far away to hear clearly. Too bad beetles didn't really have good ears; she couldn't hear everything they said clearly. But she could still hear enough to retell the story.

She watched as two death eaters hung Potter up between them. He dangled lifeless and limp between them, their holds on his arms the only thing keeping him upright. Potter looked to be in bad shape. His nose was bleeding and it looked like he had smashed his face into a wall. His glasses were missing and he was just suspended between the two goons. She noticed that Snape had stood up only to bow down and grovel at the Dark Lord's feet. After checking to make sure she was completely hidden, she sat back to just watch. After all, a good reporter watched the news; it wasn't _her _responsibility to get involved. Not that she could do much as a beetle anyway, she rationalized to herself.

Voldemort stood up and stepped toward Potter, running a long, skeletal finger down the boy's cheek. Potter seemed to shudder even though he was still obviously unconscious. Voldemort turned toward a tall, regal looking Death Eater. 'Was that Lucius Malfoy? Could the boy have been right?' Voldemort began speaking in a low, deadly hiss, "Why isss Potter in sssuch ssshape? I told you to bring him to me in one pieccce!" he raged, "Not half kill him!"

Snape told the Dark Lord that the Malfoy boy had attacked him and tortured him _after_ he was already stunned. If anything, Voldemort was even more angry. "Luciusss, if you do not punisssh your ssson, you will take the punissshment for him!" Malfoy sputtered apologies and backed out of Voldemort's presence. Rita could hear the pop of his apparition from a long way away. She almost giggled. He must be a really weak wizard to make that loud of a pop. He almost sounded like a bloody house elf!

Snape was groveling again and asking permission to take the boy away to heal him in his lab but Voldemort didn't want him out of his sight. Snape fumbled in his robes and found a potion which he forced down the boy's mouth. After a minute, Potter picked up his head, stood on shaky legs and glared at Voldemort and Snape. 'I wonder why Snape isn't dressed like a Death Eater. Everyone always knew he was one, and now I can prove it!' She thought with glee.

"I'll never join you, Tom!" Potter was screaming. Voldemort was so furious he was spitting but he was talking too softly for her to hear. Voldemort started cackling hysterically as he cast a bone breaking curse at first Potter's right arm and then his left one. Potter groaned and shuddered, but he didn't cry out. Voldemort then cast the same curse at his left leg. The two goons still standing to either side of him grabbed Potter quickly to keep him from falling to the floor. Voldemort, screeching hysterically, blasted his right leg, shattering the poor boy's kneecap. Harry finally screamed with agony. The only thing holding the boy up was the tight grip of the two Death Eaters who were laughing at him. They almost lost their grip on him when a blasting curse hit the boy forcefully in the chest, nearly ripping him out of their hold by the force. Rita was getting sicker as the minutes passed. 'What did this have to do with keeping the wizarding world pure? This was just senseless torture for some bizarre, perverted and sadistic pleasure. And the bastards really appeared to be enjoying torturing a defenseless boy outnumbered about 20 to 1 and being held down to be tormented cruelly after being injured to begin with. This was pure blooded supremacy?' Rita was beginning to doubt the wisdom of not joining in the fight against these bloody bastards. 'If they did this to Potter, what would they do to everyone else if they win?'

A new Death Eater rushed in and groveled at Voldemort's feet. Rita couldn't quite hear what he said but Snape turned pure white and Voldemort started to curse him. Potter stood up; 'boy that must hurt' she unconsciously flinched at the sight, and then the battered and bloody child fell on top of Snape, who looked totally flabbergasted.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort, but before the green light hit the two huddled together on the floor, Rita saw a bright white light envelope the two on the ground and then, with a flash, they disappeared; the green light passing through where they had been only a moment before. It killed a death eater that had been watching the spectacle from directly behind Potter. He was too petrified with shock to even realize he was dead before he hit the floor. She wasn't surprised to see every Death Eater, including Voldemort, thrown to the floor by the flare of pure magical energy. Several had also been blasted backwards into the walls. Voldemort was the first to stand up again, and he started screaming and casting random curses at every one around him before they even stood up again. The screams echoing throughout the chamber were even more horrific because Voldemort had stopped hissing and started laughing maniacally as his followers were reduced to quivering masses scattered on the floor at his feet.

Rita took the opportunity to escape while no one was in any shape to notice her. She flew out of the chamber and down dark corridor after dark corridor following the scent of outside air, until she finally found a way out through an old oak door with a deep crack at the top that she could squeeze through. She flew to a nearby tree and landed totally exhausted and shaking from reaction to the horrific events she had unwittingly witnessed. Now that the adrenalin had worn off she was trembling so hard that she couldn't move, much less fly. Even as a beetle, she was nauseated and disgusted at what she had witnessed. And she knew that when she transformed; her human feelings would be almost unbearable.

Rita had never really thought about which side was right in this war, but she understood she could no longer remain neutral. That fact had been driven home to her most forcefully tonight. No matter what she thought of Potter and Dumbledore, no one deserved to be treated like that! And Voldemort and his followers were insane, sadistic madmen. She knew she would have to take this story to Dumbledore, maybe he could get the truth out around the chokehold Fudge and the Ministry had on the Daily Prophet. Too bad she hadn't seen anyone's face except Malfoy and Snape. Not that Fudge would believe anything against his financial backer, Malfoy. She had heard of more than one reporter losing their job because they tried to print something detrimental to Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps she could talk Dumbledore into putting her memories in his pensive before someone could hit her with a memory charm or just make her mysteriously disappear.

She looked around trying to determine what time it was, she knew she wouldn't be able to find her way to Hogwarts until after daylight. She knew it had been around ten when she had been portkeyed along with Potter. The whole disgustingly, nauseating torture and Potter's escape had taken a couple of hours, so she must have left the death chamber around midnight. After resting for another hour; she started to notice Death Eaters dragging themselves out of the dark manor house and then apparating away. Most of them kept their masks on until they disappeared, but she was surprised to notice Umbridge, Avery, Nott, McNair and several others she recognized, but didn't know the names of, before they disapperated.

She waited the several more hours until daylight to try to find her way to Hogwarts. First she flew to the nearby village and noticed the name of Little Hangleton. Bollocks, she had no idea where that was. She returned to the manor for one last sweep so she could describe it precisely to Dumbledore. It must be about seven am, so it would probably be safe to take one last look around inside; her curiosity was beginning to overcome her fear. Surely all the Death Eaters had disapperated before now. She had always been too curious for her own good, which was what made her a good reporter. Well, that and her ability to stretch the truth to give her reader's exactly what they wanted to read. But she had to get as much information as she could. Maybe there would be a map inside that would let her know where she was so she could get a safe distance away from the now quiet manor and apperate. She really was too tired to fly much more as a beetle without a long rest.

She buzzed back in through the same crack in the wooden door she had escaped through, and followed her way back down the corridors, using the instinct for directions that was part of the bug's instincts. She entered the death chamber only to find it completely empty. She heard low voices coming through a door behind the 'throne' and flew into the room, keeping to the dark shadows flickering in the dim candlelight. She found Voldemort being tended by that weird little rat faced man. 'Oh, how creepy. Voldemort looks more snake than human and there he is curled up on a bed in front of the fire with a huge, nasty snake wrapped around him. They almost look like lovers, how disgusting! Ugh, is that venom he's drinking?' She thought more horrified if at all possible.

Voldemort was talking, "Wormtail, we must call my followers here again tonight to see if they know where the traitor and the brat have escaped to. How did they leave despite the wards?" Rita had the idea that he was really talking aloud to himself and didn't expect any answer from Wormtail, 'was that really his name, well, it sort of fits him, I guess.'

Rita was preparing to leave when Voldemort started screaming and grabbed his forehead in agony, just like she had seen Potter do when she had witnessed him in his Divination class. What could be causing him such pain? It seemed like forever, but it was probably only a couple of minutes when the unholy screaming stopped abruptly and Voldemort collapsed against the pillows, unconscious. Wormtail tried for several minutes but was unable to revive his master, even using an enervate spell. Wormtail then yelled as loud as he could for help, but it seemed all the Death Eaters had managed to recover enough to leave. He wrote a quick note saying he was going for a healer, dropped it on Voldemort's chest, and left the Dark Lord's side.

Rita left the building on her way out to go to find Dumbledore with her information, when she spotted another Death Eater creping out of a different door than she had escaped from. She didn't know the man's name, but recognized him as a sales clerk from a shop in Diagon Alley. She took a chance and flew down and latched herself to the back of his hood.

'Thank you Merlin!' The Death Eater and his unsuspected rider appeared in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. She slipped away while he removed his mask and transfigured his robes into every day green ones. As he tapped the bricks to enter Diagon Alley, she snuck into the back room of the Leaky Cauldron. Good thing she knew where the cracked glass in the hallway window was, that was big enough for a beetle to slip through!

She flew into the lady's room and transfigured back into human form. She scourgified her robes, cast a quick hairdo repair spell and walked out into the pub room of the Leaky Cauldron where she quickly and silently took the floo to Hogsmeade. She only stopped long enough in the Three Broomsticks to say good morning to Madame Rosmerta and made her way to the castle.

* * *

Less than an hour later, she was sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office drinking hot tea with her hands still shaking badly at her close escape, and trying to tell the old Headmaster her story in a coherent fashion.

"So you were in Harry's pocket when he was attacked outside Professor Snape's office?" The old man hadn't said a word when she admitted to him that she was an illegal beetle animagus. She had the uncomfortable feeling that it was not new information to him.

"Yes, though I didn't know he had been attacked or that we had been portkeyed anywhere until I crawled out of his robes and found myself in front of V-V-Voldemort himself." She continued her haltingly told story to the sympathetic old man. She had only told him the bare outlines of what had happened until Potter's and Snape's disappearance in a flash of blinding white light when he halted her.

"Please wait here, Miss Skeeter. I must notify several people who need to hear your story, confidentially of course. Please enjoy breakfast until I can return. I am certain after your harrowing adventures of last night you must be famished." He had snapped his fingers and a generous plate had appeared on a small table in front of her. She was so hungry from her ordeal and flight that she just nodded and started to eat, surprised that it tasted so good after the horrors of her night.

Almost an hour later, Dumbledore himself came to escort her to a small conference room that was full of people sitting around a majestic oak table with twelve comfortable looking leather chairs, only two of which were empty. She recognized Professors McGonagall, Vector, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hooch, as well as the half-giant, Hagrid; the ministry was represented by Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin was there with a big, black dog, that looked something like a Grimm, at his feet for some reason.

Dumbledore gave her a half smile that did not reach his eyes as he seated her. He sat next to her, and handed her a small vial that she recognized as a mild calming potion. She noticed he looked tired and suddenly much older than she remembered him, and his trademark twinkle was gone from his eyes. She thanked him, took a moment for the potion to take effect, and with a deep breath recounted her harrowing tale to those present.

Rita was emotionally and physically drained by the time she had finished retelling the experience, even with the calming draught. Each time she had had to tell it, she had furthered her understanding of just how evil Voldemort and his Death Eaters where, and strengthened her resolve to join the fight to defeat him. The group sat around the table in stunned silence as each was lost in their own thoughts of the previous night after she finished talking. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence, "Am I correct, Miss Skeeter, that you are no longer sitting on the sidelines in this war? You are willing to join us in fighting for the light against Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

"Yes, I am not willing to directly fight as I would be killed in the first volley of spells but I am willing to return to spy in V-V-Voldemort's hideout. There are enough shadows in the rooms and corridors that I will not be noticed. But I need some way of reporting back to you without having to fly back each time. And I would be too conspicuous apparating into Hogsmeade frequently. I also don't know where Little Hangleton is, do you?"

The room erupted in twelve people talking all at once until Dumbledore had to call for silence once again. He turned back to the group around the table and asked for them to please ask questions one at a time; so that everyone would get a chance and one and all could hear the answers and not repeat questions already answered.

"So, Harry and Severus are gone. Voldemort does not have them nor, apparently judging by his anger, does he know where they are? And Harry was badly injured? How was Severus?" Asked Lupin anxiously.

"No, I don't think he had anything to do with them disappearing. They disappeared just as he was firing a killing curse at them. I'm sure it was something Potter did, not Snape. Snape looked just as stunned as the Death Eaters at the magical outburst. And I know Potter's arms and legs were all broken with bone breaking curses. And I'm pretty sure his chest is a mess; that was a very strong blasting curse he was hit with. He was also hit with three or four crucios. I only saw Snape hit with two crucios, but they were held for a long time and Voldemort was _very_ angry when he cast them. I don't think either of them is in too good of shape, but Snape was definitely better off." Rita clarified as the group started talking again, all of them horrified at what had happened to their two friends.

"And you say that Voldemort was hit with a debilitating pain in his forehead. How long after they disappeared?" Dumbledore asked quietly. He was afraid the connection between Harry's scar and Voldemort had been broken, and that the backlash had hit Voldemort causing the pain. Unfortunately the only thing he could think of that would break the connection was the death of one of the two connected. And since Voldemort was still alive he was afraid that Harry had died at that instant. His eyes were moist with tears he dared not shed. He could not dash the hope of rescue that he saw in his dear friends' eyes. And he dared not believe in his own heart that it was over. He too needed hope. And they must find Severus even if the worst, 'Oh, please, not Harry, not my boy!' had happened. The anguish he felt in his heart must be crushed down. He needed to stay strong and be their leader. His face hardened in further resolve to find the missing two.

"They disappeared right about midnight and my best guess was the pain hit Voldemort about eight hours later." Rita had no idea why that was significant, but she had been a reporter too long to not notice Dumbledore's reactions.

* * *

After several hours of sometimes nearly hysterical discussion, Rita left to return to her flat; after agreeing that she would go back each night for several hours to Little Hangleton to spy for the Order. She had been given a pendant that she could use to contact Dumbledore if there was any information that was urgent; otherwise she would return every four days to give the group an update. She needed to pack up some belongings to stay at a friend of Dumbledore's who lived only a fifteen minute flight from Little Hangleton. The fellow was a ninety year old squib so he had escaped the Death Eaters' attention. They had not been attacking anyone near their hiding spot, so far not wanting to draw any attention to the area. She would be able to sleep during the day and use her pendant to report anything not urgent. She could use the floo to the Three Broomsticks where she would transform and fly as a beetle up to Dumbledore's office when she needed to report in person. He had spelled his office window wards to accept her as it did Fawkes.

As soon as Rita left, the black dog transformed back into Sirius Black. Since he was still wanted by the Ministry for Magic for being a mass-murderer and escaping Azkaban; he could not transform in front of Rita Skeeter, she might have agreed to spy but she was still a reporter for the Daily Prophet, first and foremost.

The other members of the group would quietly search for the two injured friends, and keep their eyes and ears open for any information they might glean from the usual sources. Dumbledore knew that if it was in any way possible, Severus would let them know where they were; that he would care for the boy and protect him with his life, even if he hated him. But Sirius and several others there were not so sure that Snape might not finish off the job Malfoy and then Voldemort had started. After all, he could always claim that the boy was too badly injured and that help was just too far away or too slow in arriving. After what seemed like hours of arguing, Dumbledore had had enough and sent everyone out to search for the two injured men.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked with a heavy heart through the corridors of his beloved castle, feeling bereft of the two people he held closer to his heart than any others. When he returned to his office, he was unfortunately alone with his increasingly gloomy thoughts. After Grindlewald had killed his wife and two young children fifty years ago, he had vowed never to let anyone get so close to his heart. And for the most part, he had kept that vow. He was fond of his staff, well most of them, and he was genuinely fond of his students, some more than others, but he had let Severus Snape into his heart after the dark man had placed his life on the line to begin spying for him after his parents had drugged him and dragged him off to be marked only two days after he graduated from Hogwarts. It had only taken six months for Severus to gather up enough courage to ask to meet with his former Headmaster, and to offer up any information that he had. He had only asked for Dumbledore to accompany him to the Ministry to turn himself in for judgment, and was utterly astounded that Dumbledore would offer him a way to redeem himself and atone for his sins by helping to defeat Voldemort. And after all these years of spying, the man still didn't believe himself worthy of affection, let alone love. It had taken several years for Dumbledore to come to care for him as a son, but he had to admit to himself, that Severus had held that place in his heart for many years. Even if the stubborn child refused to acknowledge the fact that Albus loved him.

Harry he had fallen in love with the moment those big, green eyes had looked up at him with such trust as he placed him on the Dursley's doorstep so many long years ago. Ah, if only he had listened to Minerva and his own heart, he _knew _hecould have found somewhere better for the child. He could have fought the Ministry for custody or at least guardianship. Then seeing the child again, so small and wide eyed at the sorting feast when he turned eleven, it had broken his heart. The poor child had looked like he was only eight! Hagrid had told the staff about his relatives and how he had not even known about his parents or that he was a wizard. And over the years, the bits and pieces from his friends; Mrs. Figg, who had watched over him all those years; and the yearly tirade he got from Madame Pomfrey the first time she treated the child each return to school, made him certain that the boy's life at the Dursleys wasn't good.

Poppy would rant on about malnutrition and borderline starvation, neglect, and downright abuse, but the child never _said _anything directly. He never complained about anything specific so that they could remove him from the Dursley's care. He knew the mediwitch slipped nutritive potions and vitamin tonics into every potion she treated him with. Dumbledore wouldn't be surprised to find out she had coerced Dobby into slipping extra nutrients into the boy's pumpkin juice! It would be fairly easy to do, he and his friends sat at the same spot for almost every meal and the boy always took the pumpkin juice. He should ask Poppy, if she wasn't maybe he could suggest that they might do that. Simple vitamin supplements wouldn't harm anyone else who inadvertently shared the same pitcher of juice after all.

His thoughts continued to center around his beloved 'grandson'. He could not have been prouder of the lad after the fiasco with the Sorcerer's Stone if he _had_ been his own grandson. And each year, Harry had made him prouder and prouder. He cursed the decision he had made to not talk alone to Harry after the toad Umbridge sent those Dementors. He thought his heart would explode when he heard the danger she had put the poor boy in. And then he didn't talk to the boy once except to tell him he had to spend Christmas at someplace he absolutely hated. His heart broke as he thought he might never get the chance to talk to the child again, to try to make amends for the shabby treatment he had given the boy this year. Both of his boys might be gone before he could tell them how he cared about them and loved them deeply. He sat lost in his thoughts as he absentmindedly stroked Fawke's feathers, the calming trill of the phoenix's song soothing his aching heart.

* * *

Breakfast the morning of the student's leaving for the Christmas holidays a week later was somber. The empty seats at the Gryffindor table and the one at the staff table were a constant reminder of their missing friends and teacher. The continued absence of Malfoy and his goons had made the rivalry between houses almost non existent, and classes were much more productive and quiet. The arrival of the Daily Prophet that morning was a glaring reminder of how insidious and sinister the spread of the Death Eaters had become.

'**Minister for Magic Arrested For Being Death Eater' **

was the most startling of the headlines, as was the list of ministry officials confirmed as followers of You–Know-Who. There was another exciting announcement that would have made the students much happier if their friend had been there to share the news with them.

'**Madame Bones named new Minister' **and **'Arthur Weasley named new Director of Magical Law Enforcement'**. Ron, Ginny, and the twins accepted the congratulations of their classmates graciously, but they didn't seem to have too much enthusiasm for anything right now. They were the only four at the school who knew, besides the staff, exactly why their friend Harry and the Potion's Master were still missing. Everyone else thought the two were recovering from injuries received in the attack and would return after Christmas Holidays.

"Who would have thought we would be hoping that Snape is okay and that Harry is with him!" Ron was almost to upset to eat, but it had been ten days and he was a growing boy.

Hermoine just picked at her eggs as she answered her friend, "I always said, Dumbledore trusts him so we should too. But I know what you mean."

"Yeah, I'd even take potions classes over the holidays if it meant Harry was here." Ginny was equally as gloomy. "It's just so hard not knowing where they are and how they are doing. Do you think Dumbledore knows and is just not telling us?"

"Nah," said George, "I saw Professor McGonagall wiping a tear from her eyes before class yesterday when she thought no one was in the next class yet. And your class would have been the one just finished, so she was obviously thinking about Harry."

"It's just so hard thinking about schoolwork when we don't know where he is and how badly he's hurt. I don't think the adults are telling us everything though, they act like they are hiding something, especially Dumbledore. I have never seen him look so old and tired." Hermoine stated.

The four decided that they would have to all listen and be quiet over the holidays so that the adults might forget they were there and let something slip. They quietly finished their meal and headed back to the tower to quietly say goodbye to their classmates for the holidays. It had been settled that all the Order members who could would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. The ministry was in too much turmoil at the present time to renew the wards. It was decided that everyone should be available at a moment's notice in case they were needed. Hopefully for a rescue!


	9. Chapter 9: Return to the Castle

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe except the twisted plot, a few original characters, and a desire to share my weird obsession with others.

Summary: After being captured by Voldemort, Snape and Potter escape to … AU/Middle of 5th Year, No HBP Spoilers, NO Slash, and No Mary Sues.

AN: I will not respond to individual reviewers on this story site. If you really need a question answered please review and I will answer on my author's page. **Author's page has been updated. **Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list.

AN: Now back to Harry and Severus

Chapter 9: Arriving at the Castle

Harry opened his eyes to a sea of white. Familiar white, familiar smell, the hospital wing, wait…he wasn't at Hogwarts! He remembered everything that had happened the day before and groaned. He heard a familiar voice asking him how he was feeling.

"And don't tell me 'fine'. I have heard too many complaints from almost all of the staff, especially Madame Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore; saying you could have fallen off your broom, been attacked by ten death eaters and have a temperature of 105 and you would still answer 'fine'!" Severus' face was blurry, but familiar enough for him to recognize him even without his glasses. But he wasn't sure he would ever get used to seeing the man smiling at him. That was just so weird!

"I just ache all over now. Nothing is really in sharp pain, and it's really weird that my scar doesn't hurt at all. It has hurt constantly for years so it's weird that it doesn't. Nice, but weird. I need to use the loo, everywhere that is bandaged itches, I'm starved, and I am sick of being in bed and helpless. Oh, and I expect to be very bored very soon. Enough information, sir?" Harry smirked at Severus.

"Impudent brat!" Severus smirked back at him, though it was really lost since the boy couldn't see him clearly anyway.

Harry took a big chance; the man after all seemed to like him now, "Greasy Git!" he joked back. Realizing what he had said, and who he had said it to, he immediately regretted opening his mouth. He quickly dropped his head in silent fear, that really had been too much, the man would now revert to the snarky bastard, he was sure he would yell at him, but he was pretty sure the man wouldn't hit him like Uncle Vernon, but he wasn't absolutely positive. To his utter surprise the man started to laugh, really laugh and to Harry's surprise, he just patted him on the head ruffling his hair.

"Insolent child!" Severus muttered while still chuckling at the new, more daring Harry. He couldn't help laughing out loud at the shocked expression on the poor boy's face. It was priceless. He thought 'If I had known how much fun it was to joke with people, I might have acted like this years ago! Well, probably not, but it is nice to be liked.'

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of a lady dressed in a very bright sunshine yellow robe. Even with his poor vision, Harry noticed that she was very, very pregnant. She was also very cheerful. What was it with healers being so cheerful?

"Ah, Harry, it is all right if I call you Harry?" at his nod she continued, "Now that you are awake we can finish giving you some potions and use a few spells to accelerate your healing. I imagine you are really tired of those splints now, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. But I really need to use the loo before we do anything else." He looked relieved as she muttered the same spell that Severus used in the meadow to empty his bladder, but he really couldn't wait to be able to do it the old fashioned way. She used her wand to perform several diagnostic spells over the lad, muttering ominously as she worked. The longer she waved her wand, the darker the expression on her face became, and her muttering was increasing in volume with each pass over Harry's body. Severus looked anxiously at her as her examination concluded.

"He's healing all right, isn't he? I did the best I could in the meadow, but we were alone for over a week. He's going to heal all right, isn't he?" Harry had never heard his cold Potion's Professor babble, but that sounded like what the man was doing. Harry could hear the worry in Severus' voice and that starting to worry him. He had felt so much better, he was _sure_ he was going to be all right, but now the doubt started to creep into his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, he'll be right as rain by the end of the week. It just makes me mad to see what one 'human being' will inflict on another, especially an innocent child. It's just evil! Grandfather told us your story this morning. I hope that was all right, but we needed to know, so we knew what to treat."

Harry said hurriedly, "That's fine, I really don't feel like telling it, but I don't mind you knowing the story. I mean, almost everyone in the wizarding world at home knows the story, what's a few more?"

She nodded and left to fetch several potions. Severus recognized bone strengthener, nerve regenerator, and a few nutrient potions. He was surprised that she didn't just bring Skele-gro and have it done in one dose rather that the slower bone strengthener potions and then he realized that it didn't exist yet. After feeding the foul tasting potions to Harry, she had Severus help the boy get cleaned up and into clean pajamas.

She had just finished up when Merlin entered followed by two men and the most beautiful dark haired, fair skinned women that Severus had ever seen. Harry squinted at the newcomers, but he really couldn't see anyone clearly. Merlin looked at him and asked, "Would you like me to repair your eyesight for you, young Harry. The spell only lasts about a month, but it can be renewed until I can teach you how to repair your eyes by yourself."

Severus and Harry both looked at the old wizard in astonishment. Merlin chuckled, "Let me guess, the spell has been lost to your time?"

At the nod of both dark heads, Merlin laid his hands on Harry's eyes and chanted with the deep, resonant bass voice they remembered from the ritual at the lake. Harry felt a warm wash of magic flow through his eyes. When Merlin removed his hands, Harry opened his eyes to a blurry world that cleared more with each blink of his eyes. He looked around in wide eyed wonder. "Wow, that's great, what do you mean, teach me to heal myself?" The adults all laughed at the child's curiosity, but Merlin said that he would leave that for another day when they had more time for him to explain.

"Harry, do you remember last night before we were attacked. I asked you to be my apprentice. I know I haven't given you much time to think about it, but I need an answer soon because your magic will be growing; both because the connection draining your magic is broken, and because you will be growing and strengthening physically also. As well, you are rapidly approaching your sixteenth birthday when your magical core will mature. Although I do not know when your birthday is exactly."

He turned to Severus and introducing the others said, "Severus, you have met my granddaughter Helga, this is her husband, Salazar Slytherin. This is my grandson, Helga's brother, Godric Gryffindor, and his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar, I believe you had something you wanted to ask Severus?"

"Yes, Severus, I understand that you are a Potion's Master and teach potions at a magical school in the far future. I am the Potion's Master at this small academy and have studied and researched many ancient potions that are not widely known. I propose that we collaborate in teaching potions, and teach each other the potions of our own times. I am certain you know many potions that have been developed in your time, and I am certain that I know many that are lost to your time, or are even very rarely known now."

Harry didn't have to hear Severus' answer. His face looked like a child let loose in a toy store and told he could have anything he wanted. Severus was so shocked that he almost stuttered as he tried to speak so quickly that his words tripped over themselves, "I would be honored to learn at your side, Lord Slytherin." He said humbly, unable to believe that his idol and life-long icon was asking to work with him, let alone learn potions from him!

"Great, just call me Salazar, or preferably Sal if you like. I have a feeling we will be working side by side." Helga rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm and told the two with a mocking scold, "But no talking about potions at the dinner table. It takes my appetite away! It's bad enough you have to smell like them, I don't want to know what's in them!" Salazar leaned over his wife's shoulder to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, while he rubbed her pregnant belly with his right hand. "How's my little potion's master doing, aren't you about ready to come out and help me brew potions for Mama?" Helga just laughed at him and swatted his hand away. "Not before the boy is ten, Salazar, you promised!" Salazar rolled his eyes and looked at her with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, "Yes, dear, whatever you say, dear." Everyone laughed at the total insincerity in Salazar's tone, especially his wife.

Harry giggled but then quickly stopped laughing at the two being silly together. A wistful look of longing appeared on his overly thin face. The others could all tell, without him saying a word that he was wishing that he had a family that loved each other, and joked together, and laughed with each other. Severus reached over to Harry and wrapped a warm arm around his shoulders as Merlin gathered up his hands and held them in his own calloused and weathered ones. Harry squared his shoulders and sighed deeply. Harry looked up at Merlin with awe in his voice and spoke softly, "I am honored that you consider me worthy to become your apprentice. But I am not a very good wizard. I just get by in class and I can't do anything like that shield you used against that attack."

Merlin released one hand to brush the hair out of the child's eyes, and smiled. "Harry, you are more powerful now that you know, and you will continue to grow in your magic as you get older. Do not doubt your power or your abilities."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and took Harry's chin in his hand. "Harry, what happened when you did better than your cousin Dudley in school?"

"My Uncle would beat me and lock me in my cupboard and Aunt Petunia wouldn't let me eat anything for days." Was the quiet reply. Harry tried to look down, in his experience any complaint would be dealt with harshly, even brutally. But somehow, after the cleansing ritual and the purification ritual in the lake, it was almost as if those things had happened to someone else. For the first time in his life, he was able to tell others without feeling ashamed or afraid of what people would think if they knew about what had happened to him. In a way it was kind of liberating to finally tell people, especially people who cared about him, what had happened.

Severus didn't let Harry break eye contact as he continued, "And how old were you when your Uncle started beating and starving you for unexplained happenings, which you now know were your magic showing itself?"

Harry finally managed to look down, even though Severus still had hold of his chin, "I don't know how young I was, I never remembera time that they _didn't_. My earliest memories are of the darkness and hunger of being locked in my cupboard. I must have been just two since I remember still wearing diapers that my Aunt refused to change for days at a time." Severus pulled Harry into a hug as he whispered into his hair, "Never again, child, you will never have to be there again." He sat back and pulled Harry's head up so that he could look the boy directly into his eyes again. "I think you have been blocking your magical and scholastic abilities for so long that you do it unconsciously. And remember what Merlin told you about Tom draining your magic for years to keep himself 'alive'. I think you are much more powerful and intelligent than you have willingly let yourself be. I know that now that you are going to be _allowed_ to excel, you will do fine. In fact, much better than fine. Remember, I care for you and I will never yell at you for doing your best, no matter if it's _much better than I can do_. And no one will ever beat you or starve you again. That's my promise, and I always keep my promises!"

Harry looked around at the faces that surrounded his bed. He expected to see pity, but all he saw was concern and caring. They weren't angry or upset with him. They didn't think he was worthless, or that somehow it was his fault that he had been abused. Maybe he could get through all of this and put the Dursley's behind him after all!

Harry wasn't sure he totally believed Severus, but what he and Merlin had told him made a lot of sense. And he knew he deliberately kept his grades below Dudley's. Could he be doing that so that people didn't notice him any more than they already did? It kind of made sense to him. Sometimes things came so easy to him that he frightened himself, he knew he hated being different in any way. But maybe being different could be in a _good_ way? He didn't know for sure, but he would really think on it.

Merlin touched his arm gently and said, "Harry, could you try something with me? I promise not to hurt you and you can stop at any time you like, if you get tired or frightened."

Harry looked up at Merlin, a man he thought of as his savior, he had broken the connection between Voldemort and himself, he couldn't refuse the wizard anything he asked. After all, he owed him his life. Green eyes meeting green eyes, he said, "Yes, sir."

Merlin touched his hands to either side of Harry's temples. Harry could hear a gentle bass voice in his head telling him to think back on the feeling after the first ritual, when his mind had been totally blank. Harry did that easily, he wondered briefly if that was what Severus meant when he told him to empty his mind? He felt a chuckle in his head, 'Yes, child. Now watch what I do." He felt Merlin's presence delving deep inside of him to find a brilliant core of swirling silver and gold power. He watched as the old wizard pulled a strand of power and pushed it through his body until it reached the fingers of his right hand. It seemed to attach by itself and stayed there while the old man left his mind with a gentle mental caress.

"Now Harry, use a lumos spell."

"But I don't have my wand, sir. I don't know where it is."

"Ah, but Harry, you don't _need_ a wand. Just point with your hand."

Harry looked skeptical, but he would humor him, after all he was Merlin, if he told him he could do it, he knew that he would be able to. "Lumos!" he yelled. Harry's whole hand glowed with a bright light, much brighter than his wand ever lit for him. "Wow! How did I do that? Look, Severus, it's _so cool_!" The adults all laughed at the expression of joy on the boy's face. It made him look about 12 years old. He laughed with glee and almost bubbled as he continued, "What else can I do? Accio!" A pillow flew into Harry's hand from across the room.

"Wingardium Leviosa! Oops!" The last was said because he had accidentally levitated Severus off of the side of his bed; levitating him about three feet above the mattress, and not lifted the pillow as he had intended to. "This is _so_ fantastic!" His green eyes sparkled with the fun he was having using magic so effortlessly. Harry was actually giggling as he lowered Severus gently back to the bed.

Helga looked at Merlin askance, "I believe that's quite enough! He is not healed by any means. You will tire him out!" Merlin was laughing, "Please, Granddaughter. As you can see, he is not tired at all. One more tiny thing. Now child, release the magic from your hand and then draw it back yourself. Can you do that?"

With a look of intense concentration, Harry zoned out for about five minutes before saying "Lumos." His hand again lit up. He shrieked with happiness and Severus hugged him, messing up his hair even more that it had been, if that was possible.

Merlin looked at Harry with an expression of mock ferocity. "Don't ever tell me a second time that you are not a powerful wizard, Harry. And don't claim that you are just an average student ever again!"

Harry looked up at him, "But that wasn't hard, the way you showed me it was _really easy_. Anyone could do it!" Harry looked around at the others beside his bed. They all looked both shocked and unbelieving. "What?"

Salazar and Rowena both told him that they could not do wandless magic like that even though they had tried for years. Godric told him that it had taken him over _six months_ of daily lessons to show his first 'lumos' and Helga said her wandless magic was limited to a few minor healing and diagnostic spells. Harry looked from Merlin to Severus for confirmation, "Harry, I am limited to lighting a few candles, showing a potion on the blackboard and opening and shutting a door. And they all make me tired, so I don't do them often. Albus can do a few more, but he cannot lift more than a small book, certainly not someone as heavy as I am. And he certainly doesn't have the control to lift me three feet in the air and then put me gently back on the bed exactly as I was sitting!"

Merlin nodded at the boy and said, "Harry, I am very accomplished at wandless magic, and do almost all of my magic with my hand. As you will soon be, I am unable to use a wand without it either exploding from excessive power or burning up in my hand. This is why we must begin immediately to train you to use your power so that it does not injure you or others. But you learned much faster than even I did." He smiled at the flabbergasted youth, "Apprentice Potter?"

"I will try my best to learn all that you can teach me. I would like that very much, sir."

Harry was somewhat subdued after the wild euphoria of playing with his magic. He decided maybe he _could _do everything they wanted him to after all.

Just then young serving girl entered into the hospital with a tray full of food for Harry which he accepted eagerly. Merlin laughed, "We'll leave you now to eat and then I'm sure Helga will want you to sleep some more." He paid no attention to the boy's grumbling as he started to eat. Harry was so starved he dug right in and barely noticed when Godric, Merlin, and Rowena left his room, still shaking their heads at the boy's seemingly effortless display of tremendous magical power.

Salazar and Severus still stood at the end of his bed, deeply engrossed in potions talk to the exclusion of everything else. Severus was describing the benefits of Skele-gro in treating broken bones quickly and he had the founder intrigued as they walked out of the infirmary together. Helga laughed, "Well, we won't see either one of them again for a long while. Now eat up, young Harry, and I will try to find a book or two that might interest you for a while. And then you _will_ sleep. Perhaps you will be able to go to the hall to eat dinner tonight; if you promise to come right back. Would you like that?"

Harry just nodded, to busy with the best ham, cheese, and mushroom omelet with fried potatoes that he had ever eaten. He barely noticed when he was left alone in the infirmary and had already fallen back to sleep by the time Helga returned with several books. Laughing, she placed them on the nightstand for when he woke up later, and took his tray to return it to the kitchen.

* * *

Severus and Salazar returned to the hospital wing late that afternoon to find Harry sitting up in bed deeply engrossed in a thick book about controlling magic and how to moderate the amount of power you used in spells. Severus was carrying a goblet of something that smelled really rotten, and he had an _evil _smirk on his face. Helga came waddling out of her office and gave her husband a quick hug and kiss before asking what was in the goblet.

"Severus has shown me how to make Skele-gro. It is a potion that heals or completely grows new bones with only one dose. And it works in a matter of hours!" Salazar was much more excited about the potion than Harry was. He had _tasted_ the stuff before after all. Helga was now even more excited than Salazar. "No splinting, no staying off the bone for weeks? Just hours and it's as good as new?"

"Yes, though it does taste rather vile, as Harry can attest to, can't you?"

"Ugh, yes. I had a professor that was incompetent and instead of _healing_ a broken arm, he completely _removed_ the bone. My arm just flopped like a dead fish. Madame Pomfrey healed it though, and it was fine the next day. It was a little stiff and sore for a couple of days, but otherwise I could use it just fine."

"That's a miracle, here Harry, drink up! Can he have some hot chocolate afterwards to kill the taste?" Helga was asking Severus.

"Certainly, he can eat or drink anything without affecting the efficacy of the potion. Though, as Harry knows, adding any sweetener to the potion makes it ineffective."

"Right Severus, you just say that so can make your potions taste really vile!" Harry gagged the potion down and immediately grabbed for the mug of hot chocolate Helga held out for him.

"Impertinent brat!" snarled Severus.

"Am not." Harry spit out around the hot chocolate which hadn't completely masked the taste of the Skele-gro.

"Then you are an impudent, little monster. Better?" smiled Severus.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I do know that they are the same thing, Severus. I did pass primary school English class, you know." He smiled back at the man he was starting to care for. Helga fussed around him and gave him a sleeping potion as she ran her diagnostic wand over his arms and legs. The last thing he heard as he went back to sleep was Helga Hufflepuff demanding to know how to brew Skele-gro from Professor Snape as she unwrapped the bandages and removed the itching, blasted splints.

* * *

Harry would have enjoyed dinner in the Great Hall more if Severus hadn't insisted on carrying him from the infirmary. Harry had noticed that the castle reminded him a lot of Hogwarts but that it was quite a bit smaller, which made it seem cozier, but somehow really weird. Like it was _almost_ familiar. The infirmary only had six beds, the Great Hall that was just down a corridor from it, was only about one-fourth the size, and had several round tables, not long house and staff tables. The staff and the apprentices seemed to be a lot closer than the staff and students at Hogwarts, but he assumed that was because it was so much smaller, with only six teachers and just nineteen apprentices at the current time. The strangest thing though were the human servants that carried platters of food that they served to everyone. He missed the house elves and the magic of the food just appearing on the tables. The ceiling wasn't enchanted either, just lit with chandeliers full of candles with torch lights along all the walls.

Harry was placed by Severus into a comfortable chair on the right side of Merlin and then he sat to the right of the boy where he could make sure the child ate. He would also be able to judge if the child became too tired. Severus knew Harry wouldn't complain because he wouldn't want Severus to have to leave his meal.

Harry was getting tired and really full, it seemed every time he took a drink of pumpkin juice, Severus snuck more roast pork or steamed carrots, or pickled beets on his plate. He finally had to just refuse to eat another bite. He did let the man serve him a large piece of chocolate cake, but he could only eat less than half.

"Severus, I am full. I haven't eaten in a long time and I'm sure you don't want me to be sick on the Great Hall floor, and I will be if I try to eat one more bite! Besides, you need to eat more and you don't see me putting more food on _your _plate." Harry had said, beginning to whine in his tiredness.

Before Severus could answer Harry, a disheveled man dressed in farming clothes that looked familiar from old woodcuttings in ancient books, ran into the hall. "My Lords, the village is overrun with brigands! They are attacking the villagers and burning the houses!"

Without a word, every male at the tables grabbed the cloaks that were hanging on pegs by the doors; the older ones summoned staffs from a box standing by the door of the Great Hall, and dashed out the entrance. The women and girls began renovating the hall to house refugees from the stricken village while Rowena cast a _mobilicorpus_ spell on a protesting Harry, who had tried to follow Severus and Merlin, and floated his body, complaining all the way, back to the hospital ward. Helga tucked him tightly back into his bed and forced a sleeping draught down his throat. As he tried to force his eyes to remain open one more minute, he heard her promise, "I will wake you when they return. I promise, young Harry, now sleep."


	10. Chapter 10: Apprentic Potter?

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: **Author's page has been updated.** Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list.

**Contest: Help me name Salazar and Helga's baby. We know it's a boy. Best one will be used. Thanks.**

Chapter 10: Apprentice Potter

Harry awoke to the sound of Severus cursing loudly at a laughing Salazar Slytherin. "Bloody hell, Sal, watch where you are aiming. That was my _head_ you rammed into the door!"

Sal just laughed harder, "Sev, you are complaining louder than Harry did. I need to get you into my wife's gentle hands so I can go brew that _fantastic_ potion once more. Too bad we didn't keep two doses yesterday!" That said he placed Severus Snape into the bed next to Harry while yelling loudly, "_Precious_! I have another unwilling _victim_ ready for your tender ministrations!"

Helga came out of her office, brandishing her wand to smack Sal upside the head with every unused pillow in the infirmary, laughing at him all the time. "Remember, Sal, I am much better at wand work than you will ever be!" You could tell it was an 'argument' they had had many times. Sal tried to reach around his wife's stomach and was unable to encircle it. "Woman, when will you pop this child so that I can once again throw you over my shoulder and win an argument again?"

Helga smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "What makes you think you _ever_ won one, dearest?" She observed the new patient on the bed next to Harry and became all professional as she caught the sight of a disheveled and hurting Severus lying on the bed with a bloody left leg. She drew her wand and waved it over him, head to toe as she spoke aloud to those in the ward, "Obviously broken left leg, bruised ribs, and a minor concussion, not too bad. Sal, are you able to brew some of that miraculous potion for me? Or perhaps there is some left from your brewing yesterday?" Sev groaned and said, "We shouldn't have thrown it away, but I was sure he was going to have me brew it ten more times to perfect it. And I wouldn't have bruised ribs and a concussion if he hadn't _dropped _me on the steps and then _banged _my head into the doorframe, _twice_!"

Sal completely ignored Severus' very vocal complaints, "At least you did write all the directions down, I will return in several hours with your potion. In the meantime, tell Harry all about the courageous battle and your bravery under fire." With that, he exited the infirmary, his laughter echoing down the hall. Harry turned a curious and concerned face towards Severus and asked, "What happened to you? Are you going to be okay? Was anyone else hurt? Are the villagers safe?"

Before Severus could answer even one of Harry's questions, Merlin and Godric entered, both laughing heartily. "How was your ride?" asked Godric with a deep smirking grin, "Next time you might wait for someone else to levitate you down the hall. How many times did Sal drop you or bang your head into the wall?"

"You _knew_ he would do that! And you let him take me without warning me! When I get up you will wish you hadn't been born!" Severus sputtered while the two just chortled with glee.

Merlin stopped laughing first, "Now, now boys, nothing too deadly, keep it clean and in fun."

Harry looked bewildered, from the two still smiling to his frowning potions teacher. "What happened, Severus? What are they talking about?" Severus clamped his mouth shut and glared at everyone. It didn't appear that he was going to answer Harry's questions anytime soon.

Godric drew up a chair and sitting in it backwards; he leaned against the top and started to talk. "It was the same group of lawless bandits that attacked you on the way here two nights ago. Luckily they were more drunk than organized. Several of the farmers' had used pitchforks to good use before we got there. The apprentices rounded up the remaining six and took them into custody. None of them was magical, just incredibly thick skulled. They will be facing Lord Victor, since the village is technically on his land and magic wasn't involved in the attacks. We were able to rebuild most of the houses magically after we extinguished the flames. Godric's apprentices are remaining to make furnishings for the homes that were destroyed. Some of the women and children want to stay in the castle for a few days to get over their fears, but only one elderly woman died, probably from the smoke, and several of the farmers have cuts, minor burns, and one has a broken arm. The worst injury was to Severus here."

"I have never tried to duel against a drunken archer while on horseback before. It was more difficult than it appeared or I would have dismounted before sending spells. It appears the horse took exception to spells shooting between his ears while having a flaming arrow shot at him." Severus explained in a regal, aristocratic tone. He sounded just like Malfoy as he tried to explain why he didn't deserve detention for some infraction. Of course his disheveled and dirty appearance spoiled the effect somewhat. That and it's hard to look haughty and regal while lying in a bed with others laughing at you!

Godric leaned over towards Harry and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear very clearly, "He fell off his horse!" The two started laughing again.

"And then that bloody Slytherin _dropped_ me on the entrance hall steps and banged my head _twice_ against the infirmary door!" Severus looked even more irritated when Harry and Helga joined in the laughter. "And these two bloody fools didn't warn me about his lousy wand work. I could have walked with an arm for support, but _NO _he had to _levitate_ me! Stupid man." With the last word, he turned so he was facing away from his tormentors.

With a friendly pat on Severus' shoulder, the two turned and left the infirmary leaving the time travelers alone with Madame Hufflepuff once again. She flicked her wand and changed Severus into hospital pajamas, cleaned all his cuts and bruises, then handing him a sleeping draught, she checked on Harry again before gently kissing the boy on the top of his head and walking out to tend those in the Great Hall. Harry watched Severus closely until he relaxed and his breathing evened out telling him he was asleep. He quietly snuck out of his bed, gave a shy hug to the man, brushed his hair out of his face and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay, Severus." He tucked the covers in around Severus, climbed back in his own bed and picked up his book again. He continued looking at the man sleeping peacefully beside him every few minutes, silently echoing the vigil the man had kept over him last week.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had tried to keep his mind on the book he was reading, but it was no use. Severus had started to make restless noises and was shifting his weight from side to side trying to get comfortable. Harry scooted off the side of his bed and climbed into Severus'. He lay beside the man with one arm lying protectively under his neck, and stroked his hair with the other, as he whispered meaningless sounds of comfort to him. Severus stilled almost instantly and leaned his head into Harry's hesitant touch. Helga stepped out of her office and stopped, her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the brutally abused child offering comfort to one he had hated. If it had not been Merlin recounting the story of the two, she would not have believed it seeing the two of them now. The sound of footsteps coming towards the infirmary doors broke her quiet reflection. Sal entered carrying a goblet of foul smelling potion, followed by two serving girls carrying laden trays with soup, sliced pork and bread pudding for the two inhabitants. Harry scooted quickly back into his own bed, hoping no one had noticed him.

"Ah, gentlemen, time for some lunch." Helga said cheerily. Sal handed the goblet to Severus, who evaluated it in a manner reminiscent of a student sample from Harry's feared potions classes. He looked at the color and texture, dipped a finger to test the consistency, smelled it with his overly large nose, and finally tasted just a drop. He nodded without a word to Sal and drank the entire goblet in one long gulping swallow. He turned to Harry and smirked as if to say, 'See, that's how it should be drunk. No making faces, no snide comments.' The whole effect was spoiled however, when he gagged on the last little bit, and had to gulp several times to keep it from coming back up. Sal just smiled as he helped him sit up in the bed and placed a tray on his lap as Helga did the same for Harry.

Merlin and Artemus entered just as the two were finishing up their pudding and drew up chairs to sit between their beds. Merlin asked Helga how each was doing and if it was okay to have a long discussion with them, followed by a short lesson for Harry. She assured them it was and let Sal lead her back to their quarters for a nap. It had been a long three days and the baby was making her tired also.

Merlin began the conversation by reminding them of what he had told them of the cleansing ritual as they camped beside the lake. "Now I never got the chance to explain the purification, or second, ritual to you. The first night you were too tired and then we were attacked. Then the attack last night. There hasn't been enough time to have this discussion. I hope you don't think I was trying to keep something from either of you. As you know, the first ritual cleansed you of all dark magic and removed the touch of evil that had been placed upon you from external sources. You remember how clouded your mind was? That was the gaps and spaces where the evil one had been. If we had not done the second ritual, you would have filled in those spaces on your own with memories and experiences, or the evil one would have been able to reattach his presence to you once you returned to your own time. But the second ritual, 'The Ritual of Purification', filled all those spaces with pure goodness and love. The evil one will never be able to re-forge his links to either one of you because there is nowhere for him to attach his evil. You both, but especially you Harry, are now unable to cast a spell using a negative emotion. It will be difficult for you to become angry unless it is a righteous anger which is necessary because your magic out of control could become very deadly both for you and all those around you. You will be able to defend yourself or others, and your magic will be unaffected in most ways, but you must understand that you will not be able to instigate combat or indeed any aggression against another. I understand that Harry wanted to be an Auror, which I understand to be some kind of magical law enforcer, somewhat like our sheriff? Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is what I _wanted_ to do, but I don't think so now. I can't imagine having to follow Fudge's or Umbridge's orders, and they think Professor Lupin and Hagrid are _animals_ that don't deserve the rights of people. I can't follow people like that, even if that is the law! It's _not right_ no matter _what_ the Ministry says!" Harry was indignant by the end.

"Well, that's very good, Harry. After the Purification Ritual, you would not have been able to capture someone unless you were defending yourself or someone else. You would be unable to subdue someone without them spelling or physically attacking you first, and that would make it difficult to apprehend someone easily. It might have been very difficult to manage a job such as that. What do you think you would like to do now?" Merlin asked relieved at Harry's response. He had been worried that he had taken away the child's dream without asking or explaining. But the two rituals had to be done at the same time and he had been horribly afraid that the evil one would somehow renew the connection as soon as Harry and Severus returned to their own time. And without the second ritual, that had been a distinct possibility.

Severus was pleased; he had thought he would have to talk Harry out of being an Auror. He had heard Harry, Ron and Hermoine talking about their goals in the halls on more than one occasion and had serious misgivings about how Harry would take to being an instrument of a corrupt Ministry. If the bureaucrats and aurors had been righteous and moral it would be different, but many of them were after the same kind of power being a death eater gave. Just not quite so blatantly. Cornelius Fudge just used others to carry out his wishes as he strove for wealth and limitless power over the wizarding community.

"I have been teaching a student club, in 'Defense against the Dark Arts' since the beginning of the year, and I really enjoy it. The others really seem to like the way I teach, and so, I think I would like to be a teacher. If you think I would be able to…" Harry looked through his fringe at Snape, looking with hope for validation or approval.

Both Severus and Merlin nodded. "I think you will be a marvelous teacher, Harry." Severus responded, obviously proud of the boy's reasoning and resolve. "And what does this mean for me, sir?" he questioned Merlin.

"Severus, you obviously cannot continue spying; foremost being your arm no longer displays the evil one's brand. The first meeting, the evil one would kill you. I assume you would continue brewing potions as you have been, though I suspect that any without a good use would be ineffective if not totally unable to be brewed by you. So no poisons or other potions that can only be used for harm, such as those the evil one had you brew."

"What about Wolfsbane? It allows a werewolf to keep his human mind during transformation, but several of the ingredients are poisonous if not used correctly. Since I am not a werewolf, they would be deadly to me for example." Severus was getting concerned; he was now willing to begin a friendship with Lupin, especially for Harry's sake. And he certainly didn't want Harry spending much time around Lupin if the werewolf had no access to the Wolfsbane.

"I do not know of this potion, but your intentions, it would seem to me, are to _help _the werewolf, so you should be fine. I suggest that you speak to Sal about this potion. He may know more about it than I do." Merlin merely shrugged his shoulders, conceding his lack of knowledge.

"He does not know this potion since I developed it myself less than ten years ago. I am still making improvements to the brewing and efficacy though, and would be happy to discuss it with him to see if he has any ideas for improvement." Severus looked perfectly willing to have many long discussions with Salazar Slytherin about potions. Harry was sure he would not like to be present when the two really got deep into their '_shop talk'_.

"Now, Harry if it's all right with you, Artemus would like to begin Occlumency with you. If you feel up to it, that is. And Severus, if you like I could see if Sal would like to discuss this potion with you? It sounds like something he would like to know about. I know he is interested in helping werewolves and vampires, as well as something to control or destroy Dementors. I know you are stuck here in bed for several hours and might enjoy the diversion. As well, I think he might owe you an apology for not mentioning his problems in levitation spells." With Severus' eager acceptance, Merlin swept out of the room. 'I've got to learn how to make my robes billow like him, that is _so _cool!' thought Harry, 'He does it even better than Professor Snape!' Harry suspected he would have a hard time consistently thinking of his teacher by any other name for a long time.

Artemus sat on the end of Harry's bed and grasped the boy's chin in his strong hand. Harry was apprehensive; Occlumency lessons with Snape had been downright painful and humiliating. He understood the need for them; he just wasn't looking forward to the actuality of learning them. Artemus smiled gently at him; apparently reading his apprehension. 'Well, duh, he is a legilimens!" thought Harry. Of course he knows how I feel. Just like with Merlin, he heard a gentle voice speaking within his head. Unlike Merlin's deep melodic bass, this man's voice was a mellow, caring tenor.

'Harry, look deeply into my eyes and allow me access. Do not fight me or it will cause unnecessary pain to you. Good, now think back on the day at the lake and think of the fog. That's right, you've got it. Now we need to begin to order your mind.' As if a light had been turned on Harry could see a room with about 20 doors appear. The center was still filled with fog but the individual doors were clearly visible. 'We will start with this door and mark it Merlin. I am sure you have no painful memories associated with him so it is safe to begin here.' He opened the door by laying his hand on it. Inside was a series of bookshelves, all totally empty. There was a small table in the middle of the room and an empty book lay upon it open to the first page. Artemus' voice said, 'Let's start with the first time you met him. Think of it clearly, and imagine a picture of it appearing on this page. Not bad, now make it clearer.'

Harry's mind supplied more details than he knew he remembered. In no time at all he had a very clear picture of their first meeting, even though he had been barely conscious at the time. Like all the wizarding pictures that Harry was familiar with, this one moved. 'Now Harry, turn to the next page and put the next memory on it. Excellent. To organize your mind, you make a door for each person, event, class subject, or whatever makes sense to you. It will take you several weeks to completely organize your thoughts and memories but after the initial time, it will only take a few minutes each night before you sleep. You can put a password on each book or just on each room if you like. A memory can be in as many different books as makes sense to you. You will find as your magic grows, that you will be able to access any memory much faster than you do now, because you will go directly to that memory. I expect you will find that you quickly develop your memory so that everything you read is written directly onto the page in your memory and will be forever accessible to you. Now, I will leave you to start organizing your thoughts. I will check back with you in a couple of days to see if you have any questions or need further help with anything. Take care, young Harry!' The whole lesson had taken only about twenty minutes and hadn't hurt one bit!

Harry delved back into his own mind and began organizing all the memories he had of the Founders, Merlin and Artemus. It only took him about thirty more minutes before he was satisfied with his efforts and was beginning to tire. He left his mind and looked around. Snape and Sal were deep in discussion of some disgusting potions ingredients, sounded like they were talking about whether pickled pig embryos were better or fresh ones. Harry shuddered; he hoped he never had to take whatever they would be making with any pig embryos in it! He picked up the book on wandless magic that Merlin had left for him and began reading until dinner time, hoping he could still eat after an afternoon of listening to Snape and Slytherin discussing potions. No wonder Helga wouldn't let Sal talk about potions at meals!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus had both been discharged from the infirmary after breakfast the next day and escorted to guest quarters on the fourth floor, which was the top floor of the castle, not counting the five towers that loomed another three floors above the main building. They had a luxurious sitting room with a small area for eating, another for reading and a large fireplace directly across from the corridor entrance. One side had two bedrooms with a bathing room between. Harry was pleased to notice that they had something similar to flush toilets, it was a chair you sat in with a porcelain chamber underneath that emptied itself automatically when needed. He hadn't been too sure what to expect.

On the other side of the main room there were two more doors. The first was a small library complete with working desks, oil lamps and bookshelves. It also had a smaller fireplace and one entire wall was windows that looked out over a luxurious forest. The last room was a completely stocked potions lab that was set up for just two or maybe three people to brew in. Snape looked like he had died and gone to heaven when he read the potions ingredients, many of them no longer available in the future. Harry knew he would have to drag the man out to eat or sleep, but since he intended to spend just as much time in the library it evened out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry bounced on his bed in his room. He had never been so happy. He had not had a single nightmare since the rituals, he had an adult he felt he could talk to, who had said he would always be there to talk to him and care for him. He was going to be Merlin's apprentice, _Merlin's _for Merlin's sake. He idly thought he would have to think up some different phrases because it was awkward to say, 'for Merlin's sake' when he ate dinner with the man every night! He felt like he was dreaming, life had never been better for him.

No Voldemort hanging over his head, no Death Eater's trying to kidnap him at every turn, no Order members having to watch and guard his every move. He could be a kid! Sure, the other apprentice's treated him differently, but he was only 15 and Merlin's apprentice. But that was something he was _earning_, not fame because his Mum and Dad died, or people thought he was going to defeat the Dark Lord, or he was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. He sighed; it would be perfect if he didn't miss his friends, and most of his teachers, and Sirius and Remus – and his Firebolt. They didn't have Quidditch here at all, maybe he could introduce the game, after all, no one really knew who started the game, and it had been around since the Founder's time. He knew that from reading Quidditch through the Ages about ten times.

Harry brought his mind back to his task. Artemus wanted him to begin sorting through his memories and categorizing them. He 'said' to begin with innocuous ones, like school work, flying, having fun with his friends. He said it would be easier and faster as he got better at it, and by the time he had to start on memories that he didn't _want_ to remember, he would only have to begin one and then move on, he wouldn't have to relive the whole thing or even concentrate on it very hard. Severus, Artemus, and even Merlin had all made him promise that he wouldn't do traumatic memories without one of them in his mind, helping to guide him and remove him if he got stuck in one of them. He certainly knew he had gotten caught in enough flashback memories before about Cedric's death or abuse from his Uncle to know that was a bad thing so he didn't mind promising.

After an hour of focusing, he had all the good memories up until the end of his first year of Hogwarts sorted. There hadn't been that many with the Dursleys, but he had been very surprised to find several of him with his parents that he had not known he had until he started sorting and focusing. He now knew his parents had loved him and he had better memories than of them being murdered or his Dad being a 'git' to Snape. He especially liked the memory of his Dad sneaking him out on his broom for 'flying lessons' one day when his Mum hadn't been home. Of course she had found out, because as soon as she got home, Harry kept saying "Fly, fly, fly, dada!" Their argument sounded remarkably like the one he had overheard between Sal and Helga.

He went to sleep thinking about the classes he would be beginning the next morning, a smile upon his face for the first time in ages. Severus quietly opened the door and walked across the room to look down fondly at the boy sleeping there. For the first time in his memory, Harry looked like a normal teenager, no longer holding the weight of the world on his shoulders or traumatized by horrendous nightmares and visions. As Severus awkwardly tucked the boy in, he hoped he could remain the 'child' he now was, after they returned to their own time. He almost wished that they never had to return. He brushed the hair off of the teen's forehead and gently kissed him goodnight, wishing he could remember his own father ever doing that.


	11. Chapter 11: Lessons With the Founders

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list.

**Contest: Help me name Salazar and Helga's baby. We know it's a boy. Best one will be used. Thanks. I think he will be born the next chapter so hurry with your entry. Choices so far are Richard, Severus, Harry, Kiernan, and Septimus. Any other choices, folks?**

AN: Thanks to the over **10,000** hits on this story, and double thanks to the 80+ who have reviewed! **_This is the chapter that would not end, it was 21+ pages in Word and over 10,800 words so I have split it in two and will post the second half in just a couple of days. Thanks for reviewing._**

Chapter 11: Lessons with the Founders

Harry was up bright and early the next day. It was remarkable how well rested he felt after a full nights sleep without nightmares, or visions, or potions. Dreamless sleep kept the nightmares and visions away, but because he didn't dream at all, it wasn't really very restful. After cleaning up in the bathing room and dressing in the clean apprentice robes that he found there, he went out into the sitting room and sat down in front of the fire to read until Professor Snape awoke. They had been informed the night before that their meals would be brought to them, since there were still refugees in the Great Hall for another couple of days.

After just a few minutes of reading, he found himself brooding as he stared into the fire. He wondered how his friends were doing; who had attacked him, though he thought he remembered Snape telling him it had been Malfoy and his goons, and most importantly; how they were going to get back. He knew Ron and Hermoine would be really upset, but he hoped that Ginny was missing him as well. Were they going frantic looking for him? Did they know that Tom had arranged to have him attacked and kidnapped? Would they think he was dead when they couldn't find them? He sunk down into the couch, descending deeper and deeper into his depressing thoughts. Severus came out from their bathing chamber and sat down beside the silent, obviously distressed boy. He drew Harry into his lap, much as he had held him while they had been alone in the meadow and silently rocked the youth without speaking. Severus knew that Harry would talk to him if he kept silent and waited for the child to work through his own thoughts.

After hearing a deep sigh and feeling Harry begin to relax deeply into his chest, he thought it was safe to speak, "Harry, child, I miss them too. Can we talk about it together?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just wonder what's happening with them. Do you think they think we're dead or something? Are they still looking for us?"

"I've known Albus for many years, and _he_ wouldn't give up looking until he found us or our bodies. And do you really think the _Weasleys_, or _Sirius_ or _Remus_ will give up on finding us? We will do our best to get back to them as soon as we can, but in the meantime, we need to learn everything that we can so that when we return, we can kill Tom once and for all. I for one, hate having my life on hold to cater to that bastard. And I'm sure you would like to be just a 'normal' teenager, one without a _homicidal maniac_ trying to kill you every year."

"Will Professor Dumbledore make me go back to the Dursley's?" Harry said in a quivering whisper, so quietly that Severus could barely hear.

"Never, I won't let him send you back. You will be going home with me. Even Death Eaters or Voldemort himself can't get in the wards at my Manor. My ancestors have been paranoid for centuries; the wards on the Manor are almost as old as the ones on Hogwarts and are even stronger, since we don't have to let in parents and visitors like Hogwart's does."

Harry put his arms around Severus' neck and gave him a shy hug, while whispering "Thank you, Severus." So softly, that the dark haired man almost felt it against his chest, rather than heard it.

Severus gently returned the hug and then pulled back so he could see Harry's face, "It will be okay, Harry, you'll see. Now, let's see about some breakfast so we can go to our first potions class. I am excited to be teaching with _Salazar Slytherin_. I never thought I would have _that _opportunity, that's for sure!"

* * *

Less than an hour later, Harry was sitting with Severus finishing up breakfast and chatting companionably about their plans for the day. Harry was still finding it weird to have a pleasant conversation with the man who had belittled, tormented, and hated him for the past 5 years. Severus however, was finding it remarkably pleasant to have someone to share his quarters and his formerly solitary meals with. He knew that Harry was having a hard time keeping the old Professor Snape separate from the new Severus, and that he had major issues with adults after the years of abuse from his '_relatives'_, but he could see small progresses each day.

He realized that it would be two steps forward and one step back, but he wanted to be there to help Harry with every step, good or bad. He vowed to himself to be the father to Harry that his own father had never been. The father, that Albus had tried to be for him. That he had never allowed the headmaster to become, no matter how hard the old man tried. As soon as they returned, he would have to show Albus how much his caring and concern; yes, and even love, had meant to him over the years, and to allow the older man into his heart along with Harry. Maybe he too could have a 'family' after all.

* * *

"So we will both be heading to the potions classroom first thing this morning. Helga wants you to wait another week before beginning classes that require the use of magic. So for this week you will have potions, Occlumency, herbology, Arithmancy, ancient languages, and wizarding history, which should be a _very_ interesting class considering it is Merlin who teaches it. Then next week, you will add transfiguration, charms, and defense. Helga also wants you to start walking every morning and afternoon to rebuild the strength and bone density in your legs and to help build up your lung capacity again. If it is all right with you, I would like to join you in your walking exercises."

"I'd like that, sir. I will have to get used to the idea that no one here wants to kidnap me or kill me, and that it is all right to walk around outside without worrying if a dementor or death eater will attack. Do you think I could find a broomstick here and go flying? I know they don't have anything like a Firebolt but at least it will be flying."

"I imagine there are brooms here, or I learned from my grandfather how to build a broom when I was about ten years old. I could show you how if you would like. There is no magic involved in the beginning so Helga shouldn't complain."

"Could you, sir? I would love to have my own broom again. Do you know the charms and spells that are on new brooms, too?"

"Not those on a Nimbus, or a Firebolt, but at least better than the old school brooms that Madame Hooch teaches on." Severus smiled at Harry's enthusiasm.

The two walked down the corridor to their first class, chatting easily. They continued to discuss which type of wood would be best for their new brooms, as Severus had decided he would build one and Harry could watch each step and mimic him. Then they could fly together and maybe play some catching games. Severus knew the boy was missing his friends and Quidditch, and hoped he could ease some of his loneliness until he made friends here or they could return home.

Upon entering the classroom, they were surprised to discover that there was only Sal and three other students present. Harry thought this would be just as good as private lessons. He hoped that Snape's new attitude didn't disappear when he was back in front of a classroom. Apparently Sal and Snape had discussed how they would be teaching over the past couple of days though. Sal had set up one cauldron and Snape had set up another one. The students would each set up two smaller cauldrons, each at their own worktable. Sal first showed them how to brew a nerve replenisher potion, and then Snape brewed the same type only with modern refinements and ingredients. The students brewed each potion along with the one being demonstrated. Harry found it so easy to learn when someone explains each step and he could watch every reaction and interaction.

At the end of the two hour period, he was pleased to see that both of his potions were perfect, absolutely the right consistency and color! Snape seemed to be a little surprised to see every student there made an acceptable potion and they were all bottled for use in the infirmary or to be sold in the local apothecary.

Sal then spent the next hour discussing the differences and similarities in both potions and why certain ingredients did specific things and how they all reacted with each other as the apprentices took copious notes. Then all the students and the two masters discussed ways the two potions might be combined to make them more effective or easier to brew. For the first time in his life, Harry was sorry to have his potions class end. Severus was quiet as they walked back to their quarters for lunch. He seemed to be pondering the differences between Sal's classes and his own autocratic, domineering style.

Over lunch, he plied Harry with questions about the potions they had brewed and was surprised and flabbergasted to discover that Harry was an intuitive brewer. He did poorly with recipes that required precise timing and directions and was much better with a list of ingredients and descriptions of how and why certain items were added and when.

Severus was loathe to admit it, but he had really enjoyed teaching the way that Salazar Slytherin taught! Perhaps he could start to teach that way, especially his NEWT classes. He finished eating in deep contemplation, absent mindedly sending Harry on to the greenhouse for herbology while he returned for an afternoon class with Sal.

Severus and Harry went up to Merlin's chambers to have dinner with the family that evening. Harry was excitedly talking about his first ever Arithmancy and ancient languages classes. He said that Herbology with Helga and Artemus had been interesting but that she really looked tired and he hoped she would rest, it looked like she was ready to have the baby any day even if she said she had another month.

Opening the door, Harry and Severus were surprised to find two children along with the six adults that they had been expecting. The six year old boy was introduced as Galen Gryffindor and the three year old girl was his sister, Isabella, called Bella. Harry immediately liked the two and was comfortably on the floor, playing blocks with them in no time. He was reluctant to say goodnight to them when their nanny came to collect them before dinner was served to the adults. But apparently, that was the way children were raised at this time so Harry didn't say anything about them leaving.

Harry was asked about all of his classes and how they were the same and different from the ones he was used to. He was carefully polite when he explained how he found Sal's potion's class easier to learn because the teacher was demonstrating every step and explaining how everything looked and smelled instead of having everything written out. He told them he had been cooking since he was five at the Dursley's house and he had never had a cookbook, so he did things by sight and smell and taste.

"I guess that's why Sal's class was easier for me, because I could watch everything. But Professor Snape couldn't teach that way with Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in the class. There are too many students, and we would probably blow each other up within ten minutes of class starting. Plus I guess most students would learn better with recipes, than like I do by sight and sound."

He didn't want to insult Severus by complaining about how his classes were mostly incomprehensible to him and many of the other students. He had really understood Sal's class though and would be very comfortable in making the potions again on his own using his notes. Because he could write down things in a way that made sense to him; he understood much better than the text had _ever_ explained it to him. Sal's potion class apparently had no text book at all!

"Perhaps the headmaster would let me split my classes so I could teach those like Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy who do well with precise brewing directions and a second class for those who brew intuitively like you do. The method of teaching the two is totally different and explains why you have always had such difficulty in my class. I am truly sorry for not noticing the reasons for your difficulties all these years, but I refused to see who you really were. Intuitive brewers are very rare and I really did not expect to find one amongst your classmates, even though I cannot say that I really ever looked. I myself am an intuitive brewer, as are most potions masters. Only intuitive brewers can develop and modify potions. Can you think of any other students who you would expect to do much better at potions, but cannot succeed in the precise scientific way in which my classes are set up?"

"Well, I hate to say it, but Neville Longbottom. I mean he knows every plant that's used in any potion. You can always find an answer to any obscure question about a plant from him without him even having to think about it. But it also might be that he's terrified of you, and then you swoop down on us like a vengeful bat in class, watching and just waiting for us to make a mistake so you can pounce. Uh, sorry, sir, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry…"

Severus cringed at the thought of Mr. Longbottom in his NEWT classes but said, "It's all right, Harry. I know I haven't been fair to the students in my classes. I am too cruel and harsh to the Gryffindors and too lax and lenient to the Slytherin's; which doesn't benefit either group. But my every move was being reported to the Death Eater parents and then to Voldemort after he returned. To be a spy, I had to be so preferential and lenient to my own house. You do understand now, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. But it's hard to forget five years of torment in 10 days. Even if it has been the most eventful 10 days of my life. And now that my head doesn't hurt all the time and I'm not so angry, it's easier to see things in perspective."

"And I don't have to act like that any more. I think I will structure at least the NEWT classes as Sal does his. The students all seemed to learn and to be safe even with hazardous materials. But I will still need to intimidate the lower classes to keep them in line, or convince Albus to make each class _much smaller_!"

* * *

Harry found Arithmancy totally fascinating. Too bad he hadn't listened to Hermoine when they were choosing electives, he would have enjoyed learning magical mathematics much more than Divination with Trelawney. And he found that the better he got at organizing his mind and memories, the more he could remember everything he read and heard so ancient languages came very easily to him. He couldn't wait until next week when he could begin to use magic again. He was sure he was fine and he had always pretty much ignored Madame Pomfrey, but he was afraid to try with Madame Hufflepuff, especially with both Merlin and Severus backing her up! That was a trio he never wanted to get mad at him.

His first lesson with Godric Gryffindor was exhausting. He had Harry and his six apprentices riding horses, running around the outside of the castle and dueling with knives and then swords and staffs. He was very patient and had instructed Harry with infinite patience. But once Harry had the basics, he teamed him up with a first year apprentice named Rafferty, who instantly asked Harry to call him Rafe. The 16 year old acted pleasantly to Harry, but he was hesitant to trust him completely. There was something just not quite right. Harry had a weird feeling about the teen, especially when they were alone together. He hit Harry just a little too hard, he pushed him just a little too much, he reminded Harry a little of Malfoy or his cousin Dudley when they were planning something. But there was nothing he could directly point his finger at or anything to take to Severus or Godric. So he just shrugged and decided he would keep up his guard around the other boy.

Luckily Harry took to horseback the same way he took to flying his broomstick. He felt like he was at home, riding the wind as his horse thundered over the ground. The horse seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and responded without Harry having to consciously direct him. Unfortunately Harry's response to physical combat stemmed from his many years of his cousin Dudley and his gang in 'Harry hunting'. He naturally tended to escape totally, avoid contact, or make as small a target as possible by curling into a ball and protecting his head and chest. None of which would make an effective dueler.

He was able to instinctively manage a sword, but only _Godric's own_. Harry didn't tell the man he had called _that_ sword to him when he was twelve and used it to destroy a basilisk. Harry thought it might take him all five years of an apprenticeship to learn to handle any other sword or the long knives the other students handled so confidently.

And he didn't think even that long would be enough time to learn to physically defend himself.

* * *

Harry's week quickly settled into a routine that he found fascinating and exhausting. Severus would join him every morning to run around the castle, though it took him several days to be able to make it all the way around without frequently stopping to catch his breath and rest, and the first two times, he had had to walk much further than he could run. But his years of 'Harry hunting' with his cousin, and the years of Quidditch and running up and down the stairs at Hogwarts soon had him in shape again. He was pleasantly surprised when Severus patiently waited with him to regain his breath or when he had to stop and walk once again.

After morning exercises, they would return to their quarters to clean up and eat breakfast together. Harry really liked the animated conversations they had begun to have each morning as he shared what he had learned the day before with Severus. He had become more secure with calling him Severus and was less likely to think of him as Snape as time passed, and he became more comfortable and confident in their new relationship. Severus was remarkably good at asking leading questions to help Harry figure out the answers to questions he had about his lessons. Harry was surprised at how few textbooks his classes used, but he guessed that made sense since books were very rare and valuable in this time.

On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings, he had potions with Sal and Severus which he enjoyed very much. Then lunch in the Great Hall with the other apprentices and the teachers. Unlike Hogwarts, lunch was a time of heated debates and discussions about all sorts of topics. With the adults sitting amongst the students, there was no barrier between them and they were more like family, sharing a common meal. Harry quickly found that he liked most of his fellow apprentices, although most of them reminded him of Hermoine more than Ron. And none of them seemed to have the sense of humor that he so admired in the twins. Perhaps he and Severus could show them how to do some pranks? Of the nineteen other students, only Rafe, a 5th year girl named Abigail, and a 3rd year boy nicknamed Gabby apparently didn't care for Harry, or Severus for that matter. The three treated them as if they didn't belong and were trying to take over the school, if that was at all possible with Merlin and the Founders running it and keeping everything under tight control.

On the same days, his afternoons started with history, followed by lessons with Artemus in sorting through his painful memories, and ended with being physically exhausted by Godric's classes in horsemanship and physical defense.

Severus and Harry would end the afternoon by running around the lake. They would spend the late afternoon working together on their brooms, enjoying the activity together. And after each exercise morning and afternoon, Severus would give Harry a potion he had developed just for him that combined a mild pain reliever, muscle builders, and nutrient potions to help him regain the physical strength that Voldemort had been stealing from him since he was only 15 months old. And it actually didn't taste too bad!

Severus found he enjoyed teaching things to Harry and was getting to know the _real _Harry much better than he ever had in the five years he had known him as Mr. Potter. After working for several hours together they would then clean up and head for Merlin's chambers for dinner with the family. Merlin and the Founders had 'adopted' the two time travelers as family and both of them were very thankful for the opportunity. Neither one had had a proper family growing up, so it was wonderful to be accepted and cared for by others. Harry felt that the relationship with Galen and Bella was rapidly becoming a brother and sister one to him, he missed the brother/sister relationship he had with Ron and Hermoine every day, but the two little ones eased some of his loneliness and heartache. He hoped Hermoine and Ron had turned to each other for comfort in his absence. It was laughable that everyone could see that they fancied each other but they didn't know it, or at least, they didn't acknowledge it yet.

Tuesday and Thursday mornings would be charms and transfigurations, with the afternoons set aside for lessons with Merlin; but none of them could start until Helga, as she insisted he call her, gave the approval to begin using magic once more. So he spent the time organizing his mind, getting new clothes made from the two castle seamstresses, and reading, reading, and more reading. It was fascinating to read now and be able to remember what he had read, to be able to discuss theories with Severus and Merlin, and actually understand what he was reading rather than just memorizing facts.

By the end of the week, Harry and Severus had both completed their basic broomsticks. All that remained was casting the charms and spells that would allow the broomstick to fly and maintain the balance to allow Harry to complete the fancy tricks he had mastered so easily at Hogwarts.

As Artemus had said it would, it had taken him many hours to organize all of his memories, but now that he had finished it only took a few minutes each night as he was getting ready for bed. He was so grateful that the memories could be locked up so that he no longer had nightmares and could sleep restfully all night long. He deliberately opened a book with his best memories of his friends; or his parents each night before falling asleep and dreamed of his friends, or his Mum and Dad every night.

* * *

Magical History with Merlin was much more interesting than Professor Binns had ever made any class. Of course Merlin was _alive_, but he also didn't talk only about goblins or talk in a droning, monotonous tone guaranteed to put even Hermoine to sleep. Merlin talked of the origins of magic and how wizards and muggles were less different than most wizards thought. He told them fascinating stories of elves, centaurs, and other peoples. And none of them were _animals _like the current Ministry tried to say, they were _people_, just very _different_ people.

Harry found out that there were house elves in the castle, though evidently Merlin wanted to give the people in the nearby village an opportunity to be gainfully employed, so there were only a few house elves that were very seldom seen. The few elves they had did jobs with magic that the townspeople couldn't or wouldn't do.

Merlin told the history of Camelot and Atlantis from a first hand perspective. Apparently his grandmother had been an Atlantian before the entire island disappeared under a fidelius charm back before he had been born. It seemed they didn't want to associate with non-magical people and feared being outnumbered and persecuted so they voluntarily separated themselves. But Merlin's grandmother had loved and married a muggle and did not want to leave him and her children to isolate herself in Atlantis. So Merlin's father had been raised at home with his mother teaching him magic and his father teaching him muggle ways. And when Merlin had been born, he had been educated the same way, though his father and grandmother taught him magic together.

Harry took copious notes and hoped he would be able to take them back with him to write a new history book that was truly _interesting_ for students. So much that he was learning each day had been lost through the ages. He thought some of it might have been deliberately destroyed by wizards who wanted to think they were better than other non human peoples. Harry was upset to learn of the growing persecution of magical peoples by the muggles. Merlin cautioned all the apprentices to carefully conceal their magic if they were away from the castle or the nearby village. The townspeople were not magical, but because of the close association of the castle and the many who worked there; they knew of magic and understood that it was no threat to them.

* * *

The other apprentices invited Harry to go with them to the local pub, the Hog & Meade, on Friday night, but neither Severus nor Merlin wanted him to go, so he stayed with his 'family' as usual. Harry didn't mind, he liked to play with Galen and Bella, and he felt out of place with the other apprentices. It was too easy to goof up with them. They didn't know that he came from the future and he was supposed to be very careful that they didn't find out. He didn't understand their slang, their games, or half the things they talked about. It was worse than when he first came to Hogwarts without knowing that he was a wizard, at least he could ask his friends. Here there was no one to ask, since the teachers weren't hanging around the students during the times that Harry was liable to get into the most trouble.

All of his teachers were careful to make sure that Harry understood. Merlin, Severus, Rowena, and Artemus were able to send messages to him directly using Legilimency and he could ask questions using the same method, but not if he was just hanging out with the other apprentices. Harry still had a tendency to look 'spaced out' when he mind talked to anyone else, and he was limited to a short range of sending messages. He needed to practice his concentration while not looking like he was concentrating so much before it would be believable in a group.

* * *

On Saturday, Harry had his last check-up with Helga. He was almost skipping in his hurry to tell Severus that he could use magic once again. It was like every good feeling he had ever had all rolled into one. He had never realized how much his magic was a part of him. He didn't notice, but he was radiating so much happiness, he literally glowed with it. Everyone he passed felt uplifted and full of joy. The entire castle was bathed with Harry's exuberance that afternoon. Merlin felt the castle's happiness from his tower chambers and came to find the source of the feelings. He found Harry, ecstatically telling Severus of his good news.

Harry had run into their chambers and launched himself at Severus where he was sitting on the couch, reading an old potion manual. Severus had looked up, completely startled at the sight of the boy flying through the air towards him. Luckily he had managed to catch the human missile and didn't drop him. Merlin arrived just a moment later to hear, "Severus, Severus, Helga says I'm free to do magic again. Can we go practice the spells I learned this week, can we, can we?" Severus was laughing at the boy's delight as he nodded, chuckling too hard to actually speak. It was still amazing at how old Harry acted most of the time, and yet could revert to behaving like a small child in situations that he had never experienced before. There seemed to be no normal 15 year old. Harry was either three or thirty it seemed! Of course it didn't help that Harry still had the build of a skinny twelve year old. Hopefully, the potions, exercises, and lack of Tom's physical drain on him, would soon help him to gain some weight and grow taller.

Merlin commented, "Perhaps Harry, we should go to my shielded workroom. I have a feeling you will have much more power than you can comfortably contain. I need to teach you several ways to control your power before you can be free to just play with it."

The two men were happy to follow as Harry grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him up and out the door. "Uh, where are we going, Merlin?" Harry looked abashed as he had let his enthusiasm get ahead of him.

Merlin had to contain his mirth and led the two up to his tower. He opened a thick wooden door that Harry hadn't noticed before. Inside the round stone room, there were no windows, no furniture, just several large pillows on the floor and torches high up on the ceiling. The ceiling was about 15 feet above them and the entire circular room was about 30 feet across. Merlin explained that the room was warded even heavier than the castle. "In this room, even an uncontained explosion of pure magic would not be able to escape. Hopefully, we will _not allow_ that to happen. Now pull up a pillow and I will explain several things about wandless magic to you and have you practice each one of them. This will be the only place where you may practice magic until I say you have the complete control that you will need. I will adjust the wards so that you and Severus may enter without me, but Harry, you may not practice on your own until I grant you permission. Promise me?"

"Yes, sir. I don't want to lose control, so I promise not to practice without one of you here. Artemus had to break me out of several terrible feedbacks when I was sorting my memories, so I know that I might need help in control. Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, Harry that is what being your master means. And Severus is your guardian, and only wants what is best for you, and that means teaching you control as easily and quickly as possible. Plus, it's much easier to clean up an explosion in this room than one with furnishings in it!" Merlin gently teased the nervous teen to lighten the mood.

Merlin had Harry reach inside of himself to attach his magic to his right hand as he had learned in the infirmary last week. Harry was much faster and Severus had a sneaky feeling that Harry had been practicing that by himself. He couldn't fault the child. He knew that he would have done the same. In fact he had tried to attach his own magical core to his wand hand several times during the past week, but without much success so far. Maybe he could convince Merlin to show him mentally, as he had shown Harry.

"I have it sir. Why is my core so much brighter and larger than it was last week?"

Merlin looked pensively at the curious child. "May I look Harry?" At Harry's confident nod, Merlin locked eyes and entered his mind. He found that Harry was correct; his magical core was pulsing with energy just waiting to be released. It still swirled in beautiful waves of gold and silver, with strands of ruby, emerald and sapphire now added to it. Merlin had never seen a magical core so pure. There were no dark colors or shadows anywhere. Harry's magic looked almost familiar in a way, but he brushed the thought aside for now. He gently left the youth's mind with a mental hug and kiss. When he broke eye contact, they were both smiling.

"You are right Harry. Your core is active and we will need for you to release magic every day so that it doesn't overwhelm you. I did not find out before, when exactly do you turn 16?"

Severus was also curious to know. "Had their travel through time changed Harry's maturational rate?" Severus asked curiously, "Exactly what date is it? We left our time on December the 10th, at about midnight as near as I can remember. I don't know what date it is, but it doesn't seem to be December any more."

"We felt the magical pulse on the Summer Solstice, June 21. We found you on the morning of the 8th day, it took 2 days to return to the castle and it has been 8 days since you arrived. It is now July 9th. I think Harry's maturation _might_ occur on his birthday during our time without regard to when you left. Or he may mature the 6 months after to make it coincide with his birthday in your time. I am not exactly sure, as this has never to my knowledge occurred before. We will have to watch him closely on _both_ dates. It might even be that he has maturation on both dates, but I don't _think _that will happen."

Harry looked apprehensive. "According to your time I will be 16 in 22 days on July 31."

Merlin didn't look too happy at that revelation. "I had hoped we had more time, we may need to put your other classes on hold while we work on control. I hope it will occur in conjunction with your own time, but we shall see in 22 days. Well, gentlemen, let us begin."

Severus and Harry sat on pillows at Merlin's feet and listened raptly. "Harry, now that your magic is in your hand you need to practice strength. If you keep your fingers straight and move them very little when you cast, that will be the weakest spell you cast especially if you only use one finger. Most of the time, your magic will be perfectly acceptable at this level. This is equivalent to the power you had with your wand or slightly more."

"Curling your fingers and then straightening them as you cast will send more power. You are not to use this amount of power against any living being unless you intend to seriously injure or kill them. You must keep this amount of power under tight control."

"The tighter you curl your fingers and then hold them, the more power you will pool to use. Also, the more you move your fingers, the greater the spell power, and the faster the spell will travel. If you curl your hand almost into a fist, hold it a second, and then fling your hand as if you are tossing a ball, that is the most power. That is the amount of power you would need to blast a hole through solid rock or to raise wards upon a large building, never around living beings. We will practice that outside until we know how much power you can send. I prefer to keep my quarters intact. Now try with one finger straight and very little movement at all. Perhaps a slight flick as you cast."

Harry looked nervous, the way Merlin had explained it was very clear, he was just afraid of how much power he could throw. "What spell should I use, sir?"

Merlin shook his head slightly, "Don't think of a spell, just imagine what you want to accomplish. Wandless magic doesn't require any incantation or specific movement to accomplish it. Just picture clearly in your mind what you want the results to be."

Harry thought hard for a moment, held his finger out loosely and flicked it gently. An elaborate tea service complete with Harry's favorite ginger biscuits, hot scones, and clabbered cream appeared on an sophisticated tea table with three comfortable leather chairs arranged around it. "What, I'm hungry, all right?" The three laughed and toasted Harry's success with his delightful tea before returning to their lessons. Severus refrained from telling Harry that he didn't think Professor McGonagall could do with one spell, what he had just done, even _with _her wand. And she was his transfiguration teacher!

Merlin worked with Harry on magical control for the next hour before telling the boy to go have fun. Severus took Harry back to their quarters where he taught him the spells to make his broomstick fly. Harry ran ahead of Severus in his hurry to reach the entrance hall. When Severus came into view Harry was leaning nonchalantly against a wall, as if he had been there for hours. "What took you so long, Severus? Getting too old to keep up?"

Severus snarled, "I'll show you old, child!" He took off from the steps of the entrance and was airborne before Harry could even reply. Harry whooped with glee and followed, launching himself into the air. He swooped, climbed, dove and circled the lake, yelling with glee the whole time. 'Severus was right.' He thought, 'They are better than the school brooms, but definitely not in the same class as my old Nimbus, let alone a Firebolt!'

After half an hour of the two learning exactly what they could do, they started a game of tag in the afternoon sun, reveling in the freedom flying gave them. They didn't know that they had an audience watching from almost every window that overlooked the joyous couple. Within minutes, several of the other apprentices had asked if they could join in the fun. Soon a loud, impromptu game of tag had erupted among the students along with Severus, Sal, and Godric. No one wanted to quit flying when Rowena called them down to eat dinner in the Great Hall. Dinner that night was lively with discussions on the merits of different types of wood, and how did Harry get his broom to do such spectacular stunts.

Harry went to bed early that night, tired but finally feeling that he was included as one of the students, for the first time since they had arrived at the castle.


	12. Chapter 12: More Lessons

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list.

**Contest: Help me name Salazar and Helga's baby. We know it's a boy. Last chapter for the contest. The next chapter is in rough draft and I will use the best entry as the baby's name.**

AN: Thanks to the over **12,000** hits on this story, and double thanks to the 90+ who have reviewed! **_Here's the second half of the chapter that would not end. Enjoy folks and remember to review please._**

Chapter 12: More Lessons with the Founders

Merlin had quietly talked to Severus while Harry was in Herbology class with Artemus about what he thought had happened to make Harry's magical core grow so much stronger. He believed that Harry had been forced to produce so much magic to replace what Voldemort drained off, that he had been powerful since he was an infant, but that he had never had the power available for his own use. Merlin did not believe that the strange, half alive conglomeration of spells and potions that had made up Voldemort's shadow had been capable of producing much magic or physical life on its own, so he had been taking enough from Harry to keep himself 'alive' until his rebirth six months ago. After that event, he tied all of the death eaters to him through the dark mark to feed off their life energy and magical power, as well as draining Harry through the curse scar connection.

Severus confirmed that Voldemort was, indeed, a very powerful wizard, so if he had stolen enough to make himself such a powerful wizard, the amount he had drained from Harry must have been phenomenal. And now Harry had all that _plus_ the amount he had formerly been left with. Severus asked Merlin, "If Voldemort is using Harry's magic and physical strength to keep himself alive, won't the break in their connection cause him to die without us doing anything?"

"It might have before he tied himself to every one of his followers through the brand you wore on your arm. He can simply drain more magic and physical strength from each one, or he can recruit more followers to make up for the lack. It will take him some time to regain his power, but regain it he will. From what you have told me, he also knows dark magic and potions that will help him that I know nothing about. It would not do to assume that he will be weaker when you next meet him. And that will be the last time they meet, either Harry must destroy him or he will destroy Harry and then the world."

Merlin clasped Severus' shoulder in support and comfort, "Rowena has seen it, and as you know she is a true seer. But remember, she has not said that he must be _alone_, or do it without your help. You are also regaining power each day that you are no longer connected to the evil one. I believe you will play a pivotal role in Harry's success. He must believe with all his mind and soul that he can succeed; and you know with his background, that will be the hardest battle that he will face, but he will win it with your help and guidance. I firmly believe that it will take both of you bonded in familial love to vanquish the evil one once and for all."

Severus felt much better, knowing he had an important role in the upcoming battle made the knowledge of Harry's growing power much more palatable. He was trying not to feel; well jealous was too strong of a word, maybe _left out_ fit, but his magic seemed to be so powerful and effortless that he wished he could share the experience with him.

Severus had not had an opportunity to ask Merlin for lessons on his own. He had been too busy exercising with Harry, teaching his classes, working with Harry on controlling his magic, flying every afternoon with Harry and the other students, and trying to stifle Sal's insatiable curiosity about modern potions; that he fell into bed each night in exhaustion. He made sure that he spent a good portion of each evening, just talking to Harry about both of their pasts, reassuring him when he missed his friends, and talking through his fears and doubts about handling that much power and having to kill Voldemort.

000000000000000000000

After three weeks of Harry learning control in the shielded work room, the day came that Merlin and Severus were ready to see how much power Harry really had. In a clearing far away from the castle, Merlin flicked his hand, conjuring a trio of targets for Harry to aim spells at. The horses they had ridden were safely tied a good distance behind them and shielded by a wall that Severus had conjured with his wand.

"Now Harry, I want you to conjure and send arrows at the straw target on the far left. Take a moment and picture them in your mind, then picture them hitting the target. Whenever you are ready, son."

Harry took a deep breath to center himself as Artemus had taught him, visualized his arrows, picturing them fletched with eagle feathers and metallic green in color. Next he saw them clustering tightly in the center of the target. He opened his eyes, slightly curled his fingers and straightened them. Four arrows appeared at once, seeming to fly out of the ends of Harry's fingers, they flew straight and steady and thunked into the direct center of the bull's-eye, making a precise small diamond. Harry looked at his master and grinned cheekily, "Like that?"

Merlin messed up Harry's hair and laughed at him, "Well, I expected one arrow at a time, but I guess that works just as well. Now, the next target is made of stone. Curl your fingers a little more, flick them slightly and send balls of fire at it. Probably one at a time would work best."

Harry smirked at him and repeated his centering and then pictured the balls of fire in his mind. He opened his eyes; he curled his fingers as if he was holding a medium sized ball. Then straightening his fingers as he twitched his hand toward the large stone column, a flashing stream of burning balls of red and gold flames flew rapidly and accurately down the clearing. They hit with an explosion of fire and a burst of flame that made the target invisible for several seconds. Harry waved his hand and extinguished the flames revealing his initials neatly burned into solid rock. He turned to his flabbergasted teacher and mentor and gave a small bow towards them. "Is that what you wanted, sir?"

He was delighted to see that he had rendered both men speechless. But he was not prepared for Severus' reaction. The man leaped at him, grabbed him around the middle, threw him to the grass, and started to tickle him. But Harry involuntarily flashed back to his Uncle. Harry screamed, curling tightly into a ball with his arms protecting his head, his body wracked with uncontrollable shudders. Severus immediately let go of him, crouching down on the grass next to him and talking softly to him without touching him.

"Harry, child, it's Severus, you know I won't hurt you. I am so sorry, child, I didn't mean to frighten you. Harry, Harry, calm down, your Uncle isn't here; he can't hurt you ever again. I'm here son, and I love you. I won't ever hurt you, please believe me." He chanted over and over again.

After a couple of minutes, Harry started to uncurl. Severus reached hesitantly to rub Harry's back. Harry shuddered once and then leaned back into the soft caress. His breathing evened out as the flashback left him. Severus pulled Harry into his lap still murmuring apologies to the terrified boy.

Harry grabbed him in a hug and held him as if he would never let him go. Severus noticed that Harry was calming, but that he was still as white as could be. "I'm sorry, Harry, did I cause you to flashback to your relatives? I was just really happy and surprised at what you could do. Do you not want me to play like that again with you?"

Harry was shaking his head at Severus, "No, just start slower so I can see your face before you touch me. If I could have seen you smiling, I would have known you weren't upset or angry at me and then I think I would have been okay! I haven't had a flashback since we locked up the memories of the Dursleys and put parseltongue passwords on all the books and the door."

Severus held the boy tight to his chest and ran his fingers through his short, unruly hair for several more minutes. He wondered idly to himself if Harry's hair might be more manageable if he grew it longer. In a startled thought he realized that in the five weeks that he had been caring for Harry, his hair had not grown an inch. It was exactly as it always was. In fact, thinking back, he never remembered Harry's hair _ever_ looking different! "Harry" he asked, "When was the last time you had a haircut?"

Harry laughed ruefully, "My aunt tried to shave my head when I was about eight, and my hair grew back just like it always was overnight. And that's the _last_ time it was cut. She gave up on it and I never have been able to do anything with it. It just won't lay flat no matter what I put on it."

"Harry, you do realize that your hair should reach down to your ankles if that is the last time you cut it. I have to trim my hair about every three or four weeks to keep it the same length. Do you know what a metamorphmagus is?"

"Yeah, Tonks told me all about it. Why?"

"When we are done here, we need to explore your talents. It is not normal to _never _cut your hair and for it to never grow, child."

"Oh great, just another way to not be normal." Muttered Harry to himself.

"Oh child, I am so very glad that you are not 'normal'. And _I love you_ no matter what you can or can't do, child." Severus wasn't sure that Harry would accept the fact that he had told him he loved him. But Severus was regretting more every day that they continued to remain in the past, that he had never told Albus that he loved him, even though he suspected that the old man knew it, but he didn't want the opportunity to tell Harry that he was loved to slip away.

The child in his arms just hugged him tight once again and murmured against his chest, "I love you too, Severus." Harry then pushed himself up and moved away to stand in front of Merlin.

Merlin was pleased that the two had made such progress in such a short time, though he knew it was in great part due to the ritual that they had shared. It was one of the major reasons that he and Artemus would not participate in the ritual with Harry. It would have been too hard on the boy to have formed that strong an emotional bond with either of them and then had to leave them behind when he returned to his own time. He and Artemus had agreed that in order to defeat the evil one, they would not tell the two the reason the ritual was most often cast between parent and child or lovers only. Once the bond was in place and the two were comfortable and accepting of it, then they could explain why they had neglected to inform them of the parent/child bond that would most likely form. No, he certainly wasn't going to tell them yet that they were bonded because of the magical ritual they had shared; let them continue to develop and expand it naturally until it was so strong that the knowledge that it began artificially would not be a hardship.

Merlin pretended he had not witnessed the touching moment between the two who were fast becoming father and son, and directed Harry back to their lesson. "Well, despite, or maybe _because_ of your showing off, I grant that both those exercises were very well controlled and that you received the exact results that you intended, am I correct?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes sir. What would you like me to do now?"

"Well Harry, there is only one more thing we need to find out while we are here and then I will permit you to join classes with the other apprentices, although I doubt there will be much that they can teach you except in potions, Arithmancy, healing, and herbology. I suspect Godric and Rowena will have a difficult time finding things you can't do on the first try in transfiguration and charms."

"But I still need to learn to duel with Godric and Rowena has promised to test to see if the visions I used to get were just because of the scar or because I have a little seer ability. Not that I _want_ that."

"That is true, child. I suppose they can still teach you much in those subjects. Though if it is all right with you I would like to attend your first transfiguration and charms classes. I can't wait to see the expressions on their faces."

Severus piped up, "I think I need to observe those classes too. I need to bring back ideas for teaching those subjects in our time. I wouldn't miss it for the world. In fact I can't _wait_ to see McGonagall and Flitwick when we return also. And I will help you to prank the Headmaster, Harry. The old man needs to be speechless once in a while, don't you think?"

Harry gulped back his laughter, 'Was Severus actually offering to help him prank his Headmaster and his Professors?' "What about Sirius and Remus, too. I understand they pranked you all the time."

"Yes, but without the unreasonable hatred that old Tom fed me, I can admit I pranked them equally. Don't worry, we'll get them too, brat. Now, back to your lesson, child."

Merlin was chuckling at the interplay between the two, was it only five short weeks ago that they were awkward and self-conscious around each other. He was happy to see the two lonely men become a family. "Now Harry, I want you to aim, full blast at the last boulder. Curl your hand completely into a fist, bend your elbow and fling your arm while straightening your fingers."

"Are you sure, sir? I don't know how much power that will release."

"Yes, young Harry. I will cast a strong shield around us so that we cannot be injured. Close your eyes, center yourself, and let your magic flow."

Harry stepped away, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and imagined a bolt of lightening coming from his outstretched fingers. He curled his hand into a fist, waited a moment for the power to pool in his hand, drew his arm across his chest and opened his eyes. He saw a glimmer of gold surrounding the clearing, holding in his power. He nodded at Merlin, simultaneously flinging his arm straight while he opened his fingers and flung his power out in a white bolt of energy. There was a mighty boom, and everything was obscured in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, the boulder was completely gone. It had been pulverized into a fine grey powder that had been contained by Merlin's global shield.

Merlin and Severus both had their mouths open just staring at the not quite 16 year old. Severus recovered first, "And you say his power will increase on his birthday? Are you sure?"

"Child, never get angry with me please. And yes Severus, his power will increase but perhaps into other areas, such as elemental, though I think we just witnessed an air elemental spell being cast. I think I saw lightening form in midair and join into the power of his spell. Tell me Harry, what did you visualize before you released your magic?"

"I thought of a bolt of lightening coming from my hand and hitting the rock." Harry was very subdued. How was he ever going to use that amount of power? He was very afraid he would loose his temper and hurt someone, or maybe a lot of someones.

"I thought so, child. You unknowingly added the power of lightening to your spell. I thought you had the potential to be an elemental, the first time I touched your mind. And you have just confirmed that you _are_ an air elemental. Though with the lightening bolt on your forehead there really wasn't much doubt. I believe you used the power of air to throw the evil one's spell back upon himself when you were just a baby also. It would make sense. After all, there are too many mothers who die protecting their child for that to be the only reason that you survived."

Merlin continued while holding onto Harry's shoulder, "Harry, remember when I told you after the ritual that you would be unable to lose your temper and hurt another living being? This is what I meant. You will be unable to use that power against another living person unless you are defending yourself or others and then only the amount that is necessary. The power within you will only be truly accessible for the _good _of people. And you are too pure of heart to _want_ to hurt others. That will keep people safe. I _never _use the full amount of power available to me, _ever_. It just means you will never run out of power, no matter how long you cast spells, that you will never exhaust your magical reserves. We just have to find a way to channel your energy into constructive endeavors."

It was a very quiet group that rode back to the castle that afternoon, each lost in their own thoughts. What would happen to Harry on his birthday in only two more days?

000000000000000000000000000

After dinner that evening, Harry was sitting comfortably curled next to Severus on the couch. He loved feeling the older man's arm as a comfortable warm weight on his shoulders, reminding him of the care and now the love the other gave to him. They were just watching the fire in a companionable silence deep in their own thoughts, when Harry spoke, "Severus, may I see your magical core? Or is that too personal? I don't know what wizards think about that."

"I have to admit, I've never thought about it Harry. I have seen Albus' and he has seen mine, because he taught me Occlumency when I became a spy. I believe both would have to be proficient at Occlumency, but since we both are, I can't see why not. I don't mind, and I admit to being curious to see yours if you don't mind?"

Harry turned so they were facing each other and looked deeply into the mind of the man he was hoping would soon let him call, 'Father'. They locked eyes and Harry found himself looking at a glowing magical core of cool greens, silvers, and sapphire blues. An image of a slightly taller, older Harry appeared standing in Severus' mind. He spoke in a slightly older voice, 'Severus, can I show you how to draw your magic out to be accessible for wandless magic? Would you like that?'

Severus just took Harry's hand in his mind and thought, 'Lead the way, son.' Harry showed him how to separate a gleaming silver strand, pull it gently without breaking to his hand and attach it magically there. Then he left Severus' mind with a soft, 'I love you, Dad.' And eye contact was broken.

"Now, think of what you want to accomplish, it helped me to say the incantation aloud the first few days. Take your time and breath deep and center yourself first. Now try a 'Lumos'." Severus closed his eyes, centered himself and said loudly, "Lumos!" Just as Harry's hand had glowed in the infirmary, Severus' entire hand lit with a bright silver glow. "You did it!" Exclaimed Harry. Severus laughed as Harry had done, then shouted "Accio pillow" and removed the pillow that Harry was sitting on. Harry retaliated with a flung pillow and the fight was on. It took only a few minutes before the sitting room looked like a battlefield with pillows and books strewn about and the two engaged in a tickle fight in the middle of the floor. They both flopped, exhausted and still slightly giddy and out of breath on the floor, when Harry swept his hand in a slow movement with his fingers pointed straight out and everything was returned to its rightful place.

"Harry, you are dead useful, I won't need a house elf with you in the house!"

"Yeah, but I demand clothes and wages, and days off, and tickle fights and ice cream sundaes at Fortescue's and Quidditch tickets, and…"

"Enough, enough, a house elf would be cheaper and less demanding. But I will keep you around just because I like you." Severus pulled Harry up off the floor and with a quick hug and a swat on the behind he sent him off to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000

The next morning was Harry's first transfiguration class with Godric. He smiled to see both Merlin and Severus sneak into the back of the classroom. Godric was explaining how to transfigure an inanimate object into an animal by having the class turn a quill into a bird. The other 8 apprentices in the classroom were having varied success, but no one had yet managed a complete transformation. Godric came to Harry and was patiently going over the steps necessary for him to catch up to the class.

"Now, Harry, have you learned about inanimate to animal transfiguration in your classes before? Or should I have you start on inanimate to inanimate first?"

"No, I haven't had that yet, that is next years stuff, but your directions seemed really clear, I'd like to try it if I may, sir." At Godric's nod, Harry pictured a bird that he knew really well in his mind, took a clearing breath, curled just one finger and flicked. A phoenix just like Fawkes appeared where Harry's quill had sat. With a short trill, the phoenix took off and flew around the room, trilling happily and landing back on Harry's shoulder. Merlin and Severus were choking with laughter in the back of the classroom as Godric stood stunned. The other apprentices were crowded around and trying to pet Harry's phoenix. Godric opened his mouth, shut his mouth, opened it again and said, "Good job, Harry. I don't think I need to help you any more with that." He then turned away and walked up to Merlin who was having a hard time staying on his seat.

"Grandfather, you could have warned me, couldn't you?" Then he smacked him along side his head and without another word, he returned to the front of the room, called his class to order and returned to his lesson.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The next lesson was charms with Rowena. She was trying without much success to have her four first year students do 'Wingardium Leviosa' on fluffy pillows that they were to put into several large wooden crates. She welcomed Harry to class, and motioned Merlin and Severus to sit in the back and admonished them to remain quiet so as not to disturb her students. She bent over Harry and was asking him where his wand was and if he already knew this spell. Harry assured her he knew the spell really well and that he didn't use a wand.

"So Harry, tell her about what you did with this spell when you were eleven." Severus called from the rear of the room, smirking behind his hand and whispering to Merlin as if they were eleven themselves.

"Yes, Harry, what did you do with a levitation spell, at eleven you say? My, that's young to be able to effectively levitate something."

"Well, my two classmates and I used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to elevate a mountain troll's own club over his head, and then we dropped it on him and knocked him out until the teachers could come to save us." Harry shyly said.

Rowena looked shocked at Severus, "A mountain troll? Surely he's joking!"

"No, and I don't know who was more stunned when we found three little eleven year olds standing over an unconscious fully grown mountain troll, the students themselves or the teachers who came to 'rescue' them. Professor McGonagall gave them five points for 'sheer dumb luck' as I recall." Severus was smiling at the memory while everyone else looked rather horrified.

Rowena recovered quickly, "Well then Harry, why don't you demonstrate your knowledge of this spell for us?"

Harry thought about what he wanted to happen, pictured it clearly in his mind, curled one finger, opened his eyes and looked at Severus and Merlin who were still giggling like children in the back of the room. With a look of utter mischief, Harry blinked, flicked open his finger and both Merlin and Severus found themselves neatly floated and placed into the big crates. Rowena and the rest of the class burst out in laughter at the shocked expressions on the two wizards. Harry just smirked and said, "That's what you get for making fun of me, you two!" Rowena motioned him to have a seat and continued on with her class, after she could get the students to stop laughing that is.

00000000000000000000000000

That afternoon, every one of Harry's teachers came to Merlin's office demanding a staff meeting to determine what, if anything, they could teach his new apprentice.

000000000000000000000000

Severus was awakened about two in the morning by a sharp rapping on the door to their quarters. One of Helga's healer apprentices motioned for him to follow her, telling him, "Lady Helga's in labor and Lord Slytherin wants you to be with him in case any potions are necessary. They are in the infirmary, Master Severus."

Severus pushed open the infirmary doors to find Merlin, Artemus and Godric trying to calm down a frantic Salazar Slytherin. "Sal, I've been through this twice, it's okay, she knows what she's doing, she's a healer. How many babies has she delivered?"

Salazar looked at his brother-in-law like he had two heads, "But none of them were hers!"

Merlin looked at Severus and smiled, "You wouldn't happen to have a calming draft for the new father would you?" Severus just reached into one of his robe pockets, pulled out several vials, selected one and handed it to Sal, who opened it and swallowed it without even looking at it. Sal promptly passed out and the other men laid him down on another infirmary bed and shook their heads. They conjured comfortable chairs and sat down to talk quietly and wait. They all knew a first baby might take a while, even though magical births were much easier and faster that muggle ones.

By six, Salazar had rejoined the waiting men, much calmer and able to carry on a conversation, though his mind and gaze tended to wander to what was happening beyond the curtains at the other end of the room. They couldn't hear anything through the silencing spell that Rowena had cast so they were all startled when Rowena pushed back the curtain to display a beaming but exhausted and sweaty Helga holding her new son in her arms. Sal jumped up, knocking the chair he had been sitting in down, and ran to hug his wife and new son. After a round of congratulations and best wishes, the others left the new parents alone to get to know their new son.

000000000000000000000000

Severus felt a new wave of love filling his heart. He had never thought he could have a son and now he had Harry. Since he was no longer a death eater or a spy, and his heart was no longer filled with bitterness and hatred, perhaps he might find love for himself, and maybe even have children. He thought Harry would love to have younger brothers and sisters. He was so good with Galen and Bella.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door to their quarters. The table was tipped over, a breakfast platter was spilled onto the floor and a goblet had been dropped halfway to the door. Severus scooped up the goblet and smelled it, he couldn't identify the foreign potion hidden in his son's pumpkin juice, but there was certainly one there. Carefully cupping the goblet so as to not spill any of its precious residues, he fled through the halls to return to Salazar, hoping he was still in the infirmary. He yelled at a passing servant to bring Merlin and the others back to the infirmary. He crashed through the doors, shouting to Sal, "Harry's been poisoned and he's gone. I don't recognize this potion. Help me, help Harry, please."

Sal rushed to Severus' side and carefully took the goblet from his shaking hands. He smelled it, dipped his little finger into the residue and touched it to his tongue. "It's a powerful hypnotic; whoever took Harry has rendered him unconscious for at least two days. And when he wakes he will be weak, disoriented and subject to hallucinations. I know how powerful that child is, we have to find him before he wakes to give him the antidote or there is going to be mass destruction when his magic goes wild with no control."

Merlin and the others had entered as Sal began speaking and they all went white. Merlin started issuing orders to organize search parties, Rowena went to go scry and see if she could find a location for them while Sal left to begin brewing the antidote so every search team could have it with them. Godric left to go to the village to find volunteers to search and Artemus began questioning the servants and other apprentices to find out if they had seen or heard anything.

It was less than an hour when they all met up in the Great Hall to find out that no one Artemus had questioned had seen or heard anything; they had no clues to follow. Severus was frantic to find his boy. He tapped Merlin on the shoulder and quietly reminded him, "Tomorrow is Harry's 16th birthday."


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday, Harry!

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list.

AN: Thanks to the over **14,000** hits on this story, and double thanks to the 90+ who have reviewed! Thanks to **Lupinspup** for the great name of **Deaglan Brocc**. And thanks to all of those who gave suggestions, I almost considered giving him more names that Albus, but I didn't want to have to type them. Happy reading!

Chapter 13: Happy Birthday, Harry!

Harry knew it was dark, he was cold and hungry and his stomach was balled up in cramps. He thought he was back in his cupboard at the Dursleys, but part of his mind thought that couldn't be right. His Severus, _his father_, had promised him he never had to be there again. And his Severus never broke his promises. But part of him still doubted it as he sank back into darkness.

He woke again to pain, stretching him, pulling him in all directions, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. 'Daddy, help me!' he screamed in his mind over and over again until he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Severus was delivering vials of antidote to each of the men in his search party when a flash of pain caused him to drop to his knees. He could hear in his mind, 'Daddy, help me!' in a terrified chant of horror and pain. Merlin rushed to the fallen man and placed a cool hand upon his forehead. He looked up at Godric and quietly told him, "Harry is calling for him. But he is in tremendous pain and is giving no useful information."

Rowena came to the Entrance Hall, dressed in traveling clothes. Upon reaching her husband and Grandfather, she drew them aside. "I can find Harry, but all I can see is darkness. He must be in an enclosed space most likely a small cave. I cannot make out anything else, except that we need to travel to the northwest towards the mountains. I should be able to tell you more when we get closer."

The other groups were sent in different directions in case Rowena was unable to find Harry. The small group of Rowena, Godric, Merlin and Severus with three of the older apprentices mounted up, starting out of the courtyard, followed by a spare horse for Harry and a pack mare of supplies. They would be traveling light and quickly, and all were accomplished riders. Severus had learned to ride as a child at his grandparents' manor and had kept several mounts at his own manor house until he no longer returned there over the summers.

The group set out at a steady but ground eating pace heading towards the mountains just visible in the distance. They didn't stop except to water the horses, eating their own meager lunch as they rode onward, ever onward, the dark forbidding mountains growing larger each hour.

* * *

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing snatches of conversation, none of it making any sense to his befuddled mind. He knew somehow, that he had to continue fighting the fog that threatened to overwhelm him. He stubbornly fought to push the memories of Uncle Vernon back into his locked room. It took almost all of his energy and every bit of his concentration but he did it finally. Somehow he managed to open the door that contained his new memories of Severus, now if only he could open one of the books. His mind faded back to black once more and he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

The small search party had been traveling more than six hours when they stopped to give the horses a much needed rest even though they were only about two more hours ride to the foothills of the mountain that Rowena said was their destination. They would need to rest and sleep some or they would be of no use when they found the boy. And they were all determined that they would find him. Each of the riders had been able to doze while riding, but it wasn't really a restful sleep, just enough to keep the body going and now they needed real rest and a chance for a hot meal.

After their stew was eaten and the hot tea, with added endurance potions that Severus had supplied, was consumed, Rowena pulled a small bowl from her pack and set it up to scry for Harry again. "Nothing more, he is still in an enclosed space, I still believe a small cave since I hear echoes, and it is dark. He is cold, hungry, in pain, and very frightened. He is trying to fight flashbacks to some kind of cupboard? Perhaps Grandfather, if you linked with Severus, you could use the 'ritual bond' to reach Harry and help him regain some control?"

Severus turned bloodshot, weary eyes on Merlin and questioned, "Ritual bond? I am willing to do anything to find Harry. What do you need me to do?" The desperation of their search was evident in the tone of his voice.

Merlin sat next to Severus on the mossy ground of the forest clearing and reached both hands out to hold the younger man's shoulders. "A bond was forged between the two of you when you performed the ritual together. When I placed a hand on each of your foreheads and led you to the waterfall, the bond was formed, and the water of the innocent's lake sealed it and magically blessed it. It has grown in strength with every passing day. Remember when I told you, the ritual must be performed by someone who knows and cares for the one cursed, and that it must be done with the purest of motives? Well, you were the _one person_ there that fit the qualifications. Neither Artemus or I would want to form a bond with a young man knowing that he would be returning to his own time and we would have to sever that bond and cause him such emotional trauma. You were willing to help him with only the best of intentions, so the bond with you would be strong, and as you would return with him, the bond would not be severed. I am sorry we did not tell you at the time, but we felt, and still do feel, that the destruction of the evil one is the only way that Harry can live to grow up. Also, I firmly believe the bond will be vital for Harry to destroy the power of the evil one once and for all, so that he will never return. Which is also _your_ goal, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am more than ever willing to do anything in my power to stop that evil so no more lives, on either side of the fight, are destroyed through Tom's madness. I am not upset about the bond, though I might have been at the time. I understand _why_ you did not tell me. Now, we need to find Harry, his uncle was _very abusive_ and locked him into a small cupboard for weeks at a time. If Harry is stuck in that memory, it is likely his magic will explode in an uncontrollable manner soon." Severus was calming under the touch of the old wizard and able to lock eyes with him quietly and with renewed purpose.

Merlin found the strong, glowing bond that stretched from Severus' mind to Harry's without much trouble, but he was having difficulty reaching Harry's confused consciousness. Merlin felt the touch of Godric on his right shoulder, Rowena on his left and sensed the strength and power the two were feeding to him. He pushed his determination down the link and broke through the pain and terror of his young apprentice.

"Harry, Harry, child, it is Merlin. I am here with Severus to find you. I need you to calm down and talk to me. Hush, child, it's okay, your Uncle is not here and he cannot reach you any more."

"Severus, I want to go home, take me home, please, I'll be good, I promise, let me out, I'm hungry, please, Severus…." Harry's 'voice' was cracking in pain and distress.

"Harry, do you remember someone slipping you a potion in your juice. Remember back to eating breakfast, you took a drink, what happened then? Think Harry, it's important." Merlin tried to bring Harry to enough awareness to help them find him.

"Severus, is that you? Are you really here now, you didn't come when I called you. You told me you wouldn't leave me, where are you?"

Merlin 'told' Severus to take over 'talking' to Harry as the child needed to hear him.

"Child, I'm coming. Do you remember what happened? I found your goblet half way to the door. Did someone come? Who took you out of our rooms? Come, son I need you to help me find you. I will take you home as soon as we find you. Fight the potion, I'm proud of you, son, Sal said the potion would last two days and you have fought it enough to talk to us already. I love you, help me find you!" Severus was having to battle to keep his desperation and frustration out of his voice. He knew Harry needed reassurance and calm to fight the potion.

A memory that wasn't his own flashed across his mind. He was eating breakfast and reached to take his first sip of cold pumpkin juice when he heard a noise at their door. Thinking it was Severus with news of Lady Helga; he stood and started to walk to the door. He took a sip, grabbed at his stomach and fell, but before his eyes closed he saw Abigail and Rafe rush through the door and throw a thick cloak over him. A second flash showed a view of the floor of the forest moving jerkily underneath him, accompanied by the uncomfortable feeling of being tied upside down over the back of a horse. The next flash showed a campfire with about thirty dirty, mean looking men. One of the men, younger and cleaner than the others was railing at the two apprentices, "No, I wanted the potion's master, not his brat! You have failed me, what am I to do with this worthless child?"

Abigail bowed her head at the man saying, "Master Severus will come to find the boy. He will follow and be easy to capture out here away from the castle. We were unable to get anywhere close to Master Severus. When we bribed the serving girl to dose the breakfast tray, we had no way of knowing that the Lady Helga would give birth and the master would be in the infirmary surrounded by all the other masters. When we broke into their quarters, we expected both of them and would have left the child. But you can use him to catch the other, my Lord." She lowered her head in contrition and humility.

The man thought on the girl's words for a few minutes, finally nodding, "Perhaps I can salvage the situation. Fine, you will receive the reward after all, leave us now and return without anyone noticing that you have been absent. I may need your services in the castle again. Perhaps I can have you poison my '_father's_' whole family. After all, **I **am his **heir**, not that brat the whore just gave birth to."

The final vision Harry sent was of a small cave with a crude pallet in one corner when he was dumped unceremoniously onto it. His two captors laughed and left, betting with each other on how long he would remain alive, and if hunger or thirst would be what killed him. They took the torch with them and left Harry alone, cold and hurting in the dark.

Merlin and Severus lost the connection then as Harry lost his battle to remain awake. Rowena said, "I got the directions from the bond. We need to head slightly south but I am seeing an ambush ahead about an hour's ride. There are about ten archers in the trees, another fifteen behind bushes and rocks and the remaining men, including the leader, are gathered in front of a cave, in case we get through."

The four discussed options and asked questions to help Rowena bring her vision into sharper focus. It was found that there was a way they could circle around the ambush, but it would involve going up the mountain on a narrow track, going past the cave and then circling back. Or they could just follow the trail they were on and pretend they were unprepared for the ambush, while having full shields and wands drawn. It was decided that unfortunately they didn't have the time to circle up the mountain and they would need to trigger the ambush, but Merlin and Godric would slip through the woods on either side of the hidden forces and the two groups would catch them between them. Merlin reminded the three apprentices that they should try to stun, but if necessary, they should kill to save themselves and the others in their party.

* * *

They had traveled about forty-five minutes, their nerves getting tauter at every step the horses took closer to the fight. Severus reached up to his head in pain, his eyes rolled up into his head and he slipped, bonelessly to the forest floor. Merlin was beside him in a moment, holding the man's head and shoulders up while trying to rouse him. "Harry's awake. He's close to loosing it, help me center him. We need to hurry, he's panicking." Severus managed to gasp out around the blinding pain in his forehead.

The two locked eyes and forced the bond with Harry to open once again. Severus kept his voice as calm and soothing as he knew how, "Harry, let me in. Let me help you lock these memories away again. Come, child, I know you can do it."

"Severus, where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you. I thought I was back in my cupboard and I could hear Uncle Vernon coming to get me again. I hear footsteps and I see a light coming. Is that you?" If possible, Severus could hear the gasping, heart rending sobs in the child's voice as he tried to regain control. Severus felt the pain in his head receding as Harry regained control.

"No, Harry, we are still not there. You must draw yourself into your mind and hide. Do not let those men know you are awake and talking to us. It's important; they must think you are still unconscious, I know you can do it, Harry. I am proud of you, son."

Harry smiled at Severus' proud thoughts and quietly drew his mind into a safe room where he could live in his memories of flying with Severus and the other apprentices. He cut off the connection to his body, though he wasn't _quite_ sure how he knew to do that, he just knew it was very important to do it now. He was vaguely aware of the conversation the three men who came into his cave were having, but it was just below his conscious mind. However, Severus and Merlin could hear what the men were saying and were painfully aware of what the three planned on doing to the helpless child.

"Slytherin didn't say we couldn't have our 'fun' with the brat, now did he? I won't kill him, _yet_." The biggest man in a dirty red vest was trying to convince his two companions that they should let him do something to the boy.

"No, Henry, he might need him later, I've seen what boys look like after your 'fun' and this one would be of no use to him after that. Slytherin would cut off those balls of yours and make you eat them. He wants the boy alive, so alive he will be. We were just sent to check that he's still breathing, the potion's still working and that's _all_!" said the smallest of the three.

The third man spoke up, "Slytherin wouldn't just kill us, remember what he did to that witch that he caught last month. I still have nightmares about her before she died. No, it's not worth it. Maybe you can have that Rafe boy; he's pretty useless and Slytherin wasn't happy with either one of them. Hey, Mac, do you think he'd let you and me have Abigail, that witch needs to be taught her proper place. Her parents are farmers, who does she think she is, with her nose stuck in the air all the time like she's better than us! I'd like to teach all of her family a lesson they wouldn't forget."

The three had reached Harry by now and the words of the other two had apparently had a chilling effect on the big man. He contented himself with a few kicks to Harry's ribs and laughed malevolently, "He's still out, let's go tell Slytherin." With a last kick at Harry's head, the three took the torch and left Harry in the darkness again.

Severus shuddered in Merlin's touch, took a deep breath and said a silent prayer of thanks that Harry had been spared further brutality. "Harry, son, they're gone. You're safe to come out. Harry, I need you to talk to me, son."

Harry peeked out of the room in his mind and 'saw' Severus standing in the outer hall. He ran to him and hugged him. "Are you here now, can we go, I hate this place, please help me, Severus." Severus noted that the mental 'Harry' was now several years younger than the real one.

'I'm sorry, child. We still have to get through Slytherin's bastard son and about thirty of his followers, find your cave and get you out. But we are getting closer all the time and you are really helping us by staying calm and talking to us. Lady Rowena can 'see' where you are when you are talking to Merlin and I. I am so proud of you for realizing that you were stuck in a flashback and that it wasn't real. Now, I need you to tell me if those men hurt you when they kicked you. Can you do that for me, son?" Severus spoke encouragingly; as if Harry actually _was_ the age he was projecting in his own mental image.

"Ugh, it hurts to breath on the left side again. That brute kicked me right were my ribs were broken before, but I don't think they're broken again. One might be cracked, but mostly bruised. My head is bleeding, but I don't think it's more than a cut. Doesn't feel like a skull fracture or a concussion. I'm guessing I will be fine with a couple of potions. I hope you have a headache one and probably a blood replenisher. My scalp always bleeds so much, Madame Pomfrey always makes me take at least one!" Severus cringed that the child spoke so knowingly about how a skull fracture or a concussion felt like. And yet he was sure the boy had suffered both before while in the '_loving care'_ of his relatives.

Severus gave Harry a hug and told him he would have to leave his mind in order to continue his rescue. He was so proud of the boy for keeping his head in such trying circumstances. Harry clung to Severus not wanting to be alone again appearing even younger than he had before. Severus reminded Harry that he could return to his memories and stay safe there until they could come and get him. Harry nodded, wiped his face and turned back to the door he came out of. Severus was delighted and somewhat astonished to find the door labeled "My Father".

* * *

Rowena helped a shaky Severus back onto his horse and they started slowly down the forest trail once again. He noted, absently, that Merlin and Godric had already left the party to circle around the men waiting in ambush. It was just after daybreak, the air was crisp and clear, a beautiful summer day, if not for the grim task ahead of the rescue party moving stealthily through the woods. Severus halted them about ten minutes later, asking Lady Rowena, "How much further are they hiding, my Lady?"

"They are just around the next bend in the trail. I cannot sense my grandfather or Godric, they are totally shielding now. We will need to wait for a signal from them. It will take them much longer to travel surreptitiously through the woods. The men ahead are relaxed, some are almost asleep from watching the entire night. Their leader doesn't think we can find them until much later tonight. He thinks we have to look for traces and tracks to follow. I can 'see' that he has a moderate amount of magic, but it is wild and untrained. He prefers to use brute force and physical strength. He has absolutely no mind shields and does not understand talking through a mental bond. His thoughts are so open that he is unknowingly projecting them to be 'seen' easily."

The five, two Masters and three apprentices, tied their horses in a small clearing where they could graze and rest, and then sat down on logs to wait for Merlin and Godric to slip into place. The apprentices were all top students of Godric and were his best duelers, in both magical and muggle means. They were nervous, but keeping it under control; this would not be the first battle for any of them. Rowena knew that she would stay back from the actual fighting, supplying shields, and allowing the trained fighters to bear the brunt of the upcoming combat. The single most destructive force the dirty, untrained group of brutes that hid unknowingly just ahead of them had to be afraid of though, was one former, now coldly furious, Death Eater who had just found a 'son' only to have him hurt and kidnapped by these ruffians. And as any Hogwarts student could tell you, a pissed off Severus Snape was _nothing _to be trifled with.

* * *

Godric and Merlin had an advantage over their prey. As fully trained, very powerful wizards, they could both become invisible and totally silent at will. They had separated from the path and circled around to the waiting fifteen hiding in the bushes behind the tree sitting archers. Merlin was casting wandless sleeping spells as fast as he spotted another opponent. Godric was following behind his grandfather and freezing them and binding them. His spells were so strong that no one but Merlin or he could reverse them. After dealing with the backup fighters, Godric sent a message to his wife to come ahead.

Before the hapless tree dwellers could put arrow to bow, Severus was sending spell after spell at every tree in sight. The three apprentices were amazed at the speed, knowledge and creativity of the spells that Master Severus could send. With elegance and grace, he moved as if in a bizarre dance, wasting not a single movement. He froze two into surreal ice sculptures, one into a big, fat, croaking toad, blasted several completely out of their trees and turned one with a red vest into a cockroach. The apprentices stopped gawking and began sending their own spells after one archer got a lucky shot in and managed to hit Severus' horse in the rump. Severus just jumped safely down as she fell, without missing a beat and continued self-assuredly spelling at the rapidly dwindling number of opponents.

Rowena merely watched, maintaining a protective shield around the apprentices, as the Potion's Master gracefully sent spells at every one of their adversaries without missing a beat as the few wizards among their group tried to hit him with stunners, blasting curses, and anything else they could try. The archers never had a chance. They were just too slow to fight his wrath. Rowena hoped, as soon as Harry was safe and sound once more, that she could see her husband duel this new friend. She thought they might be equally matched and she knew Godric would love the challenge. In fact, she thought impressed; he might give even her Grandfather a demanding match.

In less than twenty minutes, the rescuers had twenty-five stunned and bound captives hidden in a large cave. They left them guarded by the three apprentices and after sending messages to Sal and Artemus to come with their groups to collect the criminals and lock them in the dungeons of the castle for the sheriff to deal with, the four set off again in search of Harry.

* * *

"Harry, child, I need you to come out of your room and talk to me. Come on Harry, its safe now, we are getting closer to you and Rowena needs you to talk to me so she can 'see' where you are." Severus had to cajole Harry; it seemed he was too happy in his mind. Severus hoped he could bring Harry out, he was afraid of losing the child in his own mind if he stayed hidden too long. But he didn't want to force entry like he had in Occlumency lessons; he valued the child's trust and he cared for him too much to cause him that pain ever again. "Harry, its Severus and Merlin, Godric and Rowena are here with me. We need to know who else is by you; we're almost there to bring you home."

"Home? Will you take me home, now Severus? I hurt, and I'm cold and hungry. Please take me home." Severus was worried, Harry's voice seemed much too young for the boy, and it kept getting younger and younger as he spoke. "Daddy, go home, now? Hungry!"

All of the adults were concerned. Up until this time, Harry had been confused and in pain, but now it seemed that Harry was reverting back to a young child. They needed to find him quickly before he blockaded himself, in his mind, into his childhood.

The link was still open and they could hear talking coming closer to Harry. 'Dear God, don't let it be that brute again!' prayed Severus. He looked at Rowena hopefully, "Yes," she said, "I've got him. He's about a furlong to the south. The other's have all deserted the area and slipped off in different directions. We can send the others out to find them, but I don't think they'll find anyone."

Through the link with Harry's mind they could hear the man getting closer and closer to the boy. "Come on little boy! You're all mine now, no one's here to save you. BOY! WHERE ARE YOU?" The words unconsciously mimicked Uncle Vernon's familiar bellow and Harry lost it. Severus was blasted backwards by a surge of raw power down the mind link he shared with Harry. He flew back into Godric who managed to catch him before he too fell backwards with the force. The ground rumbled, the trees shook and a blast of grey dust blew out the opening of a cave just barely in sight. Stunned, the four looked at each other before running. Severus made it to the entrance before all the dust had settled. He had his wand out removing bucketfuls of debris before the others arrived and quickly followed his actions. It was tiring, dirty work because they had to be careful not to hurt Harry, but every minute meant less air for the child. Rowena assured them she could still 'see' Harry, so he was still alive, but she couldn't give them any more information. "It's frustrating. I can tell he's there, but I can't get him to answer. Severus, are you getting anything more?"

"No, just pain, fear, and overwhelming darkness. He's panicked and scared to death. But it doesn't 'feel' quite right. I don't know what's wrong. We just have to get him out of there as fast as we can." Severus never stopped digging through the dust as he spoke. Godric yelled as he came to a leg. By the clothes, it was the brute that was tormenting Harry and he was dead. The removed him and found an encrusted shell of dust that was almost perfectly circular and hard as any boulder. The others stepped back and allowed Severus to gently dig under the edge. He made a hole big enough to slip under, like a dog digging under a fence, and slipped his head and shoulders into the bubble. He went perfectly still and silent before slowly backing out, gently dragging something behind him. With the bundle wrapped in a dirty robe, he sat with it on his lap and gently pulled back the edge. Green eyes looked up at him in delight. "DA DA!" Harry yelped. Severus fainted. Rowena grabbed the toddler while her husband grabbed his Dada.

* * *

AN: I am sooo mean. But I'm just having fun with you. Chapter 14 is in final edit, chapter 15 is in edit and chapter 16 is about half way done in rough draft. I like to keep about that far ahead so I can post fairly quickly. This should be around 22 to 23 chapters as it is outlined. Unless I decide to do a sequel. Thanks for reviewing, it keeps me writing.

Also, we have heavy rains and high winds predicted for the next ten days so I will be housebound and should be writing a lot.


	14. Chapter 14: Hogwarts? What's a Hogwarts?

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Sorry about the cliff hangers, but they are such **_fun_**! I hate to sound like all those other authors, but maybe I should update less often in hopes of getting more reviews, hmmm?

AN: Just a little rant, they upgraded so not only could I not access it for all of today, I lost all 14,000+ hits so now it says I have 104 reviews but only 10 people have read it. **_Thanks to you diligent 10 people!_** Also, we had no power yesterday for over 9 hours so I really didn't get any writing done. Ah, done with ranting, on with reading…

Chapter 14: Hogwarts? What's a Hogwarts?

Rowena stood, stunned and speechless, clutching a very young Harry Potter, draped in his robes. He was squirming, trying to get down and reach his daddy. Godric held an unconscious Severus Snape in his arms, crouched on the floor with an identical bemusedand befuddled expression as his wife. Merlin took Harry out of Rowena's arms and placed him on Severus' chest. At the soft pat of the child's hands on his face, Severus opened his coal black eyes directly into Harry's sparkling green ones. "Dada. Eat, now!" Harry was adamant and demanding. Severus automatically reached up his arms and clutched the toddler tightly to his chest. He looked up at Merlin with one eyebrow raised almost to his hairline, as if to say, 'What now?'

Merlin merely motioned the three to follow him out of the cave. With Harry perched on one hip, 'How in the world do I know how to do that?' Severus thought bewildered asthey made a silent trek through the woods back to where the horses were calmly eating grass. Rowena fished a soft roll out of a pack and handed to the baby. Harry cooed and stuffed the bread into his mouth, gumming it all over Severus' shoulder. After starting a small magical fire and putting stew and tea on to heat they all sat down unconsciously watching the happy child munching away on his gummy bread.

"What happened?" Severus was the first to ask Merlin, though the others quickly joined in.

"Well, we wondered if Harry was a shape shifter after talking about his hair in the clearing the other day. What I think you called a 'metamorphmagus'? Harry has just proved that he is indeed one. And very dramatically I might add. Severus, how old was Harry when he parents were killed and he was sent to live with his abusive Uncle?"

'About fifteen months old, I believe. Yes, almost exactly, fifteen months old. Why?"

"Harry has reverted to the age when he last felt safe and loved. It is obvious that he needed to escape and this was how his mind chose to deal with the overwhelming panicbrought on by the combination of the potion's hallucinations, the overwhelming darkness in the cave, and the man mimicking his uncle's words. We will need to reach his sixteen year old mind, which is currently trapped inside, andencourage himto shift back to his real form. It is usually easier to start with smaller transformations, but I don't think Harry does anything normally. _Congratulations_, Severus, it's a _boy_!" Severus wanted nothing more than to hex the man; his eyes were twinkling like the old coots as the others laughed so hard they had tears running down their cheeks.

"Well, I understand that, but what are we supposed to do with him now?"

Rowena sniggered, "I suggest you conjure a bottle of milk, clothes that fit, and some nappies. Though I think you better worry about the nappy first!"

"Argggh! Too late. The miserable brat just peed on my lap!" Severus' tone and the look in his eyes didn't match the words he had just spoken. He lay Harry down on his robe, waved his wand to 'scourgify' his trousers, and with a flick, he conjured a clean nappy and a small set of wizard robes on the boy. With another flick, he placed the newly conjured bottle of warm milk into the boy's mouth, picked him up, cradled him in the crook of his arm and rubbed his untidy black hair.

* * *

It was well past midnight when the tired party managed to enter the courtyard of the castle and wearily headed off to their chambers for some well deserved rest. Unfortunately for Severus, Harry had been sleeping off the effects of the potion all the way home, rocked by the motion of the horse and comforted by the strong arms of his daddy holding him the whole way. It was time to eat and _play_! But daddy wasn't the Head of Slytherin House for nothing. He called a house elf for a warm bottle, added several drops of sleeping potion and had both of them dead to the world in less than thirty minutes.

* * *

Just past sunrise the next morning, Severus and Harry were pounding on Merlin's chamber door. Well, Severus was pounding; Harry was busy tying daddy's hair into pretty knots. "Yes, Severus, I can't say I didn't expect you. Perhaps not this early, but please join me for some breakfast, then we can convince Harry to shape shift back. I don't think it will take too long, hopefully." Severus wished Merlin sounded a lot surer of himself.

After breakfast, Severus scourgified both Harry and himself and then turned on Merlin, "Well, where do we begin?"

Merlin had Severus sit in a comfy armchair with Harry settled, half asleep on his lap. Merlin pulled up an identical chair close enough to Severus' knees to easily reach a hand to both 'men' in front of him. "Relax; I will help you reach into Harry's memories. I just believe he is in the room with his parents and once we have his mind aware of his correct age, we can help him change his physical body to match. He's already accomplished the hardest part all by himself. Transforming _back_ is much easier." Merlin reassured the worried man.

"Harry, child, I need you to come out and talk to us. It's safe here you're back in the castle. You are sitting on Severus' lap and no one can reach you here." The door of the room marked 'Mum and Dad' creaked open a crack. A small face of about four years old peeked out and looked at the figure of Merlin in his outer hall. "Merlin, Severus is here?" Severus joined Merlin in Harry's mind. His figure knelt down with his arms open wide, beckoning to Harry to come out. With a squeal of delight, Harry ran out of the door and into Severus' arms. He had grown with each step so that he was once again sixteen when he reached Severus. In fact, he seemed to be several inches taller and much more muscular than Severus or Merlin remembered. Severus just barely managed to catch Harry before he stood them both up, holding the teen tightly against his chest as Harry shuddered in remembered fear. He was startled to realize he no longer towered over the boy and almost looked him eye to eye; with Harry resting his head on Severus' shoulder, not his chest as he had done only last week.

"Harry, you have managed to metamorph your physical body back into a baby. You need to concentrate on morphing back into your normal self. Unless you really want Severus to keep changing your nappies?" Merlin joked with the teen. Harry turned beet red, closed his eyes in deep concentration and, after about ten minutes, morphed slowly larger. His arms and legs were first, then his torso, and finally his head. Severus suddenly had a much larger Harry sitting on his lap in real life. He quickly conjured suitable clothes for Harry, though he contemplated _leaving the nappy_ in place. He gave Harry a tight hug, and asked him, "Are you all right? I remember your ribs were sore and your head was bleeding."

Harry thought for a moment, "No, I seem to be just fine now. Maybe shifting took care of those injuries, since I wouldn't want to keep them in my original form. Hey, this is what you meant about fixing my eyesight, isn't it?" He asked of Merlin. The old wizard beamed at him and nodded, explaining that shifting would only remove minor injuries and that the child should _never _shift when he was injured; as it could be very dangerous and deplete his magical reserves. The kidnapping and then the stress of transforming had taken a toll on Harry's physical status, so both Merlin and Severus insisted that he go to the infirmary to be checked out, and then back to his room to take a nap. He was so tired that he didn't complain once when the head apprentice healer gave him a clean bill of health and sent him out to go rest in his quarters.

He leaned tiredly on Severus, appreciating the support of his guardian's arm around his waist. Severus helped him change into pajamas and climb under the covers of his warm bed. When he was sure the boy was asleep, Severus leaned down, brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed him. He stood watching his 'son' sleep for long minutes as he contemplated how broken hearted, and full of despair he had felt when he thought that Harry was dead. He turned resolutely out of their chambers and went to find Merlin for some important business and to plan a slightly delayed birthday party.

* * *

Harry slept straight through lunch and awoke in time to bathe and change into clean robes just in time for supper. He was surprised and slightly disappointed not to find Severus in their chambers. But he supposed that there was a lot of work to catch up after everyone had been gone to rescue him. But even if his mind understood; his heart was still a little hurt. He gave himself a mental shake, firmed his resolve and left to climb the stairs to Merlin's tower chambers.

As he opened the door, a flash of movement startled him, but before he could react, he realized that his 'father' stood directly in front of him beaming and with his arms open wide in invitation. From the comforting circle of Severus' arms, he looked around and noticed the Founders, Merlin, Galen and Bella, and several of the apprentices were all waiting for him beneath a banner that read, 'Happy 16th Birthday, Harry!'. He whispered only loud enough for Severus to hear, "Thank you for letting me see you so I knew I was safe." And with another brief but fierce hug, he turned to greet the people he now thought of as his 'family'.

After being stuffed with all of his favorite foods including a massive chocolate cake, Merlin led him over to a comfortable couch and a pile of presents. Unlike modern presents, these were not wrapped in any way, but Harry didn't care. This was his first _real_ birthday party and he was going to enjoy every minute of it, if only his friends could be there too. Severus noticed the flash of pain flicker briefly across Harry's face and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "We will be returning as soon as we can. Rowena and Merlin have been working on the problem and are close to developing the solution. Have patience, and enjoy today. We will celebrate with them again, don't worry!"

Harry flashed him his thanks and started to read the tags on his presents. Most were small gifts of clothes, jewelry and even several hand-written books. Harry knew he would have to hide the four books that Sal had given him that encompassed his personal research into forgotten potions. Merlin's gift was a beautiful robe that would make Professor Dumbledore green with envy, though the superb embroidery of a dragon on the left shoulder with flames swirling up and around the neck was tasteful as well as beautiful. And the emerald green silk was the exact color of Harry's eyes.

Severus had given him a hand carved box the size of his school trunk on the outside, but magically expanded on the inside that was full of potion ingredients that were no longer available in their time, and a marble mortar and pestle set that were carved to look like the mortar was being held in a dragon's arms. It was almost too beautiful to use. There was also a short note that said his best present would be in their chambers that night. Harry glanced quizzically over his shoulder at Severus but only received a contented smirk in return. Harry idly wondered why the man's usually neat hair looked like he had been in a cat fight, especially on the bottom.

It was late when the two trudged back down the tower staircase towards their quarters on the fourth floor. Harry realized that if this had been Hogwarts, their quarters would be where the hospital wing was. Again the feeling of familiarity and yet strangeness about the castle swept over Harry. He shook off the feeling and followed Severus in to sit comfortably together on the couch in front of a soothing fire. Harry looked at Severus and demanded, "We're back in our quarters. What's my other present?"

Severus just smiled inscrutably, waved one finger and summoned a sealed parchment from his bedroom. Harry grinned, "You've been practicing, and you're almost as good as I am, now! I'm going to have to work to keep ahead of you, I can tell! Is that my present?"

Severus nodded his head and without saying a word, he handed the parchment to Harry.

Harry didn't notice Severus biting his lip and the fearful and yet hopeful look on his guardian's face. Harry scanned the words and then stopped, looked at Severus, and read them again. He hugged Severus and told him "Yes!" The parchment was formal adoption papers for Harry and only needed his signature to become valid. Of course they both realized they would have to do it again when they returned to their own time, how would they explain that the presiding authority was Merlin who had signed the document himself, and it had been witnessed by all four of the Founder's of Hogwarts, let alone try to explain the date when it was signed; July 31, 994!

* * *

By the time Lord Salazar and Lady Hufflepuff's baby was ten days old, the castle was filled top to bottom with family and guests all come for the naming ceremony and the blessing of the child. Severus was extremely pleased that he had been asked to participate in the 'Ritual of Blessings' ceremony for the boy, but he was very nervous. He had heard of the ceremony before, but he had never actually witnessed one, let alone participated in one. Harry kept reassuring him that everything would be all right, but Severus was still nervous.

The Great Hall had been magically expanded until it was even larger than the one at Hogwarts, and it was full of wizards and witches dressed in finery that bedazzled Harry with every glance in any direction. Too bad the wizarding world had lost all of these ceremonies, the two modern men thought. Perhaps they could convince Dumbledore to start a class in wizarding culture for at least the muggle born and the ones like Harry who had known nothing of the society to which he rightfully belonged. They had Muggle Studies; it would only make sense to have Wizard Studies also.

Merlin stood on a platform with all the invited participants in a half circle behind him. To the right of his grandfather-in-law was Lord Salazar standing proudly beside Lady Helga who held their son, swathed in beautiful pure white wizard's robes, with delicate gold embroideryembellishing the neck, sleeves, and hem. Merlin's dark blue silk robes shimmered in the firelight, making the gold embroidery on his robes glisten and seem almost alive. Salazar was dressed in deep green and silver and Lady Helga was glorious in soft yellow, trimmed with white silk that matched her son's robes. Harry thought Severus lookedpowerful dressed in dark green, so dark it was almost black, until the firelight caught highlights that almost glowed. He would have to talk the man into wearing colors when they returned. He could just imagine the shock in the Great Hall. He choked back a laugh and ran his hands down his own beautiful robes that had been a present from Merlin for his birthday last week.

Merlin raised his hands and, starting to glow in pure energy, invoked the powers of the elements, much as he had for the Purification Ritual; to bless the child. After he placed his hands on the boy's head he intoned, "I name this boy child, Deaglan Brocc Severus Harold Slytherin! I bless you my child, as a grandfather to a grandson, with power and wisdom, from now to forever. So mote it be." Severus looked just as stunned as Harry did. Neither could believe that Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff had named their first son after them!

Salazar then leaned forward, placed his hands on his infant son's head and spoke, "I bless you, my child, with love and protection from a father to a son, from now to forever. So mote it be."

Helga handed Deaglan to Sal, placed her hands on his head and said, "I bless you, my child, with health and strength, from a mother to a son, from now to forever. So mote it be."

Artemus blessed the child with powerful mind magic, Rowena gave knowledge and intelligence, Godric gave physical strength and cunning, and then it was Severus' turn. "I bless you my child, from an uncle to a nephew, with grace and courage, from now to forever. So mote it be."

Sal had asked the fellow potion's master to be his son's honorary Uncle. They both knew it would mean little once Severus had returned to his own time, but they had become incredibly close during their time together. They were closer than many brothers, and both Sal and Severus had missed the close relationship of having a brother, since they were both only children and Sal's parents had been killed when he was much younger and Severus' parents had been mostly uninterested in their child. And between the love for potions and the sarcastic, snarky sense of humor they both had in abundance, they could have been twins.

The two day long feast and celebration when the ceremony concluded rivaled the feasts for the Tri-Wizard tournament, but Harry and Severus enjoyed this one much more, since they had each other and their 'family' to celebrate it with.

* * *

It took several days for the castle to return to normality, and then it was time for the apprentices to return home for six weeks. They had all stayed to enjoy the celebration of Deaglan's ceremony and then helped return the castle to normal, so school was two weeks late getting out. Three of the original nineteen were graduating, two were expelled and had been turned over to the sheriff for the attack on Harry, but the fourteen remaining would be returning on the 15th of September to begin their classes once again. Most of them had parents who came to the castle to pick them up but several of the older ones were going to each other's houses for the holiday.

* * *

Merlin called all four of the founders, Artemus, Severus and Harry to his office the morning after the apprentices had left to discuss the future of the school. After settling everyone with a cup of tea,(Harry had an almost uncontrollable urge to offer Severus a 'sherbet lemon') Merlin began to speak, "I know that we have all realized that we must build the school that Severus and Harry come from. The time is right, the knowledge is here, and it is necessary to separate magical from muggle to save our civilization from destruction. The attacks on witches and wizards continue to escalate; it is no longer safe to train our children at home. For the safety and education of the magical community we must begin at once. Artemus, I would like you to use Harry and Severus' memories to redesign this castle into the Hogwarts that they know. And I need you two to tell every bit of knowledge on the running of the school to all of us so that we can begin. I am afraid we will need to include the bad as well as the good in order to not change recorded history. Since Hogwarts exists and these are the Founders, it must be that you were meant to return to this time. We must make sure that no mention of Severus or Harry, or for that matter, myself, make it into Hogwarts: a History, or any other permanent works."

* * *

It took almost four full weeks of dawn to dusk work, but the castle had been magically expanded, the rooms had been furnished, the curriculum set and Rowena had enchanted a magical quill to send an invitation to start classes at Hogwarts on October 1st, to every magical child between the ages of 11 and 17 that resided in what would be Great Britain. And Merlin had enchanted Godric's favorite hat to sort the new students into the four houses.

Merlin had also spent at least two hours each morning and each afternoon, helping Harry to learn to shape shift into different people and to identify and control his elements. He was strongest in air and fire. He could do some in earth as he had shown making the solid granite shield that had protected him from his kidnapper, but he was very weak in controlling water. At least he got good at '_aguamenti_' spells when his control of his fire elemental got out of hand. Merlin had him only working on metamorphing into other human shapes, but he promised to teach him how to shift into several animals after they had the castle completed.

It was decided that the current apprentices would become student teachers for the younger students and the Founders would teach the upper grades. Harry would still be Merlin's apprentice and he and Severus would help out in any way that they could. Their quarters had been magically moved to the third floor corridor on the right hand side, an inside joke since that was where Fluffy lived during Harry's first year. Their old quarters were now part of the expanded hospital wing.

* * *

By the end of the fourth week of holiday, each of them had an assignment crucial for the beginning of the school. Helga would of course stay at Hogwarts with Deaglan and set up the infirmary. Rowena would seek and duplicate as many books as she could find to begin the library and their student curriculum. Artemus was in charge of finding and convincing the house elf community to relocate to Hogwarts for their own safety. More and more of the wizard families were being attacked and killed; their house elves suddenly freed not knowing how to survive without being bonded, so there was a large group of about 40 or 50 who had banded together for survival that were living in a nearby forest. Merlin knew they would be much happier with a castle's protection and the work which they delighted in.

Severus would be setting up the potion's classroom and labs, gathering ingredients, and stocking the infirmary for Helga. He would also be writing sample lesson plans for the younger students, since the Founders had only taught older apprentices in small groups. Godric would be traveling to invite several friends and former apprentices to become professors, and Merlin and Harry would be traveling to find his familiar(s) and perhaps the materials for his staff so that he and Merlin could set the first wards on the castle.

It would take the power the two could call as elementals to set the base for the other wards that could be cast by future headmasters. Merlin and Harry would be traveling to the top of the mountain so that Harry could be alone without distractions and able to meditate to call his familiar(s) to him. Merlin knew the snow capped peak was the best place to be completely alone with all four elements present. They planned on taking three days to reach it; that would allow them plenty of time to talk, meditate, and plan the wards together. They would be able to practice the wards without putting anyone in danger or being observed by any muggles.

* * *

By the time Merlin and Harry were prepared to leave, Rowena was already being flooded with acceptance letters. The Founders were all pleased by the response and wondered why they hadn't thought of expanding their school before now. It seemed that the time truly was right to separate from the muggle world for their safety and everyone wanted a quality education for their children to help keep them safe. As Rowena kissed her Grandfather good-by she happily told him, "We're up to 271 students, in addition to our fourteen apprentices. I will owl several more of your friends to see if they will consent to become professors. Any suggestions; please send me a thought, especially if you know where they are!"

Merlin just hugged her and told her they would return as soon as possible to help, while Harry and Severus were saying goodbye themselves. The only time they had been apart since being flung into the past was when Harry had been kidnapped. They were both a little worried and hesitant about leaving the other, but it needed to be done. And Severus didn't want Harry to become too dependant upon him, just in case something happened. Merlin chuckled and reminded them, they could always talk to each other over the bond, and that they could never be separated unless they really wanted to be. Harry groaned, scowled and dropped his head into his hands. "What's wrong, Harry?" Severus was concerned.

"I just realized that you will always know where I am and if I ever lie to you!" Harry looked at his father in abject horror.

Severus just laughed at the horror stricken teen and swatted him on the behind in affection. "And don't you ever forget it, son!"


	15. Chapter 15 Power of the Elementals

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. I wasn't going to update this until tomorrow, since I am working on Ch. 17 right now and I am a little stuck. I know where I want to go, but am having a bit of a problem getting there without making it 25 pages long. But after those lovely reviews, I just have to post today!

**_AN: For those who missed it, I apologized for the error in the first chapter. I had Sirius dead and that had not happened yet at the point where I split from the original book. So, Sirius Black is alive! Thanks again for continuing to read._**

Chapter 15: Power of the Elementals

Merlin decided by late afternoon, that Harry was the most curious child he had ever met, even worse than Godric and Helga had been. He was also remarkably mature and intelligent, frequently asking questions for which Merlin had to struggle to answer, and some he could not answer at all. Merlin felt he learned almost as much as the child he was teaching; as he had to clarify and ponder his own thoughts before he could formulate a coherent answer for Harry. Merlin gave up and stopped early for the night at a pleasant glade next to the river that flowed out of the 'Lake of the Innocents' so he could have time to discuss all the different topics Harry had brought up as they had ridden that day.

With a single wave of his hand, their small tent was standing and their gear was stowed. Harry grinned impishly, mimicked Merlin's wave and a small fire with a cauldron full of beef stew was simmering with a pot of tea beside it. A second wave produced a large plate full of slabs of warm bread with freshly churned butter and a pot of marmalade appeared, all having been summoned from the kitchens in the castle. Merlin just chuckled, "Hungry were we, son?"

Harry sat down while nodding and dished himself a generous helping of everything. "I'm a growing boy. I need my food."

Merlin agreed while dishing his own supper. "I have noticed that you are now as tall as Severus and have filled out muscularly as well. Are you shifting your shape, or are you just catching up in growth after the connection was severed, and you no longer rely upon your relatives for nourishment?"

"This is all me, the height is natural, the filling out and getting stronger is a combination of good food and the merciless way Lord Godric pushes us in exercising and dueling! It's nice not to be the shortest and skinniest any more. I don't think I want to have to keep up a false appearance though, at least not yet. I still have to concentrate too much on keeping myself totally shifted. You were going to teach me about shifting to animals, can we start now?"

"Certainly. But this is not shape shifting; this is your godfather's way, an 'animagus' if I remember correctly."

"But a wizard can only shift into one animal, and the magic within you chooses which animal. You told me _several _animals, how can that be?"

"You are an _elemental_, Harry, not a _wizard_, and as soon as you are trained you will be a _mage_ just as I am. You will have one form for each of the elements that you control, plus one non-magical form and one magical one because of the strength of your magical core. Most wizards have the _potential_ to shift to both a magical and a non-magical, they simply do not have the magical _strength_ to shift into magical creatures, and most do not have the mental willpower and intense concentration to shift into any animal at all. But I know you will not have any difficulty, and I suspect that Severus will soon be able to also. Both of my grandchildren and their spouses can also shift to a magical as well as a mundane animal, as can Artemus. The difference between this shifting and the type you have been doing is; you actually _become _the animal. Whatever physical and magical properties that animal has, you also have. When you shape shift, it is still _you_ inside, you merely rearrange the exterior. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I think so. My Dad was a stag, so he could run and leap like a stag. People who become birds can actually fly, where when I shape shift, I can't do anything that I couldn't do as myself, I just _look_ different."

"Correct, child. Remember the first time I looked inside your mind, when I first saw the evil connection, I saw that your soul was pure. I told you that you were as pure as a phoenix or a unicorn. I believe I said that, because I _saw_ those two creatures as your elementals for fire and earth. Now we should begin with your air element, because that is the strongest element you control, that's why you took to a broom like you were born on one. You must choose a magical beast; and it must have the capacity to fly to be an air elemental shape.

You could choose something like a dragon, a Pegasus, or a griffin. We also know that you will be able to control fire because of the bolts of fire you threw in the clearing, as well as the lightening bolt upon your forehead which represents both air and fire elements; and also earth because of the shield of stone you made in the cave, though I don't suspect that you remember that one, and the way you can ride any horse better than those who have been riding since before they could walk.

So for fire I would suggest a phoenix as the first try. If the air doesn't accept that choice we can decide on something else later. Earth can be any of the magical animals that don't fly or swim; we will select a unicorn first because I believe I saw that one within your core already. I can't see you as a centaur or a thestral. Unless you can think of something else you would rather try?"

Harry was overwhelmed with the staggering amount of animals he could become. He knew for his non-magical one he wanted something that could keep Professor Lupin company on the full moon. It would be wonderful to run with Padfoot and Moony like his father had. Perhaps he should be a stag like his father, James, or even a big dog like his godfather, Sirius?

"I would like to be a phoenix because that would be dead useful, especially in escaping or just going from one place to another, most of the other magical birds have major drawbacks like the fwooper; I would hate to drive people insane with my song. I wouldn't mind being a unicorn, it's certainly much better than most of Hagrid's pets or class projects. I would hate to be a bowtruckle or a blast ended skrewt for instance! I don't like Centaurs and it's too _creepy_ to be a thestral. I don't know about a dragon or a Pegasus. They are both really large, maybe to big to be truly useful? And are there any other choices, I certainly want to stay with purely light creatures, imagine being a dementor or a lethifold, yecch! But I am a Gryffindor; so it would be kind of cool to be a griffin." Harry was so delighted he was babbling in hisexcitement.

"Well, since your air element is strongest, let's try a griffin and if it doesn't accept it we will move on to another option. Since the air chooses this, it is different than a regular animagus transformation. If it is accepted, it will be painless and almost instantaneous. Clear your mind, focus on calling the lightening like you did in the clearing and picture a golden griffin in your mind. We'll try that one first since it is the smallest griffin species."

Harry thought hard on the pictures he had seen of griffins, and of how much he would love to fly without a broom. To soar above the clouds, free of the confiningstrictures of gravity. He called the lightening into him and experienced a surge through his body as he 'felt' acceptance of the offering. He was light headed, and somehow his bones felt hollow. His shoulders grew, he fell onto all fours as his legs shrank and his arms stretched. He shifted his shoulders to release the sudden cramp and felt the soft brush of feathers creating a breeze that wafted down his back to his tail. He opened his mouth, shouting acry of pure joy that sounded like a cross between the call of an eagle and a hawk.

He opened his eyes, it was strange to be able to see in two different directions at one time, but somehow it seemed right. His shoulders were even with Merlin's waist and his head only reached to the top of Merlin's shoulders. He thought he should be much bigger; maybe he was a different species of griffin? He carefully stretched his wings, careful not to hit Merlin with them. Instinctively he took a short run along the river's edge, pushed off with all four feet, followed by a mighty shove of his powerful hind legs and leaped into the air, pumping madly with his wings.

A feeling of great joy and peace nearly overwhelmed him. He had only felt this free before while riding on his broomstick. But this was true freedom, no broomstick, no Buckbeak, nothing between himself and the air, as he beat his wings effortlessly. He felt totally free for the first time in his life; he never wanted this feeling to stop. He soared and wheeled as if he was flying on his broom for over half an hour. But his muscles were unused to moving in this fashion and they were starting to tire so he knew he must return soon to Merlin.

He glanced down at the earth below him, and gloried in the crystal beauty of the 'Lake of the Innocents' that flashed in the afternoon sun below him. He thought about how the lake had changed his life and that of his new father. He wished that the lake still existed in his own time, so that he could free Ginny of Tom's touch from her first year; when he had possessed her, and petrified those students. He knew she still had nightmares and felt guilty, just as he had about Cedric's death. With thoughts like these running through his head, he glided in for a landing. Unfortunately, he had never had a gliding landing with four legs, wings, and a tail before. He just barely managed not to wind up face down in the dirt as he stumbled and fell. He transformed back into Harry still sprawled on the ground, and glared at Merlin who was laughing about his landing.

"Come Harry and rest. You must master all aspects of each animal before trying to transform to another animal. We started with air, since that is your strongest elemental power, next will be fire after you are completely in control of your griffin. I have some hot tea ready and I am sure you are ready for some more food after the exertion of your first flight. You did a wonderful job!"

Harry couldn't stop grinning and told Merlin, "I want to tell Severus now, okay?" At Merlin's nod, Harry opened the link to his father, 'Dad, Dad, can you hear me? Are you there?' He called full of excitement and joy that he finally had a parent to share his triumph with.

'Yes, Harry, I am in our quarters getting cleaned up for dinner. I admit I am excited about the new school year, but it is a lot of work setting up everything. I guess I am spoiled by the systems and supplies already in place in our Hogwarts!'

Harry cut him off before he could continue; talking so quickly he was having a hard time keeping the thoughts clear, he 'spoke', 'Dad, Dad, I got my first form, I'm a _golden griffin_, and I flew, and it was so-o-o cool, and I…' Harry could hear Severus chuckle across their bond, 'Slow down, son. So the '_Golden Gryffindor'_ is actually _a golden_ _griffin_, seems kind of appropriate somehow? And you flew already, wow; I'm a bit jealous, but so proud of you!'

'Merlin says that you are powerful enough to have a magical animagus too, Dad. He says he'll train you after school gets started and things settle down. That would be so-o-o cool if we could fly together! I never asked, are you an animagus?'

'I'll tell you but you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone. Don't laugh Harry, but I really _am_ a bat. Oh, just **_shut up_**, that's why I never shift unless I absolutely have to! But it has helped me get out of some very serious situations. It's much more helpful than some other forms if you need to escape from somewhere without anyone noticing you!'

Harry was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. It was a good thing they were mind calling because Harry would never be able to catch his breath to speak. 'Oh, _please_, let me tell my friends, especially Neville and Ron. They've been calling you the 'old bat of the dungeons' for years! Let me guess, a vampire bat?'

'No, a fruit bat. _Stop laughing, brat_! Humph, twenty points from Gryffindor for lack of respect towards a teacher!'

'Not my Professor now; … _my Dad_! Good-bye for now, I'm going to go eat some more stew and talk to Merlin. Bye, Dad, I miss you!'

Severus felt his eyes moisten, such a simple phrase that meant so much to him. Something he hoped he would never take for granted, and something he never thought he would ever have. He smiled and continued to clean up his private potions lab before heading into their bathing chamber to clean up and don fresh robes for dinner.

* * *

As Merlin and Harry sat around a small fire, sipping tea in companionable silence, Harry thought of the lake just to the north of them and asked his Master, "Merlin, is lycanthropy a disease or a curse? I've heard it described both ways." 

"Interesting question, Harry, I can't say I've really thought about it much." Merlin sat in quiet thought, looking into the fire as he contemplated his answer. "It is a blood curse; that is cast wandless and soundless as it combines the caster's blood with the victim's blood. If it was a disease, it would not matter if the person was in werewolf shape or not to transmit it. A disease would be transferred by a bite at any stage of the moon and so would equally infect someone and it doesn't. Why do you ask?"

"A very good friend of first my parents and godfather, and now me, is afflicted with it. He is a wonderful, kind person, and was the best defense teacher we ever had. But as soon as the parents found out he was a werewolf, he had to quit. He has a hard time finding a job or a place to live, and I know he is in terrible pain around the full moon. I just hate seeing him so sick so much of the time. I thought if it was a curse, and not a disease, that if we brewed the Wolfsbane potion with water from the 'Lake of the Innocents' that it would drive the werewolf out of the man. What do you think?"

"That is a very good question, but since I know very little about the potion, I cannot comment with much certainty. Perhaps you could ask Severus, we could bring some water back with us if he wanted to try?"

'Severus, are you busy?' Harry mind called once again. Severus answered back, 'We are just settling down for dinner. I'm happy to talk to you at any time though, Harry. What do you need, son?'

'I was talking with Merlin and he doesn't know the answer to my question, so he told me to ask you. I wanted to know if you brewed the Wolfsbane potion with the water from the 'Lake of the Innocents' would that cure Professor Lupin? I mean if lycanthropy is a curse, it should drive out the wolf curse just like it drove Voldemort out of my head and removed your dark mark. Do you think that would work? Merlin said we could bring back some water if you wanted to experiment.'

Harry could feel Severus' excitement over their bond. 'Yes, I think that might work, if they took it right at the rise of the full moon, it should drive the wolf out completely. I will get to work on a formula immediately. Bring back all the water that you can. Bye Harry, I need to go…Sal, a question…' Severus' mind was instantly turned to the problem at hand. He loved to solve puzzles, and this was a puzzle that had needed to be solved for a long time. His steak and kidney pie completely forgotten, he turned to Sal and began to discuss the suggestion excitedly.

Harry just laughed to himself and knew he wouldn't get a coherent conversation out of his father for a very long time. He was happy he was out of the castle, Lady Helga would have his head since he started Lord Salazar and Severus into a long potions discussion just as they sat down to dinner. He wondered if he would have to call his father Lord Severus as he had to do the other teachers. He had just gotten used to calling him Severus and then Father, heaven help him if he had to use another name! Maybe it would be Professor Snape again; he could handle that one as long as Severus didn't revert back to his former behavior to go along with the name.

Harry told Merlin about his conversation with Severus and asked if the lake could exist in their own time any more, since he had never heard of it before. Merlin explained that he had no way of knowing for sure, but he thought it should still exist but perhaps it had gone underground to escape exploitation. He assured Harry that he would work to find a way to help him rediscover it once they returned. The two settled down to sleep, and as Harry shut his weary eyes he wondered if Severus would even try to sleep at all that night.

* * *

The two elementals had been working together on the mountaintop for only three days when Harry felt the call of his familiar. He had successfully transformed into a glacier phoenix just the day before. It was rarer than a fire phoenix like Fawkes, and was a beautiful silvery white, with black wingtips and tail feathers. It also had glowing green eyes rather than the black ones Fawkes had. Harry hadn't thought anything would beat the feeling of flying as a griffin, but he was wrong. A phoenix could flash instantaneously and do aerial feats of daring that were impossible for the much larger griffin. 

Harry was floating on updrafts over the crest of the mountain, enjoying the calm beauty of the sunrise when he felt a pull in his mind to land on a shallow ledge just below the north crest of the peak. He landed, unconsciously mimicking Fawkes' head turned stance. He heard a melodious voice trilling in his mind, 'Fire child, I have felt your goodness and purity and wish to show honor to you and help you on your quest. Please take my egg and bond with my young one. She shall be your companion and familiar and join you on your journey to defeat the evil one that threatens you.'

Harry's green eyes in his phoenix form met sparkling ice blue ones inside a deep crevice at the back of the ledge. A beautiful glacier phoenix was sitting on a protected nest containing a large glowing, silver white egg almost as big as a quaffle ball. Harry morphed into a teen and stroked the mother bird gently on her head. He kept his phoenix voice and trilled his acceptance of the great honor that she bestowed upon him.

She told him how to care for the unhatched egg, how to keep it warm and safe, and told him it would be another ten days before it would hatch. He would then need to hand feed itsoft fruitsandground nuts for only a couple of days until she was able tofeed on her own, as phoenixes matured very quickly into fully grown status, much like they did after a burning day. Harry carefully took the entire nest and tied it securely into his robe, transformed back into his phoenix and flew back, his robe and its precious cargo carefully grasped tightly in his claws, to share his excitement with Merlin and Severus.

* * *

When the time came several days later for Harry and Merlin to return to the castle, neither of them wanted to leave. They had become very close and enjoyed the peaceful often deep discussions on subjects ranging from wizarding customs, to the ethics of using great amounts of power, to house elf and other magical peoples being subverted by wizards, to their favorite foods and hobbies. 

They both enjoyed Harry's rapidly growing control over his elements, and Merlin was delighted to see something of the childish delight that Harry had apparently never been allowed to show, though he hadn't been particularly fond of Harry changing his robes bright lime green, with his beard and hair to match! And it had taken him half an hour to notice and only then because Harry had been unable to control his laughter any longer.

Severus had been very forthcoming about the way Harry had been treated both by his abusive family and the fickleness of the wizarding community as they alternately adored and despised the boy. Merlin thought the time here away from all his past was doing a very good job of healing the boy's mind and psyche, but he still was too old for his years at most times; so the flashes of joy and childishness were good to see.

Harry had managed to successfully control air, fire, and earth elements, but both of them conceded that he would never have much control over water unless he was very desperate and was able to call up wild magic to help control it. His elemental forms turned out to be a small golden griffin, a glacier phoenix, and a beautiful silver unicorn with black mane, tail, and hooves. He could shift effortlessly and instantaneously into all of these.

His animagus forms turned out to be a tawny gold and black striped kneazle for his magical form, though he couldpass as a non-magical cat by using his metamorphmagus skills to shrink some,and a gorgeous silver wolf with a black blaze on his forehead for his non-magical one. He was still having problems shifting into them and would need to continue to practice once they returned home. Merlin wondered if Harry had noticed that all of his forms wereprimarily gold or silver and their abilities and natures all matched the purity of his magical core.

Every time Harry managed to transform into the wolf, he felt sadness at the continued separation from Sirius and Remus, but anticipation at the joy of baying at the moon with them when he returned at least until they could cure Moony. Several times each day he would think; 'Wait until I tell Ron' or 'I can't wait to share this with Hermoine.' And he was afraid that Ginny wouldn't want to become better friends with him, like he hoped she would. Merlin would quietly take notice of the flash of loneliness across his face, and patiently waited each time for Harry to recover and go on again.

* * *

They camped again beside the river that flowed from the 'Lake of the Innocents' again on their trip back to Hogwarts, and had a quiet meal before turning in to bed early. The return to the bustle of starting a new school was bittersweet for them both and they hadn't had much conversation during their meal and both turned in early, still deep in their own thoughts. 

Merlin awoke to total quiet wondering what had awoken him; when he realized that Harry wasn't in the tent with him anymore. He pushed out his senses to feel Harry's aura but couldn't find it close to their camp. Starting to get a little worried, he cast his senses further and 'felt' Harry's presence almost a half hours walk up the river. By the distance, Harry must be clear to the lake. But he felt no danger, just curiosity. Quickly shifting into his own golden lion form he loped quickly to where he had sensed the boy. Harry stood looking at the waterfall glistening in the bright light of the full moon. He appeared to be in a trance or sleep walking. Merlin shifted back and just watched to see what the boy would do.

Harry stripped down completely, bowed to the moon and waded into the water. He walked through the waterfall and disappeared from view. Merlin still sensed no danger to the boy so he kept his silent watch. Harry re-emerged after about five minutes with several items in his hands. He waded back to where his clothes were and climbed out of the water, shook his head and awoke. He looked dazedly around until he saw Merlin and asked, "How did we get here? What's going on?"

Merlin conjured a warm towel for the teen and a blanket for them to sit on. Harry laid the items in his arms down without really paying much attention to them, dried off and dressed without saying a word. He came back over and sat beside Merlin while they looked at the things he had brought from behind the waterfall. There was a sparkling crystal glowing with the colors of the rainbow in the light from the full moon, perfectly round, and about the size of a plum; a straight piece of holly the size of Harry's wrist and almost as tall as his six feet, that was as white as ivory and weathered smooth as glass by the flow of the water, and a piece of amber with a perfectly preserved dragonfly within it's depths.

Harry told his Master that the wood and crystal would be the base of his staff along with a feather from his own phoenix form, a tail hair from his unicorn and a crown feather from his griffin. He was 'told' by the guardian of the lake that the inclusion of items from his own forms would make the staff the most powerful, and completely under his control, since they would already be a part of him and that no one else would be able to use it except people from his direct bloodline. He was also told that the cure he proposed for lycanthropy would indeed work, and that the lake would hide in some way and wait for him to return. When the time was right he would once again be called to the lake so that others could be healed, including people who had been cursed into insanity, like Neville's parents.

But what was most surprising was the knowledge that the key to destroying Voldemort's hold on the wizarding world would be found by studying and using the principles of the amber, but they would have to reason the answer out for themselves. The spirit of the lake also informed Harry that they couldn't return to their own time until they had developed the solution, and that time flowed much faster in the past than it did in the future and to have peace about his friends who waited for him there.

Harry shifted to his griffin form, had Merlin pack up his precious items from the guardian of the lake and told him to climb on and hold tight as he would fly them back to their camp. Harry fell asleep to dreams of a certain red haired young witch and how she might be 'waiting for him' to return.

* * *

Early the morning after they returned, all the inhabitants of the castle were required to be outside before breakfast for Merlin and Harry to set the wards. The first casting would cement the castle to the bedrock and provide the foundation for all the succeeding wards to be built upon. As the only two earth elementals, the two mages were the only ones capable of setting wards that would last over 1,000 years without falling. Harry made a mental note to himself to recast the ward when they returned to their own time, he felt almost certain that Professor Dumbledore was also an elemental though he wasn't sure what his elements were. 

With the castle completely empty, Harry stood at the North end, Merlin on the South with Godric providing a stabilizing base on the east, and Severus the same on the west. They would assist but could not actually cast the ward. At the first glow of sunrise, Harry raised his arms above his head calling upon the powers of the four elements to grant him strength and power to accomplish his task of protection. He knew that Merlin would be doing exactly the same ceremony on the South; he could feel him through their mental bond, even though he couldn't see him at all. They had practiced setting this ward and all the others they would do over the next couple of days, on the mountain and Harry was secure and confidant that everything would go all right. After all, these wards already existed in the future so they must have done them correctly in the past!

Harry began to glow pure silver as the power of the elements gathered with his own magical core, he lowered his hands toward the ground, shooting a beam of light that disappeared into the ground, spread around the sides of the castle until it met Godric and Severus who blended it with the golden glow coming from Merlin. The powers merged until a thick river of silver and gold surrounded the entire castle, merging deep down to the bedrock and up through the foundation of the castle, shimmering in the glorious sunrise.

Harry then raised his hands slowly; bringing the river up and up until it was above the tallest tower of Hogwarts. The two mages then brought their hands together over their heads and the sides of the ward curved and flowed over the roof of the castle in a perfect oval. With a last flash of power, the ward snapped into place and disappeared into the stones of Hogwarts. The entire castle shuddered and seemed to shimmer in place, and then the stones themselves appeared brighter, as if they were bathed in magic themselves. Harry and Merlin thanked the elements, dismissed them and sank to the ground. Godric helped Merlin into the castle to eat and rest just as Severus was doing for Harry. But the instant they crossed the threshold, both stood tall and refreshed and somewhat astonished. Merlin waved everyone into the Great Hall and said he would explain as they ate.

"I think we had an unexpected side effect to the powerful wards we just set. It seems that Harry and I awoke the castle; she is aware of us and somewhat sentient. Severus, is this something you are aware of in your Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded and explained, "Yes, I have always thought so, you can feel the power radiating off of the castle, and Albus always says the castle _tells_ him what is going on and when something needs repairing or attention. But I thought that was due to over 1,000 years of magic being performed in it. I didn't realize it was there from the very beginning."

Harry was lost in thought, searching for the awareness of the castle. Perhaps because no one had ever told him what magic could and couldn't do, he had no preconceived ideas or limitations on what he could achieve. He found the 'mind' of Hogwarts just below the level of consciousness and 'spoke' to it. 'Hello, my name is Harry. Your name is Hogwarts and you are a wonderful magical castle. It is your job to keep hundreds of students safe so they can learn magic in safety and non-magical people and evil wizards can't harm them. Do you understand me?'

**_#Yes, Master Harry, I am aware of my mission and I accept it. I will keep the students safe and secure. Who should I tell if there is something wrong?#_** Hogwart's 'voice' was deep and mellow, it caressed and filled Harry with a feeling of deep peace and comfort. It felt like 'home'.

'Well, you could tell any of us, but after we are gone, you should tell the current headmaster or headmistress whoever that is.'

_**#Rest now, Master Harry and I will keep you safe. As you set more wards, come inside and I can replenish your magic from the earth of my foundation. Peace be with you and with your kind.#**_

With that, Hogwarts fell silent and Harry opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him. Harry pulled his breakfast towards him and stated matter-of-factly, "I talked with Hogwarts and she agreed to keep the students safe, she also said if we get tired setting more wards to come inside and she will replenish us with magic from the earth of her foundation." He dug into his plate with all the relish that only a growing teenage boy can muster, completely oblivious of the incredulous looks the adults were giving him and each other. Merlin just shrugged finally and began to eat his own breakfast, though much slower than Harry was.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, the eight powerful wizards raised wards and set muggle repelling and notice me not charms, interspersed with meal breaks and replenishing their magic with Hogwarts help. They had thought it would take several days to set all the wards, but with the castle's help they had completed all of them by that evening. After a final meal that had most of them barely awake enough to eat, they all just managed to reach their quarters before they each fell into sleep. And Harry had a dream of the castle caressing him and declaring she would shield her Master Harry from all danger and care for him always, but he remembered nothing of it the next day. 


	16. Chapter 16: Hogwarts: A History Begins

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Well I don't think I will have this done and posted in just a month. I started posting on October 12th and am posting this on November 10th. I think it will take more than 2 more days to finish the last 7 or 8 chapters, but not too long! Hang in there though, I won't quit and I like to update frequently. How about some suggestions for the next story? Author's page updated to answer some questions.

Chapter 16: Hogwarts: a History Begins

Merlin spent time over the next two days helping Harry construct his staff. Harry had used his earth elemental powers to 'carve' the holly into a beautiful shoulder high staff. The top had his golden griffin caught in the act of launching into flight, with the crystal from the lake under the front feet, the wings swept up and back in grace and power. The sides were carved with all of his animagus shapes intermingled with runes of power and strength. He had used fine sand and clear polish to make the wood glow with a lustrous silver white finish. It looked powerful even before the introduction of the magical cores. Harry shifted into the griffin, the phoenix, and the unicorn as Merlin chose the two feathers and the tail hair that would give the staff its magical core.

Harry laid his griffin feather next to his staff without them touching and, calling upon the element of air, he used its magic to insert the symbol of that power into the staff. Then he repeated it with his phoenix feather, and finally his unicorn hair. Each item glowed with energy and raw magic before seeming to sink into the holly, leaving no mark or blemish to show behind. Harry was exhausted before he picked up his staff in his right hand. A surge of power, similar but much stronger than the one in Ollivander's shop flowed through him; bathing each cell in his body with power. He felt as alive and empowered as he had when Severus had held him under the waterfall during the Purification Ritual.

He looked at his Master and found a wistful knowing look on his aged face. "I remember my staff bonding as if it was yesterday, young Harry. And I still can find no words to adequately describe the feelings. Now, go show Severus and then practice your forms, we will do no more work today."

* * *

Four days after they warded the castle, the first of the returning apprentices came back. The Founders and Merlin would use the next two weeks to train the apprentices on how to teach the younger grades and familiarize them with the new Hogwarts and how it would work. All apprentices would be a part of all four houses so that they could enter any common room and as such should be impartial in granting and subtracting points during their classes. But they would study and sleep in their own quarters as they had before the expansion of the castle. 

As Harry lay in bed that night in his room in their quarters, he thought about the last few days and what he wanted to tell his friends. Severus had given him a journal shortly after his birthday and had Harry write to his friends every night about what he had done that day and anything he wanted to share with them so that he could remember everything when they returned home and it had helped lots, but he still missed them. Harry wrote to them of his elementals and his excitement at bonding with his staff. He figured his journal might be enough to keep Hermione too busy to ask him too many questions, at least he hoped it would be!

* * *

The following afternoon while Harry was working on learning to duel with his staff by dueling with Severus while Merlin watched and made suggestions, he felt an uncontrollable mental pull to return to their quarters that made him drop his staff. His momentary lack of concentration allowed Severus to clobber Harry in the left temple with his own staff before he could even realize the boy wasn't going to block the heavy blow. Harry dropped like a stone, bleeding and unconscious. Severus stood in shock at what he had done, ashen faced and trembling with horror. Merlin knelt beside the teen and ran his hands over Harry, a golden glow reaching from the palm of his hands to Harry's body. 

"He has a fractured skull and a concussion, but he will be all right in a few days, Severus. Help me heal him and then you can return him to his room to rest. Severus, **Severus**, I need your assistance." He spoke sharply to gain the shocked man's attention.

"I hurt him, I promised I would never hurt him, I broke my promise. What have I done?"

Severus was speaking softly, almost to himself. He couldn't hear what the older wizard was saying to him, lost in the horror of what he had done.

"Severus, he will know it was an _accident_, that you did not do it _deliberately_! Now, pull yourself together, I need your help." Merlin was finally able to break through the man's distress.

"What do you need? Should I fetch Helga?"

"No, I shall be able to heal him. I just need you to hold him still and make sure he doesn't move his head while the magic heals the bones." Merlin spoke softly once more.

Severus nodded and knelt with a knee on either side of Harry' head. He took his son's head into his own long, tapered fingers and gently held the boy's head still. Harry tried to move from the tight, painful hold by squirming, but his father held him in an iron grip. Merlin called up his power, until he was glowing softly golden. He held his hands out, cupping the boy's head without actually touching it, and sent soft flows of magic into the wound on his temple.

Harry's body twisted and squirmed with the onslaught of power not his own, but his father's inflexible grasp held his head completely steady. It only took a few minutes until both men could see the indentation in the child's head flatten out and then return to the normal curve of his skull. The deep cut sealed itself and Harry's eyes fluttered open, to look straight into his father's nearly black eyes. Harry was shocked to see the depth of caring and love expressed there before he closed his eyes once more.

He roused once more to find his father tucking him into his own bed and struggled to sit up. Severus put a gentle hand against his chest and pushed him back into the soft pillows. "Harry, you need to take several potions and then you need to sleep." His voice cracked with emotion as he continued, "I'm so sorry child; I never meant to hurt you. Can you forgive me? Please?" Harry couldn't see Severus' face through his long black hair hanging in curtains, hiding his shamed and worried expression, but he could hear it in his quiet voice. Harry looked startled, "It wasn't your fault. I lost my concentration and dropped my staff. My phoenix is getting ready to hatch and she called to me. I need to hold her in my lap for her to hatch and bond. Can you hand her to me since I can't get up?" Harry softly ran his hand over Severus' arm in silent comfort and forgiveness.

Severus nodded and reached over beside the bed where a soft pillow cradled the glowing, very large egg. It felt even warmer to the touch than it had when Harry had shown it to him before, and it shuddered slightly in his grasp. He quickly handed it to Harry; it wouldn't do for him to be holding it when it hatched. It would bond with the person holding it; Harry had told them when he returned with it. He knew he would have to talk with Harry later about what had occurred this afternoon, but for now he would help Harry with the hatching phoenix.

Harry had just grasped the egg when it started to quiver and tremble even harder. A tiny crack appeared at the top with a tiny tip of black beak just visible. Harry soothed, "Come, Carus, you can do it. Keep chipping, I cannot help you; you must do this for yourself. Come on, my little girl, keep pecking."

Severus was quietly in awe, watching the boy encourage the tiny creature to break out of her shell. It took almost an hour and Harry never stopped talking comfortingly and encouragingly to the baby, even when Severus handed him several potions to swallow. Finally, she had a piece of shell broken big enough to climb out of. Harry carelessly put the eggshell aside, absent mindedly conjuring a soft woolen blanket to rub the new phoenix, which looked remarkably like a wet, plucked, overly large chick. He cuddled and caressed her, talking gently and soothingly to her. Severus carefully gathered each piece of the rare and costly phoenix shell, one of the rarest and most useful ingredients for very powerful healing potions before curiously asking Harry, "Did you name her Carus? I hear you calling her that. It seems to fit her you know."

"Yes, I did, it means my beloved in Latin and it is how I feel about her. I've felt a bond with her since the moment I first touched her shell when her mother pledged her to me. I thought about names that had to do with fire, like Fawkes, or lightening but they just didn't seem to be quite right. And then I thought, 'What can I name my beloved phoenix, and it just came to me, Carus." Harry noticed the protective way that Severus was cradling the eggshells in his hands. "I suppose those are very useful in healing potions? I've never heard you or Lord Sal speak about them though."

"That's because they are usually so rare as to be nonexistent. I've never come across the smallest piece of one, let alone a whole shell. This is worth more than a lifetime's wages as a Professor in our time. Since phoenixes live phenomenally long lives, a phoenix only has two or three eggs in her lifetime. It was a tremendous honor for that phoenix to give her egg to you. Of course, a single phoenix can have many 'masters' if you will during it's lifetime since wizards don't live as long as they do."

"Oh, so Professor Dumbledore hasn't had Fawkes since he was an egg?"

"No, he bonded with Professor Dumbledore shortly before the battle with Grindelwald, about 1938 I think. Albus defeated Grindelwald in 1945. I believe that Fawkes might be as old as Hogwarts, or even older. Since no one can talk to a phoenix, no one knows for sure. But records have shown that Fawkes had two or three other 'masters' over the years that we know of and probably more we know nothing about. Our first records of him are around the 1060's when he bonded with Galen when he became the second headmaster of Hogwarts after the death of Godric. But he was old even then. Though he does disappear for long periods of time and no one knows where he goes when he disappears at the death of his current bonded. I use the term 'master' very loosely. Most wizards would call Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar; but I sometimes wonder if it should be the other way around. I don't think anyone can actually own or command a phoenix, they are too independent and intelligent to be owned by anyone."

"But Severus, _I can talk_ _to phoenixes_. At least I talked with Carus's mother and now with Carus. I can talk to any species that is one of my forms, or even closely related to one of my forms. I can talk to a horse, because it's close to my unicorn, for instance. And I can talk to Artemus' dog, because he's close to my wolf. The dialect is a little different, but we can understand each other if we talk slowly."

"You can? That's phenomenal. Perhaps we can hear some of Fawke's stories. I know Albus swears that sometimes Fawkes can plant information into his mind, and I know he can read Fawkes' emotions pretty well, but I know he can't actually talk to him. Maybe we can get Fawkes to help set up Albus for a prank. Now, that would be fun!"

"What is it with you and pranks lately? I never thought you would be one to do jokes."

Harry asked curiously and a little surprised.

Well, you haven't been around the castle lately so you haven't seen it, but Godric, Sal and I have been pranking each other since Godric didn't tell me about Sal's lack in levitation skills."

"So what have you done to each other, fess up now!" Harry leaned forward in excitement. He continued to stroke the now sleeping baby wrapped in her blanket, warm in her beloved's arms.

Severus got a gleam in his eyes as he sat beside Harry after carefully sealing the eggshells into an unbreakable container he conjured and placed on Harry's nightstand. "Well, it all started after I got out of the infirmary. I figured that Godric had never heard of thong underwear. Well, he has now, and I understand that Rowena really liked them, I mean _really_ liked them."

Harry and Severus spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and sharing the best pranks they had done or that had been done to them as well as the accident that had happened that afternoon. Severus was surprised to find out that none of Harry's jokes had been done in a malicious or hurtful manner, and almost all of them were against his friends and dorm mates, not others. Harry really never had been like James, he had been just too prejudiced and full of hatred to see it. It was also a relief to know that Harry really didn't blame him for the accident that afternoon and could even joke about it. He had dutifully promised to never undertake anything remotely dangerous again on a day that his phoenix egg was supposed to hatch and bond with him ever again.

His sleep that night had images of stones being laid upon stones, of towers rising into the sky, of generations of children running through the halls, eating meals, learning magic and through it all he heard the deep mellow voice of Hogwarts telling him the children would be safe, that she would keep them all safe until her Master Harry would return again. He awoke, refreshed with vague images that disappeared as soon as he sat up, but a feeling of deep love and safety that filled his soul.

Just hours later, two dark heads peered around a corner, watching as Godric and Sal walked through an invisible cloud, to emerge, dressed in pink robes, hair in braids and bows, holding hands while skipping in to breakfast in the Great Hall. They heard peals of laughter followed by twin bellows of outrage and decided maybe they weren't hungry after all as they ran back to their quarters, promising each other to replay this prank on the Weasley twins.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Harry gained much in strength, stamina, and grace after mastering his elementals and practicing in his animagus forms. He found he could now keep up with any of Godric's apprentices in physical endurance and dueling. And only Merlin, Godric and Severus could beat him in magical dueling or with staffs. He was just too fast and his elemental senses and enhanced physique made it impossible to sneak up on him. He had also diligently worked with Merlin and Artemus until he could send spells with either hand. He still preferred his right hand, but he had learned very early at the Dursleys how to use his left hand if his right hand was injured, and he thought, ruefully, at least one good thing came from his time there!

* * *

The remaining time had passed in a blurred haze of activities and last minute panics, but all was ready by the morning of October 1st. The students would be arriving all day as their parents brought them, but everyone was supposed to be there before the feast that was scheduled to begin at 7 p.m. sharp. Harry was almost as excited as he was for his own sorting ceremony. 

Rowena and Merlin had enchanted the ceiling into the familiar Great Hall, it looked so much like home that Harry expected Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with all of his other friends to come through the huge wooden entrance doors at any minute. He thought that even Colin Creevey would be welcome right about now! He knew Severus was almost expecting Albus Dumbledore to walk in and sit in the center of the staff table, just like he was. He had to admit he really didn't miss the Slytherins or Mister Filch, though!

All the parents were lining the walls, sitting at their own tables, looking variously proud, nervous, and just plain awe struck at the magnificence of Hogwarts. They would all be staying for several days in the castle to rest up before the long journeys back to their homes, and to help their student get all the supplies they needed for the year. Master Ollivander and his four sons were in the castle to fashion wands for each student who didn't have one, several seamstresses would be fashioning school robes, and there were many merchants there to sell parchment, quills and inks, school trunks, cauldrons and potion supplies, and anything else a student might need.

Harry was sitting at a table directly below the staff table, facing the student tables with the other fourteen apprentices waiting for Lady Rowena to bring in the new students. Lord Godric had been made Headmaster as neither Sal nor Helga wanted the paperwork or responsibility. Merlin had transformed into an older man that looked exactly like Professor Binns; but alive, of course. Harry had to keep from laughing every time he caught sight of the old wizard.

There was no sorting song from the hat, they hadn't managed to enchant it that far yet, but it was placed upon the head of each new student, all 304 of them, and they were quickly and quietly sorted into houses with the proud parents watching from the side tables. The sorting had started with upper years, a combined 5th, 6th, and 7th year category, since no one knew how much magical training any of them had had, so they would be eventually split up into different grades as they were evaluated. The first four grades would be split as normal; each child could be tutored by the apprentices, if necessary, to catch up. Slytherin had the fewest sorted into it with only 70 total students, Ravenclaw had 75, Gryffindor had 81, and Hufflepuff had the remaining 78. All together, the founders were pleased with the sorting.

The staff table was much fuller than Harry had ever seen it. Since most of the new students had no formal training in their magic, each class was to be much smaller and there was more than one teacher for each class as well as the apprentices. There were also more class offerings than Harry or Severus was used to. Harry wanted to take the one on Healing from Helga and he looked forward to the one that Rowena was going to teach on household spells; that would be dead useful, especially after he graduated. She and Merlin would also be teaching him spells used in the library, and doing research to find a way to stop Voldemort as well as return to their own time. Godric was continuing with physical fitness and fighting, as well as magical dueling.

Professor Snape would also be teaching dueling as well as several fascinating classes on just potion ingredients and how and why they were used in different potions. He expected his students to be able to develop their own potions by the end of the year.

Merlin would continue to train him on his elemental powers as well as the two of them working on defeating Voldemort and returning home. Merlin would shift himself into a duplicate of Professor Binns to teach History of Magic and Wizarding Traditions. Harry hoped he could keep from laughing as he was reminded of his only ghost teacher who was so boring he put _Hermione_ to sleep. He also suspected that Divination with Lady Rowena would be much different than with Professor Trelawney!

They had a fellow named Professor Grey who would be teaching upper level transfiguration, and upper level charms would be taught by a witch named Professor Brookes. Harry wouldn't be taking any of their classes as he could already surpass both Godric and Rowena in those subjects. Harry would continue classes with a new professor in both ancient languages and Arithmancy, both of which he found fascinating, but he had not met those professors yet as they had not reached Hogwarts before the feast. But Lady Rowena would be teaching him how to design and combine spells which he was looking forward to. He would have formal potions classes with Lord Salazar, and of course, he and Severus would work together to develop a cure for Lycanthropy.

Lady Helga and Artemus would continue to teach Herbology, but Artemus would only teach his mind magic to a very select few that he and Merlin would choose.

He was certain even Hermione would look at his schedule as very demanding and he didn't want to hear what Ron would say about it! At least he was exempt from teaching any grade one to four classes like the other apprentices had to do. His schedule was just too full.

He was looking forward to teaching an early form of Quidditch to the students who wanted to learn it though. He mentally thanked Ron for having him practically memorize Quidditch through the Ages so he knew how the very first games were played! He really hated that they used a live bird called a golden snitch though. He knew that the early Quidditch players frequently killed the bird while catching it and it had been depleted to the point of extinction before being banned in favor of the modern metal one. He just hoped he could convince the students not to kill it, or maybe he could figure out how to conjure one just for the games. There would be no formal games though, just pick up ones for pleasure and practicing broomstick skills.

* * *

Harry spent part of the evening exploring and packing away some of the things he wouldn't need for a while in his new trunk that Severus had surprised him with that night. Severus had ordered two custom made trunks from the vendor before they came to the castle, they were an ordinary size, but each had three storage areas, and two actual rooms inside it, one a living quarters with two bedrooms, a library, and a bathing chamber; the last chamber would eventually become a training room, but would store all of their new belongings and anything else they had to take back with them to their own time. It shrank down to fit into a pocket easily and Severus had bought one for each of them. And they had only cost one galleon for the two of them! Godric was of course upset about the outrageous price that Severus had paid, but he didn't know that Severus had traveled back through time with about 65 galleons on him and even Harry had over 30! 

A veritable fortune, Severus and Harry were looking to buy a piece of property before they left. Merlin was making inquiries into who owned the acreage that contained the 'Lake of the Innocents' to see if they could purchase it before they left. They had figured that would be the best way to make sure the lake survived clear until their age. They could leave money and instructions in Gringotts to have the property carefully managed during the intervening years.

As he went to sleep in the quarters that he shared with Severus after the sorting ceremony, he thought about all the things that had changed in his life in just over three short months. He hoped his friends hadn't given up on him, then with a glimmer of hope he remembered the guardian of the lake telling him that time passed much quicker in the past than in the future so maybe they were still thinking of him just like he was thinking of them.

Thinking about tomorrow reminded him there would be an exhibition of magical dueling between Severus and him, followed by one between Godric and Merlin after the evening meal. He had never seen them full out dueling, just teaching so he knew it would be fantastic. He knew he would lose to Severus, but he still looked forward to it. He went to sleep with a smile on his face and slept peacefully through the night, even looking forward to potion's class in the morning.

* * *

Harry sat in Master Severus' Theory of Potions Making class the next morning a full five minutes early. He had parchment and ink ready and his favorite quill shaped and sharpened. He really liked the new apprentice robes that Rowena had designed. The regular students had robes very similar to the ones he had seen for the last four and a half years, but the apprentices wore a robe that showed who their Master was and since Harry was Merlin's only apprentice, he was the only one who got to wear deep purple robes with the badge of Hogwarts on the left breast, gold embroidery proclaiming Apprentice Potter with Elemental Magic underneath, both written in delicate script, on his right chest. With his new tall and muscular frame; combined with his dark hair, now just past shoulder length and tied back into a short ponytail with a black silk tie, and glittering green eyes; he thought he looked rather dashing. And he liked being stared at in school for something he had actually done. None of that bloody '_boy–who-lived_', or '_heir of Slytherin_' or whatever the Daily Prophet had written about him. Here he was just Harry and everything he was known for, he had earned on his own merits. 

The classroom had slowly filled up as Harry sat musing, until with a loud bell, the first class in Hogwarts history began. Master Severus swept into his classroom, with a patented swirl of black robes, strode briskly up to his desk and slapped his book down sharply with his trademark snarl firmly in place. Harry almost flashed back to his first ever class in potions, until he noticed the small smile on his father's face and a discreet wink when he turned in his direction.

Harry sighed and settled down to take notes. Severus had assumed that no one in the room knew anything about brewing potions and had started with the very basics, why you used a cauldron of a certain metal for certain ingredients, the difference between dicing and chopping and all of the other terms, why it made a difference if you stirred clockwise versus counter clockwise and many other things that Harry had never heard before and that finally made sense to him. He took so many notes, his hand was cramping around his quill, but he was excited to think he would finally understand what potion making was all about. Here was another book that needed to be written when he returned. Perhaps he could convince Severus to write this one!

After the others left the room, he went up to his father and congratulated him on a brilliant class. "Can we have a class like this for all the first years when we get home? I didn't know _any_ of this stuff and I don't think many others do either, especially the muggle born or raised like me."

"I don't see why not, but I expect _you_ will be teaching it next year if Albus has his way. I am certain you will be taking NEWTS after we return. I can't see Hogwarts curriculum being any more challenging than what you have already mastered here. Perhaps we can have you apprenticed to me when we return so you can remain living with your friends."

"I don't think I want to do that yet. Why don't we wait on anything like that until we defeat old Tom? If he thinks I'm still just a fifth year student, won't that give us an edge against him and particularly the death eaters?"

"Good point, Harry, perhaps we should. We will _definitely_ need to keep your powers secret until we really prank Albus and all the other teachers first. I can't wait to get back at them for all the years of talking about me as if I couldn't hear them."

"Well, you did sort of act like an old bat you know." Harry offered.

"Well, perhaps I did, but we can still have fun while they don't know that we can do wandless, soundless magic, can't we son?" Harry didn't think that Severus' black eyes could twinkle, but they sure did. The two laughed and Harry headed off for his lessons with Merlin.

* * *

After dinner that evening, the tables were cleared, a rank of bleachers appeared on one side of the Great Hall and the students were directed to take seats. Harry noticed that the students didn't sit in any particular area, the four houses were intermingled. Maybe he could ease house rivalries when he returned, he liked sitting with anyone he choose for breakfast and lunch. Only dinner was required to be eaten at your house table. 

Godric waved his wand and a dueling platform appeared down the middle of the room. He nodded at Harry, who raised his hands and made the air thicken stronger then transparent diamond would be to provide a shield to protect the students and the room from any stray spells. Harry waved his hand down his body and was dressed in black jeans and a form fitting deep purple turtleneck. He ignored the 'ahs' from the girls and the glares from the boys, and stood facing his father who was dressed in modern black dueling robes that he had conjured for himself. The robes currently available were too loose and were likely to trip you up or catch your wand; perhaps he could have the castle seamstresses design some for him Harry thought, though not in black.

Salazar called for quiet and announced the first duel between Master Severus and Apprentice Potter. He explained that in a formal duel such as this, each wizard would cast a spell and then wait until his opponent cast a spell before casting another one. There were to be no permanently crippling spells, and certainly no immediately lethal ones. Otherwise any spells could be used and any shields or defenses were allowed. The duel would begin at a wand spark from the judges and the apprentice was allowed the first spell against the Master.

Harry and Severus met in the middle, shook hands, turned and walked ten paces apart. They turned to face each other and bowed, then turned to the students and bowed, faced the judges, bowed a third time and waited. Godric raised his wand and shot a brilliant scarlet shower of sparks into the air. The duel was on.

Harry raised his right hand and cast a _confundus_ against his father. At the same time, he raised an invisible air shield around himself with his left hand. Before his spell even reached half way across the platform, Severus had cast a slashing hex, stepped to his left to miss Harry's spell and jumped back to the right to miss Harry's next blasting curse. Harry just stood there as Severus' hex seemed to curve around him, deflected by the air itself. Severus sent to his son 'I think I'm in trouble now, aren't I?' Harry only smirked; he was getting very good at mimicking Severus' facial expressions.

The two settled down to serious dueling and the spells were flying so fast it was impossible to tell who's turn it was because they were both deflecting, dodging and casting at the same time. Harry had mastered the elegance and grace that were trademarks of Severus' dueling as he had developed physically and grown in confidence over the summer. It seemed the two were engaged in some macabre dance that only they knew the steps of. Of the adults watching the amazing display, only Merlin and Rowena seemed unsurprised. Merlin wasn't surprised because he worked so closely with Harry; and Rowena because she had seen Severus against the kidnappers. Neither man tired as they battled for over twenty-five minutes, but Severus was finally stunned when Harry threw a stunner with each hand at almost the same time, Severus ducked right to miss the first one cast and walked straight into the left hand one. As Harry enervated his father, the students and staff were giving him a loud round of applause and cheers. He offered a hand to Severus and gave him a brief hug and a big smile as he led the still slightly dazed man to their chairs at the judges' table.

Harry sat contentedly leaning against a mildly disgruntled father as the two of them enjoyed the duel between Godric and Merlin in his Professor Binns form. Merlin moved much as Severus had done, but with no where near the agility displayed by Harry. But he was almost 200 years older than the teen, wasn't that to be expected? Harry had a sneaky feeling though that Merlin was playing up a weakness that didn't exist! Godric had a lot of power behind his spells, but he was weaker with magical shields, relying on his physical prowess and swordsmanship skills to dodge most cast spells and hexes. Godric knew his grandfather was merely _toying_ with him; he knew the old man could flatten him in a heartbeat if he used his elementals or his full potential. He suspected that Harry wasn't very far behind his Master and just lacked the years of experience to equal the old man's expertise.

After only ten minutes of dueling, he knew _positively_ the old man had just been playing with him; to make him look good in front of the new students. Merlin nodded at him, letting him know it was over and let Godric's spell pass through his deliberately thin shield. He knew by the look in Harry's and Severus' eyes that they were cognizant of exactly what the old man had done too. He looked behind him at the judges table and saw the same mischievous glint and knew they were all aware of the falseness of his victory. Oh, well, he never would be able to beat his grandfather; he would never have the power available to an elemental mage!

* * *

School settled into a routine for Harry and Severus during the following weeks and months. Harry steadily progressed with his elemental studies and shape shifting until the week before Christmas, Merlin declared him ready to stop lessons, except for potions. He could now beat Godric and Severus in a two on one duel, only Merlin still gave him a difficult workout. He had reached the limits of all of his teachers, including Godric's sword fighting and physical combat. 

He had grown to about six foot two, and filled out muscularly, particularly his shoulders and chest from the hours he had spent flying in his animagus forms. His legs were well shaped and muscled from running in all of his forms. His confidence and security in his own abilities had grown as well, he was finally able to put the Dursleys behind him and move on. His feelings of family and support from all of the Founders had given him the confidence to finally express his feelings and admit when he needed help or comforting. He could now tell someone he cared for them and even loved them without worrying if he would be rejected.

His friends and school mates would not recognize the confident, muscular, and happy Harry that strode through the castle, glacier phoenix on his left shoulder, power radiating off of him, and secure in his own abilities. And having Harry in his life, as well as the removal of the dark mark, had changed Severus Snape beyond recognition too. He had finally matured beyond the bitter and harsh man stuck in the torment of his school days. The pranking with the other founders had settled to a manageable amount and their days were filled with work, friends, and fun.

* * *

Harry was looking forward to Christmas with his new family. He had discovered a new hobby while researching books about the dragonfly in amber that the guardian of the lake had told him was the key to destroying Voldemort. They had not been able to find the solution yet and were still looking diligently but he had found several fascinating ways to work with both noble and base metals and gems. 

Harry had discovered he could combine his elements of earth and fire, and use them to make beautiful gold and silver jewelry. He had even realized he could make gems by compressing elements from the earth, heated with his fire and finally formed finely shaped stones by compressing the air using his air elemental powers. He had worked hard on all of his presents using these secret talents. He had a necklace of topaz in the shape of Lady Helga's animagus form, a badger. He thought it fit her temperament very well, feisty and very protective of anyone she considered hers, especially four month old Deaglan.

Lady Rowena had an elegant eagle of gold with star sapphires for eyes. He had made a charm bracelet for Bella with a charm of everyone's primary animagus forms and a short dull practice sword of gold with a ruby in the handle for Galen. It had been much more difficult to decide on items for the men. He finally decided on rings for Artemus and Salazar, and arm bands for Merlin, Godric and his father.

Merlin had been able to help Severus transform into his magical animagus form, a Peruvian Viper Tooth Dragon. Severus was ecstatic and he and Harry had spent hours flying as dragon and griffon through the wilderness of the high mountains to the north of the castle. Since the viper tooth only reached a maximum of fifteen feet in length and Harry's griffon was the smallest variety, they could fly at the same speed for hours. Both men developed phenomenally strong shoulders and arms while soaring and competing in duels of aerial feats.

So Harry had made Severus an armband, with a viper tooth dragon facing a golden griffon with a beautiful emerald stone between them, out of platinum, Merlin had one of his golden lion and his Pegasus forms with a brilliant ruby in the center, and Godric's had his griffin and his lion forms with a square cut ruby in shining gold. Salazar's ring was his winged snake chasing its own tail to form the ring, and Artemus' ring was decorated with his red fox and his niffler both sniffing a white diamond. It had taken Harry weeks to complete all the presents, but he was pleased with how they had all come out and hoped everyone liked them. He had also taken the time to design jewelry for everyone back home that he would continue to make whenever he had any free time.

* * *

They had used Arithmancy to determine that he and Severus would only be able to travel home on two dates each year, winter solstice and summer solstice. Winter solstice was in two days and they hadn't yet discovered the secret to Voldemort's downfall, so they were all aiming for summer solstice on June 21. They would have been in the past exactly one year then. Harry worried for all his friends back home, but there was not much he could do, and he took comfort in knowing that time didn't flow at the same rate in the two places. Through meticulous study of the stars, followed by a trip back to the meadow that Severus and Harry had materialized in, they found that they had appeared in the exact geographical location that they had disappeared from and the return trip would be the same, so they did _not _want to be in the meadow location to return, but rather wanted to return to Hogwart's castle directly in the room they would depart from. Everyone felt the best place to transfer from past to future would be in the middle of the Great Hall since that was the biggest open space. It would be like apparition in that they would be unable to materialize in a space that contained another person or object; the transfer energy would slightly shift until the area was clear so they would be safe in their landing.

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts had always been one of Harry's favorite times, but this Christmas with the Founders and Severus was the best he had ever had. The students didn't leave because of the travel time without the Hogwart's Express, but they had no lessons for a full week. They had snowball fights and snowman building competitions; they flew over the lake and then drank gallons of warm butter beer and hot chocolate. They had chess tournaments and played charades. Each house was open to the other houses and the feeling in the castle was even more magical than normal. 

The Christmas feast in the Great Hall rivaled any that Harry had ever been to, the house elves that had been rescued from living in the forest, were so happy to be serving and safe once again that they outdid themselves. Harry didn't think he would ever be hungry again, but he surprised himself by nibbling on the food set out in Merlin's chambers as the family celebrated quietly that evening, before morphing into a child to play with Galen and Bella the way he did most evenings.

Everyone had 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' over the presents that Harry had made, and he was quite pleased with everything he had received. He couldn't wait to read the several books he had received; wear the new purple with black trim dueling robes that Godric and Rowena had given him, try out the sword from Merlin, and wear the whole new wardrobe from his father, Sal and Helga. They had noticed his clothing no longer fit and charms that made his clothes fit worked, but were not the most comfortable or long lasting.

He was sitting next to Severus on the couch in front of the fire, idly looking at the dragonfly trapped forever within the amber. He sat up suddenly, dumping Carus off his shoulder where she had been comfortably dozing and exclaimed, "What if we have been looking for something too difficult, and what if the answer is incredibly simple? Maybe we simply trap Voldemort in a piece of amber, like this dragonfly. He would still exist but could never be released. Or maybe not amber, which would melt in a high enough heat, but we encase him in granite, like the stones at Stonehenge?"

Severus looked excited, "Maybe that would work. We have been looking to destroy him but we haven't found anything reliable to keep him from just coming back. So we don't destroy him, we just trap him forever? That might work, especially if the stone was then magically bound to exist forever."

All lethargy from the meal and fire disappeared as the entire group began discussing Harry's idea. It would take some work to develop the spells, but for the first time they were certain they would solve the problem once and for all.

* * *

Several months passed while Merlin, Rowena, and Harry worked to find a way to trap Voldemort in granite. Harry could cast granite at him, just as he had done with his kidnapper, but it took way too much time and he would be vulnerable to attack by the other death eaters the whole time. Or he could disable Voldemort, or his death eaters, but not do both at once. They had set up the 'Come and Go Room' that Harry would later use as the 'Room of Requirement' for his DA meetings to test all their theories, but so far they were unable to accomplish all three goals at once. In frustration one day, Harry called upon Severus to help. "Look, your viper tail dragon is poisonous, how about you bite Voldemort while I stun his death eaters, then I'll cast him into granite. I know that youcan't _kill_ him, but that should keep him out of _my_ way long enough to stun everyone else and give me time to seal him into stone."

Severus looked at him in astonishment, "It might work, and if you flash us in as a phoenix, especially if we catch him during the daytime when there will be very few others in the manor, I could bite him and then transform and help you stun the others to give you time enough to seal up the bastard. The stone will break the binding on the dark mark; I think that will kill or at least severely disable all those who are marked and then we can cast spells that will seal the stone forever and move it to Stonehenge. If you make it look like one of the stones already there and replace that one with the new one, no one will ever notice. And Stonehenge is protected so no one will ever disturb the standing stone you place there!"

Plans were quickly postulated, modified and solidified. They ran through different scenarios and battle plans for the next few weeks until they finally were successful with each trial run in the room.

* * *

It had taken them until the middle of April to successfully work out all the glitches in the plan to destroy Voldemort in a way that he would never be able to return. Salazar tested the magical poison in Severus' Peruvian viper tail and discovered that while it would not 'kill' Voldemort, it would degrade the magical core that made up the wizard so that after a hundred years or so, there would not be enough magic left for anything to be reborn even if they managed to break through Harry's granite casting. Harry's final worry was laid to rest with that discovery. He had been afraid that Voldemort would somehow find a way to be reborn. 

The group now focused on how to get Harry and Severus back to their own time. They had all been working on it before, but the primary focus had been on defeating the evil one. After all, it would have done no good to return if they hadn't discovered a way to help Harry fulfill his destiny.

With only nine weeks left until summer solstice, the group went to work with frenetic passion to once again solve a puzzle.

* * *

Next: Chapter 17: Christmas Eve 1996 Probably by this weekend at the latest. Thanks for continuing to read and review. 


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Eve 1996

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Sorry for misspelling Hermione's name, I usually double check everything with the HP Lexicon, but that one slipped through. I do use that site to check dates and facts as well, and I recommend it to anyone with questions.

AN: Well it's not quite 25 pages, but it was 17! So, as promised, we return to present day Hogwarts:

Chapter 17: Christmas Eve, 1996

It had been almost two weeks since Harry and Professor Snape had disappeared. The other students had left for home two afternoons ago and the entire castle seemed steeped in despair so thick it was almost palpable. The five teens left were often shuffled aside, as various members of the Order, who were now all staying in the castle, needed to discuss things that Molly Weasley didn't think any of them were old enough to hear. They missed their friend and nothing seemed to be worth doing. None of the teachers had felt like assigning holiday homework, gobstones and wizard chess had no appeal and they had sat and just talked until they had nothing left to talk about. They had even talked long and deep enough to resolve to give Professor Snape another chance if he did indeed save Harry.

Hermione broke the stifling and overwhelming silence, "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, why don't we have a candlelight vigil for Harry and Professor Snape? At least that would give us something to do and it might give us all some more hope."

The other four, who were from a pureblooded family, looked at the muggle born witch in various expressions of bewilderment. "What's that?" asked Ron, who was sitting on the couch with Hermione's head leaning against his shoulder. They were holding hands as they had started doing for comfort, since their best friend had disappearedthirteen days ago.

Hermione looked at the four Weasleys and explained, "When someone in the muggle world is kidnapped or disappears, their friends, relatives, and even strangers get together and light candles, telling stories about the one that's missing and strengthening their resolve to find the person safe and sound. It helps to know that others feel the same way and it gives them something positive and hopeful to think about."

Ginny looked more alive than she had in days, "And we could plan it all and ask all the adults to just come and participate with us."

Fred nodded at his sister and continued, "It would give us something to do…"

His twin George continued, "instead of just sitting around…"

"doing nothing. It might help…"

"everyone to do more to find them." George finished. They frequently talked as one person; it could be really frightening if you didn't know them well.

Ron joined in, "Yeah, and we could invite the DA if Professor Dumbledore lets us. We need everyone to keep looking and not give up before they're found. I wish they would just tell us what's going on. I hate not knowing anything. Now I know how Harry felt all last summer!"

Hermione looked apologetic, "You're right. We really need to apologize to Harry for getting upset when he was so mad at us for not telling him anything, though it really was _Dumbledore's_ fault." The other four looked at her in astonishment, was Hermione really saying something against the Headmaster?

Hermione rushed up to her dorm room to gather parchment and quills to begin planning the vigil for their missing friend and Professor. When she came back down the five teens gathered around the low table before the fire in the Gryffindor common room and began to plan, their resolve to make a difference shining in their faces.

* * *

In the small conference room the eleven in the council were waiting for their twelfth member to fly in from Hogsmeade. Rita had reported to the headmaster that she had information that she needed to bring to them in person so that they could discuss what to do about it.

A small, strangely marked beetle flew in the open window and transformed into a strangely dressed thin woman with odd eyeglasses and mind numbingly awful clothes that clashed. No one noticed in their eagerness to hear what she had to report though.

Rita Skeeter sat down in the only open seat and took a grateful swallow of the iced pumpkin juice that Professor McGonagall had poured for her. "Thanks, now on to business. I know you're anxious to hear. First, Voldemort _knows_ they aren't dead. He didn't say _how_ he knew, at least not that I heard, but he was _very_ sure of it, particularly Potter." A loud collective sigh echoed down the table, even from the big black dog at Lupin's feet.

She took another drink and continued, "But he has no idea where they are or how they escaped. I watched that first night and Wormtail had to practically carry him into the throne room and help him get settled so no one would notice his weakness before they called the rest of the death eaters for their reports. He showed no weakness when anyone else was there, but after they left, he had to be half carried back to his bed where he fell asleep exhausted. Since then he has gained a little strength back each day, I can tell he isn't as strong as he was but he is almost back to full strength. It might not be more than a few more weeks or even just days."

She continued once again: "Now, the reports:

They are looking for a potion's master to replace Snape. They know he is the traitor, but they need some potions that apparently only _he_ could make. So far they haven't been able to find anyone else who can brew them. They are planning on casting an _imperious_ on someone named Eric Brewmeister; you might want to move him out of sight. They plan on doing it tomorrow night at his home. He doesn't have any family so they can't use a hostage against him. Their second choice is out of the country and they don't know when he will be back, they didn't give a name.

Voldemort is gaining his strength back, he is regaining more each day. He keeps yelling at Wormtail that they need more new recruits, he doesn't care how old they are, and that even students would be acceptable. He keeps saying he needs their power. I don't know how, but I think he draws power from them, maybe through the dark mark?

There will be a raid on Azkaban on Christmas Eve to break out his death eaters and anyone else they can recruit, the Dementors will turn on the Aurors stationed there and then leave the island for Voldemort's forces to take out those they want. After the death eaters leave, the dementors will return to the prison and act as if they were driven off by patronuses and had nothing to do with the breakout. It's scheduled for the dinner break when all the aurors are in the dining hall and the dementors are the only ones guarding the prisoners.

That's all I have to report. I'll let you ask any questions now, if I can answer anything I will." Rita's years as a reporter had allowed her to file her report concisely. Everyone was stunned for a few moments until they all tried to ask questions, all at once.

Dumbledore raised hisarms and clapped his hands together for silence. "Let me begin, and then you can ask if you still have questions, please. Now, Rita, you said that Voldemort was sure the two were still living, correct? But he doesn't know where they are?"

"Yes, he has had every death eater not on another assignment out looking for them, but so far no luck. By the way, he has several people hidden in St. Mungo's. I couldn't tell with their robes and masks, but I wouldn't send any one there for healing. Their master is so upset that they would take any Auror or anyone known to be fighting for the light straight to Voldemort just to try to get in his favor again. They have also been watching apothecary shops for supplies and pre-made potions being purchased."

Everyone around the table looked relieved at the news that Harry and Snape were alive. At least if they had survived this long, they had a good chance of being found alive. But why hadn't Snape contacted them? Where could they be and what could be happening to them? Lupin reached down and buried his head in the ruff of his dog while mumbling words to it that Rita couldn't hear.

'Man that Lupin really likes his dog; must be a werewolf thing, hmm!' She thought to herself.

Dumbledore looked at the two aurors present. "You must contact Madam Bones and get permission to remove the death eaters still in Azkaban. I realize that none of the ones captured recently are there, but we must make sure the older captures are also beyond his reach." They nodded and continued to make notes. "I know Eric personally; perhaps he would like to work at the castle while Severus is missing. I shall ask him myself as soon as the meeting is over."

He turned to look at two of his colleagues, "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, could you begin researching to see if there is a way to draw power from the dark mark and if so; is there any way we can break that power source while he is weak. We also need to devise a way to check for the dark mark on all students returning after the holidays. We want to give every student every opportunity to choose to follow the light, but we do _not _want a repeat of Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe again. Perhaps a device that warns of a dark mark at the entrance hall? Arthur I need you to begin a quiet investigation into St. Mungo's; perhaps Madame Pomfrey can assist you through her contacts there."

"Those are my questions, does anyone else have questions before we dismiss Ms. Skeeter with our heartfelt thanks so that she can go eat and rest before returning to Little Hangleton?"

Kingsley glanced up, "You said Wormtail called _all _the death eaters there for that meeting. Do you have a count on how many he still has? I know we have been setting traps to catch those that are being sent out on missions; thanks to your wonderful information. With those arrested here at Hogwarts and all those arrested that had infiltrated at the Ministry, we now have 57 in custody apart from those in Azkaban from before. And does he suspect anyone in particular of tipping us off? I know we will set up a trap to catch those sent to capture Eric tomorrow night also."

"He hasn't mentioned anyone in particular, but he has been very upset. He hasn't really punished anyone for it though and some of his rank and file members are beginning to wonder about that, though not in front of him. He's obviously angry but he's not throwing out curses at them. Of course we know he doesn't want to risk his recovery to cast _Cruciatus_ curses now, but they don't know that. And I carefully counted them for you; he has 71 still free members, counting that Wormtail fellow. I think if you can catch Wormtail, you would deal a _severe _blow to him. He uses him as a personal slave and I think he's the only one who knows all of Voldemort's weaknesses and how to take care of him. I'll try to contact you immediately if he ever goes out anywhere that I hear about. But he hasn't left the manor since I've been watching it. It might take something big for him to leave. I know Voldemort doesn't like him and can't wait to get Malfoy and some of the others back."

Kingsley looked pleased at the diminishing ranks of death eaters. If they continued to catch three or four on each unsuccessful mission, they would finally cripple that evil bastard and make him vulnerable to attack. He spoke up to Dumbledore, "We know where his hideout is and he's obviously weak, why don't we attack him now while his forces are so low. I know we could muster enough Aurors and Order members to wipe him out!"

Dumbledore shook his head in sadness, "We will discuss that in a few minutes. Are there any other pressing questions? No, then thank you for your help and stay safe Rita. We will let you go eat something, and then do ask a house elf for quarters to rest for a while. Bless you for your information; I know we all take heart at your information about our friends." He took her hand in both of his and shook it, leading her to the exit with heartfelt thanks once again.

As soon as she had left, Dumbledore once again clapped to silence the cacophony that had erupted at her leaving. "I need your attention please. What I am about to tell you must _never_ leave this room. I need a wizard's oath binding you to secrecy. I never intended to share this information with anyone else but Harry, but I must to save lives."

He took a deep breath after they had all pledged their secrecy, "There is a prophecy concerning Voldemort and Harry. You don't need to know the exact wording, suffice it to say, Harry was marked as the _only one_ to have the **power to destroy** Voldemort when he received that curse scar on his forehead. It would do no good for anyone else to go against Voldemort. Harry is the only one who can destroy him once and for all. I will not waste lives in a battle we cannot win."

There was dead silence around the table as they all thought of what the prophecy meant for one skinny, badly injured child. Sirius, who had transformed after Rita left the room, was hunched over in Lupin's arms. Arthur and Molly were holding each other in stunned silence.

Albus allowed his fellow Order members time to digest that information and get over their initial shock, before calling them back to the current problems. "Kingsley, I think you have something for Sirius?"

"Oh, right, here you go. We caught these two trying to abduct the owner of the apothecary in Diagon Alley, yesterday, right out in broad daylight. They must be getting very desperate, he's not even a potions master; he contracts to buy his potions ready made if they had stopped to ask him." The Auror handed over a bright yellow plastic ball that he had hidden in his knapsack on the floor. Inside were two agitated and disgruntled gerbils. Sirius and Remus calmly took them and placed them inside Remus' worn leather briefcase for safe transport.

Sirius spoke up, "This will make 59, we will have to expand our gerbil habitat once again, it's starting to bust at the seams. We had to separate the two Malfoys, the bigger one keeps trying to kill the little one, and we had to put the Lestranges into their own cage because they bite all the other ones, but otherwise, the colony is doing just fine. Keep them coming, we've got plenty of room in the 'Noble House of Black'."

Molly looked at him sharply, "How do you keep them safe from Kreacher? And who's watching them while you are at this meeting?"

The two men laughed, and Remus, who had recovered first answered, "Kreacher knows that we gave Buckbeak instructions to kill him and eat him for lunch if he steps foot into the room, and we have six of Arabella Figg's cats, plus Buckbeak in the room with them. So far, none of them have shown any desire to escape, plus the multiple charms we placed on the cages makes it downright impossible to escape, that and they'd still be a gerbil since the spell was cast upon them, they didn't transform themselves. Besides it takes us ten minutes from the outside, both using wands, to open the cages enough to fill the food reservoirs twice a week."

Sirius smirked, "So Albus, will we be getting any new pets from Azkaban today? Maybe the new Minister can throw a surprise inspection and kick the Dementors out for good."

Albus nodded sagely, "I believe there are only about fifteen death eaters presently residing in Azkaban and of those only five or six are sane enough to be of any good to Voldemort. But he might be able to recruit others to renew his energy, so we will take pains to remove them all. I believe an illusion placed on the bunks and the quiet removal of some unwanted 'vermin' should take place this afternoon. Kingsley and Tonks, can you perhaps meet with Madame Bones after the meeting and express our willingness to provide accommodations for the remaining death eaters, and any others that Voldemort might be able to recruit, just in case he _can _draw power through the dark mark."

The two aurors nodded in agreement. Dumbledore asked for any further questions or discussions, and the meeting continued with plans to revitalize their search for Harry and Severus since they now _knew_ they were still alive. Dumbledore speculated that some particular tie between Voldemort and Harry allowed him to know for sure that Harry still survived, most probably the curse scar. After many minutes passed, during which the council finalized plans for the Azkaban situation and saving Eric while catching his abductors, the group left the room, most still showing signs of shock about the prophecy in their expressions, but with renewed hope in their hearts.

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office, his heart lighter than it had been in the thirteen days since his two boys had disappeared. He was still concerned of course, what could be keeping Severus from contacting him? Even if Harry was still too injured to move, Severus had ways of contacting him. And according to Rita, Severus had only had a couple of Cruciatus curses thrown at him. The pain of them was excruciating, but the pain and trembling slowly dissipated in a couple of days even if you didn't treat it at all. Unless Harry was terribly injured and Severus had been driven insane like the Longbottoms? No, better not to even consider that possibility, perhaps they had somehow disappeared to somewhere too far away to contact them easily and they needed to remain hidden until they could safely travel back home.

Yes, that had to be it, it had been a mighty blast of power, perhaps they landed somewhere in Europe or even America, Harry was very powerful after all, especially when he was frightened enough to use _all _of his power. Who else could drive off over one hundred dementors all by themselves, especially at the age of thirteen, for Merlin's sake! He started to list people he could contact to make discreet inquiries overseas when he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall and all five of Harry's friends.

Albus smiled and for the first time in almost two weeks, his blue eyes twinkled. He invited all six to sit down after conjuring several more chairs. He then came around the front of his desk and perched on the front of it, his hands clasped serenely in front of him.

"Ah, children, I have some good news for you. I am happy that you came to seek me out this afternoon. We have a very reliable informant who has just this afternoon confirmed that both Harry and Professor Snape are alive. We still don't know where they are or how badly they have been injured, but this does give us renewed hope to find them safe soon." He beamed at the five Gryffindors.

Hermione piped up, "That's great news, Professor, but we came to ask permission to hold a candlelight vigil on Christmas Eve for the safe and sound return of Harry and Professor Snape. And with this good news, it will make it just ever so much better." She went on to explain to the two Professors what a candle light vigil was and how they hoped to organize it.

Professor Dumbledore gave his permission for the ceremony, but had to refuse permission to invite their other friends. He still didn't want word of the disappearance of the two to get out and thought there would be no way to keep it secret if students came back to Hogwarts to participate. He did say they could invite all the members of the Order and any of the Ministry people that already knew of the kidnapping and subsequent vanishing of the two.

Professor McGonagall knew the students were having a hard time and were feeling useless because they couldn't participate in the search and wanted to help so she suggested that Professor Dumbledore allow the students to begin planning for the celebration dinner when the two returned to Hogwarts and were healthy enough to appreciate the welcoming back.

She said it could wait until the students all returned in January so everyone could participate. She assured them she was positive that the missing pair would be back long before then, but might not feel up to a large gathering. She shared a pointed look with Albus over the children's heads and he readily agreed. The five left, excitedly discussing plans as they tromped down the circular staircase and out through the gargoyle entrance.

Minerva waited until the door closed behind them before turning to her long time friend Albus, "I know, we don't know when they will be found, but those children need something to concentrate on besides sitting around worrying about Harry. Though the candle light vigil is a very good idea and should help to raise everyone's spirits."

"I agree fully, Minerva. And everything should be over at Azkaban by then. The dinner hour there for the guards is 5:30 to 6:30 so everyone should be back in the castle well before the midnight vigil. I still need to contact Eric about coming to the castle, so if there is nothing else?"

"Actually, Albus, there was something else. I just remembered Sirius and James saying something about Pettigrew when they were back in school, that I overheard as they were going down a corridor after a detention. They could whisper something in Pettigrew's ear while he was sleeping, and he would wake up thinking he had a wonderful idea in his dream. He never figured out his buddies were planting ideas. If we had Rita whisper about coming to find potions in Severus' lab to help his master, we might get him to leave the manor, and we could set a trap here to catch him and finally clear Sirius' name so he doesn't have to go around as a dog any more."

Albus' blue eyes twinkled merrily, "That's an excellent idea, Minerva. Just wonderful, let me check that out with the two and then if it's true I will contact Rita immediately and maybe she could plant that idea tonight while he sleeps. Goodness knows, that would help everyone's morale as well as strike a blow at old Tom!"

Minerva said goodbye but she wasn't sure that Albus even heard her as he turned to make several very important fire calls.

* * *

Just an hour later, Albus sat back down at his desk, finally feeling he was making progress and feeling more alive and hopeful than he had in two weeks. Remus and Sirius had confirmed Minerva's memory and apologized for not remembering themselves, though it really wouldn't have made any difference before now. Rita had instantly agreed to the plan, she knew exactly where Wormtail slept and was anxious to do something besides just report and watch. The more she had to watch these sadists, the more she wanted to hex them herself!

Eric had thought it a wonderful idea to come to the castle and was happy to help out while Professor Snape was absent and then while he might need time to recuperate. Albus had not had to tell him that Voldemort had targeted him. His old friend had begun to find retirement not quite all it was cracked up to be and was anxious to be useful and working once again even if only temporarily. He would be very happy to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas at the castle and really appreciated his old friend Albus sending a couple of house elves that very afternoon to pack up everything he would need so he could come in time for breakfast tomorrow. Eric said goodbye absent mindedly, already making a mental list of what he would take and what could be left.

* * *

But the best news was from Madame Bones. She had decided to just issue each human worker on Azkaban a portkey to the mainland and have them each leave fifteen minutes before the scheduled attack. The island would be left to the dementors and the Order would be in charge of all prisoners who were still sane enough to be a danger if they escaped until they had devised a way to keep them in custody permanently. She determined that there were so few prisoners left that Voldemort was welcome to all of them. She had had a team of Aurors and a couple of healers inspect each prisoner today as part of her new administration and they had surreptitiously removed anyone even remotely useful or at least still sane.

The illusions they had left behind would last for several days and Remus had purchased sufficient gerbil habitats from various London pet stores to house the entire population of Azkaban in the old ball room of the Black house. She was well aware that Sirius Black was innocent but could do nothing without proof to take to the Wizengamot. She had also graciously accepted an invitation to the candle light vigil and would allow any of her employees who knew the two to attend as well.

* * *

Early the next morning, Rita checked to make sure no one else was anywhere close before she shifted back to human form in a dark corner of Wormtail's bedchamber and crept quietly to where the rat faced man was sleeping. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Snape is still gone, but he has potions already made up just sitting in his lab. I could sneak into Hogwarts and fetch them to help my master. Then **_I_** will be the one to get all the glory. I just need to sneak in and get them. Without Snape there, the wards won't be a problem at all; there will be _nothing_ to stop me." Dumbledore had told her it would work best if she pretended she was Wormtail talking to himself; his former companions had found that out through thorough testing.

She smirked evilly as she shifted back into a beetle; Wormtail had indeed taken the bait. He was mumbling to himself in his sleep and Rita recognized the phrases she had planted in his dreams. Now she just had to wait to find out if he could sell the idea to Voldemort before reporting back to Dumbledore. She didn't have long to wait as Wormtail woke up less than thirty minutes later, dressed hurriedly and rushed in to grovel at Voldemort's bedside.

"Forgive me Master for disturbing you, but with your permission I could slip into Hogwarts and retrieve any potions that Snape had already prepared for you from his lab. Surely the old fool hasn't checked or reset the warding. I could bring them to you before tonight's raid if it would please you?" Wormtail was too afraid to raise his head, but he hoped his Master accepted his offering and let him gain the honor.

A bony, inhuman finger ran along the side of Wormtail's quivering face and chuckled evilly, "Yesss, I like thisss idea, go at onccce and make all hassste. Do not forget to take something to carry them in ssso they will not break asss you carry them. You may leave at once. And Wormtail, do not fail me, I would be mossst dissspleased." Wormtail backed up several feet, still on his knees and bowing, "I won't fail you, Master. I will return shortly. Thank you, Master, thank you."

Wormtail rose and left the room quickly, only stopping in the potion's lab to grab and shrink two empty potions chests which he stuffed into his robe pocket. He left the manor and went past the wards to apperate into the forbidden forest, unaware there was a beetle riding on the back of his shoulder. Rita flew off as the rat man scurried through the woods, changed back to human and called Dumbledore on her pendant. When it glowed she simply said, "Rat man is here, he's on his way into the castle now. Out."

Minerva McGonagall quickly made her way from Snape's office where they had all been waiting to hear from Rita and entered the potion's master's private lab, where she changed into a cat. Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks were already waiting as backup. Luckily when McGonagall was in her cat form she could get across simple messages to other cats, of course Crookshanks was part kneazle so he was much smarter than a regular cat, but he was still a cat.

Remus Lupin was standing out of sight by the entrance doors with the Marauder's Map out of Harry's trunk and Sirius as Padfoot was standing by just past the lab. Lupin touched his own pendant and whispered, "He's in the castle in his rat form, just heading down to the dungeons, I'll stay far enough behind but keep the map open. Out."

After about fifteen minutes, Tabby saw a pointed nose and whiskers creep under the unwarded lab door. She thought to herself, 'He really is stupid to think we wouldn't have this room warded up even tighter than usual now that Severus is missing. Does he think we wouldn't know at least the Slytherin students might take the opportunity to break in?'

Lupin's quiet, "He's in." was the signal for Dumbledore to enter the lab and stun the former friend of the Potter's who had betrayed them and caused their deaths. Dumbledore waited a minute to allow him to transform and get busy looking for potions and quietly entered behind the man. A soundless stunner sent him to the floor, to be quickly bound by ropes, anti-portkey, -apparition and -animagus transformation spells.

The two cats were dismissed with thanks and sent to the kitchens for a tasty reward, Tabby and Padfoot transformed back and the odd parade of people headed for Dumbledore's office where Madame Bones and two Aurors awaited. Dumbledore levitated Pettigrew's stunned form into his office, followed by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Remus, Padfoot, Arthur Weasley, and finally Madame Pomfrey.

Pettigrew was quickly bound to a chair, the spells binding him were checked and Madame Pomfrey enervated him. His eyes darted quickly around the room, his expression getting grimmer and grimmer as he took notice of each new person he saw. He knew his days of freedom were up when he noticed the Minister of Magic and the aurors standing beside him and if anything, he felt a relief at not having to go back to his Master ever again.

The auror slipped three drops of Veritaserum between Pettigrew's lips and waited for the glazed, expressionless look to come over his face. He nodded at the Minister and stepped back. The clerk sitting at Dumbledore's desk set quill to parchment and began to take down the proceedings.

The second auror stepped up and began questioning Pettigrew:

"Name?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Are you a follower of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a dark mark?"

"Yes."

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray them to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill the muggles and frame Sirius Black for their murders?"

"Yes."

"Was Sirius Black ever a death eater or support the Dark Lord at any time?"

"No, never."

"Are Harry Potter and Severus Snape still alive?"

"Yes, the dark lord tied Potter's life force to his in the ritual last June. If Potter dies, the magic will flow to my master. He believes Snape still lives, but is not as sure."

The questioning went on for several more minutes, but Sirius and Remus never heard it, they were too busy holding on to each other for support and sobbing to hear anything.

Madame Bones walked over to Dumbledore's desk, pulled out the already filled out parchment declaring Sirius Black innocent of all charges and signed it with a flourish. She handed it to the clerk to duplicate and file, handed one copy to Sirius and shook his hand in congratulations. "We'll have a copy at Gringotts by this afternoon so that should free your vault and your family's vaults. I will also have a copy taken to the Daily Prophet for immediate publication. We will talk after Christmas about reparations for false imprisonment and have a discussion about reinstating your position as an auror if you wish at that time, though I would understand if you no longer want to work for the Ministry. Good day gentlemen and ladies. I will return later tonight for the candle light vigil, but now, we need to be on alert for Azkaban!"

With that said the two aurors and the clerk nodded goodbye and headed out the door. Sirius let out a whoop of joy and immediately accosted Albus about taking formal custody of Harry so the boy never had to return to Privet Drive ever again. Albus kindly suggested they put aside that subject until they had Harry safely home again and reminded the newly freed man that they still had much to do that day. Lupin pulled out the familiar yellow plastic ball; Dumbledore transfigured Pettigrew into a gerbil and placed him safely into the container.

With much joy, the two friends flooed to Grimmauld Place to add another gerbil to their growing colony. They would need to prepare for more new pets later today and then would head back to Hogwarts to attend the vigil.

* * *

Kingsley and Tonks arrived in time to share a quiet but decidedly joyous lunch at Grimmauld Place as they delivered another 156 gerbils to the care of the two men. They showed the two aurors the immense maze of tunnels and gerbil rooms that now sprawled out the length of the third floor ballroom. They had drafted a couple more of Arabella's cats and Buckbeak seemed to have settled in to his new room. He loved to watch the gerbils as they moved through the clear plastic tunnels and played on the hamster wheels. The gerbils however, eyed him with deep distrust, just as they did the now nine cats that constantly watched them with hungry eyes.

The four laughed as they added the new gerbils to the cages, Tonks and Kingsley watched for a few minutes as Remus and Sirius renewed the unbreakable charms and anti-escape spells before heading down to the kitchen to eat and wait for the news about the raid on Azkaban. Tonks and Kingsley left soon after lunch, telling them they would fire call if there was anything unexpected, otherwise they would meet up with them at Hogwarts for the vigil that night.

* * *

At seven that night, Madame Bones's fire called Albus in his office to let him know the results of the raid on Azkaban.

"Voldemort was there himself along with about forty death eaters, but all of our people had left safely. Needless to say, they were very upset that there was no one there worth freeing. They took out their frustrations and blasted the cells apart. They killed the thirty or so insane prisoners that were left and then Voldemort was so furious that he used some kind of black magic spells to drive the dementors out into the sea. Apparently they can't freeze salt water fast enough to keep from getting their robes wet and they sank into the ocean. I don't know if that destroys them, but none of our watching spells found any of them coming back out of the water. I'll have people monitoring of course, but I think Voldemort did us a favor and got rid of the dementors. The prison is uninhabitable for now, but we should be able to build a better one when all this settles down." Madame Bones looked very pleased as she reported the results of the evening's activities to the Headmaster. "I'll be coming out to the castle at around 11:30 for the vigil. We can hook up the floo network for a couple of hours if you wish." She offered.

"That would be most helpful, I don't want that many people to know the password into my office and as you know that is the only floo that you can use to step through from outside Hogwarts. If you would hook up the fireplace in the small antechamber to the Great Hall, that would work the best. We could station several people to make sure no unauthorized people come through easily in there." Dumbledore graciously accepted her offer.

"Right, I'll have it opened at 11:00 then for people to start arriving. Tell those who you want to use it, I'll let Kingsley, Arthur and Tonks know to tell people here. See you in a bit, and be sure to thank your little bug for that wonderful information today! I will be happy to award an Order of Merlin for your source as soon as it is safe." That said, her head disappeared once again and Dumbledore headed up to get ready for the vigil.

* * *

People had been steadily entering the Great Hall for the last hour, entering from both the entrance hall and the anteroom. The house elves had placed tables in the back of the room with rows of chairs facing a platform and podium where the staff table normally sat. The five teens were dressed in their best dress robes; Ron was especially thankful the twins had bought him new dark blue ones over the summer, and were sitting quietly on the platform, watching people arrive. Tonight there was a sense of anticipation and hope in the castle that had been missing for the last two weeks.

Exactly at midnight, the class bells of the castle rang twelve times, the floating candles drifted down so that each person or creature present had a candle in their hand. Hermione stood and asked everyone to stand. She could no longer see the goblins from Gringotts or the house elves as they stood to the sides of the wizards, but she knew they were still there alongside several Centaurs. She stepped up to the podium and after clearing her throat in nervousness began, "We are here today to give honor to our missing friends and to pray for their safe and speedy return. We ask for you to join us for a minute of prayer for their safety at this time." She bowed her head.

The Great Hall was silent except for the sounds of over a hundred beings breathing quietly. She raised her head, brushed a tear aside and continued, "I first became friends with Harry when he, Ron and I took on a mountain troll at the Halloween feast during our first year. He and Ron came to rescue me from the bathroom when they knew I hadn't heard the announcement in the Great Hall. Harry threw himself on the back of the troll to distract him from hitting me and Ron knocked the troll out using his own club. That began our friendship and it has continued strong ever since. I pray they return safe soon, I miss you Harry. I pray that you and Professor Snape return safely and soon." With that she left the podium and Ron stepped up.

"I first met Harry on the Hogwart's Express on our way to school the first time. He invited me in, wasn't upset that I stared at the scar on his forehead and accepted me for who I was. It has never mattered to Harry that he is rich, or that I'm not. He showed my that my family is wealthy in the things that matter the most, family and friends that love us. He has been like another brother to me, and in fact is closer than a brother in many ways. Come home safe Harry. I miss you mate, and I hope you and Professor Snape return soon." Ron gave way to Ginny next.

"I can never describe waking up in the Chamber of Secrets with Harry sitting over me. He had been bitten by the Basilisk and was dying before my eyes, and yet, even as he was gasping for breath, he was concerned with telling me how to get out safely. When Fawkes healed him, he took me by the hand and led me to safety. He has been my hero ever since. Come home safe, I miss you." Tears were running down Ginny's face as she turned away.

The twins came up to the podium together and George spoke first, "Harry has been another brother to us since we took Dad's flying car to go rescue him from his aunt's house before his second year. We thought Ron was kidding us, but when we got there we found Harry locked in a tiny room, bars on the window, empty soup cans on the floor where his aunt had stuffed them through a flap in the door to feed him. We had to pick the locks to bring him his school trunk from where it had been locked in a broom cupboard all summer. We found a bed and old clothes in that cupboard, and Harry admitted that his uncle had locked him in there for the first ten years he lived with them. But he made us promise to never tell anyone, he never felt pity for himself and he always stood up for the underdog. Harry, we miss you mate, come back soon." There were many shocked expressions at this news and quite a few angry vows that something was going to be done about that situation, and soon!

Fred continued, "Not many people know but Professor Snape has been helping us with out creations since our second year; he allows us to order potions ingredients and have them delivered to him, he lets us use the potions classroom after classes, and he looks over our formulas to make sure they aren't too dangerous. He acts like a mean git, but underneath there is still a heart. He's never said anything to us, but we think he likes our pranks almost as much as we do. We hope you come home safe, Harry and Professor Snape!"

Hermione came back to the podium and invited others to come and share a story about their missing friends.

Dumbledore shared how he had rescued Harry from the rubble of his parent's house, and how he had come to know Severus over the years, several of the professors shared stories of classes they had had with each of them, several of the Order members told stories about Snape that highlighted his willingness to help others, even while complaining acerbically about it the whole time. There were even a few surprising stories of friendship with the bitter potions master from people who had gone to school with him.

Hagrid had tears running into his beard as he talked of his two missing friends, "Severus always helped with any potions I needed to help my creatures. I met him as a lonely second year, he always came to visit and tell me of his troubles and joys. And our friendship has continued through the years. He's tough on the outside, but inside, he's a decent human being if he would just let people see behind his masks. And Harry, when I fetched him for Professor Dumbledore to give him his letter, why he didn't even know he was a wizard! His aunt and uncle told him his parents were worthless and had died drunk in a car crash. He was so skinny, with such big eyes, looking dreadful in his cousin's huge hand me downs. Yet, even though he lived without love all those years, he has the most gentle heart and soul of anyone I ever met. I miss you both, come home safe my friends."

Surprisingly Sirius came and told how he regretted acting like a git and never really getting to know Severus beyond the house rivalry and vowed to make a new start with the man who was helping his beloved godson after he had been kidnapped and tortured. He told of how Harry had confronted him in the Shrieking Shack and how he had agreed to come live with him. He was crying softly as he told how Harry had saved them by driving off over one hundred dementors when he was only thirteen and how the thought of his godson was what had kept him sane all those years in Azkaban.

Remus talked of the quiet boy determined to learn the Patronus Spell because he heard his parents being murdered whenever a Dementor got close. Of the joy the boy felt when he heard stories of his parents and how he accepted him as if being a werewolf was nothing to him. He thanked Snape for his efforts to develop and provide the Wolfsbane potion that allowed him to keep his humanity each month and how it gave him hope for a cure.

Molly Weasley was unable to speak through her tears, but she clung to her husband and nodded in agreement as he spoke softly, choking the words out, "Harry has been our seventh son ever since Ron and the twins brought him home just before his second year. When we found out his relatives had locked him up and starved him, we vowed that he would always have a home with us. He has never asked for anything and is so grateful for any kindness; he makes us appreciate the riches that our family possesses. Severus please keep him safe and may you both return home safely." As the two stepped down from the platform, Percy met them and hugged them asking for their forgiveness for being such a git and for ever being ashamed of his family. The three made their way back to their seats, crying and holding on to each other for support.

Dobby spoke about how 'the Great and Powerful Wizard Harry Potter sir' had freed him and how he had tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him.

Griphook the Goblin from Gringotts thanked Harry Potter for recognizing and calling him by name whenever he entered the bank. He told of how Harry always inquired about how he was and treated him as an equal.

It was nearly four am when everyone was finished speaking about the two. Hermione took the podium again and asked everyone to wait for the four bells and then to blow out the candles as the fourth bell rang. Everyone waited in silence the last five minutes, each lost in thought about Harry and Severus, when the castle bell began to chime again. One, two, three and on four, the candles were all blown out. Hogwarts itself seemed to shudder, the walls began to glow a soft white light, and a feeling of great joy and hope filled the hearts of everyone in attendance.

As people gathered together around the tables of drink and refreshments in the back of the Hall, the mood of the castle was bright and alert as it hadn't been in a long time.

#**_Soon Master Harry, soon you will return and I am waiting for you. #_** Hogwarts was awake as she hadn't fully been in hundreds of years. She began moving walls and preparing a place worthy of her Master Harry and his father as the Founders had left instructions for her to. The little ones in her Great Hall did not know, but she did and the time would be very soon.

The somber but definitely hopeful group remained talking in small groups in the Great Hall, each circulating, partaking of the excellent food and drink that the elves had supplied, and rejoicing in the wonderful feelings of the castle and its inhabitants. No one wanted to leave that blissful and peaceful Christmas morning. Even the castle seemed to exude a feeling of anticipation, a hold your breath kind of waiting, a feeling most had not felt since they were small children hoping that Father Christmas had brought them their fondest wishes.

As the castle bells began to ring five bells to announce the time, a blinding white column of pure magical power appeared in the center of the Great Hall, causing everyone to close their eyes and look away. With a final flash and a loud clap of thunder, the brilliance died and everyone turned around to look.

* * *

Next: Chapter 18: Back to the Future (I just had to use that title!)

AN: Evil cliff hanger, but oh well. Long awaited Chapter 18 is almost finished, and with the right encouragement it might even be posted by Sunday afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18: Back to the Future

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Thanks for the suggestions for a new story. I am kind of leaning towards a "Dumbledore looses a young Harry" or a "Somehow Harry gets thrown back into his younger self so he gets to do over his life." What do you think? I don't think this story needs a sequel, but I might if people want one.

Chapter 18: Back to the Future

Harry and Severus had been working for months on a cure for Lycanthropy and felt they were finally close to a breakthrough and with less than nine weeks until the solstice they were working tirelessly. The major problem being they had no one to test their formula on since Wolfsbane was poisonous to anyone not a werewolf; so when the local sheriff approached Merlin with a problem, they were ecstatic. His men had managed to catch a werewolf in a snare trap on the last full moon. He had not been dangerous after the full moon last month but with the full moon close again they didn't know what to do with him now. So the Sheriff had come to Merlin to see what could be done. Apparently the man, Rufus, had been bitten himself only two months ago, and the man had a wife and children in the next village. He had been a kind man and they didn't want to just kill him if there was anything else they could do. Merlin thanked the man and told him they would keep him safely in the dungeons until the next full moon, only six days from now.

So the two brewers worked fiendishly to finish the cure in only six days. Severus gave the werewolf the first goblet of regular Wolfsbane the afternoon before the full moon and explained to Rufus that the potion would allow him to keep his mind even with the full moon, but they had a new potion that he could try, if he would be willing to take it just as the moon rose tomorrow. Rufus readily agreed and the three anxiously awaited the rising of the moon the next night, two looking through the bars of a cage set up in the dungeons, and the one in the cage, nervously holding a goblet and watching out the dungeon window. Severus said, "Now, Rufus, drink it down in one take, you must swallow it all, no matter how bad it tastes. You can do it, keep swallowing." He encouraged as the man gagged on the foul slop. Rufus managed to keep it down, but he gagged several times. He dropped the goblet, screamed and fell to the floor.

As he started to transform, a black shadow appeared surrounding his body, coalescing into the shape of the werewolf while his body remained human. The shadow of the werewolf continued to rise up under the light of the full moon, faced the two watchers and with an agonized howling, shattered into thousands of bits of shadow. Rufus remained unconscious on the floor, bathed in the light of the full moon, but not transforming. Severus and Harry were almost afraid to breathe, but after half an hour more, Rufus sat up and moaned about his aching head. He looked up through the window at the full moon still shining and started weeping loudly. Severus handed him a pillow and blanket and explained that he would have to sleep there all night just to make sure and then, leaving a house elf behind to watch Rufus as he slept, the two time travelers returned to their quarters for some well deserved rest.

The next morning Severus, Merlin, Salazar, and Harry went down to the dungeons to let Rufus out. Tipky the house elf reported that Rufus had slept calmly all night and there had been no side effects that he had seen. Severus asked, "How do you feel this morning? Any side effects that we should know about?"

"Had me a beastly head ache last night, me Lord, but I'se right as rain today! Thankee, Lord, you'se sav'd me life, you'se has. Iffin there's anythings Rufus c'n do fur ya, you'se just let me knows, Lord!" Rufus was profuse in his gratitude, bowing and trying to kiss Severus' hands as he spoke.

Severus pulled back his hands in alarm, "You just need to return next month, you won't need to take any potion, we just need to observe you one more full moon to make sure and then you will be free. Thank you for your help Rufus." Rufus agreed rapidly, still spouting thanks and Tipky took him to breakfast before showing him out of the castle.

Father and son hugged each other in triumph, they had done it! Lupin and all those like him would be free! Salazar was upset though, because some of the ingredients in the Wolfsbane potion would not be available until hundreds of years in the future. He would be unable to brew a cure once the supplies that Severus had had in his robe pockets were depleted, there would be no more.

* * *

Merlin called Severus and Harry to his chambers to meet with the four Founders the same afternoon that Rufus left. He waited until everyone was seated before beginning, "We have just over two months left to prepare everything for Severus and Harry to return to their own time so we must plan carefully to get everything done in time. Salazar, you need to review all of Harry's memories of the Chamber of Secrets so that you can duplicate the chamber below the dungeons. Placing a basilisk in it can wait for later, but everything must be done to make history repeat itself exactly. Rowena, have you developed the spell to return our friends to the future?" He had turned from Sal to look at Rowena who nodded and replied, "Yes, but I will need some help with the ritual to complete it. It will take the power of both you and Harry using your elemental strengths to complete it." 

"Of course child, let me know when you have some free time." Merlin turned towards Harry who had been petting and talking to Carus, who was trilling in a peaceful song, still too tired from the late night followed by an early morning. Harry startled when Salazar reached over to pet Carus and knocked down his staff.

Salazar caught it before it could crash to the floor and stopped suddenly. All eyes turned to him as he started to glow with a beautiful silver light that was flecked with green. "What? I thought Harry said this would only work with someone of his bloodline? Am I his ancestor?" He looked confused at Merlin who asked him to pass the staff to him.

Salazar handed the staff to Godric to pass it on down the table. Godric began glowing gold with streaks of crimson after he clasped Harry's staff. "What, I can feel the power radiating off this staff, it's not supposed to do that, is it? How can I be an ancestor too? Salazar and I aren't related by blood in any way!"

Merlin actually looked confused. "Perhaps Sal and Severus can brew an _origo paterna_ potion to use with a _progenitor_ charm so we can clear this up somehow." The two agreed quickly as the meeting continued.

"We each need to decide what we will send with Harry and Severus back to their own time so that they can pack it into their wonderful trunks. Artemus, I need you to work out the Arithmancy calculations with Professor Keddle to determine exactly how much time has passed in the future for our friends, they will need that information to know if Harry should metamorph into his younger self or not. It would cause too much attention otherwise, as we know that Severus and Harry have decided that Harry should remain his normal 5th year student until they defeat Voldemort so that the evil one will misjudge them. Anything else today? No, then we will meet next week at this time. Oh, Sal, how long will it take to brew the _origo paterna_ potion?"

"With Severus and Harry to help it should be ready by tonight, and then it must sit for forty eight hours to cure before we can use it." Answered Salazar.

"So, we should be ready two nights from now, perhaps after dinner in my chambers?" verified Merlin.

"Yes, that should be plenty of time. Rowena, I am sure you already know the charm we need to use with it?" He asked his sister-in-law. She acquiesced and the meeting broke up to begin their individual projects once again.

* * *

Harry thought back to two days ago, the potion had been complicated but fascinating. He enjoyed the precise and graceful way that his father brewed, and Salazar Slytherin was equally adept. He had learned so much from the two men that it was hard to believe he had ever had a hard time learning potions. He had to admit he was nervous, he knew very little about his parentage and _nothing at all_ about any of his grandparents so this should prove enlightening. He was sure he had remembered the guardian of the lake telling him his staff could only be used by someone of his bloodline, but maybe he remembered wrong. Maybe it was just his descendants. 

Everyone had rushed through dinner that night without the usual discussions and philosophical debates that usually heralded dinner in Merlin's chambers. Finally the moment of truth came.

Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders in encouragement and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear, "No matter who you are related to, you are still you Harry! Nothing to be nervous about, we all love you no matter if this shows that you are Voldemort's long lost love child… or even mine. "

Harry snickered; leave it to his Dad to lighten up his mood. Merlin cleared the table by banishing everything back to the kitchens and Rowena laid out a very large parchment. She muttered a spell and the parchment laid flat, stuck to the table. A second charm made the paper smooth out the wrinkles, then she took a breath and with a complicated wand motion she intoned, "Progenitor Harry James Potter" over the center of the parchment. Salazar held a golden goblet under Harry's right hand while Severus flicked a ceremonial dagger and cut a small wound on his palm. They counted 5 drops precisely before Severus waved his finger and healed the cut without a scar. Salazar stirred the potion precisely ten clockwise turns with a glass stirrer and handed it to Harry.

Harry wrinkled up his nose and drank it all in one gulp, waited five minutes, and then placed both hands onto the parchment as close together as he could without them touching. Lines of elegant gold lettering spread from his hands upwards, flowing until they filled the entire parchment. The lines started out together at his name, split for his parents and continued splitting as the generations split, until up at the very top, where they joined together into one couple again.

"How…can that be…my mum was muggle born, that's what everyone tells me? How?" Severus led Harry over to a couch to sit down. The four Founders had not looked closely at the genealogy chart, not wanting to know anything about their futures, but Merlin had studied it carefully for at least ten minutes before coming to sit across from Harry. He took both of Harry's hands into his and his eyes twinkled enough to required sun glasses for the glare.

"Well, Harry, it seems both of your mother's parents were pureblooded squibs who apparently didn't tell each other of their magical heritage. Your father is a direct descendant of Galen and his wife; and your mother is a direct descendant of Deaglan and his wife. And no, Tom Riddle is not related to Salazar and Helga. If he is truly the 'Heir of Slytherin' it is from Salazar's bastard son, Seren, the one who kidnapped you and is trying to reign terror on the countryside."

"So that's why I can hear Hogwarts' speak? And why I could pull Godric's sword out of the sorting hat in my second year to kill the basilisk? And why I am a parselmouth?" Harry was stunned and full of questions.

"Yes, and we must make sure the events that occurred continue to occur so that the evil one regains a body for you to destroy. We have both your memories and those of your father and we will do as much as we can to maintain the correct flow of history. Luckily most of the very early history of Hogwarts is lost to memory. It is mostly speculation, but we will make sure there is a basilisk in the chamber for you to defeat, though I sincerely hope the anti muggle tripe that is attributed to Salazar here actually belongs to his bastard son, who has proclaimed his name to be Slytherin as well. And if it is believed that Godric fought and slew Slytherin, I would assume that at some time in the future, after he has children, that Godric will indeed slay that Slytherin and not ours. I did notice from your chart, that after three generations, the Gryffindors change their last name to Potter, I assume for safety reasons, so we will make sure to change to that name also. So Harry, you _were_ the child of our hearts and now you _are_ actually our child in fact. Hello, my name is Merlin and I am your so many times great-grandfather." He opened his arms and Harry hugged him tightly."

It had been a momentous evening for Harry and he was almost unable to sleep, but his father sat beside his bed and talked to him quietly until he nodded off finally; dreams of the founders, Merlin and the warmth and love of his true home filling his mind and heart.

* * *

By the next week, week seven before the solstice; Merlin had found the Lord that owned the 5,ooo acres that enclosed the 'Lake of the Innocents' who was luckily having problems with the king's tax man, and was more than willing to sell the whole parcel for the exorbitant sum of 3o galleons worth of gold. The papers had been drawn up and the rest of the travelers' gold had been placed into a Gringotts vault along with instructions for the goblins to manage the property. They would be taking the key with them in their trunks, which were steadily filling with items no longer available in their time. Severus' was almost full of rare potions ingredients, carefully packed seeds, the carefully packed phoenix eggshell, and old scrolls of potions recipes as well as many gallons of precious lake water, just in case. Harry's storage area had a full set of weapons from Godric, beautiful robes for both of them from Rowena and Helga, and dozens and dozens of books that were lost to their time, as well as Harry's genealogical chart and his formal adoption papers.

* * *

Salazar and Severus had made up as many doses of the werewolf cure, which they were calling 'Potter's potion' in a weird sense of humor, as they could with the ingredients that Severus had carried with him. He had been on his way to make Remus' potion that night so he had been carrying some critical ingredients from the storeroom to restock the lab when they had been kidnapped. There weren't many doses but Salazar wanted to help as many of those afflicted as he could. 

Salazar had presented Severus with copies of all his private potions research and Severus had done the same for his 'brother'. Harry knew the two men would miss each other terribly and he knew he would miss everyone he had met, but he had friends waiting which his father really didn't. He hoped he could help his father get over the loss of the close friendships he had made in the past, but he knew it would be rough for both of them.

* * *

The next meeting was only six weeks from the summer solstice when Rowena and Merlin announced they had perfected the ritual to return the two to the future. It would take the magic of all eight of them to duplicate what Harry had done by himself in pure panic. At least now they knew why Harry was so powerful, with the two great lines of magic merging back into one child, he had Merlin's heritage doubled in him. 

Things were coming to a close in the past, but in a way they had more time now than they had had in a while, since most of the loose ends had been solved and they were now just waiting for the solstice. Artemus was close on his calculations to help Harry morph to the correct age, but not quite yet. Severus and Harry were spending as much time with his new family as they could, trying to make as many memories as possible. Harry carefully sorted and filed them each night as the treasures that they were.

* * *

With only five weeks left, Artemus finished his calculations and determined that every day in the past was only one hour in the future, so one year would be only fifteen days and five hours that they had been gone. Harry would have to appear as he had in the meadow, minus the bruises and broken bones, but a skinny fifteen year old, not an athletic, confident sixteen as he was now. Harry just hoped they could defeat Tom soon so he wouldn't have to stay a runt for very long! 

Using all the information that Severus remembered, Harry didn't remember much at all thankfully, they would be returning at 5 am on Christmas morning. Severus and Harry didn't want to give anyone a heart attack so they decided they would leave and return in the Great Hall as there would be no one in it at 5 in the morning on Christmas Day. Harry wasn't sure he could hold his morph shape and expend all the power that they would need to travel that far into the future, so he morphed himself to look like he had a year ago, and stayed that way until it would be time for them to leave.

* * *

Four weeks found everyone in the castle preparing for the end of year tests. There would be no O.W.L.'s as such but Harry and all the other apprentices as well as those qualified to be termed seventh years would be sitting their Master's Tests which took the place of modern N.E.W.T. tests. Of course, Harry kept telling himself he wasn't _really _nervous, after all he would be taking his O.W.L.'s at Hogwarts to keep up the disguise, so these tests really had no meaning. Except he really wanted to do well to please his father and his grandparents, _bollocks_, but that sounded weird!

* * *

The next week went by in a blur as Harry sat for test after test in everything he had ever studied. Hermione would be jealous as he sat tests in Magical Dueling, Swordsmanship and Jousting, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Languages, Divination, Herbology, Potions, Magical History, Wizarding Culture, Magical Healing, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and even Care of Magical Creatures. He couldn't believe he was actually confident sitting for fourteen master's tests. He would be certified to teach and practice in every subject that he passed. 

Then to his surprise, Merlin even threw in tests on his three elemental powers! For air mastery he had to raise himself and stay 'floating' in mid air for three minutes, raise an air shield to withhold Merlin throwing fire bolts at it, call and then dismiss a thunderstorm and even control a tornado. His fire tests were just as bad; he had to throw fire bolts, conjure and hold fire in his hand, light torches, call and direct lightning, and start and stop a brushfire. The tests for earth mastery he actually enjoyed; molding metals, making gems, raising stone monoliths and leveling a hill on the castle grounds where Helga wanted to place a greenhouse, he was really exhausted by the end, but he had passed all three elemental masters tests! If he passed everything, he would have an unprecedented seventeen masters to add to his name!

But he knew he would pass everything, the only thing really worrying him was when Godric decided he had to duel Merlin as his practical final for Defense class. And he had never won against Merlin before. He could now win a duel against Godric, Salazar, Severus, and Artemus all pitched together against him, but none of them controlled any elements. And he knew Merlin would use his in a duel. Harry had never seen everything Merlin could do in his arsenal; he had never had to use them in any of the duels that Harry had witnessed. Well, at least he knew his great-grandfather wouldn't hurt him _too _badly. At least he hoped not.

The duel was scheduled for the next Saturday afternoon, after everyone had finished all of their tests and before the parents would begin arriving the next week to take the students home for the summer holidays. All of the others had promised to help him train; he thought Godric really wanted him to win, because his grandfather had never lost a duel that he knew about.

* * *

With only two weeks remaining, Saturday morning dawned clear and crisp. Harry had been so nervous; his father had forced a dreamless sleep potion down his throat the night before, claiming he didn't want him to fall asleep in the middle of dueling. Harry didn't think he could eat anything so Severus suggested they transform and go flying as dragon and griffin to calm him down. He agreed eagerly and found that, just like flying on his broom calmed him, so did flying as a griffin. 

Carus kept up with them and then just sat on his back and made rude comments at him as he flew. She informed him that another phoenix had nested where he had found her mother and that if they wanted the shell from that baby it was just sitting in the old nest from last summer. Harry sent the information over the bond to Severus and his father was so excited he forgot about the duel and wanted to go there right now and recover it. Harry laughed and told him it would have to wait for two reasons, one he had a duel to fight, and two; he wasn't _exactly_ sure where he had camped with Merlin last summer.

Harry and Severus landed and transformed after a peaceful and relaxing flight. Harry had made sure not to get too tired, he still had to duel Merlin after lunch. He could rest a little; the competition wasn't scheduled to begin until 2:30 in the Great Hall.

Severus stepped into his son's room to wake him up at a quarter to two. He was surprised to find Harry had actually managed to fall asleep, but he supposed the relaxation and physical tension released during their flight had contributed. He presented Harry with a set of striking battle robes of deep purple, decorated with silver and black. Harry had morphed back into his real self so he tied his hair back with a purple silk strap after he got dressed in the new robes. He finished up with a pair of black dragon hide boots and gripped his holly staff in his right hand. Severus looked at him with pride, delighting in the strapping, powerful and confident young warrior that stood before him.

"You will do well, Harry, even if you do not win against Merlin. Remember, no one has since Merlin reached adulthood, so there is no fault if you do your very best. But _I _expect you to _win_, after all, no one expected you to keep winning against Tom and yet you do so every time. Don't discount your cunning and resourcefulness. And know, that I am prouder of who you have become than I can ever put into words. I am proud to have you call me Father, and I cannot express my gratitude that you let me call you son!" Severus had only love and pride showing in his dark eyes, and Harry reached up his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Dad, it means so much to me, that you have faith in me. I never had anyone before and I thank you for everything you have done for me this year. Before we came here, I always wondered, deep down, if I would _live long enough_ to graduate from school, I felt that I had no future. Now, I know we can defeat him together and that I can have dreams and a future just like everyone else. And know that you will always be in that future, no matter how we have to act around each other until Tom is gone. I love you, Severus Snape; I love you, Dad!"

Harry pulled away and chuckled, "Now enough of that mushy stuff, I have to go kick some _ancient ancestor butt_!" The two laughed and left their quarters to head to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall had been transformed once again into a dueling chamber, and Harry noticed the stands were full of all the students and staff, the house elves, the servants and most of the neighboring village. It seemed everyone wanted to watch Merlin duel a sixteen year old apprentice. Of course, no one but the Founders knew that Harry Potter was no ordinary apprentice and had actually dueled another in a much more deadly contest and managed to survive. 

Lord Salazar called the crowd to order and announced the rules. There would be three rounds of ten minutes each. Each round would have a winner announced, and the one who won the most number of rounds would be declared the winner of the match. There would be a five minute break between each round and a round would end with a bell, or when a wizard was stunned, incapacitated and unable to continue to fight, or conceded. Being unarmed would not end a round. He introduced High Lord Merlin and his second Lord Godric Gryffindor, then turned and announced Lord Harry Potter-Snape and his second Master Severus Snape. They all bowed to each other, Godric and Severus left the platform and both mages cast strong air shields around the spectators, their seconds, and the judges, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and the Mayor, the Sheriff, and the local Muggle Lord.

Salazar then turned back to Merlin and Harry, speaking clearly and distinctly so the crowd could hear everything he announced, "The first round is wandless magic only, the second round will be staff and wandless magic only, the third will be elemental magic, staffs and wandless combined. Gentlemen, you have three minutes to prepare before the first bell."

Merlin and Harry shook hands and returned to their areas to talk to their seconds. Harry was getting nervous again and Severus was trying to calm him down. "Harry, use your Occlumency and shut out all the distractions, focus, this is just like a Quidditch match and you know you focus completely on those. Take a few deep breaths, reach inside you to your magical core and go '_beat some ancient ancestor butt_!'"

Harry smiled at his Dad and gave him a thumbs up. He left his staff with Severus and strode out confidently to meet Merlin just before the first bell rang. Harry cast a powerful bludgeoning spell at Merlin who easily blocked it, returning a stunning hex. Both men were tossing powerful spells with their hands and while Merlin mostly used shields to counter Harry's spells, Harry used a combination of shields and physical moves to dodge Merlin's spells. It quickly became a battle between cunning and resourcefulness of youth versus wisdom and experience of maturity, and it was clearly a very close battle.

After an unknown purple spell sizzled past Harry's cheek, surprising him, he felt power well up within him and a single minded focus that he only found while chasing the snitch, came over him. He sent four blasting curses at Merlin, alternating his right and left hand as he staggered them right, center, right, and then left. Merlin's shield stopped the first two with a loud clang of power, but the third one shattered it, and the fourth one hit Merlin on the left shoulder and blew him spinning backward ten feet, until he landed hard on his back. He recovered quickly and blasted back the same unknown purple spell that had just barely missed Harry last time. Harry ducked under it and hit the floor directly in front of his Master's feet with a reflexive charm from his left hand, then quickly shot a simple stunner from his right hand, with tremendous power behind it, at the floor directly in front of Merlin's feet. It hit the floor with a sharp reverberation, bounced up under the bottom of Merlin's shield and hit the mage stunning him senseless just as the first bell rang to end the round. Harry instantly dropped his hands and looked over at the stunned judges as Godric revived his grandfather. Salazar stepped to the center and announced, "First round to Apprentice Potter-Snape!" The crowd erupted in cheers and a thunderous applause.

When Harry stepped out to meet Merlin for the second round he saw something he had never seen before. Merlin was angry, very angry and very determined. Harry wasn't sure how to handle this. He felt insecure, 'What am I doing, this is Merlin! I can't beat him, what am I trying to do?' He gulped and met Merlin's first blow awkwardly and just barely deflected the backward swing of Merlin's staff coming at his head. Severus sent a single command to Harry, "**FOCUS**" that blasted into Harry's brain and made him startle and then, once again, his magical core took command and he struck high and then ducked to sweep under Merlin's feet. The old man gracefully jumped and looked delighted that Harry had once again become focused on the task at hand. The two exchanged blows and then spells until the spectator shields were glowing and ringing with power. Harry shielded a whirling attack from Merlin, but was a split second too late to counter a blasting hex and twirled twice before landing with a roll and rising instantly again to his feet. The floor under the two combatants was beginning to glow golden with power when the second bell rang, ending the round. Merlin and Harry instantly stepped apart and separated to their chairs to rest. Severus handed Harry a towel to wipe the sweat from his head and handed him a goblet of water to drink.

Harry knew that the round had been close, but he knew he had lost it because he had hit the floor and Merlin had not. So it was no surprise when Salazar stepped to the middle of the platform and announced, "Second round to High Lord Merlin. The match is tied; the third round will decide the winner."

Harry really wanted to win the third round but he had never dueled using the elements and he had never even seen one as a spectator before. Godric and Salazar had described seeing Merlin duel with another elemental apprentice but that had been fourteen years before and they weren't too sure how any of the things had been accomplished, just that they had been awed at the power the two commanded; which wasn't very helpful actually.

Severus told Harry that he obviously had never known what he was doing when he went up against Voldemort either so he should just wing it like he usually did. Harry just gave him a snarky and sarcastic '_Thanks, Dad_!' and rolled his eyes, until he realized that it wasn't really bad advice! So he figured for the third round he would just turn the entire battle over to his instincts and if he won, so be it! If he lost, oh well, he had won a round against Merlin, and nobody else ever had, so he was still ahead.

Harry took several deep breaths, focused his mind; opening himself completely to his magical center and losing himself in the power. He stood in the center of the platform, completely at ease and waited for the final round to begin. Totally detached, he watched Merlin approach him and some part of him registered the ringing of the bell. Merlin started by throwing a massive fire ball that Harry simply shot high into the air over, flipping in mid air and casting lightning back at Merlin. Merlin ducked to the side and waved a swirl of air to deflect the bolt. Harry dove to the floor and tossed up a fireball of his own. Merlin countered with a wall of water which Harry quickly froze around the old man. It took a minute for Merlin to melt the ice of his own shield before sending a mini tornado at Harry.

Harry simply rode the wind like a skateboard and let it fling him back at Merlin, summoning his staff and blasting a curse at Merlin while simultaneously sending lightning again with his left hand. Merlin barely got his staff up to counter the blasting curse but the lightning struck the ground directly in front of his feet, throwing him off balance as the floor buckled with the strength of the blast. Harry took advantage of Merlin's stumble to cast ropes around the older mage. Merlin shucked off the ropes, ducked to the left as Harry landed directly in front of him and swung his staff at Harry. Harry simply ducked and pointed his staff at Merlin under his swing, shooting him with another simple and yet powerful stunner. It hit Merlin in the stomach and finished the round a full minute before the bell rang. Harry dropped his staff and sat on the floor, exhausted and yet triumphant.

The crowd was stunned for a moment, and then a thunderous sound of applause and shouting shook the walls of the castle.

Salazar rose and walked to the middle of the platform. It took three tries of shooting sparks from his wand to settle the crowd down. He looked stunned as he announced, "Third round to Apprentice Potter-Snape. Match to _**Apprentice Potter-Snape**_!" The crowd erupted again and this time there was no stopping them.

Godric had again revived Merlin who had stepped up to Harry, formally shook his hand and then pulled the stunned boy into a firm embrace. "Harry, I haven't had such fun in ages! We must do this again before you leave, though perhaps with a few less people watching, hmm?"

Severus handed Harry a pepper-up potion and then gently guided him out of the Great Hall so that people would not mob the stunned teen.

* * *

The participants and the judges all met in Merlin's chambers to talk and share refreshments while the rest of the crowd celebrated in the Great Hall. Harry sat beside Merlin on a comfortable couch in front of the fire and slowly came out of his dazed state.

Merlin was talking quietly to the muggle Lord and the men from the village, "So this upstart who calls himself Salazar has gone to ground since last summer. Do you know what he is planning or where he might be hiding?"

The Sheriff began, "The top leaders in the kidnapping of young Potter there were all hanged, the others got sentences of four to ten years and they are still all in goal, some here and some sent to London town. We haven't heard much of Seren Slytherin since the kidnapping, but only five or six of his men escaped your forces and I think you hurt him badly. We think he has traveled over about three counties, they report some similar troubles there now.

The people there are getting fired up against witches and wizards and there have been some on both sides killed. That young fellow Rafe that was arrested in the castle was a real trouble maker, he tried to lead an escape and wound up killing several other prisoners with just magic. He was screaming about wizards being the rightful masters and how we was all to bow down to them. One of the guards had to run him through with a pike to save himself or I don't know how many he would have killed."

The mayor agreed, "We will keep an eye out for Seren if he returns and call upon you for assistance if we may?" When Merlin quickly agreed he continued, "We have always had a peaceful coexistence with you here in the castle and we would like to continue that. Can we count on those here in the castle for defense if the anti-wizardry furor spreads to this area?"

"Of course and you are also welcome to come here for sanctuary at any time you or your citizens' feel threatened. We can also cast spells that make your village invisible to any others that don't know that it is there if you like." Merlin offered.

The Mayor of Hogsmeade replied, "I don't think it has come to that point yet, but it might come to that in the near future. We have had a fair number of parents of your students here move to the area to be closer to them and we want everyone to feel welcome, magic and non magic alike. Though if the magic folk that want to be close to their children here in the castle keep moving into the area, we may soon be a powerful magical community and able to defend ourselves."

Everyone laughed and the conversation flowed to more general topics as Harry dozed against his great grandfather's shoulder. He could hear a deep and comforting 'voice' telling him that it too would keep Hogsmeade safe through the years.

* * *

No one was surprised to find that Harry had passed his Masters' tests in every subject that he had studied. The Founders were sad to see him go as they would have liked for him to be a teacher at Hogwarts in the future, but they knew he had a destiny he needed to fulfill in his own time. Harry carefully rolled his seventeen Mastery Certificates and placed them in storage into his chest with pride, especially the one for Magical Defense! 

With less than a week until the solstice, he was beginning to feel the sadness of saying goodbye to his family. He hated to give up the family he had found in the past to go to an uncertain future, and yet he knew he must. He would always be grateful for all they had taught him and for the chance to heal away from constant attacks and stress. He had appreciated having a chance to be a child, even though he always knew he would never be a 'normal' child.

The students had all left by the end of the week; his family was spending almost all of their time together, finishing up loose ends, adding forgotten things to Harry and Severus' trunks. They had all trekked up to the 'Lake of the Innocents' once again and then Severus, Merlin, Harry and Salazar had ridden on up to the crest of the mountain to bring back the phoenix egg shell. Carus had Harry tell them that the phoenixes considered the mountain to be sacred also, and so many female phoenixes came there to hatch their eggs; they should check every year for another shell, the birds did not mind their useless shells being used for healing medicines and in fact were delighted to help.

* * *

Severus and Harry had spent many hours over the past few weeks coming up with a plan for the two of them to be able to develop a 'new' relationship right under the noses of their friends, giving Severus a means to change his personality without arousing suspicions, but Harry and Severus would have to really throw themselves into it wholeheartedly to keep from arousing suspicions. And they would need the help of Harry's friends. They would charm Harry's journal of the past year to appear only to the house elf Dobby, and leave him a parchment inside; directing him to give it to the five teens in the common room of Gryffindor tower only when they were all alone. 

They left further instructions for the journal to be read by all the teens and then what their jobs would be; to pull off the biggest 'prank' that Hogwarts had ever seen. They both felt sure that the five would understand their new relationship after reading Harry's journal and Harry knew they would all appreciate the unusual feeling of knowing what was going on when all the adults were clueless!

Severus and Merlin were both certain that Harry would pass out after the tremendous amount of power he would need to feed to the others, and Merlin was almost as certain that Severus too would lose consciousness. Merlin felt that they would both need several days to recover the tremendous amounts of magic they would expend and the castle had been asked not to replace their magic, but to let them heal naturally.

They should both be taken to the hospital wing as soon as they were found and the first thing Madame Pomfrey would do; would be to dress them in those blasted hospital pajamas, as she always did. And then their robes would be given to the house elves to clean and return to their quarters. So the journal with the instructions, including what to do with their shrunken trunks, was left in Severus' pocket. If he didn't pass out, he could just manage to call Dobby and hand him the journal then.

* * *

After all the picnics, the mock duels, the trading of stories, the hugs and awkward silences, the time for Severus and Harry to return quickly came. Harry had gone into a trance and talked to Hogwarts one last time two days ago, telling her they would be traveling home into the future and that even though they would probably appear there very tired and even magically drained, the castle was not to heal them as they did not want anyone to know the castle was protecting him. He told her he would be happy to talk to her again in his own time and he was proud of the job she would do to keep the children safe.

* * *

Harry and Severus had dressed in their old robes, Harry's old worn out trainers were lost somewhere in time so he was barefoot, and their shrunken trunks, and Harry's journal with the instructions for his friends were hidden inside sealed pockets within Severus' robe. Harry looked exactly as he had the night before they had disappeared and Harry and Severus had practiced being snarky to each other for the past two weeks, of course it didn't help that they kept grading each other and making comments across their mental bond. They really had to work on not breaking out into laughter when no one had said anything aloud. Severus was having a hard time returning to a snarling and smirking visage, he had gotten out of the habit, so they had promised to help each other to stay in character as much as possible.

* * *

Harry and Severus were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, hugging each other tightly, Carus gripping Harry's shoulder with her talons, and looking nervous. Harry had packed his staff into his trunk so he would need to focus his power and send it to the others in the outer circle instead of through his staff. They had practiced this the last two weeks and he had gotten very good at feeding power to each of the Founders without causing overload in them. 

Rowena stood to the north, Helga to the south, her husband Salazar to the east and her brother Godric to the west. Merlin stood behind Rowena in the north and Artemus behind Helga in the south. The four Founders called up their magic and blended it around the two in the middle of them, Rowena deep blue, Helga golden sunshine yellow, Salazar deep emerald green and Godric shining crimson. Artemus blended his glistening silver magic with Merlin's golden shimmer over the top of the other four. They raised their hands sending blessings for a safe journey and then all chanted together:

**_Posterus ut preteritus_**

**_Reverto quis est lost_**

_**Preteritus revert out posterus**_

On the third recitation, a column of blinding white, pure magical energy engulfed the two travelers standing in the middle until they were completely shielded from view. The magic collapsed in upon itself and with a last flash, the room cleared to find just six people left standing.

* * *

AN: Don't beat me, another evil cliff hanger. I am typing as fast as my little fingers can go. I promise I will update soon. Do you still love me anyway? This update was on Saturday night, I didn't make you wait until Sunday afternoon like I said. I am already typing the middle of page seven of the next chapter so don't worry. 

Posterus ut preteritus +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Future to past

Reverto quis est lost+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Return what was lost

Preteritus revert out posterus+-+-+-+-+-+-Past return to future

My daughter's two years of high school Latin must be good for something other than molecular biochemistry, right?


	19. Chapter 19: Pranking the Headmaster

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: My deep apologies for two cliff hangers in a row (cough, not really, cough) but the chapter was already 15 pages long and now this one is 16! Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Thanks for the suggestions for a new story. I am kind of leaning towards a "Dumbledore looses a young Harry" or a "Somehow Harry gets thrown back into his younger self so he gets to do over his life." What do you think? I don't think this story needs a sequel, but I might if people want one.

From Chapter 18:

Harry and Severus were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, clasping each other tightly, Carus gripping Harry's shoulder with her talons, and looking nervous. Harry had packed his staff into his trunk so he would need to focus his power and send it to the others in the outer circle instead of through his staff. They had practiced this the last two weeks and he had gotten very good at feeding power to each of the Founders without causing overload in them.

Rowena stood to the north, Helga to the south, her husband Salazar to the east and her brother Godric to the west. Merlin stood behind Rowena in the north and Artemus behind Helga in the south. The four Founders called up their magic and blended it around the two in the middle of them, Rowena deep blue, Helga golden sunshine yellow, Salazar deep emerald green and Godric shining crimson. Artemus blended his glistening silver magic with Merlin's golden shimmer over the top of the other four. They raised their hands sending blessings for a safe journey and then all chanted together:

**_Posterus ut preteritus_**

_**Reverto quis est lost**_

_**Preteritus revert out posterus**_

On the third recitation, a column of blinding white, pure magical energy engulfed the two travelers standing in the middle until they were completely shielded from view. The magic collapsed in upon itself and with a last flash, the room cleared to find just six people left standing.

* * *

Chapter 19: Pranking the Headmaster

When the afterimage of the blinding flash of white power faded, over one hundred beings in the Great Hall gasped almost in unison, and then yelled, causing the walls of the castle to reverberate with sound!

Severus had managed to hold onto the limp form of Harry just long enough to look up into the startled faces, searching for one particular face. When he spotted his mentor, Albus, he just barely nodded, said, "We have returned." And then slumped to the floor, boneless and uncaring. Carus had flashed out of the room when they had first appeared so no one had noticed her in the blinding light surrounding them. She flashed up to Dumbledore's office and fell asleep on Fawke's perch with the scarlet phoenix preening her feathers and trilling in soft comfort.

Albus bellowed, "Silence!" to the rejoicing and frantic crowd as Madame Pomfrey went into full medi-witch mode. "Stand back, stand back, and let me get to them." She plowed through the crowd like a snow plow through a snow bank, pulling her wand as she came. She proclaimed loudly, "Albus, bring Severus!" as she levitated Harry and took off towards the hospital wing at a dead run. No one had ever seen her move so fast in all their years in the castle. Albus levitated Snape and followed, almost as quickly, though with slightly more dignity, yelling at Dobby, over his shoulder, to keep people in the hall.

The crowd had been too stunned to move before the four left the Great Hall, but now they flowed as one toward the exit only to find it guarded by one menacing looking Dobby, standing with his arms crossed. "You will stay here, good wizards until Headmaster Dumbledore tells Dobby to let you out." And with a snap of his fingers the Great Hall doors slammed shut. A second snap and the tables were refilled with refreshments. The assembly grumbled but no one was willing to tackle a free house elf's power, so they resumed their conversations, only louder and much more cheerfully.

Poppy motioned to Albus to put Severus into the bed next to Harry's as she continued to run diagnostic spells on the boy. She stopped after a few moments and looked at the Headmaster with amazement. She quickly scanned Severus and shook her head. Albus looked at her with concern and raised an eyebrow in question.

"They are fine, well, they are both magically exhausted but otherwise they are both in excellent shape. I can see signs of Harry's injuries but they are all well healed and he is actually in better health than he ever has been. Severus is not quite as drained, but he is healthier than I have ever seen him too. Where ever they have been, they have been healed, well fed and well rested. But they have come a tremendous distance to be this drained of magical energy. Severus should be awake by tomorrow morning, Harry will take a day or two beyond that and then they will be back to normal."

Albus sighed deeply and smiled so wide his face almost split. "That's fantastic news, Poppy. Let me go tell the others and then how about you leave them in Dobby's care and come join us for a celebratory Christmas breakfast? This is the finest Christmas that Hogwarts has ever had!"

She nodded absentmindedly as she went to fetch a couple potions for each of them, telling the Headmaster to send Dobby to her and then she would join them in about half an hour. She poured a strengthening potion and a restorative potion down each of their throats, finally spelling them into hospital pajamas. Leaving their clothes on the end of their beds, Dobby might as well take care of those, since he had just come in the door. She gave instructions for the over enthusiastic and jubilant elf and then, checking her patients over once more, left to join the others in the Great Hall.

* * *

Dumbledore had just managed to get everyone back into their seats as Poppy came into the room so he waved her up to the podium to tell the gathering about the two friends who had miraculously returned. She nodded to the beaming headmaster, looked out over the expectant faces and said, "They are both fine, just exhausted. They both expended a tremendous amount of magical energy apparating from wherever they came from. Severus should be awake by tomorrow morning. Harry is completely healed of all his injuries and has actually gained a little weight! His magic is also drained; I assume he was feeding raw power to Severus to help with the apparition. He should be awake in two or three days, and I don't expect any complications in either one." Her words were met with a resounding cheer and clapping as people turned to each other and grasped hands, gave hugs, wiped tears of joy, and talked excitedly to each other.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Dobby picked up their soiled robes and began to remove items before banishing them to the laundry. He decided that Harry Potter's should just be banished period after not finding anything in his pockets. Professor Snape's had many interesting items in his sealed pockets, which all the house elves knew about and always searched diligently before laundering anything belonging to the potions master. Dobby found two shrunken trunks and a book with a parchment addressed to HIM! Dobby was so excited he was jumping up and down as he read the instructions to Dobby. He was so happy, the Great Harry Potter trusted only _him_ with this job! He would do it, just as soon as Madame Pomfrey returned and released him. Harry Potter could trust him, he would do it! After sending the trunks to the appropriate beds, he sat down with the journal tucked under his vest and waited for the nurse to return.

* * *

It was the best Christmas morning any of them had ever remembered and even though they had been up all night, very few people left the Great Hall until early afternoon, when the euphoria was finally wearing off and the adrenalin had drained enough for the exhaustion to begin. But Poppy Pomfrey had a job to do and she would never shirk her responsibility. So right after she had eaten, she returned to the hospital wing, stopping only long enough in her office to grab the charts for Severus Snape and Harry Potter; easily the two largest files in her cabinet, well, maybe Neville Longbottom's was just as thick, and taking a book to read, she settled down between her two patients to wait for some sign that they were waking up. As she sat down, she thanked Dobby and told him he could return to the celebration in the Great Hall if he wished.

* * *

As soon as the nurse had dismissed him, Dobby returned to the Great Hall to keep an eye on Harry Potter's friends. It took a while to get Hermione alone but Dobby managed to tell her that he had a message from Mr. Harry Potter, sir and that she and her friends needed to return to the common room so that he could deliver it. He impressed upon her that no one else was to know so they should keep it a secret. He then popped away to the common room to wait for them. Hermione circulated among the people present and eventually managed to get Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred to each leave quietly without anyone noticing their departures. She took one final look to make sure no one had paid any attention to them and left to walk quickly up to Gryffindor Tower, full of anticipation and joy.

When she stepped through the portrait hole, she noticed Dobby standing in front of the fire with a thick, hand bound book in his hands, bouncing up and down on his feet. When she sat down on the couch between Ron and Ginny, he grinned at them and handed Fred the parchment from within the book.

Fred started reading aloud, "Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins, I am leaving this for Dobby to find because I really need your help. I need you to read this journal that I wrote over the past year. Yes, Professor Snape and I have been gone a year and a lot has changed. I suggest that you take turns reading this aloud so that you are done as quick as you can, and then if you agree to help Severus and I prank the headmaster and all the other adults, I need you to say aloud, your name and that you agree to assist the biggest prank in Hogwarts history! If you all agree, the rest of the instructions will appear on the bottom of this page. Thanks mates, we couldn't do this without you! Love, Harry."

The teens agreed they had to go to sleep for a few hours before beginning to read Harry's journal and Dobby agreed to wake them up and then bring them sandwiches, crisps and beverages at two o'clock so they could begin to read.

* * *

It took all afternoon and into the late evening for the five to finish the book that Harry had written to them. At times they cried, they laughed, but mostly they were stunned at what their friend had accomplished while he was missing. But by the end of the book, they all knew deep in their hearts that Harry had a Dad, and that his Dad loved him and cared for him. _They would do it. _They stood in turn and each said aloud their name and that they were in on the prank, of course the phrase that Harry had them each say was 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' In fact, the twins were so excited that they could hardly speak!

They were rolling on the floor with laughter by the time they had finished reading Harry and Severus' idea on how to make their new relationship known. Now all they had to do was wait for the two to wake up. They were still laughing when they headed up the stairs to their dorms that night, happy in anticipation and joy that their friend had returned.

* * *

When Severus woke up, at around four in the morning, he recognized that he was in the familiar, but decidedly unwelcoming, hospital ward; he knew that they had returned. He looked over at the peaceful visage of his son sleeping beside him, the moonlight making him appear even younger than his morphed self appeared to be. He grinned, well, that part had worked. He softly called, "Dobby." And the house elf appeared with a big grin, nodding his head so hard his big ears were flapping.

"Master Snape, it's so good to see you. How can Dobby help you sir?"

"Did you get our message? Were you able to deliver the journal to the Gryffindor's okay?"

"Oh, yes Master Snape! And they is agreeing to help you and Master Harry Potter, sir. They is just waiting for you to wake up, sir." Dobby replied excitedly.

"Good, good, Dobby. Thank you and you may go now." Dobby bowed so low his ears touched the floor and he left with a pop. Severus centered his thoughts and called out to the entity that was Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts, we have returned safely. It is time for you to help your Master Harry. Hogwarts, are you there?'

**# Yes, father, I am here and awaiting your command. Master Harry still sleeps. May I heal him now?#**

'Yes, but not enough so that anyone will notice how powerful he is until he returns to his common room. We don't want the nurse to notice anything different about him. Can you do that?' He wasn't sure why the castle called him father, but if Hogwarts wanted to call him that, he wasn't going to tell a thousand year old castle not to! Maybe it was because he was Harry's father and the castle thought of Harry as Master?

**# Yes, father, I will heal him. I know what his magic felt like before you traveled to the past and I can give him that amount of power now. I will wait to talk to him. I will wait for Master Harry. #**

The stones in the infirmary glowed a soft golden yellow and seemed to gather the moonlight onto Harry, who wiggled and started to squirm in his bed. After a few minutes, Severus saw his green eyes open and look around. He groaned and looked over at his father in the next bed. He gave a weak grin and asked, "Why do I always wake up in the hospital wing?"

Severus chuckled, "Because you always do foolish Gryffindor things." Harry smiled back and stuck out his tongue. He sent a soft mental touch, closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Severus climbed out of his bed, tucked his son in, brushed the unruly hair off of his forehead and kissed the top of his head. "We did it, we are home, child." He went back to his own bed and fell back to sleep easily.

* * *

Early the next morning, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore opened the hospital doors only to find the two sitting up in bed sending glaring looks at each other and sitting in total silence. Dumbledore rolled his eyes, and looked at them askance, "Haven't you boys learned to get along yet? I thought being alone together for two weeks would have helped you forget your past and get along for once."

Dumbledore had no way of knowing that he had interrupted a glaring contest the two had started out of boredom and they were actually scoring each other and sending rude insults mentally, trying to break each other's concentration. Harry looked down quickly as the corners of Severus' mouth twitched. He fought for control before speaking. Severus answered, "We have declared a truce. I do not speak to him; he does not speak to me. We manage very well. It is a start, do not push for more." Poppy continued to bustle around the two, wand out, incanting diagnostic spells.

"Well, you both healed faster than I expected. I see no reason you both cannot leave after you eat a good breakfast." She left the three to talk and sent for an elf to bring them breakfast and clothing to change into.

Dumbledore made small talk as the two ate and then looked at them pointedly. "We know from an informant that you were found out, Severus, and tortured for it, and that Harry was tortured and had many bones broken. Then Voldemort tried to cast the killing curse, somehow Harry blocked it again and then you both disappeared in a flash of light. What happened then? Where have you been for the past two weeks and how was Harry healed so well?"

Severus shielded his mind of the truth and allowed only the story they had worked out to show in his mind. "We materialized in some old empty manor house, I'm not sure where. I don't think it was even in England because I didn't recognize the constellation patterns. I believe it was somewhere in France. There was a potion's lab in the basement and I was able to brew potions for both myself and Harry. There was food as I believe the manor is used for part of the year, it appeared to be stocked but everything was stored as if awaiting the return of whoever lived there. It took until two days ago for me to be able to apperate with Harry. We took short jumps until we came to the Channel which I finally recognized. I was weak from the jumps, so I used Mr. Potter's magic to supplement mine in one last jump to Hogwarts and here we are. I was most surprised to find so _many_ people in the Great Hall. Did we miss something?"

Dumbledore really didn't look like he believed their tale, but that was all he could read in Harry's mind also, and Harry didn't know Occlumency, so he had to accept it for now. Perhaps someday he would get the true story. He had brought his pensive and used it to share the important events of the past two weeks. Both were laughing at the tale of the gerbils and stunned at the success of the defense of Azkaban. Severus was thankful they had found a way to get such reliable information so that he wouldn't feel any regret that he could no longer spy. After viewing the emotional and touching vigil they had missed the night before, Harry and Severus were both stunned speechless at the moving tributes their friends had given them and were very thankful that they had been able to return.

They now felt bad about deceiving the Headmaster but the plan was already set in motion and they needed a plausible reason for Severus to change his attitude towards Harry while allowing Sirius and Remus plenty of time to adjust to the new relationship between the two, especially now that Sirius had been vindicated and was free. Severus was perfectly willing for Harry to have a close relationship with Sirius as an Uncle; but he would not give up Harry as his son for anyone! Harry sent reassurances through his bond to his father; he loved him and wouldn't give up their relationship even if Sirius was now free. Severus was his Dad and always would be!

* * *

After Madame Pomfrey reluctantly allowed the two to leave the hospital wing, Harry ran to the Great Hall where his friends should just be arriving for breakfast. Ginny was the first to see him as he stopped at the door, she squealed and ran to grab him in a big hug, quickly followed by the others. They walked in a mass to the Gryffindor table to sit down and catch up with each other. Severus had walked in at a more sedate pace but he was being greeted by many of the order members and was having a hard time walking through the crowd of well wishers to reach the staff table. It was a good thing the two had eaten very early that morning because they were constantly being congratulated on their safe return. Severus was even surprised by a huge, tearful hug from Molly Weasley! Something he had to remember to pretend to hate as he actually kind of enjoyed it.

It took more than an hour for the six youths to be able to finally leave the hall to return to start planning in the common room, but they finally made it safely back through the portrait hole.

"Okay, Harry, mate, show us what you really look like now. I've been dieing to see since we read your journal last night!" George said immediately as Harry stepped through and made his way towards his favorite chair just before the fire.

Harry looked to make sure they were alone and instantly morphed to his new self. He took a moment to center himself and reached out to Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts, are you awake? We made it safely to our own time.'

_**# Yes Master Harry, I have been waiting for you all these years. Your father said you would talk to me when you reached your common room, so I waited to restore your power. May I heal you now? #**_

'Thank you, Hogwarts, that you be very nice. Is there anything that has changed because of our journey into the past? Did we change anything too much?' Harry had been very worried that their year with the Founders had made too much of a difference and things would be drastically changed now.

**_# No, Master Harry, the Founders have taken great care to restore everything to be exactly as it was in your memories. Lady Ravenclaw found a way to share the memories of you and your father with me so that I could ensure that things remained exactly the same. They spelled me to be able to fully wake again when you returned. I have been mostly asleep for hundreds of years just waiting, but now I am awake to assist you in your destiny. #_**

'Thank you! Now, I need to talk to my friends to continue the plan we came up with. Is there anything else I need to know?' Harry was still in a trance; his friends had given up on trying talking to him. They thought they knew what was happening because of the journal, but they would obviously have to wait to find out for sure.

**_#The founders have designed a set of chambers for you and your father. I have removed the barricades on them for you. You will find them in the same location as the chambers you used in the past. I will wait to talk to you again, Master Harry, about restoring the wards once again to full power. I am glad to be awake again. #_** Harry felt the comforting, very powerful presence of Hogwarts slipping down below his level of consciousness once again and turned to his friends.

The five were astonished to watch the skinny, short teenager morph to a tall, very athletically built sixteen year old with long, glossy black hair and a sense of confidence and nobility that was almost palpable. As he remained quiet, they could feel the magic build up within him until he exuded the kind of power they had only felt around Dumbledore and then only when he wanted you to feel it. The feeling of immense power faded as Harry again turned his attention to them. A bright flash of fire and his phoenix, Carus, appeared on his left shoulder, completing the picture.

"Wicked!" All three Weasley boys exclaimed, almost in unison. The girls just gaped at the handsome teen, so different from the self-conscious, hesitant boy they had known for years.

Hermione was the first to voice what they all wondered, "Where you talking to the castle, Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione. She told me that the quarters that Dad and I, whoops, Professor Snape and I used are open for us again on the third floor. Right where Fluffy used to live!" He chuckled and plopped down in front of the fire, morphing back to his younger self as he did so, "Now let's get to planning."

The six talked, joked, and laughed all afternoon until it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Professor Dumbledore had decided that since Christmas Day had been so unusual, they would have their traditional Christmas Dinner tonight even if it was now the 26th. Most of the Order members that had been staying in the castle had left this morning after greeting Snape and Potter, only the Weasleys, Sirius and Lupin, and the staff and the six students would be eating dinner together.

* * *

The six were the first to arrive in the Great Hall and found there was just one very long table down the center of the room. The usual decorations had not been put up, it was inappropriate before Christmas with the two missing and now, well, Christmas was actually over. But Hagrid had placed one gigantic, decorated tree in the corner and it was piled with presents under it. The kids ran to it and started sorting and shaking packages.

Harry called to Dobby to fetch all the wrapped presents he had in his trunk to place under the tree. They had calculated they would be returning on Christmas Day, so he and Severus had been prepared. Though they would be giving each other a present later, out of the public view. Harry had completed all the jewelry he had designed in the past and was quite pleased with it.

The adults came in, talking and laughing with a scowling Severus following them. Harry sent him a quick 'Not too much longer, Dad, just day after tomorrow. We can do this, just think of what we can accomplish and they won't be able to punish us!"

Harry thought Severus' smirk looked remarkably like he was trying very hard not to laugh and turned toward his friends to hide his own giggles. They knew what to do; Harry had enlisted their help to cover up any lapses, so they began to giggle also, thinking ahead of the pranks on the Headmaster and the Professors that they would see in the next two weeks.

* * *

The adults made the students wait until everyone was done eating to begin opening presents. Harry had many more than he had ever had, many of the Order had given him books about Defense, he noticed his Dad smirking madly at those so he just rolled his eyes at him in a wordless message and sent 'Behave, there _might_ be something I don't know in them!' Snape actually choked on his tea and had to cough to cover a laugh.

Every one liked the jewelry he had made them, though only the five knew he had actually made them and not ordered them before he had gone missing. With the evening ending in a pleasant harmony, every one said good night and left to sleep soundly and peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the table eating breakfast on the morning of the 28th acting as innocent as they could. Everyone else was in attendance except the twins and Severus Snape who were standing together outside the doors waiting for Harry's signal. He sent to his dad, 'Everyone's here and eating. It's time!'

He used a finger to set the invisible mist the he and his dad had used to prank Sal and Godric in front of the hall doors and waited. The door opened to admit the twins who entered the mist and with a loud pop they were dressed in matching pink robes, bows in hair and skipping to the table, oblivious as to what had just happened. Everyone looked up at the pop and started to laugh at the twins being pranked when they realized with horror that the prank had also affected the dour potions master who had been just behind them. And _he_ _did_ realize he was wearing pink robes, with braids and bows in his long hair. And he was _not_ skipping and giggling. In fact the word to describe him was **livid**!

He swished his wand angrily down his body and removed the charms. He thundered to the Gryffindor table, put both hands on the table and leaned down so his large nose almost touched Harry's terrified face. "**POTTER! MY OFFICE! NOW!**" Without waiting for a response he turned and stalked out. Harry's mates whispered to him in encouragement as he stood with his head down and slowing dragged himself out without saying a word.

* * *

No one saw 'hide nor hair' of the two until time for lunch. They had been having a wonderful visit while laughing about the looks on the adults faces but that wasn't what everyone else thought they were doing.

A few minutes before lunch, Ron and Hermione showed up at Professor Snape's office as planned. The next step was crucial to the plan so they were all just a little bit nervous. The two entered and hearing voices through the open door to the potions classroom; they entered and found Harry and their most hated teacher having a pleasant conversation about what they were about to do. There was a large cauldron of some weird green foamy concoction just sitting behind them and they looked up when the two came in.

Professor Snape smiled at them, "You both have straight what you need to do?" they replied in unison, "Yes, sir."

Harry hugged his dad, stood back and waved his hand at him. Severus' face lost its harsh look and many of its wrinkles. His body straightened taller and he now looked much younger. Instead of being 37 he was now 24 once again. Harry took off his outer clothes until he was standing there in only his boxers, Hermione having turned her head, and morphed down to about a two year old. Severus then draped his way too large clothes over him and with a swish of his hand he made the green solution erupt and splash all over the two of them until they were drenched and the cauldron turned over and spilled everything out.

Harry reached up to Ron who carefully picked him up, "It's okay Ron, I really am still sixteen, well, fifteen. My mind and my magic are all still here, just like when Tonks changes her appearance. I'm just going to put on an act." Even though Harry's speech was that of a fifteen year old, he did pronounce words as if he really was only two. Ron nodded, looking relieved.

Severus smiled at the three, grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Let the fun begin!" She startled, looked at her professor's hand clutched tightly in hers and giggled. "This is so WEIRD!" she sputtered and led the way out of the door and up to lunch.

By the time the four reached the Great Hall, Harry was screaming his head off, wailing with the piercing cry that only a terrified two year old could make, Ron, Hermione and Severus were running and everyone was breathless when they crashed through the doors into the stunned silence. Dumbledore stood at the sight and came quickly around the end of the staff table to the four. Ron pushed a screaming Harry into the Headmaster's arms with relief and stepped back so he was out of the way. Hermione was still holding Professor Snape's hand and was almost hysterical; of course most of them didn't know it was with laughter, not panic.

"We went down to confess to Professor Snape that we helped with that prank and we found them in the classroom. A cauldron had exploded and now Harry's a baby and Professor Snape doesn't know who he is! I had to tell him his name and bring him here; he didn't know where he was."

She handed the professor's hand to Professor McGonagall who had also come to see what the commotion was. She was so stunned she accepted it without even realizing what she had done and continued to hold hands with him as he just smiled beatifically at her, looking all around the hall with a look of wonder. Snape piped up, "I like this place; it's pretty. What's your name, pretty lady?"

Dumbledore looked panicked trying to calm a screaming toddler, McGonagall looked at Severus as if he had two heads, the rest of the teachers as well as Remus and Sirius were thunderstruck and the children just looked expectantly at them. Of course no one noticed the children, they were to busy trying to figure out what to do. They also didn't notice the invisible, magical camera taking pictures of the whole thing!

Poppy pulled out her wand, as Harry and Severus both filled their minds with exactly what they wanted her to find. She turned to the headmaster, "They are both healthy, Severus only remembers the last thirty or forty minutes, Harry is a healthy but very unhappy two year old. I don't know what happened, and I don't know how to reverse it. Sorry, Albus, but I'm stumped."

Sirius had grabbed Harry but was having no more luck at calming the now red faced and very upset child, he passed him to Remus. Remus panicked and passed him to Hermione who had no more luck than anyone else. She turned and handed Harry to Severus who put the little boy on his shoulder, patted his back and whispered to him. Harry calmed down to an occasional hiccough and promptly went to sleep, his breath still catching every once in a while. Stunned silence filled the hall, the eight pranksters having a hard time keeping a straight face.

* * *

Albus introduced himself to Severus and helped him to his seat at the staff table. Lunch was _unique_. Snape acted fascinated and very happy to talk to everyone. He ate several sandwiches with Harry comfortably asleep across his legs. Severus ate with one hand and rubbed the sleeping toddler's back with the other while asking dozens of questions with awe and wonder. He felt the soft touch of the Headmaster trying to read his mind but kept his mind filled with everything he had just heard and seen. Albus shook his head and gave up. Severus smiled to see the wheels starting to turn in the old man's head as he finally accepted the situation and tried to figure out how he was going to reverse the potion. Eric Brewmeister was fascinated at the puzzle of how a potion could go as wrong as to produce these strange symptoms. Hmm, he would need to brew a potion that aged them each about thirteen years; that he _could_ do; he just didn't know how he was also going to restore the potion's master's memories! Well, he would solve one problem at a time.

* * *

Sirius wasn't a happy man. Why did Harry want to be with Sniv…, oh right, he promised to give the man another chance, right, Severus Snape. And why did he scream at him, Harry had always liked him when he was a baby, in fact he had played by the hour with Harry and his father, James. Well, he guessed he would just have to stick close to his godson and Snape right now to make sure the man didn't hurt him. But he didn't _seem_ to hate him anymore; of course, he didn't _seem_ to know who anyone was. In fact, Snape had _seemed_ very pleased to meet him at lunch and had really liked the stories that he and Moony had told him. In fact, if he had to admit it, the man _seemed_ to be a very pleasant fellow if you discounted their history, which actually now didn't exist any more. If it wasn't for Harry being only two and not liking him, he wouldn't care if the mishap was reversed; ever.

* * *

After a very pleasant lunch, Albus had taken Severus and Harry down to the potions master's quarters in the dungeon. Sirius had insisted on accompanying them and Albus really didn't mind. The three men had just sat down when Harry woke up. "Daddy, I'm hungry!" That said, he climbed off of Severus' lap and ran looking for the bathroom. The men heard a sigh and then a flush before the toddler reemerged and climbed once again onto Severus' lap putting his small head on the man's chest and sticking his thumb into his mouth. Albus laughed, "Well at least you won't have to be changing nappies, son." He called for a house elf to bring a cheese sandwich and a banana as well as a glass of juice for the boy.

Sirius had sat next to Severus on the couch and was trying his best to make friends with Harry again. Harry looked a little leery but at least he wasn't screaming any more. The toddler ate lunch while still on his 'Daddy's' lap, as the adults talked over his head. Harry thought he had tormented his godfather long enough and allowed himself to be enticed down to the floor to play with the blocks that Sirius had conjured.

The three men had decided that Sirius would stay with Severus to help with baby Harry and reeducate him about living in the castle and the world of magic. Then tomorrow they would begin to brew an antidote to the failed potion that had de-aged the two about thirteen years.

* * *

Albus had volunteered to watch Harry the next morning to allow the two men to help Eric in the potions lab. He never knew what he was in for. Minerva had offered to help also, though she had no more experience caring for a very active two year old than the aged headmaster had to be truthful. It was too close to the full moon for Remus to be of any help.

Unknown to them, the children had let all the other Weasleys in on the plan to get Sirius and Severus together and prank the Headmaster; so they were unfortunately unavailable to help with babysitting the boy. Harry's journal was making the rounds of the family to explain what was happening. Molly thought she would just have to go shake those two; but was made to see the humor in the situation almost immediately and agreed it was a worthwhile goal to finally bury the schoolboy rivalry and hatred that had festered for so many years between Severus, Sirius and Remus.

Harry had charmed the camera to follow him around taking pictures whenever he would send a mental 'now' and he was getting lots of really great memories. He was sure he would never live down the pictures of Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard of the century

feeding him his morning oatmeal. Dumbledore had opened his own mouth and made funny faces while feeding him and he had to pretend to need help. Frankly, the man was a menace; he missed Harry's mouth and got more on his clothes and face than in him. And he kept giving him biscuits at every turn.

Now the three were on the floor, Dumbledore adorned with baby bib and bonnet as he played 'house' with Minerva as the 'mum' and he as the 'Daddy'. It was actually kind of fun seeing the two let down their hair with him, so to speak.

Harry knew from his time with Bella, that you didn't give a two year old finger paints but who was he to stop the professors. Albus now had beautiful streaks of clumped and colored beard, Minerva had lovely handprints on her bum, just as high as baby Harry could reach, and Harry had charmed the paint to resist any effort of the two to remove it, so still adorned with the colors of the rainbow, and too exhausted to remember to just change their clothes, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

The two adults had been at first astonished, and then proud, but had gradually worked their way to annoyed at baby Harry's displays of 'accidental magic'. Minerva now had beautiful blonde ringlets, Albus had a full head of red hair, unfortunately now arranged into an 'afro' and they both were still adorned with the finger paint. 'Blessed Merlin,' thought Albus, 'I can't wait to get back to a castle full of hormonal, over exuberant teenagers. They are much less work than one blasted baby!' He would have been much more upset if he realized that the camera was still following, dutifully taking pictures for one very fat, very funny picture album.

When the five teens sat down for lunch, they couldn't help laughing at the picture of the head table, and the trio entering the hall after them. Severus was still bubbling at Sirius who was trying hard not to laugh, as the three entered the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had a big red afro, his beard was full of clumps of rainbow paint, Professor McGonagall had beautiful blonde ringlets and tiny handprints all across her bum. Harry walked between the two, holding a hand with each of the two, looking angelic and innocent. He took one look at the head table, yelled, "Daddy!" and ran to climb on Severus' lap and tell him all about his day.

He threw his arms around Severus' neck and gave him a big sloppy kiss, turned around and grabbed a turkey sandwich from the plate in front of them. Albus glared at him when he noticed that Severus just gave him a bowl of applesauce and a spoon and let Harry feed himself, which he did very well. By the end of the meal, Harry was asleep in Sirius' arms while Severus finished eating, and Albus and Minerva looked like they wanted a nap too.

Hermione and Ron walked up to the staff table and volunteered to watch Harry for the afternoon, promising to call the potions master if they needed him. Harry sent to his Dad, 'Come out later and we'll play in the snow. It should be fun! How's the 'cure' coming?'

Severus sent back, 'Actually quite well, Eric is a good potions master, perhaps he and I can split the potions classes when I get my memory back. And I am getting along surprisingly well with Sirius, he's not too bad when we aren't trying to kill each other. I might actually be able to one day call him, friend! So we should be able to speed up the plan, it might only take a couple more days. Love you, son, I have to go now.'

* * *

Harry morphed back to himself after they entered the portrait hole and spent an enjoyable afternoon playing wizarding chess, exploding snap, and planning more 'accidental magic' for the professors. The twins were, not surprisingly, a good source of ideas, and Harry was constantly reminded not to get on the wrong side of them or Ginny. Those three could be just mean!

* * *

Over the next nine days, it appeared that no one was safe from baby Harry. Professor Flitwick had to float upside down for almost an hour one morning, Madame Pomfrey was turned into a big, pink bunny when she tried to force baby Harry to take a vitamin potion, and Hagrid looked particularly nice in a bright yellow tutu and ballet slippers when he scared the boy by bringing a bowtruckle to lunch to show him one day. And the camera just clicked on and on.

Harry could only be comforted when he was upset, scared or just plain tired by his Daddy. And Sirius and a somewhat recovered Remus had gotten used to seeing their former worst enemy cradling and caring for Harry with real affection. Harry now called the two Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony and the two were very pleased. They had decided they might actually like Severus Snape now and were mightily hoping that he wouldn't change back too much when the potion was finished tomorrow afternoon.

Albus and Minerva had decided that all parents should be given an Order of Merlin and the Weasleys should be nominated for sainthood after babysitting several more times for baby Harry. All in all, everyone could hardly wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone in the castle, plus the Weasleys, were arranged around the potions classroom waiting for the potion to finish the last five minutes of cooling before they could give it to Severus and Harry. Eric carefully ladled a measure of absolutely worthless potion into two goblets and handed one to Severus who took it and drank it in one long chug. Everyone watched him, not noticing Harry pointing two fingers at Severus, who gradually aged back into the familiar visage of the potions teacher, though without the trademark snarl. He turned to look at all of them and smiled.

"Yes, it appears to have worked. Thank you all for your help." He then turned and gave first Eric, and then Sirius and Remus a big smile with a heartfelt thank you. He looked deep into Sirius' eyes and quietly stated, "I had forgotten exactly why we began to hate each other, and in truth I can not even remember now, but the past few days have meant more to me than I can ever tell you. Friend?" he held out his hand and Sirius smiled back and shook it. "Friend and thank you Severus for saving Harry."

The handshake and pledge were repeated between Severus and Remus, before everyone turned to look expectantly at Harry. Severus picked him up and kissed his forehead, "Come son, you need to grow too." The others were still stunned to see the way Severus was treating Harry even after his reconciliation with the two Marauders. Harry sat on Severus' lap and drank the potion; luckily not as much as Severus had had to drink, and then slowly morphed himself back into his fifteen year old self. He turned and hugged Severus tightly. With a tear in his eye, his voice quivering, "Will you still be my Daddy, Severus?" He then turned to the other two standing beside him, "Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, will you be my godfathers and uncles still?"

Sirius had looked upset briefly at the idea of Severus being Harry's dad, but he had realized over the last few days that he was much happier being an uncle than a daddy and that he still had twelve years of growing up before he wanted a teenager of his own full time. Remus and Albus had finally convinced him that Azkaban had kept him from maturing past the age when he had been imprisoned and that he really needed to work on growing up.

The two hugged the teenager who was still perched on Severus' lap and acquiesced, looking at Severus first to make sure it was all right with him. Inwardly Severus and Harry were both yelling 'Yes! It worked!' to each other. And with a gentle flick of his finger, Harry sent the camera back to his dorm room to await the development of the pictures of the last ten days.

* * *

Two days later, the rest of the students returned to the castle for the start of the new year and things settled down to normal, well, as normal as Hogwarts castle ever was.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't as edited as they normally are. I wanted to get this out before the weekend was over since I left you with two dreadful cliff hangers and I feel bad. I am now completely caught up on writing so don't expect a new chapter for a few days. I really do like to be several chapters ahead of time but real life caught up. My two grandsons just turned fourteen, my son had foot surgery and we went out of town for three days and my daughter wouldn't loan me her laptop so I had no access to a computer. Oh withdrawal symptoms! 


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets Revealed

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – but you know that don't you.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Now I know why authors do _**evil cliff hangers**_. I got three times as many reviews for that chapter than any other. Thanks!

AN: Apologies about the line where Severus didn't know where he was because he didn't recognize the constellations. My husband spent 20 years in the Navy, plus has his tugboat master's license, so I know how a sextant works. I meant that he didn't recognize his position by using the constellations; I just needed **_some reason_** for them not to directly apperate back to Hogwarts! That's what happens when I rush a chapter.

Chapter 20: Secrets Revealed

The night they had been 'restored to normal' Severus went up to Albus' office to reunite with the man he loved like a father. He and Harry had avoided getting too close to anyone; fearing they would inadvertently give something away when they had first returned. It had been so hard not to just run up and hug the old man; the minute that he saw him standing there the first morning they were back. They had originally planned to wait several days to pull their prank, but they were pressured into hurrying up for three reasons, one they were having a terrible time staying in character, and two they needed to be back to 'normal' before the other students returned from their holidays.

But mainly they needed to have their relationship in the open to brew the 'Potter Potion' before the next full moon. It took a full week to brew, took two people to brew it, and then it needed to sit for three days to cure. The full moon had been five days before Christmas on the 20th so the next full moon would be on January the 17th. They only had until the evening of the 14th to have the brewing done to let it cure. That meant they must start it no later than the 7th of January. And the students had returned on January the 6th; giving them only one day of classes to set up appropriate 'detentions' for Harry with Professor Snape. They didn't mind the staff and Harry's friends knowing of the 'new' relationship, but they didn't want the entire student body to know. That information would reach Voldemort too easily.

Severus agreed with all of their reasons for 'pranking the headmaster' but he was still sorry that they had had to do it all, especially after witnessing the distress so evident in all their friends in the pensive memory of the 'vigil'. He sighed and knocked on the door, at the soft, "Please come in, Severus." He took a deep breath and entered.

"Albus, I have a confession to make to you, but first I must tell you something that I have felt for many years but was unable, or unwilling to express. Thank you, Albus, for being a friend, a mentor, and a _father_ to me for these long years. I know it hasn't been easy, and I appreciate more than you can ever know; that when I pushed you away, you just pulled back harder. I love you, you crazy old man, and I hope you will let me be the '_son_' that I wish I really was."

The older wizard just rushed around his desk and grabbed Severus into a tight hug. "Oh, my child, when I thought you had been killed, my heart died along with you. Whatever you have to confess, I forgive. I never thought I would hear you say the words that I have longed to hear all these years. I love you too Severus, and would be proud for you to call me Father, even if you do think I'm an old coot, you insufferably bad tempered bat!" Even though they both chuckled at the names of endearment, neither of the men had dry eyes. They sat together on the comfortable couch in front of the fire and just cherished the moment of being together. Severus took Albus' callused old hands in his and, turning to look him full in the face opened his mind completely. "Father, please share with me what has happened to us while we were gone."

It took a long time and many emotions passed over the old man's face as he viewed the events in Severus' memories; horror and outrage at the treatment and injuries of his two boys, despair at the helplessness in the meadow, wonder and awe at the rituals and the release of the dark mark and Harry's curse scar, delight and even envy at the discovery of where and with who the two had found themselves. There was joy at their triumphs, pain at their suffering, astonishment as Harry won the tournament with Merlin, and fierce pride at the boy's mastery tests, the cure for lycanthropy and finally laughter at the 'prank' his boys had managed without him even suspecting for a moment.

"So where's this picture album now? And _how much_ do I have to pay you to make it disappear forever?" He chuckled at the idea of blackmailing Minerva and the other professors. "I think we should keep this a secret from Sirius and Remus for a while yet, don't you agree?"

Severus 'called' Harry to come up to the Headmaster's office. Harry grabbed his most prized possessions, turned into his phoenix form and flashed into the headmaster's office. He hugged his dad in relief and, morphing into his real self, shyly turned to look at Dumbledore, who opened his arms and simply said, "Grandson."

Harry rushed to hug him back, wiping his tears in the old man's beard. He sat between the two, liking the feeling of being slightly squished between them. Severus had a hand on Harry's shoulder in support as Harry showed his new 'Grandfather' his treasures. First he displayed the adoption papers, signed by Merlin himself, then his parentage chart. He was delighted at the fierce pride in the headmaster's eyes as he showed him each of his seventeen mastery certificates, each more astonishing than the last.

Finally he handed Dumbledore his staff to examine, and gave him the beautiful armband he had made for him with a star sapphire centered between a golden griffin and a Peruvian Viper tail dragon. As he explained the significance of the two animals, Albus drew both of his 'sons' into a fiercely proud hug. He had Harry demonstrate calling the entity that was Hogwarts and, if possible, was even more in awe of all the young man had accomplished in only a single year. The three talked, laughed, and planned until late in the evening before hugging goodnight and returning to their own beds to begin setting their plans into motion- the next day.

* * *

Albus called Sirius and Remus to his office the next morning after breakfast to begin the plans the three had formulated the previous evening. 

"Sit down, gentlemen; I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here this morning. I have a proposition for the two of you that I would like for you to consider." Albus began.

He then outlined the proposal the three had come up with the night before.

Sirius looked over at Remus and saw his agreement, "Thank you, Albus, we would both be happy to accept. But what should we do with the _gerbil situation_?"

"I have talked to Charlie Weasley and he and Mad Eye will be the primary caretakers of the colony. The Ministry has set up a category to pay them for their 'duties' without being too specific about what those duties are. Several of the former guards of Azkaban that Moody vouches for will also be moving into Grimmauld Place, if that is all right with you Sirius?" At the man's nod, he continued, "I think they will still be much more secure there than anywhere else we might put them, and the Minister is happy that no one can find them there."

"We had some bad news on Christmas Eve from Rita, but I guess it was to be expected. Voldemort knew he had been betrayed after the raid, following so closely on top of the capture of Wormtail, and he did not return to the Manor in Little Hangleton at all. We don't know where he has gone to ground yet. And all the death eaters that we know about have been captured and are safely contained in 'gerbil land'. So until we find another one for her to 'hitch hike' on their robes to the new location, we are without a spy at the current time. Though we believe he will lie low until the end of the school year, just trying to regroup and find his spy." They all chuckled at this thought, he would never suspect who had actually been relaying his plans in such great detail.

* * *

To the returning students in the Great Hall the next night, not much had changed over the holidays. To most of the students, it was a curiosity to see Harry Potter back at the Gryffindor table, to the members of the DA, they were happy to see their 'teacher' back and in apparently good health. 

Most of them didn't notice the lack of a scowl on Professor Snape's face; they were too busy looking at the returning face of Professor Lupin and the handsome, black haired man talking animatedly to Professor Dumbledore, who looked uncharacteristically tired, though his blue eyes were twinkling madly. And who was that old wizard that was sitting next to, and talking pleasantly with, Professor Snape? And why was Professor McGonagall's hair blonde even though it was still in its usual tight bun?

* * *

After the tables were cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood and tapped his goblet for silence. "I have a few announcements to make before you all return to your dormitories. First, I would like to welcome back Professor Snape and Harry Potter, who have returned to us after recovering from the attack on December 10th. Please don't ask them about their experiences, the Ministry has requested that they refrain from talking about their experiences at this time. I would like to introduce several new staff members, Professor Lupin, whom most of you know, will be returning to teach History of Magic, as Professor Binns has finally decided it's time to pass over." Almost all the students clapped loudly at this announcement. Binns had not even noticed when he died, and was about as exciting to listen to as watching ice melt. Even though Lupin was a werewolf, he was at least alive! 

"As most of you know from reading the Daily Prophet, Sirius Black is innocent of all charges and has graciously accepted my offer to replace the now _incarcerated _Delores Umbridge as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Albus had to wait quite a while for the cheers to die down before he continued, "Professor Black is a former Auror and will also be teaching an optional dueling class along with Professor Snape. Please see either Professor to sign up if you are interested." These announcements were met with scattered applause, mostly from the Gryffindor table, several loud gasps as Black was recognized and a surge of pleasure at the dueling class; followed by a groan as the second teacher's name was spoken.

"And finally, please welcome Professor Eric Brewmeister who will be splitting the potions classes with Professor Snape, details to be announced later. Prefects, please lead your students back to your commons. Thank you." Excited chatter filled the room as each student hoped they would be split into a class with the new Professor. They were still excitedly talking and gesticulating as they left the hall and headed to their houses.

* * *

Harry's first class the next day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and he wasn't too sure she had forgiven him for 'baby Harry' yet. They hadn't told anyone but the Headmaster; they had decided to wait several weeks until the memories were dimmed enough to be considered funny, rather than still upsetting. Harry wasn't too sure that he didn't want to wait until after he graduated, but Severus swore the professors would see the humor in it soon enough and he would let Harry know when the time was right to pull out the photo album. In the meantime, Harry had to be sure to mask his abilities; he didn't want to raise any suspicions. 

Hermione was chattering excitedly about finally getting back to classes and how they had wasted three whole weeks without lessons, Ron and Harry were just rolling their eyes and tuning her out.

"So we're supposed to be starting on a new unit today, I can't wait to find out what it is! I hope it's something exciting, though the last unit on transfiguring furniture was _very_ useful." Hermione was saying as the Professor entered the back of the classroom.

"I'm sure you will find this unit suitably interesting, Miss Granger. We will begin to explore human transfiguration today, including transforming someone else, and self transformation, which includes metamorphmagi and animagi. Now, who can tell me the differences between the three?" McGonagall queried, looking expectantly around the room. "Mr. Longbottom, can you tell me about one?"

"Well, Professor Moody, well it wasn't _really_ Professor Moody, but anyway we thought it was Professor Moody at the time, anyway, he transformed Draco Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him down the hall." Neville was getting better, but he still lacked self-confidence. The other students all giggled at the remembered sight of Malfoy bouncing down the hall.

"Yes, good, that is being transfigured by someone else. Miss Patil, do tell us about another one, and I do _not _want to see another edition of Teen Witch in my classroom again or it will be 20 points from Gryffindor!"

"Um, what was that, oh, animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform themselves into an animal? Like when you transform into a cat." She looked pleased at knowing the answer to a question.

"Excellent, though I expect you to pay attention yourself, not rely on Miss Brown to whisper the question to you next time. Now, the last type, Mr. Finnegan, can you tell me what a metamorphmagus is?" She continued.

"I don't know Professor; I haven't read about that yet." Seamus looked around the room; most of the room also looked clueless.

"Miss Granger, you have your hand up, go ahead."

"A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard that can change their own appearance at will. They can change just one or two features or can completely change how they look." Hermione looked pleased until Professor McGonagall asked for more information.

Harry raised his hand reluctantly, but he knew that the Professor would know he knew what she was asking because he knew Tonks was a metamorphmagus and his godfather was an animagus. At her nod, he explained, "Professor, a metamorphmagus just changes the outside appearance, they can't do anything they can't do in their own form, an animagus _becomes_ the animal, whatever the animal can do, they can do. So if their animagus can fly, they can fly. A metamorphmagus could make wings appear, but they wouldn't really function."

Neville raised his hand, "Professor, can you become any animal, I mean could you become a boggart? And do you get to choose the animal?"

"No, Mr. Longbottom, you cannot become a magical creature, only normal animals. And the magic within you will choose the animal that most matches your personality and strengths, you have no choice. I believe I become a cat because I am very curious about many things and I like to be warm and comfortable, I especially like to sit in front of a fire with a good book, for instance." The professor patiently explained. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, a question?"

"Isn't it true that within every wizard there are two forms, a magical and a non magical, and it depends upon the strength of mind and magic whether or not they can transform?"

"Excellent, I can tell you have investigated the subject beyond what our text says. While it is true that every witch or wizard has two forms possible within them, there have been no known magical animagi since the time of the Founders, though there is speculation that before he lost his human form, Voldemort, oh, quit flinching, it's only a name; was a basilisk. That however, has never been confirmed. And even though everyone has the potential, very few have the mental discipline and strength to transform at all. Ten points, Mr. Potter."

"Five points to everyone else with a correct answer." She continued to lecture for another twenty minutes and then had them begin to read the chapters in their books. She assigned them a 24 inch essay on the similarities and differences between the three types of human transformation for homework and told them they would be working on all three types in the next few weeks.

"I don't expect many, if any, of you will become animagi, it takes a strong ability to perform magic, and a very strong sense of self to be able to completely transform. And a metamorphmagus is born, it _cannot _be taught. But there are signs that show if you might have that ability. The ability itself rarely develops completely before the age of fifteen, since you are all fifteen and some of you are sixteen we will cover it at this time. Many more people, while not being true metamorphmagi, are able to transform a single characteristic or two, so we will be working on that."

Harry knew he would have to talk seriously with his Dad to find out exactly how to handle the situation. They had discussed what to do about his animagus forms; he would only show his one non magical silver wolf form, since everything else was supposedly impossible. It wouldn't hurt for that form to be registered with the Ministry; he was much more likely to use one of the others for spying or escape.

* * *

History of Magic with Professor Lupin was a very pleasant change from previous classes. Everyone actually stayed awake as they discussed the theoretical origins of wizardry. Harry took copious very neat notes for the book he was planning on writing after he graduated from Hogwarts. 

The last class of the morning was potions. Both Professors Snape and Brewmeister were in attendance; and they presented the class with a selection of ingredients, a purpose for the potion and then had them write what they would use to brew it and, why and how they would brew it. Harry knew they were trying to separate intuitive brewers from scientific ones; and he had no difficulty writing his essay, but he knew from Hermione's body language that she was very frustrated with her inability to figure out exactly _how_ to do what she wanted to do. Harry purposely knocked the papers on Professor Snape's desk onto the floor as he handed his paper in and was rewarded with a loud, **"Detention, tonight, 7 p.m. sharp, Potter!" **He hoped he was the only one who noticed that the hatred and venom formerly spewed by the professor was absent, but looking around he didn't observe anyone else noticing. He sent 'See you tonight, Dad. Can you ask Dobby for some of those pumpkin scones for later?' He heard back, 'Liked them too did you, brat? Of course!'

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Harry carefully watched Hermione and Ron and placed his abilities between the two. The house rivalry had settled down without the constant irritation of Malfoy and his goons, there had been no clear new leader of the Slytherin house emerge. The jockeying for position left after the three were arrested was still going on, so they were leaving the other houses alone for the present. Severus was working very hard behind the scenes to make sure that the new leaders weren't pro-Voldemort and he was having some success, but it would take a while.

* * *

Harry and Severus began brewing the werewolves' cure that evening during Harry's 'detention'. They had been discussing the difficulty that Harry was having in disguising his magical strengths and were starting to reevaluate their previous stance on hiding his abilities from the other professors and students. 

"Not only has Voldemort gone into hiding recently, with so many of his followers now living in 'Gerbil land' I think it's time to show the other students, _particularly_ the Slytherins that there is a strong force on the light side so they actually have a choice in who they choose to follow. Many of them are distrustful of Dumbledore simply because he has been vilified by their parents all of their lives, also because of his age many of my students are leery of placing too much faith in him. If you come forward and give them a reason to choose the light, we can unite the houses of Hogwarts once again and cut off a source of followers for Tom." Severus was arguing that Harry should come forward as the strong wizarding leader that he was, after all, he already had a strong following in his DA club.

Harry was more willing to step forward than he ever would have been last year, but he still resented not being a 'normal' teen still. "You know I'm going to have to give up Quidditch already; there is no way I don't know where the snitch is at all times. I can simply sense the magic surrounding it too easily, now you want me to give up any chance of 'fitting in' that I might have."

"Son, I know that you want to fit in, but your friends will remain your friends no matter what, and the others have never regarded you as '_normal_' any way. If you lead them, they will respect you for _who_ and _what_ you are; which is much better than what they think of you now. Besides, can you really attend classes each and every day, without showing your abilities and not learning anything new? You know you will be totally bored. If you step forward, you can teach any subject that you choose. Albus will never make you leave the castle simply because you are no longer a student. I don't think Hogwarts herself would let him. And we could live together openly as father and son in our own quarters like we did in the past. I could show more openly that Slytherins have a choice, they do _not_ have to blindly follow their parent's choices, and if we can save any of them at all, we need to take that chance."

They had been speaking so passionately with each other; neither had noticed Albus enter the room, "I agree completely, Severus, plus another factor you may not have considered. With Tom on the run and in hiding; we would be showing all of wizardry that the fight is worth joining; Hogwarts could lead in the unification of pureblood, half-blood, and muggle born all together. And by uniting, we can keep Tom on the run and make it very difficult for him to gather followers. We know he uses them for physical and magical strength; we would be cutting off a way for him to regain strength, let alone grow more powerful. And I believe that is a very worthy goal."

Harry had stepped past the cauldron they were both working over and gave Albus a hug in greeting. He sighed, nodded his head slowly, and reluctantly agreed. "I think you both might be right. I had to constantly be on guard today to not give anything away. I don't think I could hide my abilities clear until the end of school. I just wish we had some way to know if Tom can still draw life and power from gerbils!"

The two men chuckled at the teen's sense of humor. Albus answered, "We have notified everyone in the Order and the Ministry to just follow any death eater they find if possible, and to let us know as soon as possible so that Rita can hitch a ride to wherever they are hiding. But no such luck. Minerva and Filius have been unable to devise a reliable dark mark detector for the new dark mark, so unless we have a reason to cast a revealo we will just have to continue to hope for the best."

Severus had a suggestion, "Harry, why don't you gradually morph into your real self over the next few weeks. I suspect most students won't even notice under your robes, then we can schedule an exhibition duel against several of the teachers and you can come forward at that time and show the students there is a new, powerful leader for the light that they can follow. You can speak to each teacher as you have their class and explain the situation to them so that you won't be too bored in the meantime." The two potions masters had continued to prepare ingredients and brew the potion as they discussed the situation. Albus was fascinated to watch the deft, sure, and graceful way the two brewed together.

"Changing his shape gradually is well and good, Severus, but I think we should do something now, while your house is leaderless. It will be more difficult to convince people to unite with the other houses if someone like Miss Parkinson or Mr. Nott for instance managed to forge the leadership position. Perhaps we could arrange the dueling exhibition for this weekend. That would give us four days to arrange everything. Would you be able to leave your brewing at that time?"

Severus thought, "Well, yes, the last two days are simply a low simmer. We could leave strict instructions with a house elf and that would be acceptable. I have used Nippy before when I have been summoned and had critical brewing going."

Harry grinned, "Does this mean I can just be natural, well natural for _me_, for the rest of the week? No hiding abilities, no holding back?"

Albus nodded, "I believe that would be best. Don't confirm anything; just let the others wonder exactly what you are capable of. I would like you to tell them your magic was awakened early because of your attack and the stress of escaping when you had to pour so much power into Professor Snape to get the two of you safely here, if you are really cornered and that will be the explanation we will give to your professors. I wouldn't show any metamorphmagus or magical animagus abilities though, keep them secret for the time being. Though you may, of course, show them to Professors McGonagall, Black and Lupin. Professor Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey also need to know, in case you need their assistance in the future. And Poppy will need to evaluate your magical levels to be able to treat you if it is ever needed."

The brewing had reached a simmer point for the rest of the night, so Severus cast a spell to keep it safe, called Nippy to watch and the three sat down to enjoy their pumpkin scones in comfort and conversation.

* * *

Harry had warned his friends at breakfast, after casting a silencing spell around them, of what was going to happen in classes that day. The six were giggling and chattering, though the twins and Ginny were upset that they weren't going to be able to witness it first hand. Harry told them that it was okay; perhaps he could borrow Dumbledore's pensive later and show them, after all, the Headmaster had made him promise to share the highlights himself. 

The Gryffindor Trio was in Professor Black's Defense against the Dark Arts class almost ten minutes early and sitting at a desk in the front row. Albus had asked Sirius if he and Remus would be able to observe the class that day since they wanted to see how far behind everyone was after the debacle of Professor Umbridge's class all year. He had readily agreed, telling them he wanted to evaluate everyone's spell casting and shields that day to know where to begin his lessons for the year and would appreciate the help in evaluating, and then any suggestions the two had would be most welcome. Albus had come up to Harry and asked to speak to him privately.

Albus reached into his robes and pulled out a familiar wand. "Harry, I know from Severus' memories that you cannot use a wand at all now, it would either burn your hand or explode from the power that you wield, but we would like to keep that private for now, so I have duplicated your wand exactly, except there is no magical core. If you hold this stick in your hand and use your magic around it, I don't think anyone will notice anything."

Harry looked around and then gave him a quick hug, "Thanks, I never thought I would see it again and I hadn't thought about not having a wand. It's been so long since I've used one, I kind of forgot. Wish me luck."

Albus twinkled and smiled, "Be gentle, he has more classes to teach today!"

As Albus moved back to sit by an unsuspecting Remus, the rest of the class filed into the room. After months of Umbridge, everyone sat quietly, silently, paper and quill ready to take notes. Sirius swept into the room, gave the three in the front row a wink and said, "Clear your desks, this will be a totally practical class for the next few weeks." At his words an excited buzzing sounded through the room.

"Now, today I would like to evaluate how well you can cast a spell and how well you can shield against spells being cast against you. I know that most of you belong to Harry's DA club so those of you who do not belong, please raise your hands. Ah, you eight stand up here in pairs." He proceeded to show them how to cast several spells that they should remember from last year and two simple shields that were also a review. It only took a couple of minutes to reveal how badly the eight were doing. He shook his head and suggested that they each find a partner to practice with in the evenings. He announced to the class that the dueling room would be open every evening after dinner with an adult to supervise for anyone needing to practice, except for Tuesday and Saturday evenings when the class would meet.

The remaining seventeen students were all regular members of the DA so Sirius split them in twos after asking them who the best in the club was. Every single student pointed to Harry. "Okay Harry, sit this out and when we are done how about if you and I do a little duel to see where you are and any gaps in your training that we need to cover?"

Harry readily agreed and sat back to watch his friends. They all acquitted themselves much better than the first eight students. Harry felt pride that they all remembered what he had taught them, and was glad Albus, Severus and he, had decided that he should teach instead of wasting his time taking 5th year classes. He sent to his dad, 'Sirius is having me duel him at the end of this class if you can find an excuse to come watch. Albus is in here, maybe you need to bring him a potion or a piece of parchment?' He heard a delighted, 'I have just the thing, the list of students to be in my new intuitive brewing class, I'll be right up!'

Sirius was just finishing up his evaluations of the last few students when Severus entered the room, looking around for the headmaster. "I finally found you; I needed to give you this list of students for the new potions class so they can have their schedules changed before next week."

Albus looked suspiciously at Severus, and then he looked at Harry, who had a 'butter wouldn't melt in this mouth' look of innocence. "Why don't you sit for a minute, Sirius is just finishing up and then he is going to test Harry's dueling abilities. I'm sure you'd like to watch too."

Sirius had the class move to the back of the room, swept the desks out of the way with a sweep of his wand and cast a spectator shield around the area. Unknown to him, Harry also cast an air shield just to be safe. He didn't intend to expend that much energy, but he would rather be safe then risk anyone getting hurt.

Harry stood sideways facing Sirius, wand arm relaxed at his side knees slightly flexed and balanced on the balls of his feet. Sirius assumed a similar stance, explaining to the class, that this stance presented the smallest target and the most possibilities for ducking a spell cast at you. The two bowed formally, raised their arms and waited for a signal from Professor Dumbledore who had volunteered to be the referee.

Harry waited patiently for Sirius to cast the first spell, he knew his own abilities but had no idea how his godfather would fight. He knew he had been a very good auror, but then he had spent the last twelve years in Azkaban which was bound to have affected his dueling abilities. Sirius watched Harry in approval for a few moments before sending a medium powered _expelliarmus_ at him. Harry simply leaned and let the spell pass harmlessly past him. Harry cast a moderate soundless stunner at Sirius to test his godfather's shield and dodging abilities. He was pleased to see Sirius also choose to just duck to the side. The two spent several more moments just testing the other's abilities before actually settling down to begin dueling for real. Harry was pleased to note that Sirius seemed to be on a par with Remus' abilities, not quite as good as his father's, especially after a year of sparring with both Godric and Harry, but not too bad. He wouldn't have to hold back _too_ much, and could just begin to enjoy himself.

Sirius had begun to realize that Harry hadn't even begun to seriously duel. He was surprised at the methodical way the boy had tested his abilities as if judging how hard he could fight. Sirius felt uncomfortably like the student in the classroom, instead of the other way around! He knew that Albus had always said that Harry would someday be a very powerful wizard; he just hadn't realized that it was already true.

Harry opened himself up to his magical core and fed power to his hands. He cast an air shield around himself and just stood to absorb anything that Sirius could throw at him. Sirius wasn't too sure he liked the looks of the smile that graced Harry's face now. He glanced at Albus and Severus in the back of his classroom and noticed they looked completely at ease with the situation. He shrugged and turned back to the very confident boy standing in front of him, and was startled to notice the child simply glowed with power!

The two began sending curses and hexes at each other, shielding and ducking as necessary, neither really doing any harm to the other. Harry still looked completely calm but Sirius was beginning to tire and starting to sweat. Nothing he sent seemed to have any effect on Harry but he was beginning to get frustrated. He knew he had to send something strong enough to stun Harry soon, or he would be too tired to continue. They had been dueling for over 25 minutes, for Merlin's sake, and the boy looked like he could continue indefinitely!

Sirius sent a strong blasting curse only to watch in amazement as the spell simply curved around Harry and missed him without Harry having moved a muscle. Harry simply waved his wand and Sirius found himself on his backside. He scrambled quickly to his feet; cast a strong expelliarmus, followed by two stunners, one to the right and one to the left, and finally a blasting curse to the middle. Harry smirked, ducked under the first, leaned left and then right to miss the next two and simply banished the blasting curse with a wave of his wand. He smiled at the older man, flicked his wand and Sirius fell into blackness without even seeing the spell that stunned him.

Remus was too shocked to even say a word as Severus walked up to Sirius and shot an _enervate _at him. He left the chains and ropes for a few moments to let Sirius acknowledge that he realized they were there and then Severus banished them too. Sirius accepted the man's hand up and stood swaying slightly as he looked at the boy in front of him.

Harry had seemed to shrink and there was no glow of power around him now. In fact Sirius could almost convince himself that it hadn't been there before. But he somehow _knew_ that Harry had been simply toying with him the entire time and that he had absolutely no chance of winning; the child had simply let the duel go on long enough to make his teacher look better before ending it. Severus leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, "Come to my chambers later and we will discuss what just happened. Don't feel too bad, I can't win against him either!" Severus then walked back to the door and left without saying a further word.

The bell rang for the end of class and Harry's classmates swarmed around him, "Wicked, how'd you learn to fight like that, Harry?" Neville was asking as they all left to go to charms class.

Ron looked at him in awe, "Blimey, Harry, remind me never to get you mad at me. That was wicked, seeing it was _much_ more awesome than just reading about it!" Harry was pleased and a little surprised that Ron had finally managed to get over his jealousy at last. Maybe his best friend finally was growing up!

Everyone was still excitedly talking as they entered Professor Flitwick's class and he had to finally shoot sparks from his wand to get them to settle down. "Class, class, settle down! What's going on?" the tiny professor exclaimed.

Harry shrugged and answered, "We just had a good defense class for the first time this year, and I got a lucky shot in and stunned Professor Black in a duel."

The entire class disagreed with his assessment but had to let it pass as Professor Flitwick sternly ordered them to sit down and pay attention. The class that day consisted of a review of the charms they had learned before the holidays so Harry had no problem fitting in with Hermione and Ron.

* * *

The 5th year Gryffindors were still excitedly chattering as they entered the Great Hall for lunch and Harry was beginning to get tired of the whole thing. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to no longer be a student and to sit up at the staff table. Bur maybe after his abilities were out in the open; people might just begin to accept him as just himself again. As he sat down, hoping to be able to eat in peace he sent to his dad, 'Tell me again _why _we thought this would be a good idea?' Harry could see his father ducking behind his napkin, trying to hide his smile, 'It was worth it to see the look on Sirius' face as I revived him. And I don't think Remus has recovered yet. Look at how he's looking between you and Sirius now.' Harry hadn't noticed Professor Lupin's calculating looks before, but now he could tell the man knew something wasn't right. 

Harry continued to eat his chicken pie as he sent to his dad, 'We're going to have to tell them, aren't we? Man I don't want to be there for that conversation.'

'Don't worry Harry, Albus and I will be sharing my memories with them both tonight in the pensive. You don't need to be there at all. If you are needed I will call you later. Enjoy the rest of the day; I believe you have Herbology, no problem there, and then Divination?'

Harry could hear the smirk in Severus' voice from across the room. Harry rolled his eyes and just continued eating, ignoring the excited buzzing that had now spread to the other three tables.

* * *

Remus and Sirius knocked on Severus' door promptly at 8 p.m. and were invited in. They were somewhat surprised to find Albus already sitting on a couch in front of the fire with his pensive sitting on a low table in front of him. Severus motioned for the two to be comfortable on the couch facing them as he sat down next to Albus. Albus patted Severus' knee in encouragement and nodded at him to begin. 

"I know you have a lot of questions about what happened today, and about the _relationship_ between Harry and me; but it would be easier if I just showed you what happened after we were kidnapped and then escaped. If you would gentlemen." With that said the four touched their wand tips to the silvery liquid in the pensive and were sucked into Severus' memories of the past year.

All four men sat quietly drinking tea after viewing the very emotional memories of the past year, each unsure of what to say to the other. Sirius finally cleared his throat, held out his hand to Severus and said, "Thank you for saving Harry's life. He wouldn't be here today without you. We may never be close friends, but I would like to still be a close part of Harry's life, if that is all right with you. After watching _that_; I can't break apart the two of you, and I wouldn't even want to try. I realize I couldn't have done what you did for Harry. Someday I would like to be a father, but for now, it's better if I am an uncle."

Severus solemnly returned the man's handshake and reaffirmed Harry's wishes, "I am most pleased to have the two of you be Harry's Uncles and his godfathers. Harry needs and is going to need all the support and care that he can get to overcome his background and to stay strong through what lies ahead of them."

Remus shook Severus' hand and pledged his support also before turning to Albus, "What are we going to do about the Dursleys. They must be held accountable for what they did to that boy!"

"Madam Bones and Arthur Weasley are taking care of the situation as quietly as possible. Harry doesn't need his former home situation plastered all over the Daily Prophet! They will be quietly charged, given _Veritaserum_ and then join the gerbils until Tom is finally defeated." Albus' blue eyes had a steely glint in them.

Severus looked at Remus with a question, "Are you not even going to ask me about 'Potter's Potion'? I thought that would be your first question."

"You mean it exists? It isn't something that can no longer be made?" Remus was afraid to even look hopeful.

"Yes, it's already brewing in my lab; the first batch should be ready by the 14th. You will be able to take it on the night of the full moon on the 17th of this month. That is if you want to." Severus looked expectantly at the werewolf.

"Yes, yes of course. Albus, if we could verify the cure and then have it announced in the Daily Prophet, the werewolves would break from Voldemort in a heartbeat. That is true freedom and much more than even Voldemort has been trying to promise them!" Lupin was excited at the prospect of being finally free of the curse that had plagued his life since he had been bitten as a young child. "Does this lake still exist in this time then?"

Severus shook his head, "To be truthful, we haven't had enough time to be able to even think about that. Harry and I will have to go to Gringotts after everything settles down, but we brought back ten containers of lake water and that is enough to brew two hundred doses. The batch we made will make ten doses and they will be good for another four months before loosing strength. So we should be able to make up more for next full moon and I'm sure you will be able to find another twenty or thirty people willing to try the potion. But we will need to change the name to Potter-Snape Potion in the future."

Remus nodded in agreement, "Of course, Severus, you should have recognition for the part you did in developing the potion."

"You misunderstand; my son's name is Harry James Potter-Snape and we intend to make it that in this time too, as soon as we can." Severus smirked at the look on the two men's faces. They were coming to grips with the relationship between Harry and Severus but it was still a shock sometimes.

The men continued to talk well into the night, and by the time they each left to go to sleep, the beginnings of understanding were well underway with a foundation for a friendship to begin.


	21. Chapter 21: Time Flies

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – sue me you get a 1989 Ford Aerostar with bald tires!

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Now I know why authors do evil cliff hangers. I got three times as many reviews for that chapter than any other. Thanks!

AN: This was originally drafted out to be 21 chapters, but as any one of you reading this can tell, I didn't make it. I would have had to leave too much out or make each chapter dreadfully long to keep it to that length, but it will be coming to a close soon. Thanks for all your support. I have promised myself I will finish this before starting anything else, I promise, I promise…(maybe my fingers are crossed!)

Chapter 21: Time Passes when you're Having Fun

In a dank cave somewhere on the coast of England:

A snake faced being with two malevolently glowing red eyes watched with open disgust as fifty dark robed figures wearing white masks entered the cavern and knelt down in his presence. None of them looked pleased to be there, several visibly shaking in fright. Lord Voldemort stood from his 'throne' and walked among them:

"Who can tell me where the brat and the traitor are? Who knowsss where my faithful ssservantsss are being held? Who can tell me where thossse from Azzzkaban disssapeared to?" Voldemort was spitting by the end of his questions, but no one was looking up at him, they were each hoping to avoid him noticing them. "You, what isss your name?" Voldemort pointed at a death eater who was shaking less than his fellows.

"Marcus Flint, my Lord" Marcus still looked like he was half troll, and he certainly hadn't gotten any better looking or smarter since leaving Hogwarts. He refused to meet Voldemort's eyes.

"Tell me where isss Potter? How did he essscape onccce again?" The voice was soft but cold, and decidedly menacing.

"I…I don't know, Master." Flint was now visibly trembling as were most of the kneeling figures in the cavern.

"Crucio!" the spell was only held for a few seconds, but to Flint it felt like an hour, as he writhed, screaming on the wet floor. "What isss the anssswer, fool?" Voldemort asked the next crouching figure.

"I…will…go and find him?" Was the quivering answer.

"Yesss, go all of you now, and do not return without anssswerss! Now, leave my sssight." Voldemort waved his wand in dismissal and the death eaters scrambled out of the cave, no one wanting to be the last to leave. Flint's buddies grabbed him under the arms and dragged him off as quickly as they could.

Voldemort turned to Nagini as thenoise of apparitions sounded like machine gun fire in the night air, "They are useless to me. They are only good for following orders and draining power from. Where are you Lucius, Wormtail, ah my Bella, where have they hidden all my faithful followers? I can feel you still live, but your life force is so small and I can draw so little magic from you. What have they done to you, my children?" He leaned his face towards the snake, and in an obscene parody of a lover's kiss, he felt her forked tongue caressing his lips in tenderness.

* * *

Tuesday at supper, Dumbledore stood and called for attention. "We have a wonderful surprise for you coming on Saturday afternoon. We will be holding a dueling competition here in the Great Hall starting at 2 p.m. Many of your teachers will be showing off their talents against each other, and even some visitors will be taking part. It should be an invigorating and enlightening experience, and I for one, am greatly looking forward to it. To begin though, there will be a short tournament for those fifth years and above. The winner of the tournament will duel against the teacher _of their choice_ and then the main duel will begin. So study and practice hard this week and see Professors Black or Snape if you would like to take part. Now, enjoy this lovely supper. Good Evening!" 

The tables erupted in excited chatter and even the head table had its share of enthusiasm. Professor Flitwick, who had been a dueling champion, leaned over towards Professors Black and Lupin and squeaked with excitement, "I would love to brush up my skills with you gentlemen if you could find me the time. It's been several years since I dueled regularly but I daresay you two could help me get right up to snuff again." They looked at each other, and with an unreadable look at Severus, Sirius nodded, "I would be happy to Filius, anytime you would like, perhaps this evening after dinner in the dueling chamber?"

Filius clapped his hands together like a delighted child, "Oh, yes, happy to, happy to. I will see you there in about an hour shall we say?" At Sirius agreement, they all returned to eating.

The Gryffindor table all looked expectantly at Harry. Colin piped up, "DA tonight, Harry?" Harry looked up from his shepherd's pie and looked at the eager faces of his classmates. "I need to teach all the Gryffindor fifth years something else tonight, but tomorrow night for sure, okay?" They fifth years all looked expectantly at Harry.

"I will see all of you guys in the Room of Requirement directly after dinner. Okay?" They all nodded acceptance and started babbling amongst themselves, trying to figure out what Harry was going to teach them. Harry looked at Ginny who was sitting across from him and then at the twins who were sitting just down from Ron, "You guys can come too if you like. It's something fun, I assure you." The three looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

With his ten classmates all arranged on comfy chairs around a blazing fire, Harry looked at the expectant faces and grinned. He quickly told the five who didn't know about his adventures in the past a little bit of what had happened to him, using Dumbledore's cover story of the kidnapping and subsequent escape as the reason his magic had so rapidly developed. He then took a deep breath and called on Hogwarts, 'I am here, can you help me now? I had a dream last night about this and I assume that you sent it to me? Did you?' Harry opened his mind to the contact. 

_**# Yes, Master Harry. I can supply the power so your friends do not tire. I helped the one named Peter Pettigrew so that history would repeat itself, otherwise he would have been unable to transform. All of those here have the power within themselves, but I can help them transform tonight to their non-magical forms. You will simply have to help each one visualize their spirit animal and show them how to transform. #**_

Harry snapped his attention back to the room, and smirked before telling them, "I'm here to teach you to become an animagus tonight. Everyone want to do it?"

Hermione looked skeptical, "In one night? That's not possible, the book says it takes a long time and most people _never_ manage to completely transform at all."

"Yeah, I'd really like to, mate, but I don't think I have enough power to do anything that hard." Neville looked down at his hands in regret and doubt.

"Hey, the book doesn't tell you about this, because the author didn't know about this way. Let me _show _you with the twins and then you can decide if you want me to help you too, okay?"

The twins had jumped up and hugged each other when Harry had first suggested it, and since they recognized by the look on his face; that Harry had been 'talking' with Hogwarts,they had full confidence in his abilities. They knew what kind of power Harry had, and were perfectly willing to let Harry and Hogwarts help them. Harry had George pull his chair directly in front of his, and looked deeply into his eyes. "Now, you have to trust me. I'm not going to go looking through your memories or anything, but I do need access to your mind, so just relax and let me in." George nodded and locked his eyes with Harry, feeling the immense core of carefully contained raw power that belonged to the young wizard in front of him. Harry entered George's mind and projected a mental image of himself to the teen. 'Now watch what I do with your magical core, and then do exactly what I do.'

Harry delved deep into the center of George to find a strong core of deep orange and red, and showed George how to pull a cord of power out to his hand. Then he lead George through his mind to the area that held the knowledge and power of his animagus forms. Harry grinned at the sight of a weasel and a niffler. Both of those animals sure fit the personality and overwhelming curiosity and mischief of the twins. He gathered his own power, feeling a comforting presence channeling through him. He 'showed' George how to trigger the transformation, pushed power from the castle to the boy and then 'stood' back and watched, encouraging at every step. George gathered the power around him, pushed his magic at the transfiguration point and shoved with all his might.

The others had been watching for over ten minutes as Harry and George seemed to be doing nothing, until they watched with amazement as George slowly and steadily morphed into a small, very red weasel. Harry blinked several times as the small animal began running around sniffing at everything and everyone. Fred looked at him in awe, "I'm next, me now!" Harry laughed, "Sure, but I expect you want your brother back first, don't you?"

That broke the tension in the room and everyone laughed at Fred's eagerness. Harry had to call George back several times before the weasel was willing to become human again. He was just having too much fun! But finally he came to sit on the chair opposite Harry and let the other boy look deeply into his eyes and show him how to return. It was much faster, and in only a couple of minutes, George was his usual self, "Man that was so WICKED, guys, you just have to try this, I mean it's so cool. Harry, can I do it again?"

Harry laughed at him and pointed at a clear walled enclosure that had appeared in one corner, "Just go in there and close the door. I need you to practice changing back and forth by yourself. Only the first transformation is difficult. After that it's a matter of practicing to become faster and easier since you already _know_ that you can do it. But you've got everything you need to transform on your own now. So go on and I'll send Fred in soon." The procedure was repeated for Fred, and Harry wasn't surprised to find another very red weasel at his feet. He had been amused to discover that Fred would be a kneazle and not a niffler like his brother, but he supposed they were both very intelligent and curious animals, so they both fit. He sent Fred over to join his brother. They were both young male weasels so they could practice in the same room without any difficulty and were soon tumbling and wrestling with each other as if they really were weasels.

It took almost to curfew, but by then every fifth year Gryffindor, plus two seventh years and a single fourth year could change easily back and forth to their non magical animagus forms. The hardest to transform had been Neville, because he believed that he wouldn't be able to do it, even though everyone else had, even Lavender and Pavarti! But finally, Neville successfully turned into a badger, surprising everyone since a badger could be quite a ferocious fighter if cornered. Maybe this would help Neville realize the greatest hindrance to his own abilities was his own lack of faith in them.

Tired, but still excited, the group made the trudge back to Gryffindor Tower making plans about Transfiguration class in the morning. Wouldn't Professor McGonagall be surprised!

* * *

The fifth year Gryffindors had Transfiguration first thing on Wednesday mornings and most were too excited to eat much, well Harry was perfectly fine and nothing stopped Ron from eating, but the rest of them just nibbled with nervousness. They had each practiced several times that morning already. The twins had come to the younger boys' dorm room to keep out of sight of their age mates, and Ginny had done the same in the girls' dorms. They were confident and Harry had told them that he would be there if they needed him, but to believe in themselves and nothing would go wrong. It finally came time to go to class, and they all left in one group, oblivious to the curious looks from the other tables and the staff. 

'Harry, do you have something planned this morning? You are all acting very _guilty_.' Severus sent to his son, 'Yeah, I taught them all to be animagi last night and today we have our first animagus lesson with Professor McGonagall and she's going to be really surprised! This way I won't stand out _quite_ so much since we can all do it. They've all promised not to tell how they learned.'

Severus choked on a sip of tea, 'You taught them _all_! In one night! How, that's not possible. **_Longbottom_**?' Harry looked back at his father and gave him a big grin, 'Yeah, but _Hogwarts_ told me I could and showed me how to teach them. Then she supplied all the extra power that they needed to support them. And Neville is stronger than you think; he just doesn't t_hink _he can, so he _can't_. Hogwarts told me it was much harder to help Wormtail transform. She knew he had to; otherwise history would have been changed. But she said even with her help it took him months.'

'Well, that makes sense; I always wondered how he managed to succeed. He really is a pathetic wizard. Well, child, have fun. Just don't hurt Minerva too much!' Severus went back to his breakfast; very sorry he had no excuse to cancel his first year Hufflepuff potions class to go watch a transfiguration class, but perhaps he could talk Eric into taking his class. He wondered if he could manage to be in Albus' office right during class, since he was sure that would be the first place Minerva would rush to with the news. 'Hmm, yes, I can find some reason to be there. Just let me think for a minute…'

* * *

The Slytherin students who shared Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors on Wednesday mornings, watched the others with various expressions of distrust and curiosity. They were all sitting, eagerly listening, eyes forward and hands clasped on their desks. It was bizarre to say the least, they weren't talking or looking around, and even Pavarti was paying rapt attention to Professor McGonagall go over again what they had learned about animagus in the last class. She explained that today they would be trying the _animagus revealus _spell on a foot to see if there was the possibility of becoming an animagus is the future. She said not to expect too much, very few people had ever gotten even the first faint reaction on the first try. 

"I want you to think about what animal most represents your personality and characteristics. When you say the spell, concentrate on changing your foot to the foot of that animal. You may just see an outline, or a few feathers or even just a patch of fur, but that will help us figure out what your animal will be. Now I am going to call each one of you up here so that I can watch closely with you. Everyone keep your eyes on the foot of your classmate so we can tell them if we see anything. Now, who would like to be first, all right Miss Granger, come on up." Professor McGonagall could see her practically bouncing on her chair with her hand in the air.

Hermione came forward, sitting down in front of Professor McGonagall on the chair beside her desk. She sent her mind inward; focusing on her magic like Harry had showed her. She said the spell quietly, even though she knew she didn't have to say anything, and with a soft pop she transformed into a beautiful calico cat. McGonagall put her hands to her mouth and startled, "Oh my, Miss Granger, that's wonderful, simply wonderful. I've never had a student manage a _complete transformation_ on the first day. Oh, my, well, oh, oh, … can you manage to transform back?" No one had ever heard their prim and proper teacher stutter or sound flustered before, it was quite an experience.

The cat nodded and looked up with her golden, glowing eyes and popped softly. Hermione sat, grinning so wide it looked like her face would split in two. She looked expectantly at Professor McGonagall who looked too stunned to be able to speak. "Should I go back to my seat?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Yes, yes, you do that. Uh…where was I, oh yes…who wants to be next?" McGonagall was in such shock she forgot to even award points, but that was okay. The other Gryffindors knew the shocks weren't over yet.

"Mr. Potter, maybe you would like to try next?" Harry grinned and soon a beautiful silver wolf sat in front of the class. Professor McGonagall had to sit on the corner of her desk. "Would you forgive me for a moment please students?" She hurried from her classroom, and fire called the headmaster to come quickly. He stepped through the fire, followed by Professor Snape, who had just been in his office discussing supplies that he would need for his new class before it started the next week.

Professor McGonagall motioned to the two wizards to sit down and pointed first at Hermione who willingly and easily transformed into her cat. She transformed back and Harry took her place for just a moment before a large wolf sat grinning at the two. Harry morphed back and took his seat, still grinning. Professor McGonagall just asked, "Any one else like to try?" She seemed to have lost any sense of reality or control as first Pavarti transformed into a magpie and then Lavender morphed into a cute white bunny with a big pink bow tied around it's neck .

She was speechless at Seamus being an Irish setter, Dean's goat, and Neville's badger. She was sitting behind her desk almost beside herself with astonishment as Ron turned into a glorious adolescent lion, the beginnings of a magnificent ruff of red fur just beginning to show. She looked expectantly at the Slytherins, who looked back at her, equally in shock and astonishment. She wordlessly waved them out of the class and came around the front of her desk to stand with her hands clasped in front of her, her lips pursed and a single raised eyebrow. "Anyone like to explain what just happened?" She seemed to have finally regained control of herself.

Harry looked over at Severus and Albus who were both trying hard not to laugh, they both nodded at him so he spoke up, "I'm sorry, Professor. I figured out how to change to a wolf and I wanted them to do it too, so I showed them how after dinner last night. And then we practiced again this morning." Harry confessed, of course he didn't say he had learned to be an animagus over a thousand years ago, and that the castle herself had helped them transform, but he did tell her the truth, just not anywhere near all of it.

She raised the other eyebrow until they almost disappeared into her hair, "Last night? This morning? It takes _years_ to become a full animagus, are you trying to tell me you all learned in one evening?"

The students all nodded solemnly at her and shrugged to confirm Harry's story. "I've never heard of anything like this, Harry, how did you do it? I have been teaching for many more years than you have been alive and nothing like this has ever happened. Even your father took several years to transform. Oh, my, I don't even know what to say." The unflappable Professor was surely showing signs of being totally flapped.

The Headmaster came forward and decided to help his friend, "Perhaps we can just award some house points, give them the papers to register with the Ministry and send them on to their next classes. Harry, wonderful job, glad to know you are such a magnificent teacher. I can't wait to see what you teach your fellows next." The last was said with a pointed glance over the top of his half moon glasses and a definite twinkle in the old man's blue eyes.

"Oh, yes, let's say 25 points to each of you who learned and 50 points to Harry for being such a good teacher. And Harry, I would like to hear how you have managed to do this. Perhaps you could teach your method to me so that I could share it with the other houses too? Now, off to class, I don't think you will be late yet."

Harry turned back to his Professor and added one more thought, "You need to give registration papers to Fred, George and Ginny too. They were there last night with us." He ducked out the door before she could respond and the group finally lost it as they all looked at each other and started giggling. Lucky thing Harry had remembered the camera, the pictures would be a wonderful addition to his growing photo album!

Professor McGonagall just sat downheavily behind her desk,and started to drink the large cup of tea that Albus had conjured for her. Severus wondered if it had been spiked with a calming draught. He 'called' to Harry to wait up for him and left the room still laughing softly.

* * *

Severus caught up with his son and put a warm arm around his shoulder, "Well, that is _one _way of still fitting in! Nice idea, what class are you off to now?" He was still chuckling at the memory of his flabbergasted colleagues, it was such fun now that he didn't have to hate everyone and be such a bloody bastard! 

"Care of Magical Creatures, can I have a note to miss it so I can visit as a griffin? I think I need to give _Hagrid_ something to be excited over at lunch too." Harry looked at his father with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Eric is taking my classes for the rest of the morning, how about _you_ go to class and Hagrid will have his dream come true. He'll have a _dragon_ come to visit. And I assume your parseltongue will allow you to 'talk' to it?" Severus' sneer was just as evil.

"Well if it doesn't, we'll never let him know that; will we, hmm, Dad?" The two laughed and separated, Harry to catch up with his friends, his father to go outside to shift and then appear next to the forest.

* * *

Hagrid had finally managed to quiet the class down enough to begin talking about thestrals when a loud and very painful sounding roar came from just inside the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid noticed that Harry took off running towards the sound, Hermione and Ron right behind him. "_Stop you three_, where do you think you're going. That forest is forbidden for a reason!" 

Harry yelled back, even as he was stopping, "But he's hurt, he's calling for help. We need to help him."

"Who's hurt Harry, what are you talking about. Nobody called for help." Hagrid was confused.

The three had stopped running towards the forest as a fifteen foot long Peruvian Viper Tooth dragon that was bleeding from his left back leg, limped into view. Harry just remembered to hiss in parseltongue as he asked his father, 'What happened to you, you're bleeding. Do I need to heal you?'

'Blasted sharp tree, I just didn't leave enough space to transform, I just stabbed myself with a tree that my tail broke off. When I turned to see what I had hit, the blasted stump cut me. It's not too bad, you could come over here and heal it though. It's hard to walk with one leg injured. I've never had to do it before. Dragon hide is impervious to everything just about. I must not have completely transformed yet when that stump stabbed me." Severus hissed back, so dragons did understand parseltongue. Good, that made things easier.

"Hagrid, he wants me to come and heal his leg, it's too hard for him to walk with it bleeding. Do you want to come with me? He says he came here because he had heard that there was someone here who could heal him and it hurts." Harry improvised a reason for why the dragon had just shown up where no dragon had ever been before, well except for Norbert, and that didn't really count. "He says someone named Norbert told him." Harry added for good effect.

Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye and ran to his hut to grab a huge jar of salve. "Here you go Harry, this will heal him right up. Professor Snape made it for Norbert when he was a baby. Can you tell him I won't hurt him none, so I can spread this on his wound?" Harry agreed and the two walked over to where his father was crouched down on the ground, snarling in pain. Apparently dragons weren't used to being injured and didn't know how to handle it very well.

"He's got some salve, as he spreads it on, I'll send healing through the bond and he should just think it's the salve you made for Norbert. So you _knew_ about Norbert, huh?"

'I knew no such thing. He told me some cockamamie story about a friend of his raising a Welsh green in his yard or something. I didn't even listen long enough to remember the entire tale. I just made the salve to get rid of him. He was _crying _for goodness sake!'

Harry wondered how his father managed to send snarky emotions in parseltongue.

The class watched in amazement for the second time that day as Harry and Hagrid approached the dragon and tended to his leg. After healing the injury, which wasn't really very bad, the dragon followed them back to the waiting students. The class as a whole backed up to a safe distance. Hagrid beamed as he told them all about the rare treat that they were having today and all about the dragon now sleeping in front of them.

Harry wasn't sure Hagrid was going to release them from class when it was time for lunch, but apparently the half-giant wanted to tell all the staff about his wonderful morning. Harry told Hagrid that the dragon had to leave but that he might come back and visit again if that was okay. Hagrid had tears of joy running into his beard as he thanked the dragon for his visit and encouraged him to 'drop by anytime for a good visit!'

Harry could feel his father laughing as he left to go back into the woods. When Harry asked him what was so funny he said, 'I just can't wait to see the staff table today; between Minerva and Hagrid, no one's going to be able to eat a thing!'

Harry laughed and headed up to the castle, sharing his father's thoughts with his friends as they entered the entrance hall for lunch. They quickly sat down and shared their morning with an avidly listening Fred, George, and Ginny. They all dished up their food and watched the staff table expectantly as they began to eat ravenously. Severus was one of the first to arrive and had an anticipatory gleam in his eyes as he watched the arrival of the excited students who were sharing the tales of the morning with those who had not shared classes with the fifth year Gryffindors. The staff entered from the back talking just as excitedly as the students. Harry didn't think Dumbledore's eyes could twinkle more than they were now, but he would like to see if he could make it happen. Everyone was so happy and excited that the thought of Voldemort and the war was a million miles away. McGonagall was gesticulating wildly toward the Gryffindor table as Hagrid was regaling his end of the table with his hands moving like an old man telling fish tales. Severus was having such a hard time not laughing that it looked like his face was hurting.

With a loud bang of the doors, a young auror stumbled into the hall, yelled "Hogsmeade …under attack!" then collapsed into a heap onto the floor.


	22. Chapter 22: The War Begins

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – If you think I own these characters, I don't think you should be allowed to travel by yourself, it's just not safe.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Now I know why authors do evil cliff hangers. I got three times as many reviews for that chapter than any other. Thanks!

AN: AN: You have a choice, I can complete this story in the next two or three chapters and then maybe do a summer sequel, or I can stretch a bit and take five or six chapters before the end of the year. Let me know which you would prefer, and thanks for the nice reviews, they keep me typing!

Chapter 22: The War Begins

With a loud bang of the doors, a young auror stumbled into the hall, yelled "Hogsmeade …under attack!" then collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

Dumbledore leaped to his feet, power radiating off the old wizard. "Silence! Prefects you are in charge of the younger students. Let _no one_ leave the Great Hall. Severus, Sirius, Filius, and Remus you are with me. Come Harry, you will be needed too. Minerva, I leave the castle in your capable hands. Please inform the Ministry and the Order that we require their assistance." That said, he swept out the room, all those named quickly following. The doors of the Great Hall sealed behind them. Harry sent to Hogwarts, 'Hogsmeade is under attack, keep those left in the castle safe.'

_**# Master Harry, hold the hands of those with you and I will send you to the battle. You are needed now. Make sure you morph back into your true form to allow your elemental powers to be released. They are not available to you as your younger self. #**_

'You mean we can apperate out of Hogwarts? That's impossible, no one can apperate into or out of Hogwarts.' Harry sent, rapidly following the men down the corridor towards the front doors.

_**# Master Harry, you are my Master, you are the chosen one, YOU can apperate into and out of anywhere within my walls. Merely hold onto anyone you wish to transport with you and I will allow them passage. Hurry, the village can not stand against this evil without assistance. #**_

Harry grabbed Albus and Severus' hands and told them to quickly grab onto the others. With a silent whisper of sound, the five wizards and one mage disappeared from the castle only to appear directly in front of the Three Broomsticks, sounds of battle just around the corner towards the middle of town. Sizzling spells, burning buildings and screams of anguish made them all forget how they had arrived. Harry and Severus were the first to recover and dashed towards the fight. Harry morphing to his real self as they ran, the others close on their heels. Harry instantly cast air shield after air shield around the buildings, sealing them from harm. He noticed Albus throwing balls of water at the burning Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop and the smoldering ruins of two houses right beside it. Sirius, Remus and tiny little Professor Flitwick were throwing stunning and binding spells as rapidly as they could at the surprised death eaters in the middle of the street. Severus was helping Albus remove trapped civilians from the field of battle and sending them up to Hogwarts.

Harry called up a tornado and used it to draw all the death eaters into a mass, their spells shooting uselessly into the swirling winds twisting them and holding them captive. He dropped the tornado, and using both hands fired stunner after stunner into the mass of twisting black robes and falling bodies. The others had spread out around them and the disorganized towns folks started to fight back also. It was like shooting targets at a muggle shooting gallery. The death eaters were dizzy and disoriented from twirling within the tornado, they were too close to each other to be very effective and they were totally surrounded by angry wizards who were firing at them too fast and furious to be ducked or missed.

It took the aurors less than ten minutes from Minerva McGonagall's frantic fire call, but it was already too late. Twenty-three death eaters were laid out like so many sticks, stunned, bound and chained together. Minerva had managed to call Rita who buzzed up to Albus. He pointed soundlessly towards a stunned death eater off by himself down a shadowy alley. The beetle buzzed once around his head in acknowledgement, flew down the alley and attached herself to the back of his hood. Albus sent a silent enervate and watched in amusement as the death eater revived, looked shocked at his fellows trapped out in the street and then disapperated, totally unaware that he had been allowed to escape with a treacherous cargo attached to the back of his robe.

The ministry aurors were taking turns transporting the still stunned death eaters to the ministry holding cells for interrogation before giving them 'special handling' like all the other captured death eaters. Arthur Weasley came up to the Hogwarts group, "Bloody brilliant job, gentlemen. Oh, hi Harry, didn't see you there. Is everyone here okay? We haven't found any deaths yet, still looking. All of those we have found injured will make a full recovery thanks to the fast action of you men. Thanks for putting out the fire, Albus, it could have spread while we were busy fighting otherwise. Looks like those two houses and Madame Puddifoot's are total losses, we will have to rebuild them, but otherwise looks like every thing will be fine. Oh, did you, let me see, how do the muggles say it, 'plant the bug' is that right?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, Mr. Weasley, that's exactly how they say it."

The Headmaster nodded at Arthur and then turned to the others and spoke. "Wonderful job with that tornado, Harry. The death eaters were too disoriented to even fire back. And the town's people started to fight back instead of just running in panic. That's what we want to encourage, that's why they need to know that the light is capable of fighting, not just reacting. That's why they need _you_, Harry!" He looked with affection at his student, no his grandson!

Harry blushed but the others who had heard Dumbledore, agreed with him whole heartedly. "I know, I just hate all the attention, don't say anything Dad, or I'll hex you and you know I can beat you." He snarled at Severus as the man started to open his mouth, no doubt to say something really snarky.

Severus merely smirked evilly, "And I expect you will enjoy showing the _entire _wizarding world exactly that fact this Saturday, won't you?"

"With pleasure, Dad, with pleasure." Harry allowed the older man to ruffle his hair.

Arthur's ears perked up, "What's that about this Saturday? Are you going to be dueling against the boy, Severus? I would like to see that if I may. And I'm sure there are many others here today who would be interested to see that."

Harry grimaced as Dumbledore extended an invitation to many of the Ministry. He even hinted that Rita Skeeter would be covering the tournament. Harry knew she was on their side now, but he had a hard time letting go of all the things she had printed about him last year.

Harry took the opportunity to take some of the spotlight off of himself for at least a few minutes. "Mr. Weasley, before you go back to the Ministry, you really should visit your children up at the castle. They have something very interesting to show you."

"Really, my boy, I shall of course go and check on them myself. I daresay Molly would skin me alive if I didn't check on them personally before leaving." Everyone agreed with him, Harry didn't know anyone who wanted Molly Weasley mad at them. She was downright frightening when she went on the warpath.

As the seven now walked slowly back towards Hogwarts, Harry wrapped a long arm around his father's waist and wheedled, "Do I have to shift back, I'm kind of tired of being a skinny wimp." He looked toward Severus and then past him to Albus.

"I don't see why you have to shift back. I don't think anyone will really notice that you are several inches taller. I expect they will just think, that they hadn't noticed before. And I know that the robes you wear, conceal your physical shape enough that only your close friends will notice anything different, and they know the whole story all ready." He drew the boy into an affectionate hug and said to him, "Now about apparating out of the castle AND carrying five other people with you. Care to _explain yourself_, child?"

* * *

By the time the seven entered the entrance hall and unsealed the Great Hall doors, everyone was too startled about the revelation that Hogwarts thought Harry was it's master to notice that their stunned expressions made everyone in the Great Hall start to feel panicked. Minerva rushed up to Albus, wringing her hands, "Is everyone all right, is Hogsmeade going to be okay?"

Albus waved a hand for silence and then spoke to everyone. "All of the death eaters have been captured, there were no deaths among the townspeople or the ones who responded to assist. Only Madame Puddifoot's and two houses were burned and they will be repaired soon. Hogsmeade will be completely restored and ready to be visited on Valentine's Day as usual."

Most of the boys seemed a little upset that Madame Puddifoots would be fully restored by the next Hogsmeade weekend, but several of the girls squealed with delight. Harry hoped he never had to set foot over the threshold of that particular establishment ever again. No matter who he was with, it was just too, too much.

Mr. Weasley motioned for Harry, Hermione, and his four children to follow him to the small anteroom on the side of the Great Hall and closed the door behind them. "Now, Harry said there was something you wanted to show me? I hope it's not something I am going to have to regret telling your mother about." He joked and hugged each of his children, happy that everyone was safe after the adrenalin rush of the fight.

Ginny pushed her father down into a chair and held up her hand. She slowly folded down each finger, counting down to zero. As the last finger went down, there were six soft pops and Arthur was surrounded by a large silver wolf, two eagerly tussling weasels, a purring calico cat, a magnificent young lion and the most startling of all, a glorious white tiger standing where Ginny had been just a moment ago. He was absolutely speechless and gasping for air like a fish. "Uh, uh, well, uh…" was all he managed to gasp out. The children all transformed back and rushed to smother him in hugs, even the older boys. He couldn't hear a single word of what was being said, but it didn't matter. He was so proud of his children that tears were misting his vision. He pulled away and managed to give each one a hug and a proud, "Well done, I'm so proud of you." He included Hermione and Harry in their turn as he went around the half circle of grinning children.

"You know, your mother's birthday is coming up in three weeks, perhaps we can arrange for a visit that weekend and you can all surprise her. I, for one, would love to see your mother totally speechless. And I can guarantee she will be, just as I was!" The extended family started making big plans for the weekend, George and Fred even volunteered to _pretend_ to be in trouble to make a parental visit necessary as an excuse. They were sure Professor Dumbledore and even Professor Snape would love to prank Molly Weasley!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were mobbed when they entered through the Portrait hole that evening. It seemed everyone knew of the training he had given his friends the night before and they all wanted to become animagus too. Harry had to hold up his hands for silence several times, but it wasn't until Ginny blew a whistle through her fingers loud enough to make Harry's ears ring that the group finally shut up enough for him to talk. "Sorry mates, I have homework to do before the DA meeting at 8 and I really need to finish my potions, oh damn, listen guys, I really gotta go, now." That said he took off and out the Portrait hole once again.

As soon as the corridor was clear, he transformed into his phoenix and flashed to the potions lab. How could they have forgotten Lupin's potion? He breathed a sigh of relief as he flashed into the room right behind his father, who was already adding the shredded aconite and the crushed beetle's eyes right on schedule. Severus jerked in surprise, and chided Harry, "You startled me! How about sending me a quick heads up before flashing into a room, especially if you know I will be brewing? I could have dropped all of the beetle's eyes at once and ruined the entire brewing."

"Sorry, Dad, I just forgot with everything that went on today. I was so worried that we had forgotten the potion that I flashed in without thinking you might already be here. It's hard to believe that it was only this morning we got Professor McGonagall, bollocks, it seems like ages ago."

Severus glared at the boy through his long black hair, "Language, child, and yes it was just this morning. As for the brewing, I have two distinct advantages to you. One, I have to walk directly past the door to reach my quarters, and two, I have been brewing critical potions a lot longer than you have, so I remember them better. That and Nippy popped in and reminded me!"

Harry giggled, "You, sir, are a fraud!"

"Took you long enough! So did you get pictures of Minerva this morning? Those should be wonderful; I especially liked the fish faces she made when _Longbottom_ became a badger. However did you get _him _to succeed?"

"Well, he's really only atrocious around you. I suspect he thinks you are going to chop him up for potions ingredients." He ignored his father's muttered, "Don't give me ideas!"

"I think the rest of his problem is that his wand belonged to his father. It has a core of dragon's heartstring which is fine for an auror like he was, but Neville is most likely going into healing or herbology, both of which would do much better with something like a phoenix feather or a unicorn tail. He really doesn't match his wand at all, in fact it's rather remarkable that he can do much magic at all."

Severus continued to stir counter-clockwise for ten minutes, "Has anyone pointed out to Mr. Longbottom or his grandmother how mismatched he and his wand are?"

"No, he doesn't want to hurt his grandmother's feelings, and I guess she's a lot like Professor McGonagall. I've seen her a couple of times at the Hogwart's Express, and the best word to describe her is formidable. I don't think Neville has ever been able to tell her anything she didn't want to hear." Harry was busy finely dicing the next ingredients with a sure, deft hand. Severus noticed with approval how methodical and precise Harry cut his ingredients.

"Well, perhaps Albus and I can persuade her, after all we have each been described as formidable in our own right before." Severus added the toad spleen and stopped to wait until the potion started to give off purple smoke.

"Professor Dumbledore formidable, yes; you, just plain _terrifying_!" Harry went to the sink to wash his hands. He felt something hit the back of his head and turned around to find a large, fluffy pink pillow on the ground behind him and a nonchalantly whistling Severus looking in the air, pointedly looking innocent and failing completely. And Harry knew he couldn't return the pillow because his father stood with the cauldron between them.

He glared at him and snarled, "I'll remember that on Saturday, Dad! Remember, revenge is sweet."

Severus actually looked a little worried, "Remember, I am an old man, please don't hurt me."

"Yeah, just like Albus is old; and Merlin was old, compared to them you're a teenager. So watch your back, …and your front…and your top…." He started to transform and then stopped. "Oh, right, I can apperate, and you can't!" That said, he disappeared, but he could swear he heard a loud voice crying, "Brat!" just as he left the room.

* * *

After telling a highly edited version of the fight in Hogsmeade that evening for the DA meeting, things actually settled down and went pretty well. They spent the evening practicing any spells and shields that would be particularly useful in the tournament on Saturday. Harry dodged out of actually having to partner up with anyone. He wasn't sure that would be a good idea, especially as he was still rather keyed up from the afternoon's battle. He would hate to hurt anyone accidentally, and he was still trying to keep some things from public knowledge, at least until after Saturday.

* * *

Ron and Harry had planned something brilliant for Divinations that afternoon. The two really hated Professor Trelawney, after all, she predicted Harry's horrible demise as regular as clockwork. And the two times she actually gave a true prediction, Harry really wished they _had_ been fakes. No one else in their class knew of the fraud they were planning to perpetrate but except for Lavender and Pavarti, no one would care.

Ron dropped his book bag next to Harry and plopped down on a pouf. "Ready, mate?"

Harry grinned and said, "I've been ready since the first lesson in this class. I just can't wait to drop this. I had lessons with a real seer, and Rowena was nothing like this fraud."

"You know mate that sounds really strange when you talk about lessons with Merlin or Rowena or any of the others, just weird." Ron stopped talking as they heard the footsteps of the other students coming up the ladder into the tower.

Harry nodded at him and grinned in acknowledgment of the truth of his statement. Professor Trelawney began talking about the tarot cards she was handing out and how they had to clear their minds to allow their inner eye to speak to them. Ron took their deck and began to shuffle it haphazardly.

Harry picked out three cards and remembered when Rowena read his future. She had only known him a few days and yet had accurately told of his life at Hogwarts. And in fact, she had been the one to see the predicament that he and Severus were in when they first appeared in the meadow and sent Merlin and Artemus to rescue them.

Severus had never talked much about their time there, but Harry knew that he had been dying and there was very little that Severus had been able to do to help him. He knew his father occasionally still had nightmares about just sitting there helpless while Harry slowly died in his arms. They hadn't happened in a while and Harry hoped his dad never got one again.

Ron patted his arm to bring him back to the present and he began. With his hands under the table, he pointed a finger in the direction of Pavarti and Lavender's table and made the entire table rise and begin to slowly turn in midair. The two girls squealed and Professor Trelawney goggled, her large bug eyes behind her immensely thick glasses looking even bigger than usual.

Harry lowered the table and made a ghostly figure rise up out of the center of the table and point at three cards that rose into the air and floated over to the professor. She automatically put out her hand and caught them. The entire room had gone deathly still as she glanced down at the cards in her hand. Everyone held their breath to hear what she had to say, she goggled again and gulped loudly. Harry and Ron were getting red in the face trying hard not to laugh. They knew those weren't tarot cards in the professor's hands, but merely charmed on the back to appear as if they were.

The first card was a picture of Sirius in his disguise as a grim, his big pink tongue lolling out in a lopsided grin, the second was a picture of Severus Snape smiling and laughing at the staff table when he supposedly 'lost his memory' and the third card was a picture of Minerva McGonagall in a lacy pink apron 'feeding' Albus pretend food from a bowl while he wore a blue bib and a baby bonnet on his head that had been taken when they babysat 'baby Harry'.

Professor Trelawney opened her mouth, then closed it, gulped again, and finally said, "Class dismissed while I consult with my inner eye about the hidden meaning in these cards." Without another word she fled through the door leading to her quarters and left the class alone, wondering what had just happened.

Harry and Ron grabbed their things and ran for the ladder before they completely lost it. They were still laughing about it as they entered their common room to work on some homework with their now free period. Harry flicked his finger and his camera appeared floating just past his right shoulder. The two looked at each other again and dissolved into helpless fits of laughter.

* * *

Harry had now 'pranked' every one of his professors except Professor Flitwick. He didn't know if he should just wait until Saturday and surprise him in the duels or if he should pull something off during class, but the question was taken out of his hands when Peeves hit him in the back of the head while he was going down to lunch. He was at the top of the stairs, turned around to say something to Ron when, bam, he saw stars explode into his view as he lost his balance and fell. Ron grabbed at him but missed and he tumbled down two flights of stairs before anyone could react fast enough to stop him. He landed right at the feet of Madame Pince who had just left the library for her own lunch.

She levitated him all the way to the hospital wing and laid him on the second bed while calling out loudly for Poppy. Madame Pomfrey had just made it to the door of her office when Severus Snape came barreling into the infirmary, rushing to Harry's side. After reassuring himself that his son was still alive, he sent a message to Albus to come to the infirmary right away. Poppy was still using diagnostic charms when Albus swept in to stand beside Severus and wait impatiently for the Medi-witch's diagnosis. Ron was standing white faced and shocked just inside the doors, hoping no one would notice him and send him away.

"He has a fractured skull, a concussion, and his right leg is broken just above the knee. But the worst damage is to his spine; it is severely bruised. It's not broken, but he must remain perfectly still until the swelling goes down or his spinal cord could become damaged. Severus, I will need a nerve regenerator, skele-grow, and a large dose of swelling reducer potions. Can you grab those for me while I set his leg in place?" Poppy was busy waving her wand and straightening out Harry's leg while talking. Severus grabbed the requested potions from the cabinet, reliving for a moment the helpless feelings he had had in the meadow and so thankful they now had the necessary potions ready at hand.

Severus held Harry's head still and to the side as Poppy carefully dripped the potions down his cheek. She waved her wand, casting a swallowing charm to help the unconscious boy swallow without choking. Severus laid Harry's head back onto his pillow and brushed the unruly hair off of his forehead, while Poppy stood up and made a few more swishes with her diagnostic wand. "Oh, my word!" She exclaimed and looked at the Headmaster who was sitting on the edge of the next bed watching the proceedings.

After casting a privacy charm, Albus looked over his half moon spectacles at the matron and commented. "I assume, Poppy, that you have just read Mr. Potter's magic levels, hmm?"

"Yes, Albus, and I must say I have never seen anyone with a magical core level this strong before. Mr. Potter has always been a powerful wizard, but I can't even begin to describe these readings. My wand registers them as a malfunction, but I repeated it _four times_ and got the same reading each time!"

Severus reached across the bed and patted the upset witch, "There is nothing wrong with your wand, Poppy, and my son is exceptionally strong. In fact, he is not a wizard at all, but an elemental mage and that is why the readings are so high." She looked from him to Albus for confirmation. When he nodded, she turned back to Severus. "Your son, elemental mage? What's going on here?"

Albus looked over his half moon spectacles at Ron and calmly suggested, "Madame Pince, could you perhaps escort Mr. Weasley back to the Great Hall so that he may reassure his friends that Mr. Potter will be fine. Though I daresay he will not be allowed visitors until tomorrow?" He looked at Madame Pomfrey for confirmation and at her nod he continued, "Perhaps you could bring him his book bag and clean robes in the morning. I'm certain you know exactly what he will need. I seem to recall you have done this any number of times for him in the past!" He chuckled and the two reluctantly left the room.

It took the better part of two hours and a plate of sandwiches with several pots of tea before Poppy fully understood what had happened to Mr. Potter.

"He's the heir of Merlin AND all four of the Founders? Good heavens, no wonder he is so powerful. Is that why Voldemort was unable to kill him as a baby and why he escapes every time that bastard has tried to kill him? And he's your son now, Severus? How did you know to come to the infirmary, I don't think any one had notified you that he was here yet!"

"Because of the cleansing and purification rituals, we have a mental bond that allows us to communicate with each other; I guess I am always aware of him, even though I hadn't ever really noticed it before. This afternoon, I got a flash of tremendous pain and panic and then, he was gone, completely gone. I knew he would be brought here if he was with anyone, so I was checking here first before beginning a search for him." Severus was still paler than normal and watching Harry with a worried expression. "I won't be totally secure in the knowledge that he will completely recover until the bond awakens once more."

"It's been long enough for the other potions to have done their job so we can give him the other ones he will need." She went to the potions cabinet and pulled out a headache potion, several strengthening solutions and another swelling reducer. She stood for a moment and then added a small vial of purple muscle regeneration potion to the tray full in her hand.

After Harry had been fed the new potions, Severus finally sat down in the chair beside his bed and leaned his head back against Albus who was still sitting on the next bed, "The bond is active once again. He is just moaning and making noises of complaint, but he will be awake soon."

Albus reached down and circled his arms around the younger man and held him in comfort and support. He looked at Poppy over the dark haired head lying on his chest and asked Poppy, "Will he be recovered enough for the duel on Saturday? Or should we postpone it for a week. It is important that people see what he is capable of doing so they have a champion to lead them, especially now while Voldemort is so weak and his followers are so disorganized and limited."

Poppy looked askance at the two and contemplated her answer, "Severus, I suspect that Harry will be able to completely heal himself as soon as he wakes up, am I right?"

Severus sat up suddenly and said, "Damn, I forgot. Hogwarts!" He closed his eyes and centered himself. He needed much more concentration and energy than Harry did, but he had been able to contact the castle before, so he stretched his mind and called, 'Hogwarts, are you there?"

_**# Yes, father, I am here and waiting. #**_

'Can you help Harry?'

_**# I need you to channel healing to him through you and the Headmaster. He is not aware enough for me to channel through him without hurting him more. Will you do this, father? #**_

'Of course, tell me what you need me to do.'

_**#Just place a hand on his chest and a hand on his forehead and I will channel healing through you. Ask your father to do the same with his hands under yours. That will be enough. #**_

"Albus, I need you to place a hand on Harry's heart and one on his forehead." Albus stood and complied without asking a single question. He suspected that Severus had been 'communicating' with Hogwarts.

Severus place a hand on top of each of his father's and closed his eyes. Poppy drew out her wand to 'watch' the magic flow around the three. She suspected that something very unusual was about to happen. Severus began to glow bright silver with flashes of gold, blue, silver, crimson and emerald green. The light spread to Albus and then flowed down to enclose Harry in its glow. The amount of power in the room was completely beyond the ability of her wand to register. She squinted her eyes against the painfully bright light and watched in utter amazement. The glow left Severus and melted into Albus briefly before disappearing into Harry. The glow surrounded the child briefly before seeming to melt into his very skin.

Severus and Albus each sighed deeply, opened their eyes and smiled with satisfaction as Harry opened his eyes and looked around. "Wow that felt really nice. I'm all warm and glow-ey. Dad, I didn't know you could do that?"

Severus sat down in the chair beside his bed and smiled, "Neither did I son, neither did I. And that was Hogwarts; we were merely the channels for her."

"I never realized that she was that awake and aware. That was quite an experience, gentlemen. Thank you for allowing me to share that with you." Albus was still in awe and shock as he sat on the other side of Harry and took his hand in his own. "Is that what you feel when she 'speaks' with you?"

Harry nodded, "And she frequently sends me dreams, especially if I am having a nightmare or have had a really bad day. It kind of feels like a mother only much more so. I can't really describe it at all."

"We understand child, there are probably no words to describe that feeling of safety and overwhelming protectiveness and love, I know that I shall cherish that feeling forever and I may never have the words to tell of the experience to another." Albus was shaking his head in wonder. He looked at Poppy who had just finished another scan. He raised an eyebrow and she answered the unasked question.

"He'll be just fine. I would like to keep him overnight, more to spare him being bothered and having to answer so many questions that because he needs to stay. But we already told Mr. Weasley that he wouldn't be up to visitors until tomorrow, so let's just keep to that schedule, hmm" She looked sideways at Harry to see if he agreed. Harry simply laid back against his pillows and looked at his father and 'grandfather'. "So tell me stories, keep the invalid entertained."

Severus gently smacked him on the top of his head and laughed. "Brat!"

* * *

True to her word, Madame Pomfrey let him go the next morning, telling him he was excused from classes the rest of the day while whispering so that only he could hear, "I have five galleons wagered on you winning against all comers, Mr. Potter! Take today to relax and refresh before the duels tomorrow."

He grinned in agreement and mischief before leaving with his friends to eat breakfast and then finally explore the new chambers that Hogwarts had created for him.


	23. Chapter 23: The Tournament Begins

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – If you think I own these characters, I don't think you should be allowed to travel by yourself, it's just not safe.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. It's about 50/50 for a longer story or a sequel so I'll just add a few more chapters and then decide what to write next. Maybe a Snape is a snarky bastard and Harry falls in love with Pansy? Eww, bad mental picture!

Chapter 23: The Tournament Begins

Deep in the bowels of Hogwarts, a meeting was taking place with the non living inhabitants of the castle. Nearly Headless Nick was adamant that Peeves had crossed the line, he had severely injured a student; something no inhabitant within the walls was permitted to do. He had been trying for decades to get the poltergeist expelled, but he had never been able to get all of the other House ghosts to agree and it would take all of their power to expel Peeves once and for all. Only the combined power of the ghosts representing the four Houses of Hogwarts could expel Peeves no matter how many of the other ghostly inhabitants wanted it.

The Bloody Baron compelled Peeves to attend and the small being appeared in mid air within the large circle of ghosts. Nick smiled evilly at him as all four of the House ghosts raised a transparent hand and began to weave a gray mist around Peeves. Peeves laughed at them and started to blow raspberries, fully intending to disappear before they could cast him out. His smile froze as he 'felt' the castle come alive, something very few of the ghosts could ever remember happening before.

**_#You have broken your pledge and deliberately injured a student. The ghost's council has voted for your expulsion, but the gravity of the injury caused exceeds that punishment. I will cast your very molecules upon the wind and you will cease to exist. No one within these walls may harm my Master! Be gone! #_**

And with that pronouncement, Peeves burst into thousands of little sparks and the sparks flashed briefly and disappeared. The Bloody Baron looked at Nick and solemnly intoned, "You may inform the Headmaster that the problem has been eliminated. And let the portraits and house elves know that our Mistress is awake and that she has proclaimed Master Potter as her Master." The ghost council dissolved and they all went back to whatever it is that ghosts do with their days.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry left his friends to head up to the third floor to find the quarters that Hogwarts had prepared for him and his dad. They really hadn't had any time to go look and to be truthful, they had forgotten about them in the rush of being back in their own time.

Harry sent to Severus, 'Dad, I'm going up to look at the chambers that the Founder's made for us. Can you come?'

Severus leaned over to speak to Eric for a few moments and then stood up and walked towards the entrance doors. 'I have two hours before my next class. Eric will be taking over the class that is meeting now next week anyway so he didn't mind taking it today.'

Harry said goodbye as the others headed off to their classes for the day and met his father outside in the entrance hall. They talked about the werewolf's cure potion and decided who would be able to duck into the room for the next few critical steps before being able to leave it to simmer for the last two days. Severus informed Harry that he had made arrangements for them to go to Gringotts on Sunday afternoon, unlike Muggle banks, the goblins of Gringotts never closed. Harry looked forward to visiting Diagon Alley. Now that he could morph his shape and transform Severus' looks he would finally be able to move around like any other wizard. There had been no shopping at all during the past. Any vendors just came to the castle, and that was just for the necessities of school life. He would like to visit some of the shops that he had never been allowed to take the time to visit.

They were still arguing companionably about which stores were most important to visit when they reached the entrance to Fluffy's old quarters and stood before a massive oak door that was deeply carved with a beautiful phoenix in flight above the Hogwarts crest. The colors were exceptionally bright, the carving almost lifelike in its depth and complexity and the two stood for a moment just enjoying the beauty of the door.

**_# Place your right hand on the crest and state your full name to key the door to you; and then have your father do the same. You can key others to the ward as you like, but they will not be able to enter if you are not within unless you give me permission to grant entry. The entire floor is hidden through a modified fidelius charm. Only you or your father can tell someone where your chambers are. No one who does not know of them directly from you can find them. _**

**_You also need to place both hands upon the eyes of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office and state your full name It will then open for you without ever needing a password. That will work for your father as well. Welcome home, Master Harry, welcome to your home. #_**

"Hogwarts says we need to place our right hand on the crest and state our full name to key the wards. You can key the ward to anyone else, but they won't be able to enter unless one of us is inside or you tell the castle to allow entry. Also no one that we don't tell _directly_ the location of our chambers will be able to find them. She says we can do the same to the gargoyle in front of Albus' door so we never have to stand there guessing sweets again."

Harry stood in front of the door and placed his hand on the crest, "Harry James Potter-Snape" A blue glow surrounded both Harry's hand and the door for a second before fading and his father repeated what he had done.

The door opened to reveal a magnificent entry way with marble floors, polished hardwood paneling and a row of very familiar paintings. Merlin was the first to speak, "Took you long enough to find us. You've been back _forever_ and just _now_ came to visit. Where has your curiosity gone to?"

The two spent almost an hour visiting with old friends before exploring the rest of their new home. It was two stories and had a living room, a library that Rowena had started and had Hogwarts continue to fill after her death, a formal dining room, quarters for several house elves and both a dueling chamber and a fully stocked potions lab on the main floor.

The upper floor had four very large bedrooms each complete with a bath that made the prefects' bathroom seem skimpy, and a Room of Requirement for anything else they might need. Severus' room was done in cool blues and greens with silver accents and Harry's was in warm browns and tans with red accents. Each had a huge walk in closet full of clothing, wizard and muggle, as well as shoes and boots. Harry laughed when he saw Severus' closet. There were no simple black robes at all and most of the shirts were white or colored in soft tones. "Rowena and Helga never did like you dressed like the undertaker, did they?" Harry teased.

Severus muttered under his breath about meddlesome women and brats who couldn't show proper respect, but he didn't really mind. His life had changed so much for the better that he no longer felt the need to dress only in black. He left Harry exploring their new home and went to teach his seventh year Slytherin class. That class he wouldn't leave to Eric. He held that class for those Slytherins who didn't make it into N.E.W.T. potions and _anything _could happen. Of course, now that he didn't have to kowtow to death eater parents, he would no longer have to keep teaching dunderheads that couldn't pass their O.W.L.'s no matter what their parents demanded!

* * *

Harry had noticed a blank picture hanging above the fireplace in his bedroom and went to investigate it more thoroughly after Severus left. He found a parchment neatly rolled on the ivory colored marble mantelpiece and opened it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I have had a recurring dream that started way back in fifth year, that I should have this portrait made for you for your first birthday and then leave it in Hogwarts. Now the dream is coming almost every night, so I guess I really needed to listen to it. I felt really stupid doing this, but I guess it can't harm anything._

_Happy Birthday, son. I left you with Daddy and Uncle Sirius to bring this to Hogwarts today. I hope the house is still standing when I return home, and that the two of them haven't taught you to fly a broomstick yet. I love your daddy truly, but I wish Uncle Sirius would grow up and quit talking Daddy into getting into trouble. Not that he needs much encouragement!_

_Well, I don't know what else to write since I will see you in just a little while when I get back home, so love and kisses!_

_Love,_

_Mummy_

_Lily Potter, July 31, 1981_

_Oh I forgot; to activate the portrait say 'Mummy and Daddy send me all their love."_

Harry forgot to breathe as he read the letter, could it be? Had the Founders and Hogwarts found a way that allowed him to finally 'meet' his Mum and Dad? He was almost afraid to say the words, but he finally screwed up his courage and said them, barely above a whisper. "Mummy and Daddy send me all their love."

The dull white film covering the portrait melted away to reveal a handsome young couple sitting together on a couch, holding hands and leaning on each other. They opened their eyes and smiled.

* * *

Harry didn't leave his bedroom for the rest of the afternoon as he told the story of his life to the two who should have been a part of it all along. He finally cried for the loss of his parents, something he had never allowed himself to do. He basked in their love and pride as he told them of the last years of his life and what he had yet to do. He was thankful that they had been told all about Harry by Merlin and the Founders after they had died, so he only had to speak about things that he wanted to share and didn't have to retell anything he found too painful. He was very grateful that they had accepted the relationship between Severus and their son, and was happy to know they only felt friendship and gratitude towards his adoptive father. Harry called Severus and asked him to come to his bedroom after their last class and arranged for dinner in their own dining room that night.

* * *

Harry led Severus into his bedroom by the hand and made him close his eyes as he entered. He sat him down on the couch facing the fire and sat beside him, putting his arm around his father and leaning his head down on the man's shoulder. "I love you, Severus Snape. Open your eyes, Dad."

Severus looked down at his son's dark head and placed a soft kiss on the silky hair, before glancing up at the fire. He froze in place, too dumbfounded to speak. James looked contrite and apologetic. "I'm sorry Severus, for all the stupid and childish things that we did to you. You have every right to still hate me for making your life miserable, but I want to thank you for saving my son's life. I want you to know, that I consider Harry to be as much _your _son as he is mine, and I am honored to share the title _Dad_ with you."

Lily leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek, "I want to thank you too Severus. It cannot have been easy to put aside your hatred of James to willingly save the life of his son; and then to care for, and finally adopt that son. Especially as Harry looks so much like James. I am sorry we never really got to know the real you and believed the worst of you without proof." Her husband reached over and wiped a tear from her face and then turned to face Severus once again.

Severus took Harry's hand in his, leaned over and whispered "Thank you, son." He looked up at the portrait and, his voice raw with emotion, spoke to the man he had hated since he was eleven. "You were not totally to blame. I did my fair share of mean tricks and sabotage to you and your friends, and I did my best to have you expelled. I can now confess that mostly I was jealous. You had friends, you did so well in classes, and you had a beautiful woman and a family who loved you. I have always been a loner, my father allowed no one to get close to me, and I never learned how to love someone; your son has taught me how to love. I thank you for the precious gift that you are sharing with me. Thank you, James, thank you, Lily, and thank you Harry."

James and Lily, as well as all the other portraits were able to move between the frames in any of the rooms andjoined the two for a lively dinner, filled with stories, reminiscences and love. Harry and Severus had decided to move into their new chambers the next day and both went to sleep feeling more at ease than they had since before they had returned to the future. Harry even managed to forget about the dueling tournament the next day for a few hours.

* * *

Harry brought Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George and Fred up the next morning after breakfast to 'meet his parents'. The five were impressed with his new quarters and eager to explore. After introducing the teens to his parents, they all went into the dueling chamber to stretch and warm up. All of them planned on competing, of course not at the level that Harry was, but they all hoped to do well in their own age group. Godric, Salazar and Merlin had joined the group and gave them suggestions and hints from their portraits on the wall. Harry was just wishing for someone he could really warm up against when his father joined the group after directing the house elves to move his belongings to his new room.

Severus was already dressed in deep green silk dueling robes when he entered the room. His form fitting black trousers were tucked into black dragon hide boots that reached just below his knees. His robes were cut in the Founder's style; buttoned to the waist and open below, sleeveless while showing the soft ivory shirt beneath, and stopping just before his knees. The cut was close and tight against his body to not catch or trip him, while still being loose enough to provide the maximum freedom of movement. When he moved, the embroidered figure of his dragon animagus across his back almost seemed alive. His hair looked much less stringy tied back out of his way with a black cord. He told Harry to go change while he stretched and warmed up.

Harry only took a few minutes until he returned wearing the purple silk battle robes that his father had given him. The black and silver decorations highlighted his athletic build with broad strong shoulders, narrow waist and hips, and muscular legs clad in black trousers tucked into black dragon hide boots that reached up just past his knees. He had chosen to wear a black shirt under his robes and had tied his ponytail back with a purple satin tie that matched his robes. He gripped his staff in his right hand, Carus was perched upon his left shoulder and he had a magnificent sword belted in a jeweled scabbard hanging down the left side of his body. The embroidery across the broad expanse of his back matched the silver and black of Carus exactly, except for the eyes. The real Carus had startlingly blue eyes while the embroidered one had almost luminescent green ones. Only his friends and family knew it was his own animagus form that shimmered and seemed to be alive in the firelight.

Ginny caught herself thinking about how he looked even better than the pictures on the front of the romance novels her dorm mates were always reading. She would have to remember to ask Colin to take _lots _of pictures today. She would just have to add more pages to her already full scrapbook of photos and clippings.

Severus smirked at Harry and called for a house elf. He whispered to the small creature that popped out and then popped back with a sword in a gem encrusted leather scabbard and his own staff that Merlin had helped him make. Its black ebony wood shimmered with power, the golden snake climbing the staff and a realistic Viper Tooth dragon on the top, wings spread, a perfectly round focus stone of star sapphire clutched between its body and its hands.

Harry and Severus spent about half an hour simply stretching and doing a mock battle between the staffs and swords that looked memorized and well choreographed. At the end they sent stunners at each other using wands and hands which they ducked and rolled from, neither wizard using a shield. At the end of another thirty minutes they bowed to each other, called their staffs to their hands from where they were leaning against the far wall and invited the five watching teens to join them in a late lunch as they refreshed themselves and rested before the afternoon's tournament.

* * *

Lunch seemed to crawl slowly, until it was finally time for them to leave for the Great Hall to begin the student tournament before the official duel. None of the teens was really nervous, they knew they could duel as well as if not better than most of the other members of the DA, and all the members of the DA could duel better than almost anyone else in school, except perhaps some of the Slytherins.

And Professor Snape said they shouldn't be too much of a problem, most of them could duel fast and dirty but they had no physical staying power and all of them would lose their temper and open themselves up to a well thought out plan of attack. Unfortunately, the same mental characteristics that drew someone towards Slytherin house tended to be those who wanted a quick way to power, not those willing to work hard and practice for long hours to build up their stamina!

Harry and Severus had removed their battledress andwere outfittedin their customary robes for the first set of duels. They might as well save their dueling robes for the real fighting. It would make their opponents too aware of their abilities if they appeared in full battle robes for a student competition. Too many people would guess they were being set up! They had Dobby store their outer dueling robes, swords and staffs in the small ante room off of the Great Hall for them and headed down to the entrance.

Professor Snape left them before the entrance hall to go around to the staff entrance while they entered through the huge doors to the Great Hall. The room had been transfigured much as Harry remembered from the duel with Merlin, but the others were surprised at the bleachers and the dueling platform in the middle.

Harry and the others climbed up into the area that had been reserved for those entered in the student elimination rounds. They would begin with the only two fourth year students that had been given permission to enter, Ginny would actually have almost no competition, since she and Colin Creevey were the only fourth years and she knew from the DA that she could beat Colin nine times out of ten.

At a quarter to two, Professor McGonagall announced that anyone not sitting down within ten minutes would be ejected from the room so all the students and visitors hurriedly scrambled for seats. Harry noticed that fully one half of one side of bleachers were taken up of Ministry members, Order members, and even a few members of the press. He say Rita Skeeter and a man that looked suspiciously like he could be Luna Lovegood's father, who he knew owned the "Quibbler".

Tonks and Mrs. Weasley caught his eye and waved wildly at them. He smiled and waved back, he knew he would be nervous later, but for now he was willing to just enjoy. After all, how many teenagers could say they had dueled Merlin and won? He knew none of the teachers here could beat his father, and he could beat him, so there was nothing to be worried about, right?

Right at two o'clock, Dumbledore stepped out, dressed in modern battle robes of bright blue with gold stars and moons adorning the hem and sleeves. He had his long hair tied back out of the way and even had his beard wrapped so as not to get in his way. Harry was a little surprised, he hadn't known that Dumbledore was planning to duel, but of course, he didn't know the entire schedule of the events. He knew it was designed to instill confidence in the side of the light and to give the students and even their parents who might be thinking of joining with Voldemort pause to wonder if the dark lord was the one to choose to join or not.

Dumbledore raised his wand and sent up crimson sparks for attention and began talking, "The rules for the student elimination round are as such: the duel will continue until one contestant has lost their wand, they are incapacitated in any way, or they forfeit the match. No crippling or permanently damaging spells are to be used. And the Unforgivables or any other fatal spells are of course banned. The year mates will duel against each other in elimination rounds until a clear winner for each age group is declared. Then the fourth year will duel the fifth year, the winner of that round will rest while the sixth year winner and the seventh year winner compete. Then the winner of those two elimination rounds will duel for student champion."

"While the winner rests, the teachers will compete in elimination rounds as well, those rounds do not end with the loss of a wand, only incapacitation or forfeiture. After all elimination rounds have been completed, the student winner may choose to compete against the winner of the teacher's competition, or the teacher of their choice. There will be a one hour break for supper, and then the final formal duel will begin. The rules for that competition will be announced at that time. Thank you for your support and encouragement for all our competitors."

Ginny met Colin and they both bowed while maintaining eye contact as they had been taught. Colin predictably started with an expelliarmus, which Ginny ducked sending a jelly legs jinx that slipped through Colin's hastily erected shield. As he wobbled on rubbery legs, she stunned him, walked over and picked up his wand. The entire duel had lasted less than two minutes. She handed his wand to Professor McGonagall while Madame Pomfrey enervated Colin. He stood up sheepishly and they both shook hands and returned to their respective seats. Hermione hugged Ginny, whispering "Good job!" as the first of the fifth year competitors were announced.

Ron won against all three of his competition, but he lost spectacularly to Hermione who clipped him with a confusing jinx before stunning him in less than five minutes. Hermione had made it clear to the semi-finals when she was taken out after nearly ten minutes of dueling, by Pansy Parkinson with a barely legal blasting curse that they had not covered the shield for in the DA. Harry made a note to himself to learn the counter to that one, as Pansy smirked. Harry was secretly glad, he wouldn't mind wiping up Pansy and he would have felt bad humiliating Hermione. Harry had been pleased to see that all of his DA members won their rounds against non DA members and were only eliminated when dueling against other members; except for the dirty trick played by Pansy!

Harry had kept his abilities well hidden, using only second and third year spells, and making sure he only used one finger pointed down the length of his 'wand', and his power well damped down. None of his rounds lasted more than two or three minutes, he could have won much faster, but he still wanted to surprise some people, especially Sirius and Remus. Severus had edited his memories so the two had no idea how well, or against whom Harry had dueled and they had been on the far side of the battle at Hogsmeade and had assumed it was Albus who had called the tornado. Harry thought Severus just wanted a little revenge against the Marauder's for all the years they had tormented him, but he was willing to go along with it, Colin had promised plenty of good pictures.

At last it was time for Harry to duel against Pansy, he had decided he would just get it over as quickly and simply as possible because she was liable to get dirty really quickly. Pansy cast an unknown hex against him but it hit his air shield and simply curved around him, never closer than two feet from him. He took advantage of her inattention as she gawped at him, flipped her sideways with a blast of air, chained her tightly and then walked over, stunned her, and picked up the wand she had dropped. As he handed her wand to Professor Dumbledore he whispered to him, "She has the dark mark, I could feel the evil wrapped around her left arm when I brushed against it."

Dumbledore blinked at him in astonishment, nodded his head once in understanding and had him release her from the hex. Harry sent the information to Severus and as he turned to return to his seat, he saw his father walking her out of the room, talking fervently to her. Severus gestured to one of the aurors standing on duty at the doors and passed Pansy over to him before returning to sit with the other teachers who were judging the tournament.

There were no surprises with the sixth and seventh year elimination rounds, though Harry was surprised that Cho Chang had lasted through four elimination rounds before being stunned. He hadn't thought she paid that much attention in the DA classes. It was almost a tie for the final winner between Fred and George in the seventh years. They had won all of their rounds, but the two knew each other too well to be able to duel effectively against each other. It was almost as if they could read the other's mind and responded instinctively. Finally Fred hit George with Ginny's infamous bat boogey hex and George threw down his wand in disgust as giant boogies came out of his nose and attacked him. The audience roared with laughter and even George was laughing after Fred cancelled the hex.

Fred quickly eliminated the sixth year Slytherin Adrian Pucey; Harry suspected that Pucey didn't want to suffer the same fate as George and just was too nervous to really duel properly.

Ginny didn't even really try against Harry; she threw a half-hearted blasting spell at Harry and then dropped her wand deliberately as she threw herself out of the way when Harry threw a blasting curse back at her. He had really tried to make it weak, but she had seen him warming up against Severus and she was taking no chances.

Harry was looking forward to dueling against Fred, he knew lots of pranking hexes that should be fun! No matter what Fred sent, Harry just ducked or waved his wand to dispel it before it even came half way to him. And Fred knew Harry was playing with him, he had bright pink hair, house elf ears, pointed shoes and a pig snout before Harry took pity upon him and simply sent a mild stunner at him. With a single wave of his 'wand' Harry canceled all the hexes, not noticing the calculating glances from the judges' table that the simple movement garnered.

As Harry shook Dumbledore's hand after being declared the winner, Harry noticed that both Sirius and Remus were giving him a shrewd stare. Oh, well, he would be dueling against them next, no use trying to hide it any more!

* * *

Severus was dueling with Professor Flitwick first and he was muttering across the mind link about the man being way too _small _a target to hit. Harry laughed and told him to just keep remembering his trick of bouncing things off the floor and he would probably hit him instead.

'Blast, why am I reminding you of my dueling tricks just before I'll probably be dueling you. Okay, Dad, go ahead and lose so I can duel against Professor Flitwick who has never seen me fight.' Severus merely laughed out loud and sent, 'Brat' Sometimes Harry thought that Severus thought that was his name; he called him that often enough.

Professor Flitwick turned out to be a creative and accomplished dueler. Of course being two feet tall would make you accomplished or dead in the wizarding world. Severus and Filius sent mild stunners and blasting curses at each other until they had judged the other's strengths and weaknesses. As they settled down to serious dueling, Harry was analyzing their moves. They seemed to be fairly evenly matched, trading spells of about equal power, but Harry noticed that Professor Flitwick always cast a shield, he did very little physical ducking and swerving.

As Professor Flitwick shot a blasting curse at Severus, Severus used his left hand to cast a reflecting charm on the floor in front of him, then ducking to the left to miss the curse, he shot a petrificus totalus with his wanded right hand at the floor where it bounced up and hit the tiny charms professor in the chest. He fell to the floor, petrified and Severus stunned him to be safe before walking over and claiming his wand.

Sirius and Remus dueled almost like Fred and George, they had been friends and dueling partners for so many years that they knew each other's styles and favorite spells almost too well. Sirius favored powerful blasting and cursing hexes, while Remus went more for the well placed binding or disabling curse. Sirius would send a reducto and Remus countered with a blinding hex. They tossed spells back and forth like a tennis match, equally matched, one would win over the other only when one made a mistake or got tired. Sirius finally won when he tossed a reducto, a stunner, and a petrificus totalus one right after the other. Remus ducked the stunner, blocked the reducto, but his shield shattered and the petrificus totalus hit him in the chest. Sirius also stunned Remus before coming to claim his wand. Harry thought that might be a good idea, he knew some people could throw off certain spells and it was better to take no chances.

There was a fifteen minute break before Severus and Sirius were scheduled to be the final round. Harry heard some serious betting going on in the student section and couldn't help but smile knowing the twins were set to win quite a lot of money when Severus won the round. Harry had fought both of the men, and Severus was too crafty and cunning for Sirius to win, unless he got a really lucky shot in.

Severus and Sirius circled each other like two wary dogs, each flinging an occasional spell at the other to test them. Harry noticed that Severus was flinging the fingers of his left hand in an almost unconscious manner at the floor as he circled. Harry centered himself and felt the magic. Severus was making the entire floor around Sirius into a reflective surface. Sirius tried the triple combo that had taken out Remus, but Severus leaned right to miss the stunner, squatted under the reducto and used a strong protego to bounce the petrificus totalus right back at Sirius. As Sirius was casting his own protego, Severus sent an expelliarmus to the floor directly in front of Sirius and it bounced up and sent him crashing to the floor ten feet away. Madame Pomfrey had to hit him with two enervates and then gave him a vial of pepper up potion before leading him away to sit down. He looked funny with a dazed expression on his face, steam coming out of his ears and Remus sitting beside him laughing.

Dumbledore congratulated Severus on his stunning victory and then called Harry up to announce his choice of dueling the teacher of his choice or the winner, Professor Snape. Harry heard speculation all around him in the student section about who he would choose to duel, the money was going on Professor Flitwick, because he had been disqualified first.

Harry turned around and whispered loud enough for everyone in his section to hear, "They won't let me duel with Professor Trelawney, so I guess I'll have to pick Madame Pomfrey for all the times she hasn't let me out of the hospital wing!" The entire section burst out into laughter as Harry climbed down, students congratulating him and patting him on the back and shoulders as he went. Apparently he had unconsciously sent that sentiment over his link to his father, because Severus leaned over and shared it with Remus and Sirius, who almost choked on his laughter. All three of them had spent more than their fair share of time in the hospital wing under the Matron's iron fisted care.

Professor Dumbledore welcomed Harry to the center of the platform and shook his hand in congratulations again as he asked Harry for his decision. Harry turned to look at the teachers sitting behind him, winked at his father and announced, "Professor Snape, sir."

There was a collective gasp from the students and visitors. The animosity and downright hatred between the two had reached legendary proportions over the past five years and now Harry was giving his hated potions professor the right to hex him! What was the boy thinking?

The Headmaster clasped a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in support before announcing another fifteen minute break before the last elimination duel of the afternoon. Harry leaned over to his grandfather and whispered, "My first choice was Professor Trelawney, then Madame Pomfrey, but I guess I'll have to settle for Dad." Albus chuckled and said, "I'd almost like to set those up for you just to have the pictures! Be sure and let Poppy know that she was your choice before Severus, she actually has a wicked sense of humor, but I wouldn't mention it to Sybil, she predicts your death too often, she might actually try to make one of her predictions come true."

Harry left to visit the bathroom and then to get a drink of water. He took off his student robe and exchanged it for his battle robe. He called Carus to bring his sword and staff to him and then waited in the anteroom to be called out. His father joined him shortly. He had also replaced his customary frock coat with his battle robes, and had his sword strapped to his side, his staff ready in his right hand.

Albus called for quiet from the audience and then announced the match between Professor Severus Snape and student Harry Potter. Severus led the way out followed closely by Harry, with Carus perched tightly on his left shoulder. Albus glowed with pride at the picture his two 'boys' presented. Strong, sure and confident in their abilities; the two epitomized the fighters for the light for the wizarding world to rally behind.

Harry just wished the wizarding world was relying on someone else. He dampened down all his emotions as he followed his father out into the hushed dueling chamber. Absolute silence met the two as their appearance was registered. They both seemed to radiate power and confidence. Many of the students and visitors took a sharper look and decided that they had never really _seen_ Harry Potter or Severus Snape before.

Harry walked out to stand facing his father and Carus flashed off to reappear on a stand in the corner. Harry centered himself and opened himself up to his magical core. He felt the power flowing easily and comfortingly to both hands. He started to softly glow and seemed to grow taller. Severus watched him with pride as his son prepared to face him.

Harry banished his staff to the side of the room and drew his sword. It glistened as the flickering light from the torches reflected off its polished surface. Severus copied his movements and the two met, formally bowing before standing ready, balanced lightly on the balls of their feet to begin.

Harry started with a two handed swing that was easily blocked by a thrust upwards from Severus. The clang of steel on steel rang loudly through the chamber, echoing with power. The two reached their stride quickly and the elegance and grace of their movements made the audience gasp in wonder. It looked easy as the two battled, but no one witnessing the encounter had any doubt that they were watching two masters in action.

Swing, parry, thrust, and block, the two formed the two halves of an intricate dance. The grace and power of the two was magnificent and awe inspiring to watch. The clang of steel on steel echoed through the chamber as neither missed a beat. The swirling blades moved almost too fast to watch, forming a blur of light across the retinas of the watchers.

They circled, twirled and advanced. Harry and Severus were amazing to watch, each advancing only to have to retreat. The sound of clashing steel sped up until it sounded like there were more than two swordsmen. One handed, two handed it mattered not; the blows were blocked and returned with skill and precision. They made it look effortless.

Finally Harry twirled, ducked and then swept up under his father's thrust and touched the tip of his sword directly into the middle of the man's chest. Severus dropped his sword and bowed in acceptance of his defeat.

Harry stepped back, sheathed his sword, and held out his right hand, his staff flew into it as he caught it gracefully and firmly. Severus had also exchanged his sword for his staff and stood at the ready. The steady clang of the swords was now replaced by the dull thud of wood on wood as the two swung, thrust, and swept their staffs towards each other.

Hermione was reminded of the martial arts movies her father loved to watch. The movements and grace shown here though, bespoke a power and expertise that those choreographed movies never held. Ron, the twins, and probably half of the male members of the audience were madly thinking on how they could get Harry or Severus to teach swordsmanship and fighting with a staff to _them._

The audience was unnaturally quiet, too caught up in the power and proficiency of the two experts to make a noise. The duel continued until both had sweat glistening on their faces. They were too equally matched for one to have a clear advantage over the other, but Harry gradually wore the older man down. He ducked and swept his staff, catching Severus behind the knees and throwing the man down to the floor. Harry continued the movement and on the return swing, he brought the phoenix of his staff down to plant it in the middle of his father's forehead. Severus dropped his staff and raised his hands in submission.

Dumbledore came onto the platform and held out a hand for Severus to help him up. Severus and Harry stood together and shook hands while bowing. Albus declared Harry the winner and dismissed the teachers and visitors, and then the students. "Dinner will be served in one hour, please enjoy the grounds and the main floors of the castle. Students are reminded that visitors are not allowed in the dormitories without express permission from your Head of House. I look forward to seeing you back here in one hour. Thank you." Harry and Severus had escaped to the anteroom and then Harry had apperated them into their new quarters. Severus called a house elf and instructed them to invite the Weasley family and Miss Granger to their chambers to wait for dinner.

* * *

In 'Gerbil land' Peter was ecstatic, he had finally managed to get the wheel to himself, those goons Crabbe and Goyle hogged it all the time! As he ran around and around, he thought to himself, 'Whee, I love this place, why didn't the Weasley's ever have a fun place like this? Run, run, run, oh I love this.'

Lucius looked through the clear plastic at the next chamber where his 'son' was trying to hide under the disgusting cedar shavings in one corner. 'If I go through that yellow tube and them make a right at the elbow, maybe I can find a way…'

Nine of the younger death eaters that had just been caught at Hogsmeade were playing with a small plastic ball, 'Now, why do we want to escape and go back to that mad man, this is much better than Azkaban or that idiot throwing crucios at everyone! Oh, my turn, my turn, push the ball this way to me!' One of them thought, as he ran after the ball.

Buckbeak just watched the maze of plastic tubes and chambers while eating a dead ferret, ignoring the cats that had been charmed to smell repulsive to him. Maybe today those little rats would escape, maybe today he could play!


	24. Chapter 24: Hogwart's Dueling Champion

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – If you think I own these characters, why don't we set down and discuss some investment ideas that I have.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. It's about 50/50 for a longer story or a sequel so I'll just add a few more chapters and then decide what to write next.

AN: Author's page has been updated 11/20/2005

Chapter 24: Hogwarts' Dueling Champion

After showing his second family around their new quarters and then sitting in the living room and drinking tea, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had to practically drag Harry out to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Severus was being rather snarky, he knew he had had virtually no chance of beating Harry at a duel, but it was still a blow to his pride. He had talked to Merlin for a few minutes about how he felt after being beaten by a sixteen year old and that had helped a lot, but he still was not looking forward to the razzing he knew would be coming from the others at the staff table that night.

But Severus was pleasantly surprised to find that not only was no one was teasing him about losing to Harry, they were speaking in wonder and awe about the skill and power of both fighters. Neither duel had involved magic at all, just sheer agility and physical stamina. Many thought it was admirable that Severus had kept up with an obviously athletic teenager, especially after just competing successfully in two strenuous magical duels. Several of the staff members asked the Headmaster if it would be possible to begin physical training and swordsmanship at Hogwarts, as it obviously had benefits in both magical and non magical fights. Severus just nodded noncommittally as he knew that was one of the classes that Harry wanted to teach after they took care of Tom, and he could change his focus from catching Voldemort to teaching students.

Severus was pleased at how much he enjoyed his steak and jacket potato dinner, and especially the moist triple layer chocolate cake that followed. He had thought he would be too nervous about the duel that Albus had set up that evening. But he found himself much more comfortable with the knowledge that he would be beaten again by Harry that evening. Merlin had helped in talking to him, and the knowledge that everyone else would lose too was oddly comforting.

* * *

Albus called for everyone to leave the Great Hall for thirty minutes to allow the house elves time to set up the dueling chamber again after dinner was finished. Harry, the other teens, the Weasleys, and Neville and his grandmother all moved to the anteroom to wait. Only the teenagers knew that Harry would be dueling so they kept the conversation light and concentrated on how their subjects were going. Harry shared a couple of the latest pranks that wouldn't give away any secrets and had the entire group almost hysterical at the description of Professor Trelawney's face when she had discovered the pictures substituted for her tarot cards. None of the adults had had her as a teacher, but they had all heard stories about her from their children and really didn't mind the harmless prank.

All too soon, the group was called back into the Great Hall and the adults left the students at their seating section before crossing the floor to their reserved seats on the other side. Harry hugged Ginny and Hermione for luck, awkwardly shook hands with Ron and the twins and walked over to the contestants seating area.

He had expected to see Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick, as well as Sirius, Remus and his father; but he was surprised to also see Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad Eye Moody. Well, this should be interesting. He wondered how the elimination rounds would go this time.

Professor McGonagall called for silence and began to recite the rules for the final duel of the day. "This competition will be a one wizard against three opponents duel. Loss of the wand does not constitute the end of the round, only incapacitation or forfeiture will remove a dueler. Each round will be five minutes; there will be a five minutes break between each round. If an opponent is defeated, another opponent will step in to take their place at the beginning of the next round. The competition will end when all opponents have been defeated or the single wizard can no longer compete. No instantly lethal spells or Unforgivables are allowed. You may use wands, wandless, physical means and elemental magic. Gentlemen, you have three minutes to prepare."

Harry looked at Albus and Severus, "You can't be serious; you want me to take on three against one, in tag team style?"

Albus merely patted him on the shoulder, ignoring whatever _tag team_ meant, "Yes, my boy, and I ask that you don't seriously injure any of them, they are all older than you and take much longer to heal." Harry looked at him in astonishment, but he finally registered that they did _indeed _want him to fight three against one. 'Well,' he thought fatalistically, 'that's better odds than Voldemort ever gives me and at least they won't be casting _crucios_ at me!'

The audience wasn't too surprised to see Harry step up on the platform with Severus, Flitwick and Tonks, but they were shocked to see him stop and face the other three. Surely he wasn't going to be the one wizard fighting against three! He had acquitted himself very well that afternoon, but he actually hadn't used any magic against Severus at all, just with the other students. He had been fast in ending his duels, but he hadn't used anything very spectacular in them after all.

Harry focused his attention inward and pulled a larger amount of magic to each of his hands than he would normally use. He took several cleansing breathes and consciously blocked all thoughts but the coming fight from his mind. He opened his senses up to feel his opponents and was surprised to find he could sense what spell they were going to cast a split second before they cast it.

Tonks threw a strong reducto while Severus cast a reflecting charm on the floor in front of Harry's feet, Flitwick held back a moment and then cast a blinding hex directly at Harry's chest. Harry used his left hand to throw up an air shield stopping the blinding hex, shot an expelliarmus down at the floor using Severus' charm to reflect up at Tonks and turned to the side to allow the reducto to sail past him. He somersaulted to the left, throwing a wall of fire at the three, then a reflecting charm at the ceiling above them. Severus shot a stream of water out of his wand, clearing the fire in front of him, and shot a petrificus totalus at Harry. Harry twirled, the shot passed by close enough for him to feel it whistle past his cheek. As he ducked a blasting curse from Tonks, he shot a stunner at the ceiling directly above Flitwick, who never even saw the spell coming when it hit him in the top of the head.

Dumbledore moved him out of the battle and Tonks and Severus took advantage of the extra movement to throw simultaneous hexes. Harry called upon air and by sweeping his arms up, lifted himself completely over both beams, before dropping lightly down again. Harry then conjured a large snake, about thirty feet long and told it to "Attack" in Parseltongue. Severus ignored it, moving to the left as Tonks froze for a moment, then recovered and tried to banish it. It continued to approach and she shot burning arrows from her wand; until finally catching the snake in the head, it sizzled and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Harry had thrown a right handed furunculous, followed by a left handed freezing charm and then a right handed pickpocket hex at Severus. Severus threw a wandless protego which stopped the boils, but the freezing charm almost broke through, leaving icicles on his robes and the pickpocket hex threw him upside down. Harry then blasted him backwards and used a sticking charm to attach him, still upside down and

petrified to the Great Hall doors, with his head about five feet above the floor.

Tonks had just managed to dispatch the giant snake when the bell for the end of the round sounded and she dropped her wand, walked over to the contestant's area and grabbed a goblet of water, flopping exhaustedly into a chair. Harry smiled wickedly as he walked over and unstuck his father, released the body bind and carefully caught him before he could hit the ground. He whispered, "Revenge is sweet, Dad!" Severus smacked him upside the head and snarled, "Brat!" as they went to rest before the next round.

The hall had erupted in thunderous applause at the end of the round, led by the standing ovation of a large number of redheads and a bushy brown haired witch. Severus looked up at the students of his house and was pleased to see a number of staggered and calculating expressions on their faces. Good, give them someone powerful to follow instead of that homicidal maniac, and maybe Slytherin could regain its rightful reputation once more.

Harry could have sworn he just sat down when he was called up once again to fight. He was now facing Moody, Tonks and Sirius. Hmm, he had no idea how the real Moody would fight. He would have to take him out quickly. Harry shot the first spell, Accio- ing Moody's magical eye. It flew at him and with the reflexes of a natural born seeker; he caught it in mid air and then banished it to the judges' table. He thought he heard several people laugh before he focused totally on the fight ahead.

Harry wrapped Sirius and Tonks in a mini tornado until he could take out Moody. Moody was very angry and shot a blasting hex that had the shields ringing like a gong behind Harry as he ducked and rolled to the right, throwing simultaneously with both hands. He hit Moody's other eye with conjunctivitis and Accio-ed his wooden leg. As the old auror lost his balance and fell, blinded by the first spell, Harry petrified him, stunned him and sent him to plop at Dumbledore's feet. Without missing a beat, he released the two from the tornado; they were dizzy and disoriented and shot random spells in different directions.

Harry hit the floor in front of Tonks with an ice charm and she hit it and went sliding, landing in her back hard, knocking the wind out of her. He bound her with chains and ducked and dodged the wild spells Sirius was still casting. Sirius finally regained his equilibrium and was looking murderously at the teen but the bell stopped him from retaliating. He walked, still staggering slightly, to sit down and gulp from his goblet of water.

The applause and thundering of hundreds of feet stamping on the floor was making dust fall from the ceiling of the Great Hall as Harry simply walked back to his seat and accepted a goblet of water from Dobby who was bouncing with enough excitement for three people. Luckily, the crowd was making too much noise for him to really hear the little elf so he just nodded and looked around as he drank deeply.

Harry was beginning to get worried, all the teachers and aurors now looked ready to _kill _him. He still had Sirius, Remus and Kingsley to deal with. He still had no idea what Dumbledore had planned for him, but he hoped he could manage to still be standing by bedtime!

Harry had fought a lot of duels that day, starting with warm-ups with his dad and he knew he was getting pretty tired and would lose if he didn't have some help soon. He didn't think it was cheating, after all three against one, dueling against fresh wizards time after time, didn't sound fair to _him,_ so he decided to even the odds a little. 'Hogwarts, can you help me?' he asked.

**_#As you wish, Master Harry. Open your mind to me and I will refresh your energy, magical and physical. I am proud of you my Master. You will be a most powerful champion for the light. If you fight Dumbledore, remember he likes to jump over spells. Use that knowledge well. #_**

Harry felt a warm refreshing burst of energy flow through him from his toes up and through him to the top of his head. He felt as if he had just woken from a long night's peaceful sleep, ready to take on the day. He blinked his eyes open and looked around in greater interest.

Severus asked 'Did you just get a boost? I was feeling fatigue from you and now you seem energized and refreshed.'

Harry smiled across the room at him, 'Hogwarts thought it wasn't fair for all of you to gang up on her poor, defenseless master, so she gave me a little boost.'

Severus laughed 'Poor? Defenseless? Is this the brat that just stuck me _petrified_ and _upside down_ to the Great Hall doors and then **_laughed_** about it?'

Harry smiled angelically and sent 'That couldn't have been me, I _love_ you Dad, and I would _never_ hurt you!'

Severus snorted so hard he almost choked, but replied, 'I won't tell on you, after all, I've already been disqualified, and I know you wouldn't _hurt _me, just beat the pants off of me in public!'

"Too true, father, too true! Wish me luck on this round; I think Sirius wants to kill me.'

His father sent 'I know the feeling, believe me!' just as the bell rang for the third round.

Harry centered and pulled his magic back to his hands as he stood, balanced delicately on the balls of his feet as he faced Sirius, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He opened himself up to feel the men's magic and was surprised to find that all three were actually amused at his success. Well, maybe they wouldn't kill him. Before they even knew what he was doing he called up the stone of the castle through his earth elementals and blocked Sirius and Remus behind stone walls. Kingsley's shock at the sudden appearance of stone walls around his two teammates proved his downfall, without firing a spell he was petrified, stunned, and lying at Dumbledore's feet in the space of less than a minute. Harry released Remus from the stone encircling him and transfigured him into a golden retriever puppy and banished him to McGonagall's lap where she absentmindedly began petting him before she realized what she was doing.

When Harry released Sirius from his stone prison, Harry knew the older man was actually a little afraid of him, so Harry grinned at him and waved impishly. Sirius was startled but couldn't help grinning back before beginning to cast spells at Harry. The two settled down to a back and forth battle of straight out dueling. They circled each other casting minor hexes and jinxes until they knew the bell would be ringing soon. Harry had green hair and Sirius was dressed in pink robes but neither paid any attention to the minor annoyances. Harry sent a freezing charm at Sirius' feet that managed to just slip under his shielding charm and froze his feet to the stone in a block of solid ice.

Sirius sent back a reducto to the right and a slashing hex to the center. Harry turned sideways and felt the spells pass to either side of him, sending back a swarm of bees. Sirius slashed his wand up sending spouts of flames, burning the bees that tried to fly through it, but he was handicapped by having his feet still frozen to the floor, and he was unable to take his attention away from Harry or the bees long enough to cast a counter charm. Several bees managed to get under his robes and sting him as he was casting expelliarmus, followed by petrificus totalus, hoping to at least graze Harry. Harry stood behind his air shield and watched the spells dissipate into thin air before blasting Sirius' shields with a full body bind and a stunner to the chest. The final opponent was down just as the bell rang for the end of the third round.

The crowd was stunned for a moment, before beginning to clap and cheer for Harry once more. It was unbelievable; he had incapacitated every opponent sent against him. The students were in awe and pride of what their fellow student had accomplished. Dumbledore stood and raised Harry's hand in the air as he announced that Harry Potter was the winner of the Hogwarts Dueling Championship. He then bent down and whispered so that only Harry could hear, "Feel like five minutes with a very old man, Harry?"

Harry gulped and looked behind him at his father, 'Shall I duel Dumbledore, Dad?'

'I believe so, I don't know if you can beat him, but if you last five minutes with him it will sure make a death eater think twice about taking you on, and it will make my Slytherins much less likely to follow Tom. They are nothing if not cunning and ambitious, they will not back someone if they think he can't win. If we can keep Tom from replacing his captured death eaters, we can cripple him before we even have to fight him.'

Harry thought over what his father had said and nodded at Albus, "Yes, sir, just let me go use the loo and get something to drink. Perhaps ten minutes, oh, do you want staffs, swords, wands, wandless, or elemental?"

Albus twinkled at the child and winked, "How about if you just surprise me?"

* * *

Harry stood in the center of the dueling platform for, he hoped, the last time that evening and wondered just what he had been thinking of to accept this challenge. He knew he had won against Merlin, but he had been learning from the wizard for a full year before that, and at least knew how Merlin was liable to fight. He had suspected that Albus was an elemental, and his calling of the water element to put out the fires in Hogsmeade proved he was a master of at least that element. But he had no idea if he was a master of any of the others, and he had only seen minor wandless magic performed by the Headmaster. He didn't know if that was because that was all he could do, or if he naturally chose not to display that knowledge. Oh, well, no backing out of it now, he had agreed.

Albus was twinkling with anticipation at the upcoming competition. It had been many years since he had been challenged in a friendly duel with anyone. When you dueled at his level, adequate competition was very rare. He had been studying the boy's techniques all afternoon and was unable to find much of a pattern. He did usually stun his opponents rather than use other more harmful spells to incapacitate them, which he was frankly very happy to see. But the boy had been very creative and unpredictable when besting the various fighters. He chuckled to himself, this ought to be fun; he just hoped he lasted long enough not to be too embarrassed!

Harry banished his 'wand' to his father, it would just limit him when he needed every little bit of advantage that he could muster in this duel. He took deep breathes, drew upon his power and placed a good portion in reserve as well as the amount he had attached to his hands for the previous three on one battles. He also called to his air, earth and fire elementals to be aware of his upcoming need so they would be instantly accessible. He blocked everything out except Albus, and totally focused his senses on the old man's magic. No one seemed surprised when Albus began to glow with power, but there were loud gasps of astonishment when they noticed that Harry was also glowing brightly.

At the sound of the bell, they both opened their eyes and began. The two circled, each waiting for the other to begin. Finally, Albus cast a blast of water at Harry, who simply swept his arm in an arc freezing it in midair. He repeated the motion with his other hand and the ice was blasted into tiny slivers that flew back at Albus like thousands of tiny missiles. Albus swept his wand into a protective shield, but many of the sharp needles forced their way through and slashed at his robes, arms and face. Tiny spots of blood appeared and were healed with a quick swish of the Headmaster's wand.

While he was busy with healing himself, Harry had sent a wave of power through the stones of the castle floor. The crowd gasped as they saw the stone liquefy and flow like a ripple in a pond. Albus noticed in time and sweeping both arms up he jumped over the rippling stone. He landed lightly on his feet and threw ropes at Harry's knees and feet. Harry let them hit and banished them with barely a flick of his finger.

Harry remembered what Hogwarts had said about Dumbledore liking that jumping spell so he repeatedly sent mindless hexes and jinxes as he planned out his attack. Dumbledore knew the child was planning something but he was too busy dodging, ducking and shielding against the barrage of minor spells being cast against him, apparently without Harry even having to think about them; to be able to plan an effective counter attack.

Albus cast a slashing hex that managed to squeak through Harry's air shield and cut his left shoulder, reminding Harry of the formidable power in the wizard facing him. He started his plan of attack. He cast with both hands, one right after the other, sending balls of flame, each slightly low. Albus called a spout of water to quench the first one, and then swept his arms up to jump over the second one. But Harry hadn't stopped with two casts; he sent a series of blasting hexes in an arc from right to left, each higher than the last. Albus tried to twist to avoid them, managing to shield from the first two, but he had nothing to thrust off of since he was in mid air and the third blast caught him on the right leg, just below the knee. The entire hall heard the sound of bones breaking and cringed as one. Albus came down heavily on his injured leg and started to fall. He was stunned and bound and then caught by Harry's magic before he could even hit the floor. Harry had his arms under the man before any one else could even react. They sat stunned as Harry brought one hand from under the old man and ran it up and down the injured leg, his entire body glowing with bright white power. Harry released the Headmaster's bindings, enervated him and held him for a moment in a fierce hug as the tears ran down the child's face. "I am so sorry, I…I…I didn't…mean… to hurt you. It was an accident; I didn't mean to do it!"

Albus reached up and cupped the sobbing boy's face in his hand, "I know child, and you have already healed me. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but sometimes things happen in duels, even friendly duels. You won honestly, and believe me I have been hurt much worse, many times before."

Severus had reached both of them by that time and swept both of them up into a fierce hug of his own. "Father, are you all right? Harry, it's all right, we all know it was an accident; that you didn't mean to really hurt him. Father, do you need the hospital wing?"

Albus chuckled at his two boys, they knew each other so well, and Severus knew without words that the old Harry would resurface at his fright. "No son, I am fine, Harry did a wonderful job of healing me and in fact, he gave me such a burst of energy that I feel ready to go another round. Let's stand up before people begin to wonder if I am dead and you are grieving over me."

Severus helped Albus up off the floor and then reached a hand down to pull up Harry. Harry threw his arms around Severus who could feel him trembling in shock. Holding one arm around his son, he leaned towards Dumbledore and whispered, "I need to get him out of here; he's going into a full panic attack from hurting you. The crowd doesn't need to see this." Severus tapped his wand on the top of Harry's head and disillusioned him to hide him from sight until he could help the child get himself back under control

Albus nodded and waved to the aurors and the Weasleys who were beginning to fight through the milling crowd trying to reach Harry. They pushed through and circled the invisible Harry who was still clinging to Severus, leading them to the small antechamber where Severus could remove the disillusionment charm from Harry and feed him a calming draught out of the sight of the audience. It took only a few minutes for the potion to take effect and the reassurances of everyone there that they understood that it was an accident and no one, even the Headmaster, blamed him for hurting the older wizard. After all, Albus had sliced Harry's shoulder open in the same duel and Harry didn't blame him for the injury, he had just healed it himself and then forgot it.

When the potion had taken effect enough for the other's words to finally register and break through his panic attack, he took a deep breath, straightened his robes, called Carus to his shoulder and stepped out to end the tournament. Carus was nuzzling his hair and trilling soothing phoenix song in his ear. He promised to take her out flying as soon as he could but she admitted she really like Fawkes, and didn't mind spending so much time with the fire Phoenix so she forgave Harry for being busy.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had managed to remove everyone from the bleachers long enough to banish them and replace them with rows of chairs. The audience was just finishing finding seats so no one had really noticed Harry leaving the area in the commotion. Dumbledore waved Harry and Severus up onto the platform that took the place of the head table and raised his arms for silence.

"I don't think I've had so much fun in eons. Perhaps we could do this again, maybe next year. I am proud of everyone who competed and I award 10 points for each of you for each round that you won. I am awarding 25 points each for the four 'year' finalists and 100 points to Mr. Harry Potter, the first **_Hogwarts' Dueling Champion_**, and this beautiful trophy which will stand in his Head of House's office until he graduates, at which time it will be moved to the trophy room. Please join me in a round of applause for our new Champion!" The cheers and applause once again rattled the ceiling of the Great Hall; even some of the Slytherins were applauding which made Severus smile to himself. He took careful note to see which ones were refusing to join in; he would keep a close eye on those students in particular.

* * *

Rita left the cave and flew to the nearest little hamlet up the coast, she could see a small hotel right on the ocean and waited until the local train had pulled in and left before transforming back to human. She grabbed a paper sack off the floor of the train station and transfigured it into a carpet bag for 'luggage' and set out to walk to the hotel. She needed to sleep some and then get in touch with Dumbledore. Maybe the hotel would have a map so she could figure out exactly where she was. No one noticed anything unusual about her taking a room for the week and she went to her room and blissfully sank onto the mattress and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The celebration in the Great Hall had lasted until Dumbledore insisted the students go back to their Houses and then the Heads of House had to go directly to their common rooms to make sure the students actually went to their dorm rooms and didn't just continue to party. It had not been that big of a deal for his Slytherins, he didn't envy the job poor Minerva had tonight. He didn't think Gryffindor had ever won that many points in one day before, and unlike those that Dumbledore had awarded after the fiasco of the Sorcerer's Stone, these were actually earned!

He had sat talking quietly with all those students who were willing to listen. It was only about twenty five students, but it was a good beginning. He had cast a wandless privacy charm that Merlin had taught him, and then he had made each child show their left arm and cast a revealo before the discussion began. Now that he was free of the dark mark, he had been able to truthfully share the life of a death eater and broke through many of the teachings some his students had been brainwashed with from early childhood. Most of them with death eater parents could remember the physical shape or the 'illnesses' of their parents after they returned from meetings. Many of them had not made the connection or simply hadn't wanted to see them, but now they verified what he was saying to the others.

He showed them his unmarked arm and told of how it had been removed. Many of the older ones were astonished to hear how Voldemort had used the mark to drain magic and life from his followers. Most of the younger ones had gone to sleep by the time he had shared that with them. The older ones pledged to him; not to follow Voldemort and to do everything they could to keep their housemates from making the mistake that Severus himself had made. Before removing the privacy shield, he promised to bring the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself down so the students could see what a _true_ Slytherin really was.

* * *

After checking on the quietly simmering Potter's Potion, Severus headed up to their quarters to sleep in his new room for the first time. He was looking forward to things settling down. It seemed they had not had a moment's peace in the three weeks since they had returned. He knew he needed to spend more time with Harry, he missed the close relationship they had built up over the past year, he wanted to talk to the portraits of the founders and Merlin and find out how their lives had played out and, in particular, what had happened with Sal's bastard son.

Harry had been so tired and still upset by his panic attack, that Severus had given him a vial of Dreamless Sleep and requested that he take at least a swallow of it if he needed to, but Harry said he would talk to Hogwarts before going to sleep and he was sure she would monitor his dreams better than any potion. Severus made a note to find out how deep the connection between the two really was.

Severus opened Harry's bedroom door and noticed the boy was sprawled over the large bed, one foot hanging off and the covers kicked onto the floor. He carefully moved his son onto the bed and tucked the covers tightly around his sleeping form. He brushed the unruly black hair off his forehead and ran a thumb over the barely noticeable scar. He bent down and kissed Harry, telling him "Sleep well, son." As he turned he noticed the portrait of Lily and James beaming proudly at him. They nodded in thanks and leaned against each other. Severus thought a moment, then said, "Can you come to my room and wake me if he has a nightmare?" At their gentle nods, he wished them good night and went to his own bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day once again.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but this was the logical stopping place.

Next Chapter 25: Gerbils and Goblins and Werewolves, Oh My!


	25. Chapter 25: Gerbils and Goblins

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – If you think I own these characters, why don't we set down and discuss some investment ideas that I have.

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list.

AN: Author's page has been updated 11/20/2005

Chapter 25: Gerbils and Goblins and Werewolves, Oh My!

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting at his desk on Sunday morning, whistling to himself in happiness. Fawkes and his lady friend Carus were grooming each other and trilling happily on the perch in the corner. Carus had been here so often lately that Albus had expanded Fawkes' perch to accommodate the two phoenixes. He didn't even mind that he was doing the bane of his existence, _paper work_. If he didn't keep up with it, it could pile up and bury him in a matter of days. But today, nothing could put a damper on his spirits.

He had his 'boys' back and in much better condition than he had ever expected, he was so pleased to be able to share his feelings openly with Severus, and he was even more pleased that Severus had been able to share that love and even expand it to include Harry! He was certain he would be able to obtain formal adoption papers for Harry to surprise Severus with soon. Harry's guardianship had officially reverted to Sirius when he had firstly; been cleared of all charges and then secondly; the horrific treatment of Harry at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle had been brought to light. Thankfully, Sirius had been convinced that Harry needed Severus as much as Severus needed Harry.

Remus had been able to convince Sirius that he was essential for Harry's well being as a trusted Uncle and confidant, and could play almost as large a role in Harry's life as Severus, but would not often have to be the 'bad guy' as a parent must truly be. Sirius was very happy with that role; 'fun Uncle' fit him much better than 'mean father'. He had signed the paperwork for Severus to legally adopt Harry after spending a quiet hour talking to James and Lily in Harry's room yesterday evening while Severus and Harry were still busy with the celebrations in the Great Hall. Now the Ministry just had to approve, and he could present the paperwork to his two boys.

Albus still shuddered every time he was reminded of the testimony given by the Dursleys under Veritaserum. He had thought after his years of being an auror that Alastor Moody could no longer be horrified by something one human did to another, but he had been proven wrong, unfortunately. Thankfully those two had been removed permanently from his Harry's life. The Dursley boy would be much better off in that group home for troubled teens that the muggle authorities had placed him in after his parents disappeared so suspiciously one night while he slept obliviously. Maybe the intensive help he received there would prevent him from becoming another Vernon. He sighed, but then again, perhaps it was already too late. The boy was _exactly_ what he had been raised to be by his parents. But even these morose thoughts couldn't put a damper on his happiness this morning.

The dueling competition yesterday had been a tremendous success, he had a flood of congratulatory owls waiting for him this morning, and more importantly, several groups that had been sitting on the fence before had offered to join forces with them. Several European nations were sending aurors to assist and the merpeople and even the Australians would be allying with them. Oh what a glorious day!

He placed a parchment on the completed pile and was reaching for another one when his pendant from Rita grew warm. He touched it and asked, "Phoenix rising?" the answering "From the ashes." assured him that it was indeed Rita.

"Go ahead, child, you have something to report?"

"Tom had an inside report of the duel at Hogwarts by ten o'clock last night. You have at least one spy at Hogwarts or someone who came to watch. He was furious at the power that Potter displayed. He also cursed several followers when he first found out that Potter and Snape were both there and in excellent health! Apparently no one had reported on their return before now, so I suspect it was someone visiting."

"He needs some potion that Snape apparently made for him on a regular basis and it's very important that he find someone else to make it. They don't know Eric is at Hogwarts, they are going to stake out his house to see if he returns. There will be two men there starting tomorrow night, and there are three followers who will be sounding out people in Knockturn Alley tomorrow looking for new recruits."

"When he called his followers last night, there were only about 45 or 50 who answered and when he asked where the others were, no one knew. He is beginning to have difficulties in recruiting new followers, and the ones that he does have are becoming very restless. I was listening to several in the local Muggle pub after the meeting and they all wanted to find a way to get out, losing Potter again and in such a spectacular fashion and then having him rescue Snape with him; has left many of them wondering if he is as powerful as he claims."

"The steady loss of his followers, his constant cursing of his troops and the lack of any tangible rewards are making many of them question how long to stay by his side. He has lost his entire inner circle, and they were the ones to keep the rank and file in check. And now, no one knows were they are; or what happened to them, they are starting to panic and desert him like the rats that they are."

"He sent everyone out to search for his missing followers and to try to recruit new members, and then he went to bed and talked to his snake. He told her about his problems, he misses Wormtail in that respect, he doesn't have anyone yet close enough to replace him."

"I think if we keep picking them off in twos and threes, he won't be able to replace them. He can apparently still draw a little magic and energy from his captured followers, but very small amounts and he doesn't know why, it's frustrating him."

Albus smiled, his day was going even better, "Excellent work, Rita, I think your plan is a good one. The more followers we can pick off and put away, the weaker he will be. And I suspect his recruiting is going to be even more difficult after the morning papers are received later today. The kind of wizards that are drawn to him are the kind that flock to power, they have no loyalty to him personally or to each other. Go get some sleep and contact me if you need to. We will have people very visible in the Alley and someone will pick up those sent to Eric's house. Goodbye, child, and keep safe." The pendant lost its warmth and he dropped it against his chest once more, humming to himself as he turned back to the staggeringly high pile of parchments on his desk.

* * *

Severus woke up that morning feeling refreshed and remarkably relaxed. He wondered if Hogwarts had visited him in his sleep. Oh well, he showered and dressed carefully in dress robes to show honor and respect to the goblins they would meet that afternoon. He was surprised to find Harry already dressed in magnificent deep emerald green dress robes that were embellished with gold, sitting in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin deep in a discussion of potions. He sat down next to him and patted his leg in hello.

Harry didn't stop his discussion, he just clapped his hands and a spread of breakfast foods with cutlery and two plates appeared on the low table in front of them. Severus grabbed a pumpkin scone before Harry could eat them all and merely raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh, apparently Dobby and Winky are now our house elves. They can cook here or just bring up food from the kitchens. Dobby doesn't cook, he cleans and does laundry, but Winky is a very good cook if you can keep her away from the butter beer. You only have to call them or if they are expecting it, clap your hands like I did."

"We have to live with that maniacal House elf? Who decided that?" Severus snarled as he fixed his morning tea. He thought he might kill the overly exuberant Dobby some morning before he got his tea. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Hogwarts herself, so I don't think we can argue and win against her. Do you?"

Severus resigned himself, "I suppose I can get used to him, if he doesn't spend all of his time telling me how great and wonderful you are."

Harry laughed, "No, I had Hogwarts give him a little talk about that, and now he's too afraid to make the castle mad at him to disobey! So what time do we have to meet the goblins? And can we go shopping before then?"

"I thought we would go and make a visit to your relatives this morning, have some lunch at a wonderful little Muggle restaurant that Albus has been raving about, and then we can spend the rest of the day on Diagon Alley, after our meeting with the goblins. I know you haven't been allowed out in several years, but no one will recognize either of us now, and without the dark mark, Tom has no way of tracking where I am at all."

Harry thought the idea of Vernon Dursley meeting Severus Snape might be a lot of fun. He had come to grips with his fear of the man over the year in the past, Rowena and Helga had made him talk it all out and finally convinced him that it had _never_ been his fault, he had _never_ deserved it; it was absolutely _wrong_ how he had been treated. Vernon should be the one embarrassed and ashamed, _not Harry_, who had been just an innocent child. Harry had forgotten they had been added to ''gerbil land' so he thought they were going to Privet Drive, but he found he really didn't mind. The demons had finally died.

Harry wrapped Severus tightly in his arms and jumped them to the street just outside 12 Grimmauld Place. He concentrated upon the memory of the parchment from Dumbledore telling him of the address and the grimy old mansion appeared. The two walked inside and Harry turned to Severus and grinned, "Can I blast old Mrs. Black, Dad? Can we ask Sirius if I can?"

"We're supposed to meet them in the kitchen so I suppose we might. I can't think why he wouldn't let you; I know everyone else has tried everything they could to get rid of the old lady. Albus thinks her dark magic is so permeated throughout the house, that the cleaning efforts are useless with her here."

Harry ran completely silently to the kitchen, stealth lessons with Godric paid off in some unusual places; and startled Sirius and Remus, who were drinking tea companionably at the scarred old table. "Hello, Harry! We didn't hear you come in. How are you today? That was a spectacular finish to the duel last night, but I think you have been holding out on me!"

"Sirius, can I blast your mother of the wall? Can I, can I?"

All three men laughed at Harry's exuberance, "Be my guest, I for one, would think my birthday came early to be rid of that hag. You can blast that dreadful tapestry too if you like." Sirius was grinning in anticipation. He wondered just how strong Harry really was, and if the child _could_ remove his mother, something even Albus Dumbledore had been unable to do. The four moved quietly out into the entrance hall and Harry motioned the three others to stand back. He formed an air shield around them and then centered himself and brought up his full powers.

Harry was glowing so brightly that it almost hurt to look at him directly. He stood tall and proud, then with a wave of his arm he threw back the curtains on the portrait. Mrs. Black opened her eyes, preparing to scream obscenities at the vile filth that had disturbed her when she caught sight of the powerful teen standing in front of her. Sirius knew he would cherish forever that memory of his mother, totally speechless for the first time in her life.

Harry raised his right hand, called upon his air elemental power and fired a shot of lightening directly at the wall. Never having managed to even say a word, the portrait shriveled into a black charred crisp and fell off the wall; taking the plaster and the entire wall behind it to the floor, revealing a heavy oak door behind where the wall with the portrait had been. The whole house shivered, the ugly dead house elf heads popped and crumbled, Kreacher came running out of the basement, screamed once and simply disintegrated into dust.

The almost palpable feeling of dark magic and depression that permeated the old house disappeared in a dense fog of evil black that seeped out through the cracks around the windows and under the doorframes, and dissipated. The house shuddered, still and calm once again. It now felt just like a house, any other house, neither good nor bad. The ancient evils, the oppressive darkness of centuries of the Black family, were gone.

Sirius had collapsed in a heap onto the floor in shock; Remus knelt beside him and was trying to help his best friend to stand up. Severus tried to go to Harry who was just standing frozen in the hall, but he was stopped by the shield. He called softly, not wanting to startle his son, "Harry, Harry, child, are you all right?"

"Yes, Dad, I was just making sure all the pockets of dark magic were gone. I moved the truly vile books and anything else I found into the basement, they will need to be destroyed soon, but I cast a shield around them so their evil can't seep back into the walls. The tapestry is with them. Dobby, Winky?"

With a pop the two little elves appeared in front of Harry. "How can we help, Master Harry?" Dobby was bowing fast enough to make his ears wiggle, Winky was standing behind Dobby, trying to hide from sight. "Can you two help Sirius clean up this house now that the dark magic is gone? And do you know any house elves that have been put out of service that would like to come and work here?"

"Yes, sir, Dobby and Winky is most pleased to help Master Sirius. And we is knowing several elves that is put out because their Master is being killed by the evil ones. Are you wanting Dobby to bring them here to help? They is being most pleased to find a new home!"

Harry looked at Sirius who had managed to regain his feet, leaning heavily on Remus, still looking a little gobsmacked. Sirius nodded weakly and Dobby disappeared with a loud crack. Winky bowed at Sirius and quivered, "Winky is going into the kitchen to begin cooking for Masters. If Masters agree?" Harry snickered, Dobby was beginning to wear off on Winky; she would never have spoken up at all last year. He nodded and waved away his shield releasing the constrained men.

Sirius motioned to Remus and Severus to follow him as he walked to the previously hidden door. He placed his hand on the family crest carved into the wood and stated his full name. The door glowed blue briefly, recognized him and opened with a loud creak and a puff of dust. It reminded Harry a lot of his vault at Gringotts. Piles of galleons, precious jewels and family heirlooms lay crammed into the chamber. The walls were not visible behind the piles of gold, but it didn't seem to be much bigger than his old bedroom at the Dursleys.

Sirius just shook his head, "I think you found the missing Black family treasure, Harry. My great, great uncle was against the family traditions of the dark arts, and he had spoken out once too many times against the others. He thought they would come after him and he was right. His younger brother, my great grandfather murdered him right here in the house, but they could never find the treasure after he died. I think you solved the mystery."

They closed the door and all four moved to the kitchen to discuss what had just happened. They had just started eating a wonderful tea when with a very loud crack; Dobby reappeared with three other house elves in tow. "Master Sirius, this is Nippy, Grip, and Toby. They is not finding a new house after the evil one killed their family. Their family was always fighting on the light side and now they is having no home but is wanting one, but only one that is fighting the evil ones."

Sirius looked them over and nodded, "I am willing to take you into my employ, but I want no servitude. You would be bound by the same restrictions against revealing any of the house's secrets and you will be unable to tell anyone where this house is located. Do you accept employment?"

They all three nodded, ears wiggling madly, "Oh yes, Master Black, Dobby is explaining the work that you is doing. We is bound to keep all of Master's secrets and help in the fight against the evil one in any way we's can. We will be paid a galleon a week, have one day off and wear clothes without shame. We's agree and wish to say thank you kind Master. We will be getting to work cleaning Master's house now." Each one bowed to Sirius and kissed the back of his hand, sealing the bargain in a glow of golden light that enveloped both Sirius and the elf. Each then popped out and left the four men and the two house elves in the kitchen.

* * *

After finishing their tea, Remus and Sirius led Harry and Severus up to the old ballroom on the third floor, joking about the royal tour of 'gerbil land' the two were going to have. They were all looking around in amazement as they went up the stairs, the elves and the destruction of the dark magic in the house were already making more of a difference than all of Molly Weasley and the rest of the Order's cleaning had made in the past year. It wouldn't take the five elves long before the mansion was totally unrecognizable.

Harry had run ahead of the three men, and started laughing so hard his sides hurt and he had tears running down his face after taking just two steps inside the large room. The entire outside wall of the ballroom was covered in a giant maze of muggle gerbil habitats, connected and interconnected with what looked like miles of colorful tubing that was over 20 feet long and 8 feet tall with hundreds of gerbils running around and chasing each other.

Severus just stood behind Harry, his hands on his son's shoulders as they shook in merriment. Severus couldn't help himself, the boy's pure delight was contagious and soon all four were laughing heartily.

Sirius finally gained enough composure to step up to the gigantic contraption and started to show off features like a proud father. "The males are in the yellow and white habitats and tubing, the females in the clear and pink. The teenagers, who are all male, are in the green, none of them interconnect, but we don't think they have figured that out yet with the way we have them twisting and wrapping around in a maze. Old Lucius spends all of his time trying to find a way into Draco's compartment, but they don't connect anywhere. We had to put Bella into her own container, it doesn't attach with anything else; she tries to bite the others. This purple section over here is your aunt and uncle. Your aunt likes to run in the wheel, but your uncle doesn't do much except eat and watch the others."

Remus walked over to the purple section and, pulling out his wand, muttered a complicated unlocking spell. He reached behind the habitat and pulled something yellow out, then reached in and pulled out the fattest gerbil that anyone had ever seen. He did something in his hands and then bent over and placed a round gerbil ball on the floor. Sirius started laughing again, as Remus called "Buckbeak, it's time to help Harry's uncle get some exercise." If a gerbil could look panicked, this one did. He started to run in his little gerbil ball. Buckbeak stood up from his place in front of the main habitat and ran towards the yellow ball. He batted it back and forth like a football and then took off running after it as it rolled across the floor. He caught it up in his wicked sharp beak and shook it back and forward several times before flinging his head sideways, throwing the yellow ball across the floor and running after it again.

Sirius and Remus were laughing so hard, they had tears running down their cheeks as they explained, "We thought we would help him get started on a daily exercise program. You know, help him loose some weight, get in shape, that sort of thing." Sirius choked out between laughs.

Remus managed to add, "And Buckbeak really loves him!"

It took quite a while for the four to regain their composure and they would still break out in giggles every once in a while for no reason after they had returned Vernon to his cage, where he collapsed in exhaustion, giving them little gerbil glares.

* * *

Harry and Severus walked the two men to the outside of the front door, still talking about improvements they could make in Vernon's daily exercise program. Harry and Severus waited until they were all on the front step outside of the house, and Remus and Sirius had said goodbye before Severus turned to Harry and asked him, "Do you want to disguise me now?"

Harry nodded and waved his fingers at Severus turning him back to exactly how the 'potion' had made him look. Sirius was opening and closing his mouth in astonishment when Harry quickly morphed himself into baby Harry, reached to be picked up by his dad, and the two disapperated quickly away from the stunned men. Harry thought he could hear Sirius' roar of outrage and a peal of bright laughter from Remus when they disappeared, but he wasn't positive.

* * *

The two appeared in a little used side alley in Muggle London, not far from Diagon Alley. Severus looked down at the grinning two year old in his arms and couldn't help asking. "Did you remember the camera, Harry?" He set the baby down and watched in affection as the boy morphed back to his normal self and then changed Severus back to his normal appearance. Harry nodded, flicked his fingers to make his infamous camera visible once more and placed in into his robe pocket. The two then transfigured their robes into muggle style leather jackets.

The two headed into a small Muggle restaurant several blocks from the Leaky Cauldron that had excellent pizzas for Harry and fantastic seafood for Severus. They were surprised to find Albus Dumbledore sitting in a back booth, apparently waiting for the both of them.

"Ah boys, how was the visit to see the gerbils? I trust you had some fun this morning." At the identical mischievous grins, he just twinkled and added, "I hope you took pictures, Harry." As Harry was sliding in to be between Severus and Albus, he nodded and brought his camera out of his shirt pocket. He and Severus were wearing trousers and button down Oxford shirts under their transfigured jackets. Albus asked Harry to take some pictures of their lunch to add to his photo album and Harry was happy to flick his fingers and make the camera float and disappear from sight.

As Harry finished off the last of his pepperoni pizza and stole the last of his father's poached salmon off of Severus' plate, Albus cleared his throat nervously. The two sitting beside him looked at him questioningly, and then both raised one eyebrow. They looked so much like father and son in their expression that Albus instantly relaxed and brought out a fat sheaf of parchments from inside his jacket. He separated them into two stacks and handed the first to Severus. "Happy Birthday, child. I know your birthday was on the ninth, but we were unable to get these completed in time, and I don't think you will mind them being a few days late."

Severus was curious when he opened the roll and stunned when he found adoption papers granting him full legal rights to claim his son forever. He blinked hard at the sudden moisture behind his eyes that threatened to fall, reached over and hugged Harry, handing him the papers. He then stood up, walked over, and sat beside Albus on the other side of the booth, pulling the man into a grateful hug. "Thank you, Albus, these mean so much to me."

Albus looked hesitantly over his glasses at Severus and handed him the second set of parchments. Severus opened them to find official documents proclaiming Severus Snape to be the adopted son and rightful heir of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with all rights and privileges granted therein. He was stunned and speechless. Harry looked up from the papers he was still trying to read and looked at his father and Professor Dumbledore in amazement. They were hugging in public and each man had a few tears glistening on his eyelashes.

Severus just handed the papers to Harry without saying a word. Harry scanned them to find them nearly identical to the ones declaring him Severus' son, except the names were different. In a flash, he realized what the papers meant and threw himself at the wizard now sitting between him and his father and grabbed him in a joyous hug. "I love you, Grandpa!"

Albus pulled a quill out of his pocket and told the two, "Severus, if you sign first; your name officially becomes Severus Tobias Snape-Dumbledore. Then the paperwork for adopting Harry can be signed with that name, making him officially Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore. Otherwise, he is not my grandson and secondary heir. If you wish it my child, you have not given me your answer yet." But Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and the corners of his mouth were twitching, as if he had no doubt what the answer would be from both of them.

Severus grabbed the quill out of his father's hand and signed his new full name with a flourish on both sets of parchments, making sure to sign his adoption papers before signing Harry's. He handed the quill to Albus to sign and seal the parchment which he did promptly. The parchment rolled up and disappeared in a pouf of gold sparks. Albus explained, "They are now legal and recorded and cannot be challenged or changed by anyone. When you have signed the ones making Severus your father, they will also flash to show they are legal and recorded."

Harry took the quill and signed his full name, he hoped he didn't have to use the whole thing too often; there almost wasn't enough room on the line. The parchment rolled and flashed leaving a feeling of great happiness within his chest that he had never felt before, not even when Severus had adopted him a thousand years ago.

As Albus removed the notice me not charm he had cast before bringing out the parchments, the wait staff all gathered around the table and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Severus, bringing him a large raspberry and chocolate cake with a single candle in the center. Severus felt so happy he didn't even think once of killing the old man because of the public humiliation. Albus hoped he wouldn't remember Harry's camera for quite a while.

* * *

Albus had walked the two back to the Leaky Cauldron and left them, returning to finish more paperwork at the castle. Harry changed their appearance once more, it hadn't been necessary at the restaurant, and they entered Diagon Alley, just in time for their appointment with the goblins.

Harry always felt in awe when he entered the lobby of Gringotts, and today was no different. He followed his father to the account management desk and looked around in curiosity. He had never had cause to enter this part of the bank. Severus gave their names to the clerk sitting on a high stool, and the goblin put down his fancy quill and led them directly back to a large very plush office. He knocked on the door discretely, turned to them with a bow and announced, "Manager Bodred will see you now." He opened the door and then shut it behind them. Harry morphed back to his normal appearance and changed his father back to the age that he really was before entering the office fully; to stand directly in front of the elderly goblin.

Harry bowed to Manager Bodred and said, "May your gold always flow and your interest rates be high, Manager Bodred." speaking in perfect Gobbledygook. Harry found his lessons with the Founders paying off once "If it pleases you, I can translate for my father; he is unable to speak your delightful language." To say the goblin was shocked was an understatement, he knew of very few wizards who even bothered to learn _any_ gobbledygook, let alone spend the time and effort to perfect the difficult guttural accent.

Manager Bodred answered the young wizard standing in the proper stance of a young child to an esteemed elder, "Your diligence and understanding grant us great respect and value. I thank you for your deference, Lord Potter-Snape Dumbledore. But I am quite fluent in English and have done business in your language for many years." He turned to Severus and bowed low, "Your son honors you with his obedience to proper etiquette, and the knowledge he demonstrates brings tribute and glory on your house, Lord Snape-Dumbledore." He politely didn't notice their shock at the use of their full names or the titles they had been bestowed. He motioned them to be seated and began to explain the holdings they now had after over a thousand years of investments.

"The Four Founders of Hogwarts and even Merlin himself have left vaults for you which have been held in trust for the last one thousand years. They were substantial at the time they were set up and they have grown even more through the ages. There is also a vault tied to a real estate transaction which appears to have your names and signatures on it signed in 996. Wait, I don't need nor want to know how that was done, it is not necessary for us to understand these matters, we simply remark upon them. My paperwork states that you will each present a key, my Lords?"

"If I might be so bold as to inquire, how do you know our full names, the formal adoption papers were filled less than an hour ago, and why do you address us both as Lord?" Severus was curious.

The venerable old goblin smiled slightly, "Our paperwork is self updating, any change in status is instantly translated into our files, and Lord James Potter passed the title to his son, Harry, though I understand he has never claimed it. Merlin himself has designated young Lord Potter as his heir, granting him the title High Lord, and Salazar Slytherin has left paperwork officially disproving Tom Riddle's claim through a bastard line and has proclaimed _you_ to be his descendant and rightful heir, therefore you are also a Lord in your own right. The official paperwork became valid when you stepped inside my office and is even now being filed with the Ministry. I assume it will be common knowledge by the first printing of the Daily Prophet tomorrow or the next day, depending upon which clerk has been bribed sufficiently. Now if I might see your keys, my Lords?"

Severus and Harry both reached inside their dress robes and handed over identical ornate golden skeleton keys. "Good, good, that's taken care off. The land in question has been maintained for you and the lake contained within the property has been magically sealed off to prevent contamination or draining. All is in order, if you can sign these documents, I will send for a goblin to escort you to inspect your vaults. If there is anything else I might help you with, either today or in the future, do not hesitate to contact me at any time."

Harry hesitated only a moment before asking again in gobbledygook, "Would it be possible to have Griphook escort us. He has helped me in the past and I liked him."

Manager Bodred grinned, which was a very frightening sight to be sure, and agreed eagerly. It was only a matter of minutes before the two wizards and Griphook were traveling rapidly underground on their unusual rollercoaster system. Harry grinned at the sight of two gigantic dragons guarding the lower levels as they went deeper and deeper into the very bowels of the caverns under the bank.

Severus was more shocked to find their vaults were numbered one, two, three, four, and five. Each one they investigated seemed to be filled with treasures of the past and stuffed to the ceiling with golden galleons. Severus looked at Griphook in astonishment, "How much is here, all together in the vaults?"

Griphook bowed and stated, "The exact value changes constantly, but all together there is more gold in these vaults than any other family depositing gold with Gringotts. I can have Manager Bodred send you an itemized statement of the individual values within several days if you like?"

Severus merely stood there looking at the goblin for signs that the being had made a joke, but then again, goblins never made jokes, _ever_! "Uh, Griphook, uh, that will be acceptable. Is there a way for us to make purchases without carrying large sums of gold?"

"Of course sir, they will be ready when we return to the surface."

Harry and Severus filled generous money bags and attached them to their belts under their robes and rejoined the goblin for the trip to the surface. As they left the entrance to the underground vaults, Manager Bodred himself held out what looked like muggle credit cards. "Just present these to any shop, muggle or magical, and the proper amount will be deducted from your account. These can also be used for owl post orders, just press them on the order form and it will be taken care of. Thank you gentlemen for doing business with Gringotts; may your gold always grow and your interest be favorable." Bodred bowed and turned away leaving them standing in the lobby of Gringotts, still a little stunned at everything that had happened that day.

* * *

The men spent an enjoyable afternoon together, each spending far too long choosing potions ingredients and books, which they had found they both loved with a passion. The mental block that Harry had from childhood, of deliberately not being smarter than Dudley had been overcome with the help of Merlin and Helga, and the teen found he really did love to read and learn things almost as much or even more than Hermione.

And of course having a photographic memory didn't hurt either.

The two argued over whether or not Harry really needed the newest racing broom for just casual riding, since he would no longer be playing Quidditch, until finally Harry won by explaining that the only way he could give a good broom to Ron was if it just happened to be his 'old' one; and then he would have a good broom to loan to Ginny Weasley, who would most likely be their new seeker. Ron would never accept the gift of a new broom, no matter how much he needed one to play keeper for the team. Severus grumbled about buying a broom to help Gryffindor beat Slytherin, but Harry looked down and finally admitted; he felt so guilty for having to leave the team in the middle of the year that he had to help them in some way. Severus ruffled his hair and then threw in two sets of new Quidditch gloves in Gryffindor colors without complaining once. The brooms they had made in the past were wonderful, but they didn't have the newest charms and were really no better than the old school brooms at Hogwarts, especially for Quidditch.

Harry stocked up on owl and even phoenix treats at the owl emporium, and they both bought parchment, quills and inks as well as new cauldrons and potions equipment.

Loaded down with packages, the two headed back to Hogwarts in time to put everything away before dinner was served in the Great Hall. Severus had to be there as the Head of Slytherin house for most dinners and for lunches it would be more convenient to just eat with the others, so they decided that they would only eat together on weekends until school was out. Harry would spend the week in the Gryffindor tower, only leaving if he and his friends needed a quiet place to study or practice dueling. Now that the tournament had spotlighted Harry's abilities, Severus planned on approaching Albus…no, his _father_, about Harry passing his N.E.W.T.'s so that he would be able to teach instead of wasting his time in 5th year classes.

Severus smirked to himself, Albus had cautioned them not to make the adoptions public knowledge for a while yet, but Severus didn't think the old man would be able to keep it a secret. As much as he wanted to announce to the world from the top of the astronomy tower that Harry was his son, he imagined it was much worse for Albus. He wondered what the Weasley twins would give on odds as to which one of them would break the news first.

* * *

After all the excitement of the duels the previous day, dinner that night was calm; that is for everyone except Filius Flitwick. He thought he must be losing his mind, or he had been stunned much worse than he thought yesterday. He had reached for the pumpkin juice to pour a goblet full, picked up his fork and found his plate totally empty. He distinctly remembered filling it with a lovely slice of lamb with mint sauce, steamed rice and fresh broccoli, but now it was empty. Confused he filled his plate again, had a bite of tender lamb, and reached for his goblet to have a sip. It was empty.

He looked up and down the tables, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention. He reached for the juice once again and found, after filling his goblet, his plate was once again inexplicably empty. He looked closely at the student tables, but saw no one with a wand out. He checked his plate and goblet for spells or hexes and found nothing. He shook his head and looked at the platters in the center of the staff table. The lamb was now all gone, so he dished up some steak and kidney pie, and without stopping once, he ate every bit of it. He reached for his, once again, empty goblet, filled it and drank it down without it ever leaving his hand.

He got up and left shortly after that, still shaking his head in confusion, missing the large group of students sitting at the Gryffindor table that were trying so hard not to laugh.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office the next morning there was a veritable deluge of owls waiting patiently for his attention, and one very ugly buzzard, sitting off to one side, aloof and looking in derision at the hooting owls. Dumbledore removed the parchment from him first and the big predator flew out the window, drawing in his huge wingspan to fit through the small opening.

Albus opened the parchment to find an astonishing missive from the head goblin of Gringotts Bank, Head Director Bodred. The goblins were mysteriously offering to freeze the accounts of known death eaters and to keep a close tab on suspected ones to make sure funds weren't being funneled to Voldemort. He had never expected such cooperation from the long time adversaries of wizards, the most he had hoped for was neutrality.

Head Director Bodred was also bringing back curse breaker Bill Weasley to become the chief liaison officer between the goblins and the wizards. Albus could just imagine the joy in the Weasley household when Molly found out her son was being transferred and promoted.

He unrolled his copy of the fatter than usual Daily Prophet and found a full color, moving spread of pictures of the duels that Harry had won the day before. Albus thought he might frame the one of Harry and Severus battling with their glorious long swords. The power and expertise displayed showed through even in the picture. The banner above it proclaimed **_A New Champion for the Light!_** The rest of the paper was devoted to a series of each of Harry's victories. The last full page picture showed the final sequence of blasting curses that had felled him, but luckily it stopped and reset just as he fell to the floor, stunned and bound. That picture he would definitely _not_ be framing for the wall. He chuckled and wondered if Harry would hide in his new chambers all day rather than face his classmates.

* * *

Severus had insisted that Harry attend all his classes as usual, if he could attend classes in second year when everyone thought he was petrifying people and was the heir of Slytherin, and then last year when everyone thought he had placed his own name in the Goblet of Fire, he could certainly tolerate a little hero worship. It wasn't as if none of them had actually seen the duel after all, he said sarcastically. Harry had to admit the man did have a point.

The first intuitive brewing class had met on Monday morning and everyone who had been selected to attend was flabbergasted at the change in teaching style from Professor Snape and how much they had learned in a single double class period. Neville hadn't blown anything up, and the atmosphere in the room was considerably more relaxed than anyone could ever remember a potions lesson being.

Professor McGonagall had just had the eight teens practice changing back and forth into their animagus animals while she worked with the rest of the class. She kept casting a calculating look at Harry whenever she thought he wasn't looking and Harry knew she would be cornering him soon for a full explanation. He wasn't sure what he could tell her.

* * *

Charms with Professor Flitwick that afternoon was going very well until the Professor finished lecturing the class on clothes cleaning charms and sat at his desk to drink a cup of tea. He was still feeling a little rattled from dinner last night. At breakfast he had dished one item and eaten it all, and then dished the second item and finished it all, and nothing had disappeared. So he had decided that it had just been something he had imagined. He poured the hot water into his teacup and went to dunk the teabag when the teabag grew legs and arms and ran away to hide under a stack of parchments.

Professor Flitwick cupped his hand down to catch his errant teabag. He picked up his now perfectly normal teabag. He inspected it closely and could find nothing out of the ordinary. He checked it for spells or charms, and finding nothing, he dipped it towards his cup once more. This time it screamed and blew up, throwing little bits of tea all over his face and robes. Professor Flitwick dismissed the class early and went to go visit Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

On Tuesday, Care of Magical Creatures was only notable for the fact that Hagrid kept looking wistfully towards the forest as if expecting the dragon from last week to return. He had to keep reminding himself that the class was discussing thestrals, not dragons but otherwise the class was as normal as Hagrid's classes ever were.

That afternoon, Professor Lupin pulled Harry aside as he entered the classroom and warned him that any 'unusual' happening in his History of Magic class would be severely dealt with and would begin with a detention with Mr. Filch. His eyes glinted and Harry was reminded that the full moon was tomorrow, and it was better not to mess with a werewolf the day before a full moon, so he sat quietly and took copious notes.

Harry's last class on Tuesday afternoon was a practical Defense against the Dark arts class, and he wasn't looking forward to facing his godfather. The last thing he had heard on Sunday was a roar of outrage as Sirius realized that there had been no 'potion's accident' and that he had been had, royally!

Harry had avoided meeting Sirius' eyes as they ate in the Great Hall, and he had been using his magical senses full out to read the aura of people around him in the halls. He wasn't sure who might want to ambush him during passing periods, and he was taking no chances, so he had been able to 'feel' whenever he was getting close to Sirius or Remus in the halls and quickly ducked the other way.

But there was no way to miss him in class, and Harry tried to slink in the back of the classroom without being noticed. He considered altering his appearance, but then he would be counted absent and Sirius would probably notice a boy no one knew in the back of the room. He plastered his most innocent expression on his face and looked at his godfather with trepidation. Harry sank into his seat; the black look on Sirius' face matched Severus at his worst before they went to the past!

Harry's classmates looked between Harry and Professor Black and back again. Ron and Hermione looked sympathetic, Neville looked petrified and several of the DA looked ready to leap up and protect their friend before they thought better of it, if _Harry_ couldn't handle it, no one could.

Sirius stood at the front of the classroom and called, "Mr. Potter, I need someone to demonstrate a new hex. Please come forward and stand here." He turned to the class and explained how the new binding hexes they were going to learn were dependant upon the strength of the wizard or witch casting them, and the stronger your opponent, the tighter the bonds needed to be. He smiled at Harry as he made a complicated wand movement and Harry found himself shrinking into a little box. Harry just blinked a couple of times, focused and stood up, unfolding as he released the binding.

Sirius wasn't smiling the second time as he repeated the casting, this time Harry just pushed his magical core out to his skin and the spell had no effect. Sirius walked over and muttered in a whisper to Harry, "How can I _demonstrate_ to your classmates if you don't show them how the spell works, hmm, _baby Harry_? Perhaps I had best ask _Professor Dumbledore_ down here to demonstrate it. I understand he is _really_ looking forward to having a rematch against you!"

Sirius' frustration was showing in his voice, though nothing was visible in his face. Harry shook his head and meekly answered, "No sir, I won't counter the spell. It won't be necessary for Professor Dumbledore to come down here." Sirius was smiling again as he demonstrated, over and over again how to successfully cast a box binding spell.

* * *

Severus and Harry had bottled up the 'Potter's Potion' into twenty individual dosing vials and taken them up to their new quarters after the last class on Wednesday afternoon. They had invited Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick; as well as Madame Pomfrey, Minister Bones and an observer from the _Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures_, as well as Sirius to observe the cure of lycanthropy when Remus Lupin was given the vial of 'Potter's Potion' that evening at the rise of the full moon. They would all be arriving at 6:30 since the full moon was scheduled to rise at 7:03 p.m. that night.

Harry didn't know who was more nervous that evening, Remus or Sirius. He and Severus had already observed the potion's success before, so they were not nearly as nervous as the two Marauders' were. Severus had verified with the portrait of Sal that the man had indeed been cured, as had many more before Sal could no longer brew the cure because the ingredients were no longer available. He had expressed great regret at being unable to cure any more, but had taken comfort in being able to help those that he could.

The Room of Requirement in their chambers had provided them with a much more comfortable area than the dungeons of Merlin's castle for this treatment, though the cage looked much the same. The room had even provided a picture frame for James, Lily and Salazar Slytherin to participate. Remus had taken the old Wolfsbane potion for the previous two days as Severus had instructed so he knew he would be safe to be around even if the cure didn't work.

Remus was almost afraid to hope that he would be free of the curse. It had ruled his life for so long, he was unable to find employment, marry, raise children or any of the other things that he so longed for. Everyone else was in place, sitting in comfortable arm chairs around the cage.

Remus sat on a spacious cot wrapped in a warm, loose sack like covering that would keep him warm all night, no matter how much he thrashed. Harry had warned him that the cure was very painful and that as soon as he regained consciousness, they would have a pain reducing potion and a headache potion ready for him, but he would have to be awake and aware enough to ask for them. Harry handed him a small goblet with a measure of stinking, smoking potion and instructed him that he would have to drink it all and drink it in one go, right at the rise of the full moon.

Remus gave the boy a strong hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek, smiling and murmuring, "Wish me luck, Harry. If this works I promise to get Sirius to forgive you for that awful prank with baby Harry!"

Harry hugged the soon to be former werewolf and answered, "Good then, because I know it works. See you in a little while, Uncle Remus." Harry turned and walked out of the enclosure which the observer from the ministry locked and double checked. Sirius stood beside Harry and gripped his hand, without even knowing he was doing it. The first beam of the full moon shone through the 'window' and struck Remus on the side of the face. Severus and Harry both shouted, "Now!" and Remus tipped the goblet up and drained it in one long gulping swallow. He gagged, dropping the now empty goblet, and quickly fell down on the soft mattress, shutting his eyes against the pain raging through his thin frame. As it had in the past, the shadow werewolf rose in a black cloud out of Remus, howled, and then exploded in the bright moonlight, the dark fragments dissolving in the bright light of the moon. No one said a word or moved as they waited and waited. A full half hour passed before Remus started to stir and moaned softly.

Harry moved to the door of the cage and softly called, "Remus, you need to wake up now." Sirius joined beside him, tears of joy running down his still gaunt face, "Moony, Moony, buddy, time to wake up and take some potions. Come on buddy, you can wake up for me." Remus opened his eyes, the full moon shining directly into his face and glanced down apprehensively at his body. He raised his hands in wonder and amazement. So softly that only Harry and Sirius could hear he repeated over and over, "It's gone, I'm free, I'm free…" He sat up, grabbed his head and moaned.

Harry opened the cage with a wave of his hand so that his father could take in the potions for pain, Harry and Sirius right behind him. After swallowing down the pain potions, Remus grabbed all three of them in a rib crushing hug, tears streaming and whispered, "Thank you, thank you… I owe you my life and if there is anything I can ever do to repay you, just ask."

The cage disappeared and with a quiet "Dobby, now." from Severus, a table full of drinks and refreshments appeared and the group gathered to shake hands and to celebrate Remus' freedom. The observers left at around eleven p.m., the ministry promising to provide papers for Remus by the end of tomorrow declaring him cured of lycanthropy and planning a press conference for the afternoon to help Remus, Harry and Severus announce the development and method of disbursement of a cure.

Harry thought to himself, that this is one time he will be more than happy to be in the papers. The other nineteen doses, plus however many more Harry and Severus could brew in the next month would be available through a lottery of names; to any werewolf who submitted their name to the ministry for the cure before the next full moon. It would take many months, and no one actually knew how many werewolves there actually were, but hopefully there would soon be no more.

Professor Dumbledore excused Harry from any classes the next day and so Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius spent most of the night in front of the fireplace talking amicably between themselves and the portraits hanging over the mantel.

* * *

AN: Wow, that was eighteen pages and just over 9,000 words in Word; aren't you proud of me. Good thing I am a fast typist, and my family and former bosses call me the 'walking dictionary'.

AN: I will be out of town over the Thanksgiving weekend so may not post until next week. Happy Thanksgiving for anyone who celebrates it!


	26. Chapter 26: Pressing Matters

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – They belong to J.K. Rowling but I like to twist the plots and play with their minds, but all in fun!

AN: Please review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list.

Chapter 26: Pressing Matters or Matters of the Press?

Breakfast the morning after the full moon was peaceful, well except for the odd glares that Professor Flitwick kept giving his plate and teacup, and Harry had high hopes the rest of the day would remain uneventful. At least until he had to go to the press conference at the Ministry at 4:00 p.m. At least they were no longer calling the blasted werewolf cure, '_Potter's Potion'_; he couldn't stand that name. He was all for '_Lupin's Cure_', after all, he had helped develop the cure specifically for Remus; everyone else was just a bonus. He couldn't stand knowing the excruciating the pain he had witnessed Remus go through the night Peter Pettigrew escaped, plagued the quiet man every full moon, and then the days it took for him to recover from transforming each month.

Severus was just finishing up an excellent mushroom omelet with grilled tomatoes when Albus leaned over to him and asked him to send Harry to his office right after breakfast. "Is there something wrong, Albus?" slightly concerned that Harry was already in trouble, again. Albus looked at his son with a twinkle in his eye and handed him the scroll of parchment that he had received from Minister Bones that morning.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I have been petitioned by several of the guilds to provide mastery testing and certification for Mr. Potter-Snape Dumbledore (Congratulations on the new son and grandson, by the way) since they feel his talents are being '**wasted**' as a fifth year student at Hogwarts. The guilds that are particularly loud are the Potions, Transfiguration, and quite vociferously, the Dueling and Defense guild. Though I suspect the others won't be far behind._

_Madame Marchbanks has looked through the educational rules and regulations and has found that Mr. Dumbledore **must** take O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s before he can submit for mastery testing, there are no rules in place for any exceptions. She has taken the liberty of scheduling Mr. Dumbledore's O.W.L.'s for next week starting on Monday the 22nd, and his N.E.W.T.'s for the first week in February, starting on Monday the 5th._

_If this is not acceptable, I will be available to speak to you, your son, and your grandson after the press conference this afternoon. I would also like to extend an invitation to the three of you to join me tonight for dinner. I assure you, it will be a private one. I have many questions about the two weeks that Professor Snape-Dumbledore and Mr. Harry Potter-Snape-Dumbledore were missing._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minister for Magic_

Severus looked at his father and then as one they turned to stare at Harry. The boy felt two men starring at him, and turning from his friends at the Gryffindor table he found two pairs of eyes on him; twinkling blue ones from his grandfather with a proud expression on his face, and coal black ones with an evil smirk on his father's face. With a bewildered expression, Harry mentally sent to Severus, 'What's wrong now, what did I do?'

Severus' smirk grew even more pronounced, 'What have you done _**now**_, boy?' Severus noted the pain and hurt that flitted across his son's face before a stoic mask slid into place, showing no emotion whatsoever. Severus knew that mask from his own face only too well, 'Harry, son… what did I say to upset you? What's wrong? I was only teasing you.'

Harry gave himself a mental shake and a kick in the bum, 'It's just what… Vernon …used to say, well, before he, umm…well, before he would beat me. And, well I know, … I _know_ you aren't going to come and …break …bones and …throw me in a closet …without food for days, but, …what you said, it just… _triggers_ the …memories.'

Severus stood up quickly and swept out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him, as he sent, 'Harry, come meet me now.' Harry had lost any appetite he had, and stood up to slowly walk out to the entrance hall. His father was waiting for him, and after making sure his son saw him and was aware of what he was doing, he wrapped him up in his long arms and held him. 'Let's go up to Albus' office now, can you take us, child?' He asked gently.

Without a word, the two, father and son, disappeared from sight. Albus had noticed the sudden flash of fear and then the total shutdown of expression on Harry's face, but had no idea what had happened to the child. He left through the rear door and hurried to his office so that he could fire call Severus and find out exactly what was wrong. He was surprised to find his two boys sitting on the couch in his office, a muscular, athletic six foot three Harry trying his best to curl up and sit on his father's lap, and Severus Snape, snarky git of the dungeons, letting him; speaking softly in his ear and lightly kissing the top of Harry's head while holding him tightly wrapped up in his arms.

Severus looked up at his father, worry evident in his eyes as he said simply, "I inadvertently triggered a flashback to the Dursleys with a phrase his Uncle used. Harry has spoken in the past with Rowena and Helga, but very little with me. He had given me his memories, so I understood, and we have never really talked over what happened. It always seemed there was so much else going on, we always put it off; and now, it appears, we no longer can. It is time to deal with Harry's past. We need to get rid of this baggage once and for all, so that Harry can move on from here."

Albus sat beside Severus and wrapped his arms around them both. "Harry, child, if your father gives you a calming potion, do you think you could show us what happened in a pensieve? We need to understand; just as much as you need to _see_ that what they did to you was _not_ right; you were _never_ at fault. Looking at it in the pensieve helps you to analyze what went on better than just looking at your own memories. Can you help us to understand how to help you child?"

Harry nodded his head against his father's chest. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew he needed to finally get rid of all the doubt and worry that he really had done something to deserve the treatment that he had received all those years. Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the emergency potions pouch that he now kept in _all _of his robes and enlarging it, selected a strong calming solution. He handed it to Harry, who recognized it, took off the cap and swallowed it down.

After a couple of minutes, he nodded again to his father and sat up, the potion not allowing him to feel embarrassed about sitting on Severus' lap. His grandfather had emptied out his pensieve and placed it on a small table in front of the three. Harry opened the padlocked door inside his mind and started taking out the worst memories he had of his time with the Dursleys. The ones he had never shared with anyone. The horrific ones that he didn't even admit to himself existed. His finger touched his temple and the silvery substance in the pensieve again and again.

With his grandfather and father holding him tightly, he touched his finger to the silvery substance and they were all pulled in.

* * *

He was only about two years old and he was locked in the cupboard, hungry, his nappy soppy and his bottom so rashed and irritated, that the skin had cracked and bled. He could hear the sounds of Dudley's birthday party going on, the children laughing, the adults talking and sharing stories of their children's antics. The tears on the boy's face silently leaving tracks down his frail, malnourished face.

* * *

Harry, dressed in huge, ill-fitting rags, hiding behind his Aunt who was proudly telling the new preschool teacher all about how smart and wonderful her son Dudley was, and how the teacher was just going to love having him in her class. The teacher asked about the other boy standing as still as a shadow behind her and Petunia twisting up her face as if she smelled dog droppings, "Oh, that's just Potter, his drunken parents got themselves killed and now we're stuck with the imbecile. He's truly stupid; just put him in a corner somewhere. There's no use trying to _teach_ him anything." Harry was trying hard not to cry, fearful of looking around or even being noticed, as being noticed was a sure way of getting in trouble at the Dursleys.

* * *

Harry being laughed at and bullied on the playground because he hadn't known his first name or when his birthday was. Dudley was leading the taunting, pushing him down in the dirt and kicking his legs. "I told you he was a retard, you can't teach him nothing, 'cause he's too _stupid_ to learn!"

* * *

Harry, proudly bringing home a perfect spelling paper only to have it ripped out of his hands; a purple faced Vernon yelling at him, "You freak, you're trying to make my son look bad, you're worthless, just like your drunken parents. Freaks like you aren't even human, they're just **things**. Things like you belong in cupboards; they don't belong at the table with people!" His uncle then threw him against the wall hard enough to crack his skull and send blood streaming down the back of his head. When Harry started to cry, his uncle backhanded him, screaming, "Things don't get to cry, freaks aren't human!" His uncle then locked him in the cupboard and said, "Two days, no food, and then I'll think about letting you out, freak!"

* * *

"What did you do **_now_**, boy?" 

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I didn't turn her hair blue, honest!"

"Liar, you little freak, get in your cupboard." His uncle had been holding on to his arms so hard that bruises were already appearing. The tiny child's shirt had slid down one boney shoulder where cuts, and bruises upon bruises were visible on the pale skin.

* * *

Harry screwing up his courage to tell a teacher at recess that his uncle had been beating him and had broken a rib by kicking him. The same teacher meeting Vernon on the golf course and telling Vernon that his nephew was trying to spread lies about him in school. 

"Freaks deserve everything they get, see, no one believes you. No one wants you; no one cares what happens to freaks!" His uncle picked him up and threw him down the stairs; then dragging him by one arm, shoved him into the dark cupboard. Harry began crying softly and grabbed his broken leg and wishing with all his heart that it would stop hurting. A soft golden glow surrounding the boy, unseen because his eyes were clamped shut, surrounding the leg and healing the wound.

* * *

The memories continued, escalating through the years as Vernon realized he could beat the child and even break bones and the boy just healed himself so no one found out. The sadistic pleasure that Vernon got; growing as the years passed, and standing back and watching his former self, Harry saw the bright light of insanity begin to show more and more in his uncle's eyes.

* * *

The three flew out of the pensieve and back to the couch where Harry shuddered in his father's lap, face buried tightly against the familiar comforting chest, encircled in his warm arms and listening to his silky, soothing voice. Albus was rubbing his hand gently up and down the child's back when he felt him stiffen, wipe the tears off of his face, and sit upright. Harry's face held an expression of sheer determination and resolve. Looking first at Albus and then at Severus, Harry began to explain, "Thank you, Dad and Grandpa, for making me face those memories. I can _see_ _it_ now, and finally _know_, deep in every part of me, that **_I did nothing_** to deserve what those bastards did to me. Helga and Rowena helped me a lot, but until I actually stood outside and watched, I never fully believed, but I do now!" He hugged his father and kissed him gently on the cheek, turned to his grandfather and did the same. "Thank you for being with me; and making me _face _and **_conquer_** my fears." 

The three sat and discussed what they had seen and how proud they were of Harry being finally able to put it behind him. They all knew that Harry would still probably have a few panic attacks and flashbacks; but they should fade in frequency and duration as time went on. After an hour or more, Harry finally looked at his family and asked, "Now, why were you looking at me so weird over breakfast this morning?"

Albus chuckled and showed him the letter. Harry was startled but not really nervous about the testing. He already had passed seventeen Master's tests, how hard could 5th year O.W.L.'s be?

Severus left the two men discussing what they would say and do at the press conference that afternoon and went to teach his seventh year Slytherin dunderhead class. He sighed and thought gratefully, 'I will never have to teach another of these classes again! I wonder if I can give a series of difficult tests and just manage to fail each one of these students out of my class so there is no one left?'

* * *

Remus and Sirius had sent Tobias Trencher, one of the aurors that used to work at Azkaban, to buy more gerbil food. Tobias was on his third stop at a discount pet store, they wanted to spread their purchases out; how many people had over 300 gerbils to feed, after all? The stop was only a block or two away from Diagon Alley, but that shouldn't be a problem, it was still in Muggle territory. Unknown to him, a death eater who had recognized him was following him stealthily, waiting for his chance. 

When Tobias stepped out of the store, carrying two big bags of gerbil pellets, heading around the corner to the alley, there was someone waiting for him who sent a stunning spell from behind a big rubbish bin. He fell to the ground before he knew he was even in trouble. The death eater snuck up on him and cast an _imperious _curse, implanting a directive to free any captured death eaters he came in contact with. The death eater _enervated_ him, and then cast an _obliviate_. Tobias picked up the bags he had inexplicably dropped and apperated back to Grimmauld Place without suspecting a thing.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the Thursday afternoon setting up the ingredients and cauldrons to brew more 'Lupin's Cure' for the next full moon. Headmaster Dumbledore had told all the staff members at lunch that Harry would be taking his O.W.L.'s next week so he would no longer be attending classes in order to give him '_time to revise'_. After quelling the outrage that announcement fostered, the Headmaster finally convinced them that he had every confidence in Mr. Potter passing his examinations, and that the staff did not need to take time to help him strenuously revise during the next three days. 

Harry was actually pleased to be released from classes, they had been a constant strain to not show his abilities, and a terrible temptation to pull pranks just to keep class interesting. Madame Pomfrey had recognized the source of Professor Flitwick's mysterious hallucinations and strongly urged him to _cease and desist_ or face the consequences! Harry didn't think that was the time to mention he had wanted to duel _her _instead of Severus, but he was tempted.

* * *

By 3:30 he was dressed in his formal robes and waiting for his father to arrive in the Headmaster's office. Harry was going to apperate the three of them directly to the Ministry Atrium, saving them the time to walk down to the apparition point outside Hogwarts' wards, that and it was snowing rather heavily. 

The three men appeared in the apparition area and were waved through, no one asked _Albus Dumbledore_ for his wand, Harry didn't even carry one, and the guard had had Professor Snape as his potions' instructor just two years ago. It was his job to register visitor's wands but he was too intimidated to even try to step up to the man who still had the power to make him feel like an ignorant first year with just a glare. And the man was certainly glaring now!

Severus hated the press, they had pilloried him after the last fall of the dark lord, they would probably love to splash his private life all over the front page once again, and Severus was worried over what they would print about Harry. Before the kidnapping, the Daily Prophet was declaring that Voldemort hadn't returned, Dumbledore was lying and Potter was an attention seeking, deranged and possibly dangerous teenager. Since their return they had admitted that Voldemort was back, and Dumbledore was telling the truth all along, but they hadn't really said much about Harry, and Severus was worried they would still attack his son. Though all the stories about the duel had been very favorable, he would hate to have them decide that maybe Harry was the next dark lord; he wouldn't put it past them just to try to sell papers!

The almost visible black cloud of Severus' thoughts made everyone unconsciously give the threesome a wide berth as they traveled through the ministry on their way to Madame Bone's conference area. Albus was gripping tightly to a large tightly wrapped rectangular package, Harry was walking lost in his own thoughts behind him, and Severus looked like thunder and lightening would begin flashing any moment around his head.

There were just five minutes left before the press conference would begin, when they swept into the large room that was already milling with people. Albus walked up to the front, conjuring a tripod to set his package on, and then sat at a chair at the long table, motioning Harry and Severus to sit beside him. Remus was already sitting at the other end of the table, the official from the Care and Control of Magical Creatures Office, Mr. Blackstone, sitting beside him. There were only two chairs left unoccupied at the table, and the reporters and visitors were scrambling to find seats in the audience.

Exactly at 4 p.m., Minister Bones and Arthur Weasley entered and sat. A clerk called for silence and the conference began. Minister Bones began reading from a prepared statement, "Gentle witches and wizards, we are here today to announce and commemorate **_freedom_** for a segment of our population that has long been shunned and oppressed. With the development of a miraculous potion by two remarkably talented and diligent wizards, they have the chance to live a normal and productive life once more. We will begin with a statement from Mr. Barnabus Blackstone; from the Care and Control of Magical Creatures office, Mr. Blackstone."

Mr. Blackstone stood and announced, "I was present and witnessed the ingestion and subsequent cure of Lycanthropy on January the 17th, of one Mr. Remus Lupin" He gestured toward Remus, "and have performed every known diagnostic test for lycanthropy subsequently, and have found him to be completely free of the curse. The potion was administered as the full moon was rising, the curse was dispelled and Mr. Lupin remained untransformed in the full moonlight for the remainder of the evening."

The crowd finally settled down to listen to the rest of Mr. Blackstone's statement only after Mr. Weasley called the aurors from the sides of the room and threatened expulsion for anyone not immediately returned to their seat.

Mr. Blackstone continued, "This potion; called, '_Lupin's Cure', _will be available _at no cost_ to any werewolf registering themselves at my office. There will be approximately 60 doses available for the full moon on February the 14th, and then more doses each month until everyone registered has received their cure. We will place all names received into a drawing and pull the names out at random for each month's doses. Priority will be given for children and anyone with a medical condition making it dangerous for them to undergo another transformation. Any questions can be directed to my office beginning at 10 a.m. tomorrow morning. I give you the developers of this miraculous potion, **_Mr. Harry Potter and Professor Severus Snape_**."

Harry and Severus stood to thunderous clapping and shouted questions. Harry pulled out his 'wand' and cast a sweeping _silencio_ across the crowd. The sudden silence was almost eerie after the previous cacophony. Madame Bones looked at him in admiration, "You need to teach me to do that one, my boy; that would be _very_ useful." Harry looked slightly embarrassed as he nodded at the Minister.

Severus began speaking, "As many of you are aware, I began working on the Wolfsbane potion over ten years ago. This potion, while not _curing_ lycanthropy allowed the werewolf to retain his human intellect and reasoning; even when transformed into a werewolf during the full moon. I had been unable to develop this formula further until my _brilliant_ colleague suggested a unique and creative new ingredient and brewing method. This potion was then developed through collaboration between Mr. Potter and me."

"But the insight and original idea for this cure is all Mr. Potter's inspiration. I am grateful that he has allowed me to be an integral part in the development of this potion that will cure those afflicted with lycanthropy once and for all. Thank you; any questions about the specific ingredients or brewing techniques will not be answered at this time, this is a patented brew and is only available through the Ministry. All questions should be forwarded to the Ministry for clarification. Thank you."

Severus clasped Harry on the shoulder, the boy released the spell and the two sat down.

The audience was still too stunned to speak, when Albus Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand at the wrapped package. The brown paper disappeared to show a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, who opened their eyes and looked around. The group gasped almost as one and waited to hear what the two 'mortal enemies' would say.

Godric spoke first, "Hello, gentle people. I **_am_** truly Godric Gryffindor. I will speak first because there are more pictures of me, enough for most of you to recognize me at first sight. My brother-in-law, Salazar, and I have come here today to dispel many of the myths that surround us and our descendants. I was shocked to find just how much of our early history has been lost, either through ignorance or deliberate action. We were recently uncovered in a hidden room at Hogwarts and have been verified to be authentic through age testing and questions that only the founders would know the answers to. And yes I did say Salazar is my brother-in-law. He is married to my sister, Helga Hufflepuff, and along with my beautiful wife, Rowena Ravenclaw, we started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 996 in order to battle the encroaching darkness that threatened our world."

Salazar spoke up, "Due to an indiscretion when I was fourteen, it is claimed I produced a bastard son with the daughter of the local pub owner. I was with a group of older apprentices that thought to introduce me to the joys of mulled mead. And even after 1,000 years, I am ashamed to say that I truly do _not remember _what happened that evening."

"Sixteen years later, a boy stepped out and claimed to be the child of myself and the tavern owner's daughter who was working that evening. That child claimed for himself the name of Slytherin and began a campaign of hatred toward muggles and muggle born witches and wizards that still plagues your world today. This child was _never proven_ to actually be my child, nor have I ever given credence to or acknowledged his claim to be my heir, he never had it, he never will. I do not deny he could have been a child of mine, he could also have been a child of any of my companions or of anyone else who frequented that tavern."

"Your Lord Voldemort, in actual fact one named, Tom Morvolo Riddle, might be a descendant of that bastard who claimed to be my son. But he is not and never has been the heir of the true Slytherin, me or one of my two legitimate sons. I do not condone his methods or his beliefs. Without the infusion of muggle blood into the wizarding line, we would soon be inbred to be nothing but squibs. My lovely wife Helga would be excited to prove that to you using the breeding of purebred dogs; if you could stand to hear her lecture you on it for days on end." There was a nervous giggle heard at this small joke from the back of the room, but otherwise everyone was silent and in awe at hearing directly from the founders.

Godric took up the narrative, "I eventually had to fight and kill the one who claimed the name of Slytherin, and many good people had fallen on both sides. Many years before, Salazar had been injured when the ceiling of a cave collapsed upon him while he was collecting rare potions ingredients. He was gravely injured and it took many long months for him to recover, though he was never again able to walk without severe pain. The injury and subsequent recovery had greatly changed his appearance, and when he was able to return to Hogwarts, for his safety, and the safety of his family, and because of the growing outrage of both wizards and muggles concerning the name of Slytherin, he changed his name and never left the castle again."

Salazar finished up, "The myth that Godric and I became mortal enemies and that I left the school because they were admitting muggle born students is just that; a myth. Some of our original and most promising students were muggle born, and in fact my eldest son and heir, married a very powerful and brilliant muggle born witch. I loved her as a daughter and each of the six beautiful grandchildren she bore to my son have cherished places within my heart. The Chamber of Secrets was simply called Slytherin's Chamber and was where I developed several dangerous potions safely away from the school, and where I could retreat when my injuries made me too vulnerable to attack. The basilisk was a _pet_ of the sixth headmaster of Hogwarts, who was a parselmouth and brought the snake back with him from a journey to Egypt. Thank you for your help in spreading the truth and dispelling these dangerous myths."

The two portraits nodded to Harry and Severus and disappeared to return to their other frames still at Hogwarts. It took a _silencio_ from Harry to calm the crowd down enough for them to ask one question at a time.

"So who is the heir of Slytherin and what did he change his name to?"

Minister Bones held up a sheaf of parchment, "I have documents that have been held in trust for over one thousand years at Gringotts showing the blood line of the true Salazar Slytherin; that have been charmed to be self updating. The name listed to be the heir of Slytherin is, Lord Severus Snape. I also have the same documents for Godric Gryffindor that identifies his rightful heir as, Lord Harry Potter. The name that Slytherin changed his to is not identified; I might assume he changed it to Snape which is an old goblin word for snake."

A new round of shouts and bellowed questions came from the audience, making it impossible to hear any one question clearly. Two reporters had to be physically ejected before the room settled down once more. After several questions clarifying the information about the founders, Madame Bones directed the questioners to change to a new topic.

"About that cure, what happens if they don't want to come to the ministry to be identified as a werewolf? Are you not going to cure them?"

Mr. Weasley stepped forward, "Only by coming to the ministry, will they receive the cure. The preparation of the potion requires precise brewing and must be taken with precise timing and proper supervision; it will _not _be available privately. We are not interested in prosecuting anyone or locking anyone up, we merely want to keep control of the cure in the hands of proper authorities. And as soon as a person has been cured, their name will be stricken from the rolls of werewolves; and they will be free to begin their life as a law abiding witch or wizard."

"Lord Potter, what did you add to the Wolfsbane to make it become a cure, instead of just a palliative?"

"As was stated earlier, the exact ingredients and brewing methods will be sealed by the Ministry. It is too volatile and dangerous for someone to try to brew it themselves. As for the ingredients, only Professor Snape or I are able to harvest them. The location of the critical ingredient is known only to the two of us and will remain that way, a closely guarded secret." Harry stated emphatically.

Madame Bones rose abruptly, declared the press conference over and waved the others at the table out the back entrance. The aurors guarded the door to ensure no one unauthorized could follow them. Mr. Blackstone bid them goodbye and returned to his office to help his staff gear up for the inundation of werewolves they expected in the morning. Mr. Weasley left to return to the Burrow for dinner with his family.

Remus hugged the three from Hogwarts goodbye, kissing Harry gently on his cheek and thanking him again, "I need to get back to Sirius, he and Moody are expanding and rearranging 'gerbil land' this evening. The adult male section is getting overcrowded and we need to expand their cages and add some more tubing to allow them to move around without crowding. We also need to fix up something for Lucius, he's getting really obsessive about getting to Draco; and Draco has stopped eating and just hides under the shavings."

Harry snorted, "We could give him his own ball and let Buckbeak play croquet…you know with wire hoops and sticks, or maybe a rubber ball and teach him how to play basketball?"

Severus leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear, "We could let him escape and return to Tom as a gerbil. I wonder how Nagini would like to play with him."

Harry looked at his father in astonishment, "That's just mean, funny, but mean!"

* * *

Dinner with Madame Bones was very interesting. They wound up telling her about their trip to the past and how they had become a family. She was astonished about Harry's training and his seventeen masteries. She was apologetic about Harry having to take both O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s since he had already passed his Master's certifications, but she could see no way around them without divulging where the two had been, and no one wanted that information out. 

They had just finished pudding and were sitting back enjoying a good cup of tea, when a junior clerk came running in with an urgent message for the Hogwarts three. Dumbledore took the parchment and opened it quickly. Scrawled there, in handwriting he recognized as old Mad Eye Moody's was the following message:

_**Need help order on the way! Gerbil land jail break, guard under imperious, gerbils loose!**_

_**Moody**_

With a hasty goodbye, Dumbledore, Snape and Harry ran to the private apparition point in Madame Bones' office and left with a single small pop of air.

AN: I am open to scenarios about individual captures of gerbils. Have a suggestion; tell it to me in a review. I will use the best ones in the next chapter so be creative. The faster I have good suggestions, the faster the next chapter will be out!

Chapter 27: Bowling for Gerbils?


	27. Chapter 27: Bowling for Gerbils

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – They belong to J.K. Rowling but I like to twist the plots and play with their minds, but all in fun, so if you recognize it, it isn't mine!

AN: Please read and review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Thank you for all your creative ways to catch gerbils. I had lots of fun reading your suggestions!

AN: I have done the impossible- because the hit counter on my story has been frozen for over a week, I now have 23 reviews for a story with no readers. Thank you Nearly Headless Nick and all the other ghosts who have read this story and reviewed it!

Chapter 27: Bowling for Gerbils

Dumbledore, Snape and Harry apperated directly from the Ministry to outside the door of No. 12 Grimmauld Place and swiftly climbed the now gleaming stairs to the newly painted red front door. They opened the door into utter chaos. Sirius as Padfoot and McGonagall as Tabby were madly chasing gerbils back from the front door. Mad Eye Moody and Remus had large butterfly nets, and were scooping up gerbils and dumping them in a tall plastic bucket as the dog and cat herded them close. Ron, changed into his lion form was sitting on the bottom stair, guarding the way down and little gerbils were running in and out of the upstairs doors, trying to escape but finding the way down the stairs blocked by a ferocious adolescent lion. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's hand and without a word being spoken, the two linked in power. Dumbledore as the secret keeper was tied directly into the house's protective wards, so Dumbledore channeled the power and the access, while Harry threw up a block preventing any animal, no matter how small, from gaining entrance or exit from the house.

Severus transformed into a bat and flew up to the ballroom, snatching gerbils up in his tiny hands and dropping them into the Plexiglas containers that were strategically placed along the way. The plastic combined with the height of the containers made it impossible for the gerbils to climb up and out to escape again. Severus almost fell out of the air at the sight that greeted him when he entered the devastated ballroom. The young auror, Tobias, was bound and stunned in one corner, but it looked like he had been stepped on rather soundly by Buckbeak several times before being bound. Hundreds of multi colored gerbils were dashing about, making it difficult to concentrate on any one animal.

Buckbeak and several cats were playing a weird form of tag with a group of gerbils by the blasted and twisted wreckage of the gerbil habitat. It looked like it had been blasted by a several _reducto_ curses before melting into grotesque modern art. Hagrid was bellowing and scooping up rodents with a magically enlarged and adapted vacuum cleaner, obviously McGonagall's work. The dizzy and dusty gerbils were being sucked up and deposited into a large clear plastic trash bag that was slung on a strap over his large shoulder.

One of the Weasley twins was throwing what looked like spider webs; trapping the gerbils against the polished oak flooring of the ballroom, the other twin was sending what looked like muggle bubbles out of the end of his wand. They didn't pop when hitting the floor, but took off at great speed toward any free gerbil. When the bubble came in contact with a gerbil, it enveloped it, and the bubble then transformed into a yellow plastic gerbil ball; which then rolled over and attached itself to a growing chain of yellow balls that was getting quite long, like some bizarre children's toy.

Harry and Dumbledore ran up the stairs after strengthening the house's wards, and surveyed the sight of battle for only a moment before dashing into action. Harry conjured several long snakes and sent them down any holes in the walls in search of gerbils who had escaped in that manner. Dumbledore stood in the center of the floor, spinning in place with his wand over his head like a cowboy with a lasso, he Accio-ed the gerbils that were running freely in the room by the handfuls; and deposited them into the plastic containers. Severus transformed back to his human form and conjured lids with funnels for the containers. He then started flicking his wand and moving the gerbil balls and spider webbed gerbils into the containers.

Harry went out on the landing and looking down over the railing; he spun several mini-tornados, sweeping up the small escaped prisoners while leaving the much heavier people and animals standing in the hallway. He carefully guided his tornados over a tall empty container that McGonagall had quickly conjured after resuming human form. Harry put the tails of the tornados into the funnel on the top and released the wind, thanking it for its assistance.

Gerbil after gerbil slid down the funnel and into the Plexiglas, too dizzy and shocked to do more than fall in layer after layer of death eater fuzz balls on the bottom and eventually halfway up the sides. Mad Eye swept his magical eye around the entrance and declared it rodent free. He walked up the stairs slowly; almost too tired to climb, his madly spinning eye gazing into every crack, crevice and hole. He would occasionally point out a spot and one of the people following him would stun, scoop or capture the few remaining free gerbils.

After the tired group entered the ballroom, Mad Eye Moody began running his magical eye around the walls, pointing out hiding gerbils within them. Harry sent his snakes to drag them out, Hagrid sucked them out with his vacuum cleaner; Sirius and Remus just blasted a hole in the wall beside them and reaching in, grabbed them with their bare hands.

Molly and Arthur Weasley came up the stairs dragging a plastic sack full of stunned gerbils that they had managed to keep from escaping through the pipes in the basement. They looked exhausted, but very pleased.

After an exhausting and adrenalin filled forty five minutes, Mad Eye proclaimed every gerbil still on the premises captured or dead, and the various gerbil posse members gathered into the ballroom to begin to asses the damages. Molly eyed her son, the lion, with a glance that said, 'We will be speaking later, and at great length!' It was surprising to see a lion cowered before a slightly short, dumpy woman, but in the excitement, Ron had been unable to clear his mind enough to focus on returning to human form. Professor McGonagall took pity on him and spelled him back to normal, before sliding in exhaustion down the ballroom wall by the others.

With the gerbils now in captivity once more, everyone was slumped on the floor and just sat, catching their breath. Sirius eventually had his three new house elves bring up sandwiches and drinks for the tired gerbil hunters. The elves had managed to keep any gerbils from reaching the attics and freedom through the attic vents. Ginny had stood as her white tiger in front of the ballroom fireplace to keep any from escaping up the chimney, sending many gerbils back in fear of her; but she had managed to transform back _before_ her mother could see her. Mad Eye Moody took charge of Tobias, removing the _imperious_ curse, and then enervating him and releasing him from his bindings.

Tobias was very upset with what he had done, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I tried not to do it, but I couldn't resist entirely. I only transformed the first one, Lucius Malfoy, before throwing off the curse, but he managed to knock me down while I was still fighting the curse and grabbed my wand. I was able to scream for help before he stunned me, and that's all I remember. I tried, but I wasn't strong enough, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder where he lay on the floor, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to arrive to heal his injuries. "We appreciate what you were able to do, Tobias, this would have been much worse if we had all these wizards free in the house. Fighting off the curse enough to warn the others saved them. The death eaters would have been able to physically overcome all of you and escape as humans and then return to Tom. We will soon know _who_ and _how many_ have escaped. Do not trouble yourself further, son, it could not be helped, and feel proud of fighting off that curse and warning your fellows."

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the ballroom at that moment, dropped the large satchel she was carrying, and hands on hips, surveyed the scene of battle. "So who is actually hurt in this mess? Where are my patients?" She eyed the long row of exhausted witches and wizards slumped and leaning against the wall of the devastated ballroom, and the large quantity of huge plastic containers full of roiling, teeming fuzzy rodents with evident distrust and distaste.

Dumbledore called her over to care for Tobias and then explained what was needed from her in regard to the many large containers of gerbils that writhed and wriggled within them. Poppy called Severus over and consulted quietly with the potions master. Severus reached into his robes and selected three vials of potions which Poppy administered to the injured and still embarrassed auror.

The now fed and partially recovered warriors stood up reluctantly as Mad Eye clumped back into the room, carrying a thick sheaf of parchments and an enchanted quill. "Albus, if I might ask you to repair the habitats; then we can begin the process of identifying the gerbils, to see just who and how many are missing?" Albus nodded, gestured to Harry to join him, and they began waving their wands, Harry holding his empty stick in his right hand, to repair the structure. Professor McGonagall re-entered the room and drew her wand to assist in the repairs. The plastic tubing seemed to melt in reverse as it flowed back up and into perfect shape, the habitats rebuilding themselves, so that the structure soon looked exactly as it had the day before when Sirius and Remus had shown it off to Harry and Severus, minus a few hundred inhabitants that is.

Poppy asked Ron, Ginny, Hermione, George and Fred to each begin by grabbing a gerbil apiece and holding it up. She taught Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, and Tobias the quick spell that showed the name and condition of the gerbil in a teen's hand. They would each then announce to Mad Eye and his charmed parchments, which prisoner their gerbil was so the quill would mark them off, and then pass it to Madame Pomfrey if their gerbil was in need of medical attention. Otherwise they would replace it into the proper colored tubing.

Injured gerbils would be given to Madam Pomfrey and she would have Minerva, Severus or Albus then transform them long enough to heal them and then transform them back into gerbil form. Harry was entrusted with returning each identified and treated gerbil back into the proper habitats; when they were done, they would be able to tell _how many_, and just _who_ it was that were missing. They found very few that were injured badly, apparently gerbils could '_take a licking and keep on ticking'_. Most of the witches and wizards there just looked at Sirius oddly when he announced that, but Harry, Hermione and Remus; and strangely enough, Professor Dumbledore laughed heartily.

It was a slow and tedious task, but with five teams working the job went much quicker. It still took over two hours to complete the task, and at the end only nineteen gerbils were unaccounted for, and presumed to have escaped from the house before Professor Dumbledore and Harry had been able to seal it. They could only assume they had been restored to human form by Malfoy before escaping out the window they had broken in the ballroom, since they couldn't apperate out, and the fireplace up here wasn't attached to the floo system.

Bellatrix Lestrange had not escaped since her habitat wasn't connected with any other and her tubing had not been damaged, but she had been _squashed flat_ when Buckbeak apparently landed on her cage while chasing escapees. The tubing for the teenagers had been melted, but none of them wanted to leave so they had all stayed secure; huddled in an undamaged corner.

Malfoy, Pettigrew, Nott, McNair and fourteen other death eaters had presumably escaped. The remains of seven gerbils had been identified as former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and five other former ministry workers. They had been in the way of the initial blast and were killed instantly when the habitat they were in had exploded. The last very ugly; much squashed dead gerbil was identified as Delores Umbridge. She had apparently been caught by one of Arabella Figg's cats who had tormented it and when it stopped _playing_; thrown it against a wall, where she had broken her little neck.

Harry's Uncle Vernon was the last one identified among the missing. Aunt Petunia had been found crouching fearfully inside the ruined wreckage of her purple habitat. Harry felt his father's warm arms encircling his shoulders as he was drawn into a comforting hug. "Are you all right, child? I know he was abusive and despicable to you, but remember, he is still in gerbil form and only a wizard will be able to transform him back. I know that Lucius and the others would not bother to restore him. He would be useless to them. If they had transformed him to discover a muggle, they would have killed him instantly." Severus brushed his lips across the boy's soft hair, "I would like to be here for you, but you will need to tell me how I can help."

Harry hugged him back, soaking up the warm feeling of safety and comfort. "More than anything else, I feel relief that he can never touch me again. I never thought of him as a 'father', he was always 'Dudley's father', and in fact, I never even considered him as an 'uncle' after I met Sirius and Remus. I think I will be all right, I appreciate the offer though; it has been a _very long, very stressful_ day. Can we just go home?"

Severus drew Harry with him as he walked over to talk to Albus. Albus leaned next to Harry's ear to quietly ask his grandson "Is there anything you need, Harry? I will do my best to help you with anything that you require." He noticed that the boy was almost as tall as he was now, he could no longer see easily over the top of his head, and soon they would be eye to eye.

Harry let go of Severus with one arm to wrap it around his grandfather's waist and leaned his head onto the old man's shoulder, "Thanks, Grandpa, but I will be fine, I'm just very tired and a little stressed out from this day. It has been very emotional what with the pensieve, the press conference, meeting with Madame Bones and then topped off with all of this."

Severus nodded to his father, "I'm going to take Harry home now, and I will give him a Dreamless Sleep potion tonight. He needs a dream free night and I think even Hogwarts will need a little assistance in calming him after this day. I will talk to you later, Father, when he is settled in our quarters. Will you come to them or will I need to come to your office?"

"No, child, it will be all right in your quarters. I have some questions about the wards around Hogwarts that I would like to discuss with the Founders. Now that you no longer bear the dark mark, perhaps the wards can be modified to refuse to admit anyone wearing that evil brand, whether it is visible or not. And we need to have a warning system in place against any animagus who enters intending to harm anyone within the castle. I have had several ideas over the years, but they would all have required two elemental masters, and I have never had another one to work with. I'm sure, Harry that you will be able to assist in replenishing and perhaps modifying the wards, since you _are_ one of the original casters of them."

"Of course, Grandpa, I will need to discuss them with Merlin, but that should be no problem. And I still need to work on 'Lupin's Cure' before I begin my O.W.L.'s next week."

"Severus, could I impose upon you to return the Weasley children and Hermione to Hogwarts with you? It was good that they were in Minerva's office planning a 'surprise' for Molly's birthday, when the call came in so that they could assist in the gerbil round-up. The twins in particular were _most_ creative, though all of them were very helpful."

"Of course, Father." Severus motioned the other teens to come with them as they gathered closely together and touched the tea towel that Albus had turned into a portkey. They arrived back in Professor Snape's office and he quickly turned to the students. "Not one word is to get out about what happened tonight! Is that understood?" When they all nodded in agreement, he had Harry apperate them all back to their new quarters where they could leave without anyone paying them any attention, as they were known to be frequent guests, especially in the evenings.

Severus had his son get ready for bed, even though it was still early and not yet curfew. He handed Harry a vial of Dreamless Sleep and sat on the edge of his bed, gently brushing the black hair off of his forehead and removing the boy's glasses when his eyes drooped tiredly and refused to open again. "Good night, son, sleep well and we'll talk in the morning." He waited several minutes more to make sure Harry was deeply asleep, and then with a whispered, 'I love you.' that was almost too soft to be heard; he turned and left the room.

* * *

Early the next morning, a young lady of about twenty four spotted a dirty, bedraggled gerbil lying in the grass beside No. 10 Grimmauld Drive. "Oh you poor thing, are you lost? Here let me take you to someplace where you can be safe." She scooped him up and put him into her bag. She caught her bus and went merrily to work, thinking about where she could put her new gerbil. She asked her office partner, Sue, if she could use the old aquarium that she no longer needed. When Sue gave her permission, she took the 50 gallon glass tank into her room and set it on a small table beneath a large window. She scrounged around in the room's closets and came up with some old rags which she used to make a bed for her new pet, and a large piece of wire netting to keep the rodent in his tank.

The gerbil settled in and had just gone to sleep when he was rudely awoken by the sound of children's loud and excited voices. "Children, this is our new classroom pet. We will have to decide upon a name for him. So Mr. Gerbil, welcome to your new home, Ms. Carver's two year old preschool class. Now, who wants to hold him?" Vernon blanched and wished he had never left Petunia.

* * *

The newly escaped death eaters flopped around the dining room table at the Malfoy Manor and picked at the remains of a very large meal that had been provided for them by the surprised house elves. Lucius was upset that he had found no trace of his wife Narcissa, and everything portable and of value had disappeared, including the key to the family vault at Gringotts. 'Where could that **_witch_** have gone to?' He thought increasingly black thoughts as they sat and waited for the Dark Lord's call on their dark marks so they could apperate to his side, wherever he was.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying a quiet peaceful sleep, no dreams, and no nightmares, wrapped in the warmth of a thick down comforter in his huge four poster bed when he became aware of a small being jumping up and down beside his head, calling his name. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Headmaster, sir, you's is needing to be awake. We's is not knowing what's to do, sir!"

"Yes, Snag, what is it?" Dumbledore was one of those lucky individuals who had the ability to come completely awake if the situation warranted it. "What do you need me to do?"

'Good sir, the gates is holding out many, many werewolves and they is demanding to enter and have the cure, they is insisting to see Mr. Harry Potter, sir. And we's is not knowing what to do with them!"

Albus sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and placed his spectacles on his long, crooked nose. "I will be down shortly. Please contact the Ministry for me, specifically Minister Bones, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Blackstone if you would. Thank you, Snag." He swung his feet out of his warm bed and felt for his fuzzy slippers as he grabbed his dressing gown off the end of the bed. And it had been such a wonderful deep sleep!

* * *

The Headmaster had called Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape to assist him with the very large crowd now gathered restlessly and loudly outside the, fortunately, closed gates of Hogwarts. They were having very little success getting the crowd quieted down and were seriously considering stunning several of the most outspoken of the mob, when with a series of cracks, the Minister for Magic, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, the Head of the Office for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures and a small army of aurors apperated onto the platform of the Hogwarts Express, the aurors quickly spreading out and surrounding the crowd. Using a _sonorous_ charm, Madame Bones called out to the crowd.

"Gentle wizard folk, I need your attention. Hogwarts had no control over the disbursement of the werewolves' cure. **_Mr. Blackstone's office_** is in control of the drawing for the allotment for each month. I know each and every one of you want to never have to transform again, but there simply is no way to brew the cure in a hurry. And since there are only **_two people_** on this earth capable of brewing this potion, the supply each month is limited. But you will **_all _**receive the cure; you just need to leave your name with one of Mr. Blackstone's clerks and where we can reach you to notify you when it is your turn to be cured."

Mr. Blackstone stepped forward, "Each of the aurors here has the paperwork to take down your name and information, you will not even need to come into the Ministry offices, and we will sign you up _today_ if you like. Just form a line, perhaps all of you here on behalf of a child could line up over by the Hogwarts gate, those for yourself, get into ten lines each in front of an auror, and we will take down your information. Do not shove, we will get to each of you in turn and your position on the parchment makes no difference in the lottery. Each of you have an equal chance of being selected. After the children, any doses left will have a name drawn one by one to receive it. We have no interest in arresting anyone or keeping track of where you live."

"If you wish to be notified in care of Old Tom at the Leaky Cauldron or Madame Rosmerta here at the Three Broomsticks, that is acceptable. Just check in at least five days before the next full moon because if you _don't_ send notice of acceptance so that we can send you directions on where and when to show up; we _will_ give your spot to **_someone else_** and your name will go back in for the next lottery. We wouldn't want a dose to go to waste if someone doesn't show up."

"Professor Snape and Lord Potter are investigating ways to have more people help in the preparation and brewing of the potion, but it does take a full week of intense brewing, then it must sit for three days and then it must be taken exactly as the moon rises. There are several other potions which must be taken soon after regaining consciousness, and a normal dose of Wolfsbane must be taken the night before. The two men responsible for the cure are _very_ _diligent_ but this is an incredibly complex potion and not just anyone can brew it. The ingredients are quite rare and difficult to obtain, and you being here is disrupting the brewing that has already started for the next full moon on the 14th of February. Please listen to these good people from the Ministry and the cure will be given to each of you just as soon as it is humanly possible." Professor Dumbledore added from behind the school's gate.

A mother ran up to the fence surrounding the school and tried to thrust her small boy through the bars to Severus, "Please, my son's only five, he was bitten just two months ago and I can't bear for him to be in such pain ever again. Please help him, I will do anything you ask, give you anything, every galleon we have…Please…" She pled with tears running down her cheeks.

Severus reached through the bars and brushed his hand on the little blonde head nestled in shyness and fear against his mother's shoulder. "Madam, children have first priority, their bodies are the most damaged by the transformation, just talk to the young lady right there and she will take down your son's information. Harry and I are already brewing all that we can safely brew at one time as it is. You would not want us to make the batch wrong or ruin it and the irreplaceable ingredients by trying to rush it, would you?"

She kissed his hand, still sobbing, though now with gratitude; which startled him, and ran carrying her child over to the young auror holding a clipboard and a never out quill. As if her movement broke a dam, the others moved to make rough but remarkably peaceful lines in front of the aurors that Mr. Blackstone had indicated. The four professors waited long enough to be sure the Ministry had the situation well under control before turning to head up to the school. They all sighed as the crowd settled down and a potential riot was diverted. And all before breakfast!

Severus was a little worried about how Harry would feel about the crowd. 'He always blames himself for everything, but there really isn't any way we could brew more each month…hmm….maybe my seventh year potions classes if they had adequate supervision, and I do have _Eric_ to help now…' Severus thought to himself, deep in planning as he followed the others back to the castle.

* * *

Nippy and Grip appeared in front of the men sitting in the kitchen eating the large breakfast that Toby was serving them. "Master Sirius, sir, we's is cleaning the ballroom and we's is finding something we's is not knowing what it is." Nippy handed Sirius a small, delicately made silver gerbil paw, placing it carefully into his new master's hand. Remus, Moody, and Tobias looked over his shoulder in excitement. Moody summoned the parchments containing the names of the missing prisoners and they all went thundering up the stairs.

Remus was first into the room, wand at the ready, "Point me, Peter Pettigrew!" he demanded. His wand turned once and pointed directly at Buckbeak's stomach. He repeated the spell with the same results. Moody started calling off the names of those still missing and they discovered that Buckbeak had eaten two other gerbils, and three of the cats had eaten one apiece. Remus and Sirius both choked to realize that Buckbeak had eaten McNair, the Ministry executioner sent to kill him last spring! They thought that was poetic justice, it seems there was some fairness in life after all!

But the most curious results were when they called for the location of Misters Goyle and Crabbe. Remus' wand pointed out the front door, but the pull was very strong as if they were very close. The men tramped down the stairs and out the front door, following Remus and his wand. They stopped, stared and all burst out laughing. It seems that Vincent and Gregory's fathers were no smarter than their sons. The remains of two squashed gerbils were in the gutter, the tire tracks showing plainly that the two had been run over by a muggle bus! The four men returned to the house to finish their meal, laughing heartily all the way.

* * *

Severus thought his morning couldn't have gotten any worse, first the mob at the gate at dawn, then having to convince Harry that he was entitled to a life outside of brewing the cure and that _no one_ expected him to stop everything to brew the cure. After all, most of those werewolves had been transforming every month for years and they could wait several months for the cure if they had to. At least _now _they had a cure, and a chance for a normal life, which they hadn't had three days ago.

It had taken him until breakfast time to convince the boy, and _himself,_ if he was to be utterly truthful. He took Harry by the shoulders and walked him down to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving him in the corridor one floor above the entrance doors, so that he could go in the side staff door without them being seen together.

Ah, his favorite vegetable and cheese omelet, fried potatoes with mushrooms and onions, and very crisp bacon. Severus had fixed his morning tea just the way he liked it, took one deep, grateful sip, picked up his fork and stopped. 'What was that noise, it sounded like thousands of wings?' he looked up seconds before he was buried in parchments as hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall, all of them aimed directly at him.

Severus glared at the students who were looking at him in shock and amusement, and the other staff members who were having a hard time not laughing. "It's not _funny_. Anyone laughing can just go deal with all of those owls." He snarled at them. He pulled his wand and banished all the unwanted letters into his fellow professors' offices. Let _them_ deal with the deluge of unwanted mail. He glanced down at Harry, not wanting the boy to have to deal with that mess, only to see him also trying so hard not to laugh that he was choking on his pumpkin juice; not a parchment in sight.

Albus leaned over and reminded him, "Harry is under seventeen; all of his mail is diverted and inspected by the house elves and only that mail from people he knows is actually delivered. Otherwise he would be deluged by either fan mail or hate mail, or both; every time the Prophet wrote something about him. You know that." Severus nodded gratefully, sent a snarl at Harry and his friends and settled down to take out his frustrations on his breakfast.

* * *

Sirius walked up the stairs to his room to send an owl to Dumbledore about their discovery that morning. He was singing to himself as he climbed. He was free, Remus was cured, Peter was dead, Harry was safe and happy, and their foolish fight with Severus was finally over. Life was good! "Pettigrew got eaten by a hippogriff, on his way to freedom just last night…" he warbled at the top of his lungs. Remus choked on his tea in the library. 'Where had Padfoot learned, _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_, for Merlin's sake?'

* * *

Severus had Eric watch as he instructed his sixth year classes on the preparation of the ingredients for both regular Wolfsbane and the new Lupin's Cure. He explained to them that they would not actually be _brewing_ the potions, but that they were welcome to come by in the evenings and help in the brewing, with his permission, if they were interested and he considered them _capable_ of actually helping of course. The seventh year N.E.W.T. classes would take those prepared ingredients and actually began brewing the complicated potions.

With the two cauldron's brewing in their private potion's lab in their chambers, they now had five cauldrons of the precious cure brewing. They should be able to finish two complete brewing cycles before the full moon. Each batch produced twenty cures, so they would have 219 doses for the full moon in February. Severus and Harry were both relieved at being able to tell the ministry about the additional doses that would be available instead of the original 59 that they had promised.

The Ministry had originally estimated about 350 werewolves were in Great Britain, including children, but Remus told them privately the number was probably closer to 600 including almost 75 children, so if they continued to brew as they were doing, they should have everyone who wanted a cure dosed within the next three or four months.

Remus confided that there would probably be some who did not want to come forward, either because they liked the freedom from morality that being a werewolf entailed, or they were wanted by the Ministry for whatever reason. Mr. Weasley had confided to them that anyone after the initial dosing that was captured as a werewolf; would either receive the cure whether they wanted it or not, or be sent to Azkaban, if they had deliberately and repeatedly avoided registering with the ministry.

* * *

Next chapter: Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast? should be up in a couple of days. It's mostly done, just some more editing and tweaking. Then just a couple more chapters and this will be done. Thanks for all your suggestions and encouragement, it keeps me typing.


	28. Chapter 28: Testing Harry

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – They belong to J.K. Rowling but I like to twist the plots and play with their minds, but all in fun, so if you recognize it, it isn't mine!

AN: Please read and review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. This chapter was originally the second half of 'Bowling for Gerbils', but that chapter was just too long so I split it up and 'Guess Who's Coming for Breakfast?' will be the next one. Remember that reviews are what feeds my muse and keeps my fingers typing!

Chapter 28: Testing Harry

Harry sat with his friends in his chambers that afternoon, ostensibly studying for his O.W.L.'s, but in actual fact, helping his friends with their homework, something that he still felt strange doing especially with Hermione.

They had finished their transfiguration assignments and were beginning potions. Harry had helped Neville with his assignment for his intuitive brewing class, but in actual fact he had needed much less help than Ron, who was still in general potions. It seemed that Ron just wasn't a brewer at all, intuitive or scientific!

'Oh well, after this year I can drop potions if I don't pass my O.W.L.'s in the subject.' Ron thought as he let his mind wander off his parchment to think about what he had seen last night while capturing gerbils. Ron was sitting beside Harry so he looked over and snorted, "I saw Snape's animagus form… so he…really… is… a …**BAT**…!" He was almost unable to talk because he was choking with laughter as he kept nudging Harry with his elbow. Ginny, Hermione and the twins had heard him and began giggling into their hands.

Harry sent to Severus, 'I think you need to do something or you will have your bat form known all over school by morning. Ron's just told everyone here that you were the bat last night. What should we do?'

'Did Ron actually _see _me transform or is he _assuming_ that the bat was me?' asked Severus in a snide tone. Harry thought idly that the man must really practice to send _snide_ over a mind link, how in the world did he manage that?

"Are you sure that was Severus, Ron? I think there might be a real bat or two living in the attic in that house, you know." Harry asked innocently.

"Well, I didn't actually _see _him transform, but I didn't _see_ him catching gerbils otherwise, I mean; where _was _he then? Do you know what his animagus form really is, he does have one, doesn't he?" Ron was skeptical, but just the beginnings of doubt could be heard in his voice. The twins contributed the information that Severus had been in the ballroom, transferring captured gerbils into the plastic tanks, but they had been to busy to notice anything else, or exactly when he had come into the room

Harry called over to his father who was in the next room talking to Salazar's portrait; discussing rare potions, "Dad, do you think you could show Ron and the others _why_ you didn't use your animagus form to catch gerbils? I thought I saw you go up towards the attic to look for escaping gerbils, but I don't think I saw you climb up the stairs after that bat came down, I was just too busy myself to notice." Well, all of that was _technically _true, he _had _seen him go up the stairs which eventually led to the attic, and he hadn't seen him _climb_ the stairs.

Severus stood directly in front of Ron and the other Gryffindor students, and with an evil smirk on his face he transformed into a fifteen foot long Peruvian Viper Tooth dragon. George called out in surprise, "That was you, Professor Snape! That was a good trick on Hagrid!"

"As you can see, my dragon form is much too large to have been of any use in an enclosed space. I checked that the house elves had the attic secured, and came back to the ballroom to assist. However, if the information about my animagus form were to spread around the school, I could see about making some people the same color as their hair. Breathing fire can be so much _fun_, sometimes!" Severus had transformed back and left the teens to their studying once more after repeating more dire consequences if they revealed his secret to anyone, particularly Hagrid. He snarled to himself, 'That big oaf would want me to come to every class he gave about dragons after all!'

* * *

Life settled down over the next three days, well as much as it ever did, until it was Monday morning and Harry was scheduled to begin his O.W.L.'s. Hermione couldn't believe he was eating and talking with everyone as if it was any other morning and nothing was out of the ordinary. "Harry, here's some notes I took about charms that you might need for your test since I overheard Professor McGonagall say that charms was going to be first." Blimey, she sounded as stressed and nervous as if _she_ was the one taking O.W.L.'s today! 

"Its okay, Hermione, I'm fine, just take a deep breathe and relax. I don't need to revise, remember I'm _certified_ to teach the subject and have been for over a thousand years!" He had whispered into her ear so no one else could hear. Harry flinched as she reached over and slapped him lightly on the back of the head. She looked embarrassed about forgetting about his trip to the past.

She reached for the plate of pumpkin scones that was too far down the table for him to grab. She offered it to him as an apology, since she knew they were his favorite, and that he and Ron had already devoured any they could reach. He leaned over and pecked her cheek, "Thanks, 'sister'. I know you just want me to do my best, and I will. I just don't want you to worry about me."

Ron glared at him until Harry leaned over and whispered to him, "She's the sister I never had; I don't feel that way about her at all. Snogging her would be like you kissing Ginny. Just not something I would ever want to try!" Ron actually looked green for a moment, before smiling and going back to stuffing his mouth. "Thanks mate! Then you won't mind if I…uh…well…you know?"

Harry grinned, "Be my guest. I heard Father talking to Professor McGonagall about a Valentine's Ball this year. You might want to ask her before anyone else beats you this time."

Ron turned a little green again, and then summoning up every bit of his Gryffindor bravery he leaned around Harry to touch Hermione on the shoulder. When he had her attention, he motioned to her to follow him out to the entrance hall. They were gone only a couple of minutes when they returned. Harry had scooted over so they could sit together. Ron had a stunned expression on his face, but Hermione looked a lot like Crookshanks when he had caught a particularly fat rat.

* * *

Lucius felt the familiar burning of his mark and smiled as he apperated with his eight fellow former prisoners back to the presence of his Lord. He hoped they would seek revenge on that blasted muggle-loving old fool and the Potter brat soon. His insides teemed with rage as he thought about his son, 'I have no son!' he grimaced as he disappeared only to reappear in a dank and dripping cave. 

Voldemort was as excited as he could ever get; as he welcomed back his recently freed death eaters; although he was very disappointed that only nine of them had actually made it back to him. He was so drunk with the magic and life force he could drain from them, that he didn't even punish them when they told him they would be unable to find any of the others they had left behind because the location was too heavily warded against discovery. There was a flash of anger across his face as he heard their tale of life as a gerbil but he praised them for their escape.

All of his remaining death eaters had also apperated in at his call, and since none of them were stupid enough or brave enough to tell their Lord about the press conference the day before or the full page stories about Salazar Slytherin's repudiation of him and then his naming Snape as his legitimate heir in every wizarding newspaper and over the wireless this morning, he was still unaware of what had happened.

Lucius and his fellow escapees knew nothing of the latest news, so his mood remained good as he quickly planned his revenge on Dumbledore, Potter and Snape. He wanted to hit them hard and soon so no more of his followers would be captured. He cursed foully and creatively to himself as he pondered who could be leaking information to the thrice cursed Order. Unfortunately there was no way Rita could get close enough to the bowed heads of Lucius and Voldemort as they planned together without being noticed.

* * *

Harry was surprised to find that his tests were to be watched by all the Professors as they were administered by the oldest witch he had ever seen. She had been introduced to him as Madam Marchbanks and she looked to be several hundred years old! The Hogwarts professors had set up the order of testing so that each could witness their particular subject during a free period, or while having another professor substitute for them. 

He was quietly pleased that all of his tests were being given to Harry James Potter-Snape Dumbledore; his grandfather confided in him that the Ministry tests and records all automatically updated any change in name or status, and that all of his class sheets and records at Hogwarts already reflected the changes. He told Harry that a quiet announcement would be issued to the Order and anyone else he wanted to know tonight, and then tomorrow evening; it would be announced to the school. They could not keep it secret since there were too many documents and people that knew his full name.

* * *

As Hermione had predicted, charms was first. He completed the written test in only thirty five minutes even though he had been allowed up to two hours. For the practical he had to disillusion himself, demonstrate cooling and heating charms and show proficiency in about three dozen different useful charms, Madame Marchbanks wanted to hear all about his brilliant use of a sticking charm during a duel. She laughed heartily and praised him on his creativity. He was able to do everything flawlessly and quickly, but no one seemed surprised. 

Transfiguration was next and was just as simple. The transfigurations he was asked to do started simple with third year's things like changing a beetle into a button and progressed to more and more difficult spells. After conjuring a magnificent silver and gold tea service complete with Hogwarts crest which he happily gave to Professor McGonagall when she gazed at it longingly; he demonstrated his ability to transform his chair into a peacock that actually flew around the room, and then transformed himself into his wolf animagus for extra credit. McGonagall spoke confidentially to Madame Marchbanks who looked with outright astonishment at the boy sitting calmly in front of her. "Mr. Potter-Snape Dumbledore. Minerva tells me you have managed to not only learn the animagus transformation yourself, but also taught _ten of your classmates_, including a fourth year, to become animagi themselves? How, I've never heard of such an accomplishment, let along from a _fifteen year old_ _boy_!"

Harry shrugged, slightly embarrassed, and looked at Professor McGonagall. "Do you trust me, Professor McGonagall?" He was looking deeply and openly into her eyes as he spoke, his gaze completely innocent and sure.

She looked at him sharply, and then nodded without hesitation. "Why, Mister Potter?"

Harry looked intensely through her eyes into her mind, and saw the ghostly image of a magnificent and stately silver unicorn. He smiled at her and said, "Your magical form is a unicorn. Would you let me demonstrate to you how I helped the others change? It will only take a few minutes, since you already know how to transform into a non magical animal."

She looked astonished but hurriedly agreed. Harry had her stand away from any obstacles, reached towards her and touched her temples delicately with his fingertips speaking directly into her mind. 'Let me feed you the power the first time, Professor. Just relax and when I say '_now'_ just let the magic flow free and transform.' He felt her agreement and sent her power channeled from Hogwarts. He could sense her magical core of brilliant crimson swirled with deep emerald green, flare and fill completely. When he sensed she could hold no more magic, he said softly, "Now, Professor, let your magic free and become the unicorn you were always meant to be." He felt the magic all around them flow and coalesce into the being he was touching. He never noticed that the two of them glowed luminescent with pure power before a beautiful, fully grown silver unicorn stood with its head still cradled between his hands. Everyone observing in the room gasped once, and then was completely silent in astonishment and wonder.

Harry smiled shyly at Madam Marchbanks and shrugged modestly, "See, that's all you have to do. It's harder when they don't have a non magical form yet, but it still only takes about half an hour or so." He opened his senses to make sure the elderly witch wasn't going to have heart failure, but she seemed to be fine, just highly surprised.

Professor McGonagall gracefully strode about the room, shaking her golden mane and tail, then transformed back and Harry carefully led her over to the testing area so she could sink back into her seat, gratefully accepting the large mug of spiced tea that Harry conjured effortlessly and urged into her slightly trembling hands. She sipped without even knowing what she was doing. Madam Marchbanks had to call her name several times before her eyes showed any awareness of where she was and that someone was talking to her.

"Yes, Griselda?" She finally managed to say around her bracing cup of steaming hot tea. Harry considered adding a calming potion to it, but decided maybe he should let someone else do that. Professor Dumbledore apparently had the same idea; as he bent over, eyes twinkling almost at a deadly rate, to slip a clear blue potion into her cup. He pushed her hands holding the cup up to her face once again and she drank without realizing what she was doing.

"What happened, could Mr. Potter-Snape Dumbledore teach that to others, how many students could learn this skill?" Dumbledore had never heard Griselda talk so quickly or excitedly in years. He smiled at the old witch gently and moved her away from his still shaky transfiguration professor. They spoke quietly for several minutes before returning to sit at the table in front of Harry.

Madam Marchbanks smiled at the teen. "We have decided to combine your O.W.L.'s and your N.E.W.T.'s into one test. There is no reason to duplicate any testing and you have demonstrated your abilities adequately, well beyond the N.E.W.T. level!" She shuffled the papers in front of her, looking for something that she had missed testing Harry on. Finding nothing, she released him early and reminded him that he should return after lunch for potions and then to report to the astronomy tower after supper for his astronomy practical. He left leaving the old witch still muttering to herself, shaking her head as she made copious notes on her parchments.

* * *

Harry went back to his quarters to continue on the brewing of the werewolves' cure and to call Winky to bring him some lunch. It was another one of his favorites and he had a suspicion that all of the house elves were serving him his favorites this week to support him in his testing. He like their shepherd's pie, but no one made it as well as Molly Weasley! He felt his father's mental touch a moment before the tall man entered the dining room in their quarters, where he sat down with a relieved sigh before beginning to eat his own lunch. 

Harry grinned before his father could say a word and touched his temple, sharing his memories of the morning. Severus laughed at several of the testers, and especially Professor McGonagall's, expressions and muttered at the ease at which his son had passed every test given to him. "It's not really fair; I remember studying for _months_ to pass those tests, brat!" But the warm ruffling of his hand on Harry's hair made the words a tease rather than a rebuke.

Harry did a wonderful impression of Snape's old smirk as he answered, "Yes, and think how **_Hermione's_** going to react. She's been studying for O.W.L.'s ever since she first heard about them! And now she's going to find out they are just skipping some of them for me. She'll probably _kill_ me when she hears. Hmm, maybe I can bribe her by helping her study, or teaching her how to transform to her magical form, or maybe wandless magic, I can sense the ability in her." Harry was rambling by now, wondering how his friends would react. Especially Ron who could be so jealous at times, though he _hadn't_ been lately, he thought in wonder. He turned to Severus, "Ron was always so jealous of me, do you know why he hasn't been lately?"

Severus pushed away his now empty plate, "I think he grew up a lot while you were missing, and I know that both Albus and Minerva talked to him about it while you were gone. He has also been in here several times to talk to the Founders and Merlin. George mentioned that Ron has reread your journal to them _several_ times, so that probably helped quite a lot. It also might be that he was always subconsciously worried that Hermione would turn out to be _your _girlfriend and I suspect he has always liked her, though he probably never admitted that even to himself. I understand he has already asked her to the ball even though it hasn't even been _announced_ yet."

Harry looked at his father thoughtfully, "You are probably right; he has always been rather awkward around Hermione. It also helps that I can't play Quidditch any more, so we aren't competing there, and I've never been any competition with him at chess, though I haven't played him once since we returned, and after a year of both Godric and Sal I might surprise him. I don't have any classes with him any more so only Hermione is in there with him, and she isn't helping me any more with homework. I hope he is finally over it. I really hated him being so jealous all the time, when actually **_I_** _used to be_ so jealous of **_him;_** because he had a family that loved him."

Severus barely watched his son through the curtains of his long black hair, "Used to be?" he almost whispered, holding his breath.

With a tight but short hug, Harry whispered back, "Yeah, Dad, used to be!" They broke apart and finished their pudding before walking back companionably to begin the afternoon of Harry's testing.

Severus was very pleased he had finally stopped crying at everything; like he had when they had first been through the rituals in the past. Helga had explained that the rampant emotionalism they had both suffered from would gradually fade, but his thirty odd years of repressing every positive emotion had not made those emotions disappear, they were just buried after all, they had to work their way out eventually. Severus was just very glad they had worked their way out while the two were in the past, and he no longer broke out in tears at the slightest provocation any more, that had been just too embarrassing! Though he had to admit he actually enjoyed both giving and getting a touch or a hug from Albus and particularly Harry now.

He shrugged and left to go pace with Albus while Harry had his potions test. He knew as Harry's _father_ he would not be allowed to watch even though as his _professor_ he should have been there to observe. Maybe he and Albus could slip in unnoticed at the end? After all being the Headmaster's _son _had to count for a little special treatment, especially when the one being tested was the Headmaster's _grandson_.

* * *

The ten specially selected students were meeting in a heavily warded area of the forbidden forest, safe from prying eyes and ears. They felt pleased and proud that they had been chosen to help in the most magnificent battle to maintain the purity of wizardry forever. They were the true pride of pureblooded wizards; they had been carefully cultivated and nurtured since before the rebirth of their Lord and now the time had come to fulfill their destiny. They came from every house, mostly fifth and sixth years, but some younger, all ready to stand firm for their beliefs. 

They received their instructions and carefully made their way back into the castle, being careful to slip in unnoticed and unobserved as they had been taught. Soon it would be _their_ turn to be famous; soon the name of Harry Potter would be replaced by _their_ names! _They_ would be the subject of books, people would point at _them _in wonder and awe, _they _would step up beside their Lord and be his most trusted servants and all would bow down before **them**!

* * *

Harry quickly finished his written potions test, his greatest difficulty being in not making his answers too complete and complicated. He was surprised to find his practical test had been scheduled in his own chambers in the lab he shared with his father. He was further amazed to find an extra ten unknown people crammed around the edges of the large room, all eagerly watching him. His examiners were an older wizard with a scarred and pockmarked face partially hidden behind his stringy grey hair and a still very pretty witch, with her long blonde hair tied back into a practical bun, a dragon hide apron covering her stylish green robes. She looked to be in her late fifties while the wizard looked to be eighty at least. They took turns firing questions at him as he worked on the gently bubbling cauldron of the werewolves' cure as he had been instructed to. 

He was directed to set up another cauldron and brew a batch of standard Wolfsbane as well. He moved deftly and confidently between the two tables of ingredients and the bubbling cauldrons, precisely and swiftly preparing ingredients and tending to the two very complicated and complex potions without hesitation or consulting any instructions. He answered the rapid fire questions being thrown at him; without stopping to think as he continued to never miss a step in his brewing.

He didn't even notice when the others around the periphery of the room started to ask questions instead of just observing him. He calmly answered, keeping most of his attention on his careful brewing. He only noticed when the complicated and complex Wolfsbane was done after four and a half hours of brewing, ready to simmer unattended for the rest of the evening; that everyone had left the periphery and were standing as close as they could; to clearly watch him work without interfering or disturbing him. Many of them had an expression of awe at the young teen. Harry looked at his father and raised an eyebrow in question as he shrugged his shoulders. Severus and Albus had entered quietly just half an hour ago and Harry had not even noticed their presence.

All twelve of the adult wizards and witches in the room left for a few minutes as Harry meticulously cleaned up his workstations and replaced his unused ingredients, being careful to note which ones were running low or looking old. The group of wizards reentered the room, and all of them bowed formally towards Harry. The grey haired wizard that had been in charge of the testing spoke, "Harry Potter-Snape Dumbledore, it has been our honor and privilege to test and observe you at your brewing. We have combined the requirements for O.W.L.'s, N.E.W.T.'s and your Mastery certification. As you brewed, your written test was graded and it is our pleasure to welcome you into our guild as the youngest Potion's Master ever. The second youngest was your own adopted father, Master Severus Snape."

"We would be most pleased, Master Snape, if you would formally perform the induction ceremony for your son as soon as it can be arranged, probably during the Easter holidays so as not to interrupt your classes. Master Potter-Snape Dumbledore you are now certified to teach and prepare potions without restriction. Thank you for allowing me to observe the remarkable werewolves' cure, I am sure I speak for my colleagues when I tell you I stand in awe of your skill and knowledge, especially in one so young. You missed not one single question, either written or oral, no matter how difficult you're brewing or the obscurity of the answer."

As the potion's masters filed out of the room, Albus couldn't help chuckling at his two boys. He wasn't sure which of them was more surprised. He had felt the astonishment radiating from Severus when he had realized exactly _who_ was in the room, testing his son and then his astonishment when Harry had answered every obscure question posed to him, apparently not really paying too much attention as he concentrated on his brewing.

Severus was explaining to Harry who some of the people were that had been asking him questions, and what they had each developed and then brewed successfully for their own mastery certification. Albus was soon lost as the conversation became more and more technical. He doubted either noticed him slipping out of the room, stopping only to ask Winky to bring them supper and make sure that Master Harry rested before his appointment in the astronomy tower later.

* * *

Rita attached herself to the back of Malfoy's robes as he left the cave, hoping he would discuss the practical aspects of the new plan in time for her to warn Dumbledore. She knew that Voldemort wouldn't speak to anyone but his blasted snake and in his paranoia he had stopped speaking to Nagini in English and only used parseltongue now. 'Blast! I know something big is up and it's coming soon, but I have nothing but vague suspicions to take to Dumbledore. I hope Malfoy finds someone to give orders to or to discuss this with.' She muttered to herself as they apperated back to Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately, Malfoy only wanted to eat and sleep. She flew up to the top of a curtain in his overly ostentatious bed chambers and went to sleep herself, too tired to notice when he quietly rose and left the room less than four hours later.

* * *

Harry's Astronomy practical was totally uneventful and almost boring in its simplicity. He simply filled out a star chart, then did several complicated but straightforward calculations and filled out another chart showing the constellations' rotations after five hundred years. After having learned the different stars both today and a thousand years in the past, it wasn't very difficult to extrapolate their position in 500 years. He yawned as he headed down to his chambers on the third floor, looking forward to a peaceful night's sleep before more tests tomorrow.

* * *

He had written tests for both Arithmancy and ancient runes in the morning and was pleased that he had forgotten nothing that he had learned from his tutelage with the Founders. He couldn't understand why the observers to his Arithmancy test were chattering excitedly amongst themselves until Professor Vector confided in him that he had just _solved _two formulas that were given as examples of _unsolvable_ equations. They would have to revise the textbooks and the tests in the future because of him. 

He had finished his ancient runes test so quickly that the observers and examiners started talking to him in several ancient languages. He was so pleased to have someone to talk to in them once again, that he was more open and bubbling in his answers than he normally would have been. He didn't notice the odd looks he was getting from several of the observers as they had tried to find an ancient language that he didn't understand fluently. They had failed miserably; the boy was more proficient and fluent than many who had been studying the language for years!

* * *

After a quiet lunch with all of his friends in his chambers, Harry reported to greenhouse number five. He had been taught herbology by Helga Hufflepuff and Artemus so there were no surprises in his testing and Muggle Studies after that was almost laughably easy. He wondered if his grandfather had ever actually considered hiring a _real _muggle or at the very least a muggle born to teach the subject. It would probably improve the class and at least make it more useful! 

After a supper break, he went to the infirmary to demonstrate his knowledge of healing with several medi witches and wizards from St. Mungo's. After the ruthless teaching and drilling from Lady Helga; Madame Pomfrey and the others were pushovers! He only had to diagnose every student currently in the infirmary, heal them and then answer a battery of questions.

He was tired but still sure that he had passed all of his classes so far as he climbed the stairs to fall into his bed. And tomorrow he had divination and history in the morning followed by his last O.W.L. tests in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. Maybe they would accept his duel with Dumbledore and all the others as his practical in DADA; after all he had defeated three Dueling Masters and several aurors in the tournament already!

* * *

Harry looked slightly tired but still quietly confident to Severus' eyes as he surreptitiously watched his son joking with his friends at breakfast the next morning. He hoped Harry would take the time to rest after his tests were over. He contemplated the problem as he quietly ate his pancakes and sausages. 'Hogwarts are you there?' he called. 

**_# Yes, Father, I am always here and waiting for you. Do you have a question for me?#_**

'Harry is taking some strenuous tests while brewing a critical potion. Can you renew his energy and magical levels without him noticing too much? I don't want him to know, because he would probably consider it cheating in some way, but I don't want to see him stretched so thin.'

_**# I agree, Father. Harry is doing more than any other student would be required to do while taking his tests. I can energize him without him knowing and be sure that his magical levels are as high as they can be. Thank you for your care of my Master, Father. #**_

'Yes, I love him too, Hogwarts. Thank you for caring for my son.' Severus went back to eating, feeling much better about Harry. Harry barely noticed his feet getting warmer as magical and physical energy flowed up through the stones of the castle and into his body. He sat up straighter and became livelier as breakfast continued. Harry thought briefly, 'I must have been a lot hungrier than I thought. I feel a lot better after eating.', before going back to his heated conversation with Seamus and Ron about their favorite Quidditch teams awful performances.

* * *

Marietta Edgecombe watched her watch nervously as she waited by the fireplace in the anteroom next to the Great Hall. 'Soon, soon… it will soon be time…just a few more minutes…' She bit her nails in anticipation. Back in their common room, her fellow Ravenclaw 5th year, Mandy Brocklehurst, waited beside the fireplace, wand ready in her hand as she watched the minutes count down. 

Sixth year Cormac McLaggen stood ready at the Gryffindor common room fire, as his fellow Gryffindor, little third year Romilda Vane mimicked his stance in the infirmary.

The fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room was manned by 5th year Ernie McMillan; while his fellow 5th year Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins, stood wand out, eyes gleaming and ready by the huge fireplace in the back of the library.

The Slytherin's had the most students ready and willing to serve the Dark Lord, even with the loss of four of their members because of the interference of the old coot and that big headed show off Potter. The common room was manned by Montague, and Theodore Nott had been taught how to slip through the wards on Snape's classroom without Snape noticing. He appreciated the irony that the traitor's own fireplace would be used in his downfall. Nott couldn't help smiling evilly at the thought. The final two Slytherins, Millicent Bullstrode and Adrian Pucey were stationed by the fireplaces in two unused classrooms, one three floors above, and one two stories over the Great Hall.

The watches all reached 8:13 and all ten students said "_Incendio_!" and all ten fireplaces burst into flame. The normal red and yellow flames started glowing green as the ten watches ticked off 8:15 exactly. Hooded and masked figures flowed silently out of each fireplace. The silent figures assembled together in each location, before beginning their surreptitious advance on the Great Hall of Hogwarts, ready to time their arrival at exactly 8:45, so as to catch all of the students in the Great Hall for morning announcements. The fireplace in the antechamber was the last to glow green as a tall, skeletal, barely human figure smiled malevolently. Marietta bowed down to the floor and whispered, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, **_Lord Voldemort_**!"

* * *

AN: Oh, I know, I am so-o-o evil. This was originally part of "**Bowling for Gerbils"**, but I decided to split it into two as it was 22 pages long. Also the first half of the chapter contained a lot of fluff with the catching gerbils that I didn't want to spoil with the suspense of the second half, so the next chapter will be "**Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast?"** I haven't even begun to type it, so I don't know yet when it will be posted. Please read and review and remember; I can't finish this if you kill me! 


	29. Chapter 29: Guess Who's Coming

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – They belong to J.K. Rowling but I like to twist the plots and play with their minds, but all in fun, so if you recognize it, it isn't mine!

AN: Please read and review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. So do you forgive me for that **very evil cliff hanger**? Thanks again for the reviews! Author's profile was updated on 12/04/05.

Chapter 29: Guess Who's Coming for Breakfast?

_**From Ch: 28**_

**_Marietta Edgecombe watched her watch nervously as she waited by the fireplace in the anteroom next to the Great Hall. 'Soon, soon… it will soon be time…just a few more minutes…' She bit her nails in anticipation. Back in their common room, her fellow Ravenclaw 5th year, Mandy Brocklehurst, waited beside the fireplace, wand ready in her hand as she watched the minutes count down._**

_**Sixth year Cormac McLaggen stood ready at the Gryffindor common room fire, as his fellow Gryffindor, little third year Romilda Vane mimicked his stance in the infirmary.**_

**_The fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room was manned by 5th year Ernie McMillan; while his fellow 5th year Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins, stood wand out, eyes gleaming and ready by the huge fireplace in the back of the library._**

_**The Slytherin's had the most students ready and willing to serve the Dark Lord, even with the loss of four of their members because of the interference of the old coot and that big headed show off Potter. The common room was manned by Montague, and Theodore Nott had been taught how to break the wards on Snape's office. He appreciated the irony that the traitor's own fireplace would be used in his downfall. Nott couldn't help smiling evilly at the thought. The final two Slytherins, Millicent Bullstrode and Adrian Pucey were stationed by the fireplaces in two unused classrooms, one three floors above, and one two stories over the Great Hall.**_

**_The watches all reached 8:13 and all ten students said "_Incendio!_" and all ten fireplaces burst into flame. The normal red and yellow flames started glowing green as the ten watches ticked off 8:15 exactly. Hooded and masked figures flowed silently out of each fireplace. The silent figures grouping together in each location, before beginning their surreptitious advance on the Great Hall of Hogwarts, ready to time their arrival at exactly 8:45, so as to catch all of the students in the Great Hall for morning announcements. The fireplace in the antechamber was the last to glow green as a tall, skeletal, barely human figure smiled malevolently. Marietta bowed down to the floor and whispered, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort!"_**

* * *

Severus watched with shock as Harry sat bolt upright, dropping his forkful of food unnoticed back onto the table. Severus called to Harry, 'Harry, what's wrong son?' When he got no answer and in fact could no longer even sense Harry in his mind, he stood, beginning to run after just two steps towards his son. Albus started to grab at his arm as he rushed past, but merely stood and followed at the look on his son's face. He called to him, "Severus, what's wrong?" Severus called back without stopping, "It's Harry, I can't even sense his mind any more. Something's very wrong!" The other staff members looked over at the Gryffindor table where Harry's friends were now noticing Harry's lack of awareness in his surroundings. 

Severus had just reached Harry's side when Harry leapt to his feet, startled to find his father and grandfather already at his side. "Hogwarts told me there are invaders in black robes with white masks entering in through ten different fireplaces using the floo network. I have to go seal the door to the antechamber at once." Harry was explaining as he was running flat out towards the door to the side of the room behind the staff table. He was calling the powers of the earth to him and the magic that was Hogwarts was filling him with as much raw energy as he could hold. He was glowing so bright he could only be looked at through squinting. He slid to a halt only ten feet from the massive oak door, Albus and Severus had cast every sealing spell they could think of at the doors as Harry was running toward them to give him as much time as they could. Minerva, Flitwick and the other professors were casting multiple calming spells at the panicking students until they just sat back down and watched what was happening in a mild wondering manner, many still idly picking at the remains of breakfast still on the tables.

Harry held his hands above his head, gathering the power into his outstretched hands. "Merlin, Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga; I call upon you to seal this door against the evil that threatens the safety of your school and your students." He lowered his hands towards the floor, until they glowed with a fierce bright gold; then he slowly raised his arms once again. The stones of the castle obeyed his command and rose up, grinding and groaning as the slabs moved, stone on stone, until the door was completely sealed behind a thick barrier of seemingly solid granite. The power enveloping Harry sunk back into his skin and he slumped, Severus just managing to catch him before he hit the ground.

Harry felt Hogwarts replenishing the physical energy and the raw magic that he had used and only took a few moments to recover before standing out of his father's tight clutch. "Headmaster, there are death eaters in every common room, the library, the infirmary, Severus' classroom, and two empty classrooms, one on the fourth floor and one on the third. Plus Voldemort and another fifteen death eaters are behind this barricade. They will be able to escape through the doors on the other side, but it will take them time to get here. I suggest we get the students out of here while we can. Hogwarts is confusing the invaders as much as she can, she's moving corridors and staircases, locking and even blocking doors, and blowing out every torch to slow them down. She estimates twenty five to thirty minutes before they can reach here."

Albus had been strategizing ever since the first word Harry had spoken, but he was stumped on where he could put all of the students and still keep them safe. Every room in the castle that was large enough for them was full of death eaters, and he really didn't want them just standing outside, who knows what might be coming through the forest. He turned to Severus, "Write a note to Madame Bones telling her to shut down the floo network and then reopen just two fireplaces, this one here in the Great Hall to the ministry, and the one in my office for the Order members to use, we need every auror we can get here now! Make a second note to Alistair, he can call the Order and have them come here the same way. I just don't know where to send the students to keep them safe." He turned his head and called, "Fawkes! Carus!" he then turned back to his son, "Send them with these two."

Harry yelled, "Dobby!" and when the little elf appeared, he hurriedly told him, "The death eaters are here, I need you to gather all the house elves and then take them to the Chamber of Secrets, we will send the students down to you from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, there's a slide down to the chamber. An elf needs to catch each student and then make sure they are situated. We'll send one down every ten or fifteen seconds so they will have to be moved out of the way quickly." Harry nodded at his father and grandfather who were already calling for the prefects to line their students up and beginning to lead them out of the Great Hall and down the corridor, luckily the bathroom in question was only five or six doors down the corridor. Harry grabbed Dobby by one arm and Madame Pomfrey with the other, and apperated them into the bathroom, landing right next to the sinks. "OPEN!" he commanded in parseltongue and watched as the slide appeared. "Dobby, it's really dirty down there so hold your nose as you go, once you get to the bottom, you will be able to act as a focus for the other elves to find you right? Madame Pomfrey, can you give everyone a calming potion or put them to sleep or something so they won't panic?" She nodded and hurriedly started summoning boxes of potions from the infirmary stock room.

"Oh yes, sir, and we's is cleaning as we's go down so the students don't get stuck. Stay safe Mr. Harry Potter, sir! When the children is all safe, the elves is returning to help. Hogwarts is our home too!" Without waiting for an answer, the little creature disappeared into the entrance, waving his arms to clean as he went. The first of the prefects entered just as Dobby's head disappeared from view, the long line of students disappearing down the corridor behind him.

'Hogwarts, are the elves in place to receive the kids?'

**_# Yes, Master, all is prepare; the elves have blankets and pillows for all and will have hot chocolate with a mild sleeping draught ready for al soon. Each one will be put to sleep as soon as they arrive. #_**

'Thank you, how much time do we have?'

**_# The evil one is still blasting the doors and has not been able to break through. The other groups are still lost and cannot find their way, none is closer than two floors up and they think they climb down when they are really climbing up. The two groups from the dungeons are hopelessly lost in the catacombs beneath the dungeons and will not find their way out without help. I can hold all groups off for at least another half hour. The fireplaces have all been shut down, the evil one tried to leave that way when he found the barricade after blasting through the doors. The fireplace in the Great Hall will be connected within several minutes and many that are known to the castle are arriving through the headmaster's office and are on the way down. I am speeding their descent as much as I am able. #_**

Harry shot the message through his link to Severus and could hear him repeating it word for word to Albus and he presumed the other staff members. He told the prefects to send a student down every ten seconds, there would a house elf at the other end to catch each one. He stood for only a minute to make sure the lines were moving without panic and then apperated back to the Great Hall.

The last of the students were moving quietly out the doors as he appeared; each with a glazed look that made him realize they were all spelled calm. He raised an eyebrow at his father, who quietly remarked, "Minerva and the rest of the staff hit them all with massive calming spells when you first took off to seal Voldemort into the antechamber. Good work remembering the Chamber, it's perfect and having them all asleep will make our job a lot easier."

The massive fireplace glowed green and aurors and other ministry workers who had volunteered started to appear and quickly stepped away. They had been organized to come through the floo two by two and came out prepared, walking forward quickly, wands out and at the ready. Minister Bones and Arthur Weasley had been the first two out of the floo and immediately went to where Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were standing. Albus waved Harry and Severus over and asked, "Can Hogwarts tell you exactly where each group is now, Harry. We can send a team to each location and make sure they don't get through to the Great Hall all at once. If we can keep them separate it will be much easier to overcome them in small groups."

'Hogwarts, can you tell me exactly where each group is now? And can you lead them to a place where they can be ambushed or contained easily? I have groups of fighters prepared to meet them." Harry sent while he linked his father up, and then reaching out his mind, linked with his grandfather too.

**_# I will lead the library group to the dueling chamber on the fourth floor, they will be there in about five minutes. The group from Gryffindor tower is in the Room of Requirement, but they don't know that. Two groups are in the catacombs, one on the south end and one on the north end they will never leave without my permission. I have sunk areas of the floor, and they have no means of crossing the gaps. Have the defending groups follow the path of the lit torches; I will light them as to lead them, and replace the floor for them to cross safely. The group from the infirmary is still on the fourth floor, they are traveling in a large circle as I have moved the corridor walls without them noticing. When the fighters have gathered by the infirmary, I will allow them entrance. The two classroom groups have never made it out of their classrooms. They are the weakest groups and have no leadership and do not want to fight, they argue amongst themselves and do nothing. I have sealed the doors; I will light the torches to lead a party to each. The two groups remaining and the evil one I cannot contain in their present locations, I can only delay them slightly. #_**

Albus and Severus had been relaying the information to a staff member and a group of ministry fighters who were getting prepared to leave the Great Hall, just as a large party of Order members arrived quickly but still conserving their energy, not knowing what would meet them when they arrived. Everyone had been relieved to find every student but Harry safely down in the Chamber of Secrets. The entrance in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom had of necessity been left open, but since only a single individual could slide down at once, it was a very defensible place to protect and defend all the students. Hogwarts had assured Harry that the house elves would be able to get the students out of the chamber, even if the entrance in the bathroom was a one way slide down, just as she was refilling his magical reserves once again.

**_# Master, the two groups have met up and are only a minute or two from you, the evil one and his thirteen remaining followers have just managed to blast through the last barricade on the far side of the chamber, though he drained two of his followers to the point of death to gain the power. There are twenty-four invaders just one corridor over from you now. They will be to you in just one minute. Take care my Master, remember what you have learned and use it well. #_** The voice of Hogwarts faded out of his head and the group scattered around the exterior of the Great Hall, the tables turned up to provide a barrier to fight behind.

The doors of the great Hall burst open and twenty-seven rather breathless death eaters burst through, wands already spelling at what they thought would be a room full of screaming, helpless children. They found instead a room filled with trained fighters behind thick wooden tables, armed and ready for them. They were also meeting fully trained aurors who had trained to work together, where the death eaters fought as every wizard for himself, as most bullies, never having learned to work together to accomplish a group goal. And to add to the power of the ten aurors, they met Albus, Severus, and Harry. Even superiority in numbers didn't mean an equal fight, with the three, they were hopelessly outclassed.

Albus waved his arm in a wide sweep, shooting a torrent of water to helplessly blast the first wave of death eaters off of their feet, just as muggle policemen used a fire hose on rioters. The waiting aurors then were stunned, bound and removed the drenched death eaters before they even registered what was happening to them. Harry sent stunner after stunner, both hands blazing with power as Severus tightly bound them right after him, none of the three even bothering with the pretense of using a wand. In less than a minute, half of the death eaters were bound and awaiting transport stacked like so much firewood along the walls, while only minor injuries had befallen the defenders; mostly from splintered wood from the tables as spells struck ineffectively against them.

Harry called to the wind and lifted five death eaters off of their feet and stuck them, wandless and helpless to the Great Hall walls. He turned around to look for another target only to find there were no more, the aurors, his father and grandfather had already cleared the room. It had taken them much longer to gather and restrain the gerbils! 'Gerbils were more fun, Dad!' Harry sent, but Severus answered back, 'These were raw, untrained troops, basically just bullies, not fighters. Don't get too cocky, those with Tom will be much better trained…besides, these _will _be _gerbil_s by later this afternoon!'

**_# Master, the evil one and thirteen of his followers will be in the Great Hall in less than five minutes, prepare well and remember what you and your father have trained for. I will allow apparitions out for exactly two minutes to remove the prisoners now. These are the strongest magically that he has coming with him. #_**

The link must still be going, for Albus had already informed the aurors guarding the prisoners. The bound and stunned death eaters were being sent, in small groups with port keys directly to the ministry holding cells; guarded and controlled by the Order members and ministry workers that were less trained or able to fight. Harry was pleased to see Molly Weasley disapperated with a group; as well as Professors Vector, Hooch, and Sinistra, as well as several members of the ministry and the order that he was worried about. Madame Pomfrey had gone with the students to the Chamber, as well as Professor Sprout, Mister Filch, Madame Pinch, and the muggle studies teacher, Harry didn't even know her name. Harry supposed that Professor Trelawney didn't even know anything was wrong yet, he hadn't seen her at all this morning, unless she had been able to see something using her 'inner eye'.

The room was cleared of everyone except those staying to fight in less than the two minutes that Hogwarts had given them. Everyone took their places behind the tables again and Harry and Severus were on either side of the entrance, knowing how cowardly Tom really was, he would wait until his death eaters had all entered before entering himself. Of course he had no way of knowing what awaited him behind '_door number one'._

Since the doors were already open, and the room appeared empty, the death eaters looked apprehensively before entering the Great Hall. What had gone wrong with their perfect plan? Where were all the helpless, screaming and dying children, the overwhelmed staff, where was their **_victory_**?

The thirteen death eaters were fully into the room before Lord Voldemort entered behind them. They turned to look at him for orders when the Great Hall doors shut and were sealed. This would be the _final _battle for Tom, one way or the other. The aurors and the remaining Order of the Phoenix members, led by Albus Dumbledore stood as one and each stunned a death eater. Since there were more defenders than invaders, most were hit with multiple stunners. Harry called up all of his power and began to glow as he called to Tom, "This is it, Tom, this is the final meeting and I will be the one to walk away. Your death eaters are all gone, to spend their days as gerbils."

Voldemort's red eyes glared as he called his own powers to him. His aura pulsed around him in an evil blackish green that almost beat with his heartbeat, if he still had one that is. "You, how dare you, an _insignificant_ child, threaten **me**, Lord Voldemort?" Tom swirled his wand over his head and sealed the two of them off, or at least he thought he had. He didn't notice the small fruit bat that he sealed within his shield along with Potter and himself. Tom gathered all the hate within him and cast "Crucio!" Harry flew into the air, the spell missing him as he leaped up, up and clear over the crazed maniac and landed behind Tom, shooting a bolt of lightning that hit the evil wizard directly between the shoulder blades, sending a pulse of electricity through the distorted no longer human body; his movements too quick and deadly for Tom to have even begun to turn around. The massive jolt of electricity stunned and momentarily short circuited the magic of the being barely managing to still stand upright in front of Harry.

Severus blinked into sight as a human, before changing almost so fast that it would be missed in a single blink into a magnificent, very angry Peruvian Viper Tooth dragon, which immediately sank his eight inch long fangs directly into the side of Tom's neck, releasing a flood of poisonous venom into his bloodstream. Tom's shield cracked and disappeared as the venom took effect on his already frazzled and sizzling nervous system.

Harry felt a flood of magical energy replenish him and nourish him for the task ahead. He gave a silent thanks to Hogwarts before he called upon the boundless love of the castle for its students, and his unconditional love for his father, his grandfather, and all those he called family and friends. He wrapped Tom in layer upon layer of love, feeling the evil wizard shrinking away from the touch, until he had collapsed in upon himself, no longer able to think or respond. Harry then turned him cell by cell, molecule by molecule, atom by atom into granite, and sealed him into his own tomb for all time and eternity.

With a huge flash and a shudder that rocked the foundations of the castle, all of the magic and the life force of every death eater alive, both marked and unmarked, including the gerbils, and the ones still unknown and uncaught rebounded, seeking to support the Lord Voldemort as he had engineered their dark marks to do if he was mortally wounded, rebounding from the stone encasing Voldemort and shot straight up into the air, splitting the ceiling of the Great Hall and bringing down huge chunks of granite and mortar directly onto Harry and Severus who had already transformed back to human.

* * *

_**(I am so evil, I thought about ending the chapter here, but I thought you might do me grievous bodily injury if I did, so no evil cliff hanger, yet, ...maybe!)**_

* * *

Albus and all of the professors, the aurors, and the order members threw up any shield they could think of and quickly cast; trying to keep the thousands of pounds of rock from crushing the two beneath the avalanche of stone, and the rest of the ceiling collapsing. Luckily the Great Hall had no other floors above it or the entire castle might have collapsed. Albus felt a piercing cry inside his skull, so full of anguish that it caused him physical pain.

_**# I can not help them more. They live but I must use all of my power to keep the rest of the ceiling from falling. Help them Grandfather, the boy is holding off the rocks, but he cannot hold out much longer. Save them, Grandfather, because I cannot! # **_

The dust hadn't even settled before Albus Dumbledore, powerful wizard and anguished parent and grandparent was issuing orders right and left. Minerva and the group from the ministry were casting powerful spells to shore up the remaining ceiling, Minister Bones was sent to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to call for Dobby to bring up Madame Pomfrey and the other house elves, and to bring them to the Great Hall as soon as they were able, and to have Madame Pomfrey bring with her all of her emergency medical supplies.

Albus and the other professors were removing debris from the pile threatening to crush his son and grandson. Hagrid was throwing off rocks bigger than Professor Flitwick with his bare hands. Remus and Sirius had tears as well as Albus, but they were using spell after spell removing chunks of the ceiling as fast as they were able. No one had ever seen the old headmaster expend such raw magical power as he was now; he worked as a man possessed. Chunk after chunk was removed; it seemed as if the pile covering them would never end. The group was exhausted and covered in sweat and dust as the ceiling was finally stabilized.

The aurors and Order members that had gone to do battle with the other groups came rushing back in, reporting that all of the death eaters had died at the same moment, turned into dry husks, as if they had been mummified or died a long time ago. They split up and began assisting the two groups laboring frantically in the Great Hall.

Hagrid yelled as he threw another massive boulder to the side, "I can see them, Professor!"

Albus ran to him to kneel in front of the hole he had excavated, "Filius, Minerva, I need your help. As I hold the rocks up, pull them out gently. Minerva, you bring out Harry first, he is on top of Severus, and then Filius, bring out Severus. Gently, gently." Madame Pomfrey had set up an area to treat the two just back from the pile of debris.

Dumbledore felt Hogwarts 'help' him as he gathered up all of his air element and used it to 'lift' the rocks off of his boys. He felt rather than saw when Minerva levitated Harry out and over to Madame Pomfrey. He was starting to shake with the exertion when Filius yelled, "We're clear, Albus!" Dumbledore dropped the rock pile, and sank gratefully to the floor. Poppy yelled over to him, "They're still alive, both gravely injured, but still alive!"

A ragged cheer went up all over the room, as Sirius and Remus helped Albus up and practically carried him over to the makeshift medical area. Albus was feeling every one of his 150 plus years as he gratefully slumped down where he could watch over his children while Poppy assessed and then treated them. She looked gravely at the three wizards, "I have them stabilized somehow, and we can transport them carefully to the infirmary. I'd rather have them out of this room in case something happens to the reinforcements on the ceiling and walls."

Poppy waved Albus away when he started to pull out his wand, "Not until you are rested yourself, old man. I saw the tremendous exertion you did getting these two out alive. No magic for at least a week…_a week_ and I'll make it **_two_** if you argue!" Sirius floated Harry, Remus floated Severus and Madame Pomfrey helped Albus walk to the infirmary where she put him into the bed next to the other two. "This way you can keep an eye on them both, and I know you will stay in bed too!"

She sent Remus and Sirius after various potions as she put healing spells on everything she could. She petrified the two injured men and used a complicated wand motion to place the healing potions directly into their stomachs since she didn't want them moved in any way and neither of them was capable of swallowing a potion at this time.

* * *

Harry had taken the worst of the damage by shielding Severus, his ribs were mostly broken and his spine was terribly bruised, but luckily not broken. He had a bad skull fracture and concussion, and all of his arms and legs were broken. His magical energy was so low his body could not help itself heal and she would have to take it very slowly while healing him not to overload it and put him into shock and organ shutdown. 

Severus had multiple broken bones and a bad concussion, but his magic hadn't been depleted to the extent that Harry's had, so his body was accepting the healing spells and potions much better than Harry's. Poppy completed as much as she could at one time and sighed deeply as she handed a pepper up potion to Albus, motioning Remus and Sirius to take one also. "Severus was telling me of a wonderful healing potion that he and Salazar Slytherin were developing that could replenish Harry's magic enough for me to heal him, but I don't know how to brew it and my potion's master isn't going to be brewing anything for a while!" She asked the three men to keep an eye on her patients and to call her if anything changed before leaving them to go consult with the experts at St. Mungo's.

**_# Grandfather, have the two here go to your boys' chamber and bring the portrait of Salazar and Helga. He can help with the potions ingredients and brewing, and Helga may know more spells to help the two. #_**

Albus quickly sent Sirius and Remus to Harry and Severus' chambers to retrieve the portrait and then sent word with Dobby to have the aurors check each common room for the students who had betrayed their school, their classmates and their friends. He wanted them all turned over to the Ministry as quickly as possible, he was much too angry to be able to deal with them. He frankly wanted to kill them, preferably with his bare hands, for not only betraying their school; but for putting his children into such grave danger.

Minerva had just entered the infirmary to give Dumbledore an update on the condition of the Great Hall, when Sirius and Remus came rushing in, each carrying a large portrait in a gilded frame. Sirius called out to Poppy as they ran past her office and she came out, clearly worried about why she was being called. She saw the portraits that the two men carried. Only a small expression of confusion, followed by understanding flashed across her face, before she was once again fully professional.

She quickly went to Lady Hufflepuff's side and hurriedly whispered what she had found and how she had treated the two's injuries so far. Salazar was deep in discussion with Albus about the potion that he and Severus had developed for severe magical exhaustion while Severus was in the past.

Lady Helga had suggested two new spells that Poppy Pomfrey didn't know, but after being instructed in them, she was able to stabilize Harry's breathing even with all of his broken ribs, and she was able to completely repair the bulge in the blood vessel in Severus arm that had threatened to need amputation to save his life. Salazar stated that he would be able to guide Eric with the assistance of several students in the brewing of the healing potion that they would need for Harry.

Fawkes and Carus flashed into the infirmary directly over the two beds and started to sing in comfort and healing. Carus was crying tears over the worst of Harry's injuries, while Fawkes was doing the same for Severus. The portrait of Salazar asked Carus if she would be able to recover the phoenix egg shell that Severus had brought back from the past. Without hesitation, she flashed out of existence and returned with the precious shell. Salazar then asked Albus if they had harvested the basilisk venom from the giant reptile that Harry had killed in his second year. He was shocked to find out that the entire carcass had been left untouched. "Well, it's a good thing that the chamber has preservation charms cast upon it, and that the basilisk ingredients actually had to age two to three years before being harvested. I suggest you send Professor Brewmeister down immediately to harvest the venom for the potion. We will also need phoenix tears from both a fire phoenix and a glacier phoenix, but that won't be a problem. We will also need a tail hair from a silver unicorn, willingly given; everything else Severus should have in his potions stocks or the trunks we sent back with him. Albus, he still has lake water, you know the lake I am talking about I believe?

Minerva quickly transformed into a unicorn in the middle aisle of the infirmary and turned around so that Sirius could pluck a couple of tail hairs, before transforming back. Salazar smiled, "Yes, definitely willingly given."

* * *

The common rooms had been quickly cleared, eight of the ten had apparently already been marked so only third year Gryffindor Romilda Vane, and fifth year Hufflepuff Wayne Hopkins had not perished when the protean charm that made up the dark mark drew all the magic and physical life force out of his followers to shield Voldemort from death. Luckily, being changed into and then encased in granite had kept any of the energies from reaching their intended beneficiary. 

The students had all been woken up and returned to their common rooms before being sent home for a week starting the next morning. The Ministry assured everyone that all repairs to the castle would be finished before the students returned the following Friday. There would be quite a few students who would not be leaving because they were now orphans after the death of their death eater parents, but most of them would have other relatives to be placed with.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were being brought to the castle to stay with Hermione and all of the Weasleys in the Gryffindor tower. The teens had all volunteered to help with the potion brewing and anything else that was necessary. Professor Dumbledore had even talked Neville's grandmother into coming to stay to help with the newly orphaned younger students. She was very knowledgeable about who was related to whom among the older families and would be working to find suitable homes for those who needed them.

* * *

Eric had drafted the Weasley twins to help him in the Chamber of Secrets to harvest the basilisk venom. They were actually very good potions brewers if you could interest them in what you were brewing. Hermione would also be helping, as well as Neville, who had turned out to be surprisingly good, once he got over his fear of Professor Snape.

* * *

After five days, Madame Pomfrey actually released Albus from the infirmary, but he seldom left Severus' and Harry's sides. Poppy had managed to heal most of Severus' injuries; he should be waking up at any time. But Harry was still responding sluggishly to both potions and spells, so he was having to heal mostly as a muggle, and was not making much progress. 

Severus groaned, he didn't remember getting drunk, how could he have such a bad hangover, wait, attack in the Great Hall, Voldemort **_dead_**! He felt a surge of emotion at that thought, freedom from that monster at last, but why was he hurting so? Oh, backlash of power, ceiling falling, Harry leaping on top of him…HARRY LEAPING ON TOP OF HIM! He forced himself to consciousness and managed to squeeze open his eyes.

"Harry?" he croaked, managing to weakly raise one hand.

"I'm here, son. You're going to be all right. Here drink this and then you can have some water and we can talk." Severus heard Albus' worried voice as if he was speaking from deep inside a bucket. A goblet was touched to his lips while a gentle hand behind his shoulders and head, lifted him up to drink. He would know the taste of a healing potion mixed with a strengthening potion anywhere, Blechh! He heard a gentle chuckle at his apparent grimace, and then gratefully felt a cool splash of cold water against his lips. He opened his mouth and drank thankfully.

He asked again, "Harry?"

Albus sighed heavily, "I'm afraid Harry isn't doing quite as well as you are, son. He took the worst of the falling rock, protecting you with his own body. Sh-h-h, he's alive, but his magic is drained and Hogwarts is unable to feed him energy, because he is too physically damaged at this time. I also suspect that a great deal of Hogwarts available energy was used to keep feeding Harry power during the attack, and then even more when she held the ceiling and walls from collapsing further after the blast of power that backlashed from Voldemort's spell that killed all of his followers. Poppy says his magic is too drained for the spells and potions to heal him very quickly."

Albus settled Severus back down on his pillow, took a seat beside him and continued, "Eric, the Weasley twins and Miss Grainger are working on a special healing potion under the supervision of Salazar's portrait. The other students have mostly been sent home, Mrs. Longbottom, Minerva, Mrs. Granger, and Molly Weasley are helping the students who lost their parents cope with the loss and finding new homes for them. The ministry and several goblins assure me that the ceiling of the Great Hall will be fully repaired in two more days. Though I confess I don't know how the Founders' cast the enchanted ceiling. I will have to consult their portraits for guidance in that. Have I answered the questions that you have, Severus?"

"I need to see Harry, Albus; I cannot feel him anywhere in my mind. I want to see him." Severus managed to whisper.

"Certainly, son. He's right here beside you." Albus helped Severus to sit up some, propped him up with more pillows, and then drew his wand and moved the beds so that they were touching so that Severus could hold Harry's hand while he watched him. Harry looked almost peaceful, his bandages were mostly removed, his pale face was unlined and pain free; the slow rise and fall of his chest made it seem as if he was merely asleep. But his cold, limp, and lifeless hand made the true story plain, Harry was in a deep coma, and would not be waking up anytime soon.

Poppy had come out and forced a Dreamless Sleep potion into Severus, but she hadn't the heart to separate the beds, and had allowed Severus to remain propped up on pillows to watch his son's face as he fell back to sleep. Albus sat down once again and waited, as he had been waiting for the last five days, for his son and grandson to heal.

* * *

It had taken a team of twelve aurors working in shifts of four at a time; more than half a day to lift and move the huge stone monolith that was the final tomb of Tom Morvolo Riddle out of the Great Hall and to an area near the Forbidden Forest. They were unable to move it any further and would have to wait for Harry and Dumbledore to remove it completely from the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Professor Brewmeister was nervous, so much was riding on the completion of this potion, plus he was under the watchful eye and tutelage of Salazar Slytherin. He had been a good potions maker, but he would never be a Master Brewer like Severus Snape, let alone the legendary Salazar Slytherin. Though the Founder had surprised him by being very easy to work with, and even joking good-naturedly with the Weasley twins. They had fun sharing stories of pranks they had pulled off successfully. Eric had been very startled at the mental picture of Godric Gryffindor in a pair of thong underwear; or wearing pink robes and braids in his hair. Master Snape must have a _wicked_ sense of humor! 

The basic healing potion base had been brewed over the last two days, and now they were ready to add the special ingredients. Eric never thought he would be pulverizing phoenix shell, he had no idea just how much the whole shell was worth, but it was probably more than he would make in his entire lifetime. He ground the small amount almost reverently as he had the twins collect ten tears from each of the two phoenixes in the room. Hermoine was carefully stirring counter clockwise fifty times; Neville was keeping an eye on the low flame while he counted with the girl.

Eric divided up the pulverized shell into ten equal portions, had Fred add one tear, George add one tear, and then he added one small pinch of eggshell. Hermione stirred ten times right, and then ten times left. They repeated the process nine more times and covered the potion for one hour.

Winky and Dobby brought the brewers sandwiches and pumpkin juice to drink while they waited to add the final two very costly and virtually unobtainable ingredients, basilisk venom and willing given silver unicorn hair. After the addition of those two radically opposite and very unusual ingredients they would add fifty drops of lake water. Eric was surprised by that ingredient until Salazar had explained it was from a very particular, very magical and completely pure lake, not just lake water.

"Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty." The potion turned from a muddy greenish grey into the most beautiful clear blue liquid at the addition of the last drops and the last stirring. Everyone in the room heaved a big sigh of relief and slumped in tiredness. It had been a very stressful and draining two days. Now they needed to cool and bottle the potion and take it to Madame Pomfrey and hope that it worked!

* * *

On the evening of the seventh day after the battle in the Great Hall, five very tired brewers pushed open the doors of the infirmary and joined the waiting people already in the wing. Severus looked pale and ashen; but he was awake and holding Harry's hand as if he was anchoring him or maybe convincing himself that Harry hadn't left. Albus looked up from the chair he was sitting in next to Severus, with an expression of hope in his tired face; just the barest beginnings of a twinkle in his eye. The portraits of Salazar and Helga were propped up on tables at the far side of Harry's bed; Ron, Ginny, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur and Molly Weasley were all standing slightly to the side to allow Madame Pomfrey to check on her patients. She looked up as the tired group entered. 

"Good, good, how many doses did the brewing make?" She asked eagerly.

"Ten individual doses, Poppy, but we have the ingredients available for another two brewings if they are needed." Eric said as he slumped down on the end of a bed across from the two patients.

Poppy came over and took the potions case from his weary hands, held it up for Salazar to see and at his nod, she handed one to Severus. "Drink it up; I daresay you can use it too. And then we'll see just how well it works!"

Severus opened the vial, sniffed it, looked through the glass to check color and clarity, and finally tasted a small sip before tipping the vial up and swallowing the whole thing down. He fell back on his pillows, eyes closed as he gasped in surprise. Poppy quickly waved her wand in diagnosis over the potion's master. She looked back at the watchful group and smiled for the first time in over a week. The potions master's face regained the sallow tone it normally had as it lost the waxy ashen look it had worn since the battle. His breathing deepened and evened out, he actually looked healthy for the first time in a week. It took less than five minutes for Severus to wake up and declare the potion a complete success. Poppy let him up to help give Harry his potion, though a quick consultation between Severus and Salazar decided that Harry would need two doses and perhaps a third in the morning.

Severus slid behind his son's head and shoulders as he had so many times before in the meadow and leaned Harry's head back over his left arm. He took the potion vial from Poppy's hand and gently dripped the blue liquid down the inside of the boy's cheek. Harry swallowed convulsively and shivered involuntarily. They waited five minutes from the first dose before Poppy handed Severus the second dose. Harry swallowed that one much easier and after only three or four minutes, Severus looked up at the watchers and smiled. "He's beginning to stir; it shouldn't be too long now. Harry, son, it's time to wake up, come on son, open your eyes." Severus' voice was smooth, calming and silky.

Harry had been in a white fog for it seemed like forever, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave; somehow he knew he would be in pain if he did. But he heard a very familiar voice calling to him. And he knew that voice; that belonged to someone who would take care of him and make the pain go away. He struggled out of the fog that trapped him, using the voice as a guide.

"Come on son, open your eyes. You have lots of people here who want you to wake up now, come on, you can do it." Severus looked up at Harry's friends and his 'family' and said, "I think he needs to hear all of you calling him. I can just barely feel the mental connection coming back, but it is very faint, like he's _lost _somehow."

Everyone crowded around the bed where Severus still held Harry cradled against his chest and called softly and encouragingly to Harry. Harry heard his friends and family calling to him, making his way clearer with each step out of the fog. He could hear them and knew he wanted to leave. He struggled to open his eyes, looking up directly into his father's smiling face. Severus' eyes glistened as he kissed the top of his son's head and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Welcome back, son. How are you feeling? And I know you aren't 'fine'; remember?"

Harry tried to speak but all he managed was a hoarse croak. Ginny handed a half full glass of cool water to Severus and he dribbled some into Harry's mouth, being careful not to pour too quickly or to give him too much. Harry looked directly up into his father's eyes and croaked, "Did we do it? Is that bastard gone?" At Severus' nod and gentle reassurance, "Yes, son and he can never return, his followers are all gone too." Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep, safe in the comfort of his father's arms.


	30. Chapter 30: Aftermath and Beginnings

Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power

Usual Disclaimers apply, folks – They belong to J.K. Rowling but I like to twist the plots and play with their minds, but all in fun, so if you recognize it, it isn't mine!

AN: Please read and review and thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed every chapter and added this story to your favorites list. Author's profile was updated on 12/04/05.

**_AN: _I apparently didn't make it clear enough in the last chapter; that the gerbils did indeed die. So for the many who wondered here is the relevant sentence: '_With a huge flash and a shudder that rocked the foundations of the castle, all of the magic and the life force of every death eater alive, both marked and unmarked, including the gerbils, and the ones still unknown and uncaught rebounded, seeking to support the Lord Voldemort as he had engineered their dark marks to do if he was mortally wounded.'_** –Chapter 29

Chapter 30: Aftermath and Beginnings

Severus had been convinced to spend one more night in the infirmary; after all, he wouldn't have been leaving any way with Harry still recovering, so he might as well be comfortable in his bed next to his son. Albus had settled down in the bed on the other side of Harry, even though he had been discharged three days previously. He knew he wasn't leaving.

The castle would be returning to normal the next afternoon; at least the rest of the students would be returning on a special Hogwarts Express run. The Ministry hadn't released the full details of the battle in the Great Hall, the students had all been sleeping, so the news had been somewhat contained to allow the repairs and the dispensation of the newly orphaned students to be handled as quickly and quietly as possible, but all that would end with the Welcoming Feast Madame Bones had planned for the next evening.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes reluctantly the next morning. The weak winter sun shining directly in his eyes let him know he was in the blasted infirmary again. It took a minute for him to realize that he was no longer the one injured, he had been healed yesterday; the still injured one was Harry, his Harry. He rolled onto his right side and opened his eyes to check on the boy he knew was in the next bed; only to find green eyes watching him back. He sat up suddenly and leapt out of bed and over the few feet to his son's side in one fluid motion. He heard a deep chuckle and realized that Harry wasn't the only one who had been watching him sleep. Albus' blue eyes were twinkling a mile a minute at him, as he sat on the edge of the bed on the left side of Harry's.

A sarcastic voice drew his attention to the end of the beds where Madame Pomfrey stood, hands on hips, lips pursed, trying very hard not to laugh, "Now that your _father_ is awake, can you please take the third dose of the healing potion _now_, Mr. Potter-Snape Dumbledore?"

Harry looked at the matron, spluttering, "But I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey, I've already been healed haven't I?"

"I'll be the judge of that young man. And I want you to take the third dose regardless, your magic levels are higher than anyone else I have ever read, but they are _not_ as high as they were just last month."

"But…" Severus and Albus both started laughing and both told him he might just as well be quiet and drink his potion if he wanted to be released any time soon. Severus then informed him, "You now have a father and a grandfather who can make you stay in the infirmary. You've never had parents before so you could argue with Poppy, but not with Albus and definitely not with ME!"

Harry just shrugged and held out a hand for the vial that Poppy had in her hand. He looked shyly at the two men and shrugged, "I guess it's still worth it. I wouldn't give the two of you up just for that." The two men smiled at the teen and each patted a shoulder before leaving with Poppy to discuss Harry's health out of his hearing.

* * *

After the three were sitting comfortably in Poppy's office, Severus asked, "So, how is he truthfully?"

"It's the most amazing potion I have ever come across. I have two healers from St. Mungo's coming this afternoon who would like to test you and your son, and then see a sample of the potion if they may, Severus?" At his nod of acquiescence she continued, "His magical levels were certainly adequate last night, now they are almost back to his normal level. Physically he is healed; he will be weak for a while, so no over exertion, and certainly no dueling like I have seen all three of you doing!" She glared at both Albus and Severus, "But he should be okay to begin normal activities, what am I saying, he never has done 'normal' activities, now has he? Does he have any classes to attend, Albus, or is he completely done with them now?"

Severus looked in curiosity at his father, "No," Albus began, "He is done with his classes, the DADA tests have been waived; there was really no point in testing him on something the entire wizarding world already knows that he can do. He only has Divination, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures left to be tested on and he can take those at any point later that he likes, he can even wait and take them with the seventh years at the end of term. I know he doesn't ever plan on doing anything with those subjects after all."

He reached over and patted Severus on the knee, "The Dueling and Defense guild deemed his duels with us and then the defeat of Voldemort as sufficient to grant him a Masters, then he had the Masters in Potions, and a third Masters in Transfiguration. He passed his O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s in Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Healing, Astronomy, and Herbology. So Severus, you may tell your son that he received ten O's out of ten in his O.W.L.'s _and _N.E.W.T.'s and has been awarded three Master's in Dueling and Defense, Transfiguration, and Potions.""The last three subjects he can be tested on later, and Madame Bones has been convinced by Madame Marchbanks that it is perfectly acceptable for him to combine his O.W.L.'s and his N.E.W.T.'s into the same test. And you might sound him out about becoming the new DADA teacher next year; I know you really don't want the position no matter what the rumors keep saying!"

Severus smiled at his father, "I know, but the rumors kept persisting, I guess because Tom would have loved to have me teach that subject so he thought if the death eater parents kept telling their children that, you would eventually give me the position. I admit I enjoy a good duel as well as you do, but I enjoy solving puzzles in potions and finding the one in twenty students who can really appreciate potions much more."

"Particularly now that I don't have that vile beast feeding me anger and hatred twenty four hours a day. And Eric has agreed to teach all the beginning years next fall, so I will split classes between intuitive and scientific brewers. I will have two classes for each year from each house, fifth through seventh, with Eric teaching _all _the first through fourth years." He turned from Albus to the healer, "Poppy, may I take my son out of the hospital before the feast tonight if I promise to keep him in our quarters and quiet for the next few days?"

"Certainly Severus, I have just never had a parent or anywhere else for Mr. Potter, er… Mr. Potter-Snape Dumbledore to go to when he was injured. Everyone else I could send home to recover for a few days, but I'd be burned willingly at the stake before I would send him home to those blasted Muggles he lived with!"

Severus looked at her with a fierce glare, "Do you mean to tell me you _knew_ what those despicable excuses for humans did to him and you never _told_ anyone?" He was getting irate quickly.

"No, Severus, calm down, I never knew for certain fact, and unlike Muggle laws my hands were tied. When I asked Harry about it after the first time he talked in his sleep and then always flinched when I woke him up, he forbid me to ever tell anyone. By wizarding law, _I could not tell_. I know Muggle laws say a teacher or doctor _must _report even a suspicion of child abuse; wizarding law is exactly opposite. But now that Voldemort and his followers are gone, I _will_ be working very hard to _change _those laws, believe me!"

Albus patted the arm of his irate Medi Witch and gave a meaningful glance over his glasses at his son before excusing himself to go check on the state of the castle before the students and visitors arrived later that afternoon. Severus calmed down and looked at Poppy, "Be sure to let me know anything I can do to assist you in your fight, Poppy, I hate to think how many _other_ children go through what Harry did without having anyone to turn to. Thank you for caring for my son." He actually patted her on the shoulder before leaving her office to return and share the results of his testing with his son.

* * *

The healers from St. Mungo's that afternoon were very interested in purchasing any vials of the new healing potion that the two could brew; now or in the future. Severus explained that they could purchase the seven vials that remained, but that any others would have to wait until they had finished brewing all of the werewolves' cure that they were commissioned by the ministry to brew. Luckily Eric had been able to successfully continue with the brewing under the watchful eye of Salazar's portrait. He had even managed to begin the next brewing, so they would have the 259 doses ready for the next full moon on the 14th.

The two witches were disappointed, but very happy that they had seven vials to use on their most critical magical exhaustion patients. Harry didn't tell them he wanted to try to develop something for Neville's parents next so their healing potion might be a while before being brewed on a regular basis. Plus the cost of the individual ingredients hadn't been determined. They didn't know how much phoenix eggshell was worth or if the sacred nesting area still existed in their own time. They hadn't yet managed time to even visit the 'Lake of the Innocents'.

* * *

It was a good thing Harry's ribs were fully healed or the hugs from Ginny and Hermione would have broken them again. The welcome back from Ron, Neville, and the twins was less physical, but no less exuberant and welcoming. They had all been invited to spend the afternoon waiting for the other students to arrive in the sitting room with Harry. And Harry had reluctantly told them the story of the battle, and that he had received ten O's in the ten subjects that he _had_ been tested on.

Hermione looked outraged and determined to study even harder. She wasn't going to be beaten in her studies by Harry, until Harry pointed out that he had been tested in several subjects that she hadn't even studied, like Healing so there was no way she was going to get as many O's as he had, it wasn't possible. She got an odd, calculating look on her face, and then finally sighed and accepted the inevitable.

Ron finally convinced Harry to play a game of chess against him and was startled when Harry _almost_ beat him. It was the closest game he had played in years and shook him up. "Wicked, mate, I'm going to have to brush up on my strategies if I play you, or you just might win next time." Ron admitted; gobsmacked.

* * *

The Great Hall looked almost like normal, except the odd feeling if you looked up and noticed that the ceiling wasn't enchanted any more. The house tables had been removed and the room had been magically expanded to hold a large number of round tables, each seating ten people. The students were all escorted by house elves to the back two rows of tables while the front two rows were filled with visitors and dignitaries. Harry had started to sit with Ron, Ginny and Hermione when he was gently led by the arm up to the head table. He felt his face start to turn red as he was seated between his father and his grandfather right in the middle of the long table. Many of the students looked at him strangely, since they had been struck with the calming spells before the battle, only a few remembered that he had not been in the Chamber of Secrets with the other sleeping students.

Madame Bones stood from her position on the other side of Dumbledore while Professor McGonagall gently rapped the side of her goblet for silence. The almost 1,500 people in the room quieted and turned to look at the head table.

"May I have your attention; gentle witches and wizards, honored guests, family and friends. We are here tonight to announce the most wonderful news ever. The dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, was defeated a week ago, right here in the Great Hall of Hogwarts! He and all of his followers are dead, and steps have been successfully taken to insure that he will not return, ever again!" She had had to stop many times in those two simple sentences to let the crowd quiet down again to be heard even with a _sonorous_ charm.

She looked over the crowd, nodding especially at the two tables in the front that had a representative group of goblins, centaurs, vampires, werewolves, and even Dobby the house elf. "I am pleased to announce that a coalition of magical beings has begun to go through the wizarding laws and is currently revising or even discarding a great many of the more archaic or discriminatory ones."

"I have one more announcement, and then I will leave you to enjoy a most excellent feast." She turned and gestured for the three Dumbledores to stand. "It has been my great pleasure to know Albus Dumbledore since he was my transfiguration teacher and then my Headmaster when I attended Hogwarts. And now I am happy to announce that he has formally adopted Lord Severus Snape-Dumbledore, and his son, High Lord Harry James Potter-Snape Dumbledore!"

There was stunned silence at her announcement. Many of the students had remarked on the changed attitude of Snape and Potter, but no one had suspected that the man had adopted Potter, and then Dumbledore had adopted them both. The silence was filled with a deafening roar as the adults started clapping soundly, followed by the thunder of feet as the students started stomping and cheering with abandon.

Madame Bones finally gave up trying to quiet the crowd and just nodded to Dobby who gave the signal to the waiting elves in the kitchen to just serve the feast. Huge platters and bowls of delicious food appeared in the middle of each large table and the students finally settled down to the serious task of eating, still talking amongst themselves about all that had been announced.

By the time the final dessert had been picked over and enjoyed, the group was sated enough to listen once more, and Madame Bones stood once again. "For those of you who did not witness the final battle in the Great Hall, we would not be here today without the tremendous effort put forth by three great wizards." She went on to tell the story of the battle and how Voldemort had been finally defeated. She told of the heroic efforts of the defenders, how the Great Hall had been damaged, the mortal peril of Severus and Harry, how the magical community, human and non human had rallied to rebuild and reinforce the castle, and finally how Voldemort had died and been encased in solid granite for eternity. She also told how he had tied all of his followers to him, so that the moment that he died, they also perished.

She admonished the students to be aware and understanding of their fellow students, many of whom had lost one or even two parents, and of the many who had lost aunts, uncles, siblings or others that they cared deeply about. She did emphasize that every follower of Voldemort had died; no one left was guilty and should not be shunned or mistreated because a family member had followed the dark wizard.

She was concluding her long but riveting speech when she had the Dumbledores stand once more, "Headmaster, Lord Snape-Dumbledore, High Lord Potter-Snape Dumbledore, I am pleased to award you each with the Order of Merlin, First Class for your selfless efforts on behalf of the magical community in defeating the dark wizard, Tom Morvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort!" She placed a large gold medallion around each of their necks and kissed them on the cheek.

The evening continued as those present were waved to stand and the tables disappeared to be replaced with a large open area surrounded by chairs for comfortable conversations. After half an hour of congratulations and conversations, the students were sent back to their common rooms where the celebrations continued well into the early morning.

* * *

Severus had brought Harry back to their quarters almost immediately after the presentation of the medals. His son was very tired and overwhelmed by the whole evening. Let Albus take care of all that political garbage, he would much rather sit on a sofa in front of the fire and talk quietly to his son as the boy lay with his head on his lap. Harry was only conscious of the deep, silky voice softly speaking of nothing important as the warmth of the fire and the comfort of the long, delicate fingers of his father' hand stroked his hair and scalp as he let awareness drift away into deep peaceful sleep. He never even noticed when his father floated him down the hall and tucked him into his bed, snuggling into the warmth of the heating charm the man had placed on his sheets and duvet.

* * *

It was a good thing the students had been brought back on a Friday; because they were just barely settled down enough to begin classes on Monday morning. Harry and Severus waited until the students were all in classes to re-charm the ceiling in the Great Hall, showing Albus how it was done, while little Professor Flitwick took detailed notes to add to the instructions for future headmasters, should the situation ever arise again.

* * *

Since the full moon fell on February 14th this year, the Valentine's Ball was postponed until the 15th allowing Harry to attend both. He, Albus, and Severus had apperated to the Ministry to the holding cells where 259 excited and very grateful werewolves, including 81 children were cured of the curse as the full moon rose.

The Daily Prophet the next day had a special edition showing the ceremonial burning of the documents registering all those previously afflicted as they were officially proclaimed cured, and full citizens with all rights and privileges. They didn't show the excited faces as nine of those cured received delayed acceptance letters to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would be tutored throughout the rest of the spring and

summer to allow them to join their age mates in the fall.

A back page of the next day's Prophet announced the marriages of 27 couples as Minister Bones herself performed the massive ceremony. Thirty-two announcements of adoption were also listed. Madame Bones admitted to Albus that it had been some of the happiest weeks of her life and thanked the three again. She also told them, the flood of owls had been diverted from Hogwarts and the parchments for the three of them would be checked and then delivered privately so they wouldn't be inundated at every meal in the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry had worked up enough courage to invite Ginny Weasley as his date to the Valentine's Day ball. After an uneventful afternoon exploring Hogsmeade and environs, he had dressed in his beautiful robes that Rowena had given him for Christmas in the past and stood at the bottom of the dormitory stairs in the Gryffindor common room, just as apprehensive and anxious as all of his fellow boys waiting for the girls to come down.

Harry was speechless as Ginny stepped down the stairs, luckily one of the first girls to appear. She was wearing beautiful emerald green dress robes that fit her and showed off her just developing curves to perfection. Her long red hair had been tamed and piled on the top of her head with long ringlets artfully arranged down the back. He had never noticed the sparkling golden highlights in her hair before.

He resisted the urge to just run his fingers through her flaming tresses as he stepped forward, holding out a wrist corsage of white lilies and red baby roses. She held out her left wrist for him to attach it, he was so thankful that Severus had given him his arm to practice on, laughing at his son the whole time.

Hermoine and Ron had complementary robes of deep blues and the four friends made their way to the Great Hall with all the dignity they could manage. They had to stand and wait to be announced and then to their surprise, they were all led to the first table. The hall had been arranged like the welcoming feast that announced the end of Voldemort, but was decorated tastefully in red, pink, and white for Valentine's. Harry laughed as he remembered all the arguments between his grandfather and every other professor about what _exactly_ was tasteful and what was _definitely_ not! Harry loved his old headmaster dearly, but the man had no taste whatsoever.

Harry and Ginny had been warned that they would be expected to take the dance floor first with the Head Boy and Head Girl, and the prefects and their dates. And Professor McGonagall had been very impressed when she kept the two after dinner one evening and made sure they knew how to dance. Ginny had been dancing with her father and brothers for years and Harry had been tutored by both Helga and Rowena in the past, so they were both proficient with the very stylized and formal dances prevalent in the wizarding world.

The music started, the couples formed the intricate groups and flawlessly performed the first dance. Ginny could feel the heat radiating off of Harry's hand as she took it and bowed formally to him before letting go and reaching for her brother Ron's hand in the next move. 'Could it be did Harry really liked her?' She couldn't catch her breath as she thought that yes; he must feel that way about her. She could feel his eyes on her as she knew Ron had his eyes always on Hermione.

Later that evening, as everyone crowded the dance floor, Severus pointed out his son and Ginny to his father. Albus smiled and then looked quizzically at Severus. Severus leaned over and quietly whispered, "Look at their feet!" Albus started laughing when he noticed that neither one had their feet touching the floor. They were dancing about six inches off the polished stone. Albus found Minerva and graciously took her hand to the dance floor. Now he just had to find someone for Severus he thought before letting the music and the warmth of the woman in his arms overtake him. Now that Tom was gone, he could renew and rebuild the relationship with his friend that it had been much too dangerous to allow to progress in the past.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day during the Easter holidays when an unusual sight appeared in the skies over northern Scotland. A golden griffin and a Peruvian Viper Tooth dragon flew in graceful arcs of power over the clearest, bluest lake anyone had ever seen. If there had been anyone ever there to see it, since the magics but in place ten centuries ago had held it invisible. The waterfall glistened in the morning sun as the two frolicked in the feeling of total freedom.

The last of the registered werewolves had been cured the previous full moon. Harry had completed his last three N.E.W.T.'s and the expected O's had been earned. He was teaching an elective dueling class and was pleased and excited about his students' progress. He was slightly nervous about becoming the primary DADA Professor next term, but his father snidely reminded him that with Quirrell, Lockhart, and Umbridge as his predecessors, he really had little to worry about.

The two magnificent animals landed in a display of raw power, transformed into humans and sat down to enjoy the bountiful picnic Winky had provided. The settled back in satiated comfort and companionably discussed all that had happened in the last few months.

"So, Dad; how serious are you about Ms. Zabini?" Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at his father, pretending to be interested in the panoramic view of the lake and the hills beyond while actually watching his face intently.

"I don't know yet son. We were classmates at Hogwarts. Their family was always neutral in the fight with Tom. I can understand them not being actively in support of the light, after all, as Slytherins that would not have been the smartest thing to do, but there might be something there eventually. I just don't know, for now we are becoming friends. How about you and Ginny?" Severus wasn't pretending to be interested in anything other than his son's face.

Harry felt his face turning red and warm, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ask his father about the widow he was dating. He still had troubles sometimes with his father's intense scrutiny. Most people were looking at many things or thinking of other things when they talked to you, but Severus Snape gave his undivided, complete and uncomfortably intense attention to you. It was something Harry only experienced with him, and sometimes Albus when he was trying to use Legilimency on him. "Well, we're friends, but I'm fifteen and she's fourteen, and well…we're…friends. You know…"

Severus smiled and let his son off the hook, "I know son, you do remarkably well at blocking the mind link when you want to, but sometimes you get so overwhelmed with something, you forget. I _know_ exactly how many times you have managed to gather up your Gryffindor courage and kiss the young lady in question."

Harry flushed even darker, "Oh, Merlin just let me _die_ right now!" Severus threw back his head and indulged in one of his infrequent deep laughs. He took pity on the boy, and patting him on the knee; changed back into his dragon and led the way up the mountain to find the sacred phoenix nesting ground.

* * *

Two days later, in a massive ceremony held in the Grand Ballroom at the Ministry of Magic, Harry sat in the middle of the table waiting for the embarrassing introductions to be over. His father and grandfather sat next to him, dressed in their finest dress robes, waiting for Harry to be announced. Professor McGonagall looked younger and happier than Harry had ever seen her as she sat between the two men, dressed in formal robes of green silk, the gold medallion of her Master's of Transfiguration hanging on a golden band around her neck. Albus had his Dueling and Defense medal as well as his Transfiguration medallion hanging on their bands, and Severus' green band for Potions and red band for Dueling and Defense showing sharply against his green and silver robes. As the acknowledged Heir of Slytherin, he had the family crest of Slytherin on his left chest and the new combined Snape-Dumbledore crest on his right.

Harry's silk robes of purple had so many crests that he knew he would be explaining them all night. The primary crest had the Hogwarts Founders' personal crest with the crimson and gold phoenix that represented Merlin on his left breast, the combined Potter-Snape Dumbledore crest on his right. He thought the new crest of the Potter phoenix, the Snape serpent, and the Dumbledore griffin was quite striking, but was glad he didn't have to wear it very often.

Finally, he was called to stand in front of the old wizard that had conducted his potions testing. Harry finally knew that his name was Master Baddock and that he was the head of the Potions Guild which is why Severus had been so surprised to see him conducting Harry's test.

Master Baddock began, "I am pleased to introduce the youngest ever member of the Potion's Master's Guild. He has earned his place among us by developing a miraculous cure for the werewolves' curse, called 'Lupin's Cure', collaborating in the development of the newest and most powerful healing potion, called 'The Phoenix' Blessing' and I am pleased to announce for the first time tonight, a new cure for those suffering from prolonged exposure to the cruciatis curse, 'Neville's Gift'. I am proud to introduce his father, Lord Snape-Dumbledore to present the badge of potion's master to his son."

Severus stood and walked proudly up to stand beside his son. He had Harry bow his head slightly and placed the green band with the pure silver medallion against the boy's chest. He reached for him and hugged him with a soft kiss on his cheek and his black eyes glistening suspiciously, he whispered into Harry's ear, "I could never be prouder of you, Harry. Nothing has or ever will make me happier than to call you son. I love you." He released Harry and shook his hand before returning to his seat once more.

Albus took the podium and twinkled at the audience, "I am so proud of the young man before you. At the age of just fifteen, he has overcome more obstacles and stood steadfast in defending his beliefs that many grown wizards would not have been capable of. To gain his title of Dueling Master, he defeated his father, Dueling Master Severus Snape, Dueling Masters Filius Flitwick, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks. He also defeated _me_, and of course, last, but definitely _not_ least…**_Lord Voldemort_**!" The group broke into very loud but polite applause.

"It is my great pleasure to present to you the youngest ever Master of Dueling and Defense, my grandson, _Harry James Potter-Snape Dumbledore_." Harry had to bow again for his grandfather to place the crimson band with the gold medallion around his neck to hang with his potion's medallion. Dumbledore hugged his grandson, twinkling eyes with a single tear of joy escaping, "I love you Harry, you make me happier than I ever imagined that I could ever be. Thank you for giving us the freedom to be happy and secure. I love you." He drew back, shook Harry's hand, clasping it firmly in both of his, and returned to his seat.

Filius Flitwick stood and levitated himself up onto a quickly conjured platform. "It is my pleasure as the representative Head of the Transfiguration and Charms Guilds to present my colleague and friend, Minerva McGonagall to present the newest and youngest ever member of the Transfiguration Guild, _High Lord Potter-Snape Dumbledore_." The crowd again clapped as Minerva walked up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"I first met this young man the day he was born. I was with Professor Dumbledore shortly after the devastating deaths of his parents on that fateful Halloween night so many years ago, and I stood by his side when he defeated Lord Voldemort. I have had him as my student for the last five years and I can honestly say I have never had a better or more willing student. He has revolutionized how we teach animagus transfigurations and has helped many of his classmates, and taught even me how to transform into a magical animal. I present to you, my dear friend, _Harry, just Harry_."

She smiled at him as he had to bend at the knees to allow his former head of house to add the golden band with the gold medallion to the two already hanging there. She pulled him into a hug, tears freely falling as she kissed him on the cheek. "I am so proud of you, Harry; I am so pleased you will be staying with us to teach. I can't think of anyone who could do a better job than you." She pulled back and then instead of shaking his hand as the others had done, she pulled him back for another short hug and then left him to shake hands with Professor Flitwick before he was finally able to return to his seat.

* * *

The night before the End of Term feast, Harry felt an uncontrollable urge to leave his friends in the Gryffindor common room and return to his quarters. He walked in to find Fawkes and Carus waiting for him in front of the large portrait holding all four of the Founders. He sat down on the sofa, Carus flew to him and he absent mindedly caressed his familiar, looking expectantly at the four in front of him. To his surprise, Fawkes hovered in front of him and transformed into Merlin. Harry almost dropped Carus in his haste to stand up and hug the mage. He had tears running down his face as he tried to speak. Merlin shushed him and led him back to sit beside him on the sofa, Carus once again on his shoulder.

Merlin laid the boy's head on his shoulder as he began to explain, "Harry, you know that my grandmother was from Atlantis and refused to go under the Fidelius charm when those on the island chose to disappear. That made _me _a _Guardian of Power_, and now _you_ are one also. As the bloodlines merged once again in you, the magic made you like me. I did not die, I chose to return throughout history as my animagus form Fawkes whenever I was needed, waiting for your birth. You had come to the past so I knew you would once again, and that I would have to guide you and protect you for that to come to pass. I am so sorry, son that I was unable to interfere with what I knew must come to pass."

"The prophecy that was given before your birth spoke of the _power_ the dark lord knew not. Part of that power was your own, and part of that power was the power of Hogwarts herself. Without Hogwarts you would not have been able to defeat him and survive. And now it is with pride and regret that I place upon you the burden that I myself have born for over 1,200 years. Harry, you will not die for a very long, long time; though you can be killed, you are _not_ immortal. You have the power to ensure that Hogwarts continues into the future, helping mold and train thousands of young minds to choose that which is right and not just what is easy." Merlin touched his finger lightly to Harry's lips to silence the questions.

"I know, son it is too much to take in all at once. And yes, you can find love and have a family, just as I have over the years. You know how to age yourself so that no one will suspect, then you simply disappear for a while before reappearing as someone else. I have had several families over the many years; I have had 123 actual children, including Lily Evans, your mother."

Harry and his grandfather discussed many things that evening, including the responsibilities of being a Guardian of Power and how they protected the balance between light and dark, and allowed the wizarding world to exist. Merlin finally transformed back into Fawkes and flashed back to the headmaster's office to let Harry go to sleep. Merlin had promised many talks in the future and to help Harry to adjust and grow as he needed.

* * *

Harry stood on the front steps of the castle and waved his friends and classmates goodbye as they headed out to the thestral drawn carriages to return home for the summer holidays. The last student was finally safely ensconced in the last carriage, and the staff and future staff of Hogwarts was allowed to climb the steps back into the castle. As Harry walked through the doors of the castle he knew that no matter where he lived, no matter how long he lived, **_Hogwarts would always be home_**.

The End.

AN: There it is folks, no sequel possible, I just skimmed through everything I would have done in the sequel anyway. Now I am madly engrossed in my next story, hopefully totally different from anything you have read yet, though it will feature Severus and Harry, I just love to play with their minds!


End file.
